Black Mirror
by nikki.anjo
Summary: Sleeping Beauty / Beauty and the Beast - A prince who defeated a dragon and won the heart of the princess of his dreams. A queen about to jeopardize the perfect marriage.
1. Thy Kingdom Come

_**Author's note:** This idea came to me after a discussion with my good friend Klaske :) It has been a real challenge for me to combine two of the movies I most enjoy: Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the Beast. Both stories give us characters with different backgrounds and personalities, and of course it leads one to wonder what would happen if one day these characters were to meet._

_Although I have done some research while writing this story, I can't guarantee any historical and geographical accuracy. I believe that the kingdoms mentioned in this story would be somewhere around Italy and France (hence you'll find many references to the Alpine Region), but the names of the kingdoms were entirely of my choice and don't correspond to reality. _

_Finally, a leave a note concerning the rating of this fiction. It doesn't contain any coarse language, but I have written sexual scenes that, although not explicit, may leave the more sensible readers uncomfortable. I therefore promise to give you a warning every time a chapter contains one of these scenes._

_I apologize in advance in case you find any of these Disney characters out-of-character. This is my interpretation, and I don't wish to offend anyone with it :) I do look forward to your reviews and accept constructive criticism, as long as you respect my point of view too :)_

_Whether or not you believe in happy endings, I think (and hope!) that you will enjoy this story. Thank to you Klaske for inspiring me and supporting me while I wrote this! :)_

_All of these characters are copyright of Disney. _

* * *

Phillip paced up and down the library, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he read the letter in his hands. He was reading  
it for the fourteenth time now, and yet still no light had sparked in his mind. He threw the letter angrily onto the table covered with maps and scrolls, then sat down on his chair and buried his head in his hands.

"What is the matter, son?" King Hubert walked into the library and gracefully made his way over to the table. He picked up the letter he had just seen Phillip toss away. "Ah, a letter from King Gutenberg," he said with disdain. "What does that man want now?"

Phillip rubbed his face with his hands then looked up at his father. His eyes were red, like someone who had not slept the previous night, nor the night before. He sighed, letting his head fall back against the chair. "He asks for land, father."

Hubert tossed the letter onto the table, the same way Phillip had. "Do not say. The Golden Fields again? For Pete's sake, the man won't let it die!"

"I do not understand his obsession," Phillip confessed. "The Golden Fields have always been neutral ground, separating the borders of Kingdom of the Dawn and Berlindale."

"Yes, and much blood has been spilled on those fields too," Hubert pointed out. "It is, after all, the place where the great battle between our kingdoms took place almost over a century ago."

"Many lives were lost during that battle. I would not want it to happen again," Phillip said gravely.

Hubert picked up the letter again and analyzed it closely. "And for what reason does Gutenberg desire the Golden Fields so badly?"

"He claims that his kingdom is overpopulated," Phillip replied off the tip of his tongue. He knew the letter off by heart from reading it so many times. "He wishes to extend his land, build new structures and provide more homes for his people. But something…" Phillip stood up and banged his fist on the table. "Something is not right. Why not extend to the north, towards the mountains? Why must he extend towards our border?"

Phillip pushed all the scrolls aside and leaned over the table, staring upon the map of his region. With his finger he traced the border of Kingdom of the Dawn, while with his other hand he ran his fingers through his thick, silky hair. He then grabbed a couple of small clay figures that resembled watch towers and placed them accordingly on the map. "The Golden Fields have done more than divide our two kingdoms," he began. "They've protected our people. If Gutenburg takes over the Golden Fields, only a stream will separate us from Berlindale," Phillip pointed out. "It will mean building a new fortress and reinforcing it with more guards. Guards which we'll have to relocate from the southern and eastern borders…" Phillip moved some clay figures around. "In the end, we'll become more vulnerable."

"Nonsense!" King Hubert grabbed a clay figure and waved it in Phillip's face. "What makes you think that Berlindale will want to attack us? Our kingdoms have been at peace for years!"

Phillip snatched the figure out of his father's hands and placed it back onto the map. "If peace were the only thing on Gutenberg's mind, he would extend his land to the north and leave the Golden Fields as it is."

"I think you are over-reacting, son," Hubert said calmly. "I shall reply to the letter and tell him that we are not willing to break our agreement on the Golden Fields. And more I tell you – we've been invited to a ball at Berlindale next week. For sure Gutenberg will bring up the matter again, and try to get both you and I drunk until the end of the night." He rubbed his stomach with a laugh. "I suppose we'll have to feast like pigs so that the wine will not go to our heads," he joked.

Phillip's expression did not change, even after his father's attempt to lighten the mood. He gazed intently at the map. "Gutenberg will soon run out of patience and try to take the Golden Fields by force. Perhaps we should reinforce the western watch tower," he suggested.

Hubert shook his head. "Perhaps you should go prepare yourself for the ball, son. Today is not a day for politics. Let us leave that to the court in a couple of days. Now, come!" He took Phillip by the arm. "The King of Molyneaux cannot see you like this!"

Phillip reluctantly looked away from the map for a few seconds. "Molyneaux?"

"Why, yes!" Hubert exclaimed cheerfully. "You invited King Adam and his lovely Queen for the tournament, remember? They will be staying with us for three days," he reminded Phillip. "Tonight is the ball... _surely _you haven't forgotten."

"Yes… yes, of course," Phillip replied hesitantly, still finding it hard to get his mind off of Berlindale. "Molyneaux is a much respected kingdom, and I hold King Adam into much high account. I'm sure Aurora is certifying that they will be received and treated as our most special guests."

"On my way here I found her tweaking up the last decorations and making sure the dining room looks absolutely stunning!" Hubert beamed proudly and elbowed Phillip's arm. "Did I or did I not choose the perfect wife for you, son?" he smirked.

Phillip smiled faintly. "I prefer to say I chose her myself, father," he reminded him. "After all, had Aurora not been the same girl I had met in the woods, today we would most likely not be married," he pointed out.

"Gah! Gibberish!" Hubert blurted. "I knew from the start that you two were meant for each other. Now come, let us hurry for King Adam will be here any moment now. And I, for one, cannot wait to drink our glorious wine!"

* * *

Phillip walked into his chambers and quickly closed the door behind him. He let out a long sigh and took off his belt, throwing it onto the bed. Aurora sat at her dressing table, softly combing her hair in front of the mirror. Phillip knew she had seen his reflection on her mirror, yet she did not move. She continued to brush her air as peacefully and quietly as before.

The prince sat on the edge of the bed and began to take off his boots. The room remained in an awful silence. Phillip could almost hear the comb brushing through Aurora's soft blonde curls. He glanced at the mirror and noticed Aurora's reflection staring straight back at him. They made eye contact but she did not move, and neither did he. Instead he looked down and continued to take off his other boot.

Phillip heard Aurora put her brush down. A few seconds later, she broke the heavy silence in the room. "I did not see you today," she said softly.

Phillip tossed his boot onto the floor and stood up. He began to unbutton his shirt. "I went riding in the morning with Samson."

"We were supposed to go together," she reminded him, a bit of surprise in her voice. "You know how much I love to ride early in the morning. Why did you not wake me?"

"Because you were fast asleep, and I did not want to interrupt your dreams." Once he had finished unbuttoning his shirt, Phillip pulled it off and crunched it up into a ball before throwing it into a basket. "Besides, it was quite foggy in the morning. I knew you wouldn't enjoy riding in the fog." There was, of course, still another reason why Phillip had not woken up Aurora, but he preferred to keep that one to himself. He knew she'd be upset if he told her that on this particular morning, he simply felt like riding alone. Just Phillip, his horse, and the beautiful sunrise. He had not allowed himself such a pleasure since their marriage.

Aurora finally stood up from the chair and slowly made her way up to Phillip. Her steps were small and careful, almost as if she were afraid to approach Phillip. "Well, truth be said, I probably would have been too tired to ride," she admitted. "Especially after…" She blushed. "After last night."

Phillip smiled faintly. They had been married for six months now, and still making love to Aurora was one of things Phillip looked forward to the most. He loved the taste of her skin and the way her delicate body moved in his arms. She reminded him of a beautiful fragile flower, and even after they made love over and over again, he'd try his best to stay awake so that he could watch her fall asleep. Oddly enough, those were the moments he felt most connected to her. As they lay naked in bed it was as if there were no barriers between them. However, as the moon gave way to the sun and the stars fell behind the bright blue sky, so his delicate princess would change. Every move she made was careful and hesitant. She would not offer him her kisses, but rather wait for Phillip to steal them from her.

The prince took initiative and pulled Aurora closer to him, softly pressing her body against his broad naked chest. "Yes, last night was wonderful. I look equally forward to tonight, my love." He leaned forward to kiss her, then frowned as she pulled away.

"Oh, no, not tonight!" she said in a whisper, as if the walls could hear her. "What of our guests?"

Phillip laughed. "God Himself could be my royal guest, but that would not stop me from making love to my wife."

Aurora did not take his remark lightly. She pulled away and embraced herself, feeling powerless without his strong embrace. She lowered her head. "How can you say such a thing, Phillip?" she breathed.

Phillip tried hard to suppress a sigh. "Love is not a crime," he told her, bringing her closer to him again. "And if it is you might as well have me arrested. For all the love we made I am sure I would deserve the death penalty." He grabbed her a little tighter and leaned forward again, this time managing to steal a small kiss. Finally they pulled back from each other and Phillip continued to take off his pants.

"And what else did you do today?" Aurora asked him, turning around and making her way to the dressing table again. She took a bottle of perfume out of the drawer and sprayed it onto her bare neck.

"I spent the rest of the day in the library, reading over letters and discussing politics." He paused to grab his gown and quickly put it on. "I was hoping you would have joined me. For tea, at least. I sent one of the servants to call you."

Aurora nodded. "Aye, I received the message. But I've been so busy today with all the preparations… By the time I made it to the library, the tea was cold and you were discussing politics with your father."

Phillip frowned in confusion. "I did not see you."

"That is because I did not go in," Aurora clarified. "It seemed rude to interrupt you."

Phillip shook his head in disappointment. "You are my wife and future queen of our kingdom. You should not feel like you will interrupt me. I do not ask you to carry my burdens, but for sure I can use your advice and input on some of our political matters."

Aurora blushed. She put her bottle of perfume away and walked over to the bed where she had laid out her dress for the evening. "I choose not to mingle with politics," she replied honestly.

"Politics will become your curse when war launches itself upon us," Phillip muttered, walking over to the table where there was a bucket of water. He splashed some water onto his face.

Aurora's head turned. "What war?"

Phillip grabbed a towel. "That is why I wished to talk to you today. King Gutenberg has sent us the third letter this month. He wishes to take over the Golden Fields. I fear that if we do not comply, he will take it by force."

Aurora smiled, as if what Phillip had just said was a nonsense fairytale. "Who would start a war over a piece of land?"

Phillip looked at Aurora and sighed. "You are naive, my love," he said tenderly, drying his face with a towel. "For sixteen years you have lived in the shadows of your godmothers, and now you fail to see the wickedness of Men."

Aurora glanced at Phillip over her shoulder and hesitantly began to take off her gown, revealing her white silky undergarments. She looked away from him as he turned to her. "Perhaps it is for the best. And perhaps you, my love, should learn not to see _only_ their wickedness," she retorted bluntly.

"I am obliged to do so, for it is our kingdom's safety which is at stake," Phillip replied bitterly, taking one step closer to her. "Our fathers have entrusted me with his duty. King Gutenberg thinks he can fool me… he thinks I am weak…" Phillip's jaw tightened and his fists clenched in anger. "But I will prove him wrong. Next week, when we travel to Berlindale, I shall tell him myself that Kingdom of the Dawn will not comply with such an agreement. If he wishes to extend his land, he may do so by going north, into the mountains."

Aurora was about to pick up her dress when something about Phillip's last statement caught her attention. "North?" She recalled the afternoon she had spent with her father Stefan, who had introduced her to the map of the region and showed her all the borders that marked all the kingdoms. It had taken her a while to memorize it all, and to this day she was still afraid of getting it wrong. However, the northern border of Berlindale had been one of the few she had managed to memorize. "By extending north, he'll be penetrating into the Dark Mountains. It will take him closer to Molyneaux," she told Phillip, surprised he hadn't realized this.

However, the expression on Phillip's face told her that he knew this well. He grabbed the bottle of the finest wine which he had ordered a servant to put in his room and poured himself a glass. "Precisely, this is why King Adam's visit to our kingdom is rather… opportune. If I can convince him to release some of his land to Berlindale, then King Gutenberg will leave us alone and the Golden Fields will remain a neutral ground and a shield between both kingdoms." He paused to see if Aurora was following his train of thought, but she showed no reaction. With a small sip of his wine, he sneaked up to her and stood right behind her back. "If I offer King Gutenberg another alternative, and if he refuses this, then his intention will be clear," Phillip whispered in Aurora's ear.

Aurora shivered slightly at Phillip drew near her. She could feel his chest rub against her back, his hand gently stroking her arm. "What intention is this you speak of?" she whispered back.

Phillip placed his glass of wine on the side-table beside their bed then gently pulled Aurora's hair back and exposed her neck. Her head tilted to the side, almost like an automatic reaction to his soft touch. "The same intention of his father, and his father's father," Phillip whispered, his hand gently sliding onto Aurora's lower stomach. "To rule over my father's kingdom."

"But soon our kingdoms will be one," Aurora pointed out. "And you will be our King."

"And you our Queen," Phillip added, kissing her shoulder. "But that will only increase Berlindale's wish to one day rule over the five kingdoms of the Alpine region."

Aurora frowned and slightly pulled away from Phillip's embrace. "Phillip, I do not wish to discuss politics," she confessed. "For sure you'll have a chance to discuss it with King Adam after dinner. But for now I wish to quickly get dressed so that I may go down a bit earlier in order to receive our guests."

Phillip looked over her shoulder and saw the sparkling green dress with gold trimmings that Aurora had chosen for the ball. It was exuberant and flashy… nothing like the peasant clothes she wore on the day they first met, the same day Phillip recalled as the day he fell in love with her. "That dress will look beautiful on you," he told her, discreetly starting to untie the laces of her undergarment.

Aurora blushed with a smile, but it soon turned into a confused frown when she realized what Phillip was doing. She turned around quickly, her hand on his chest. "Phillip," she hissed.

Phillip pecked her quickly on the lips. "However, I much prefer to see you as you are now. In fact, it would lift my spirits if only I could…" He leaned forward for a kiss, but Aurora pulled back.

"Phillip, please, we cannot," she whispered hesitantly, her instinct telling her to look back at the door to make sure no one was watching.

"I wish to make love to my wife," Phillip said, softly leaning his forehead against hers.

Aurora turned her head to the side. "I must get dressed," she repeated. "Please, I do not want to be late. And you should get ready too."

"Let us skip this silly ball and stay in our chambers tonight," Phillip suggested, running his hand down Aurora's back.

"Oh, after all the work I went through today?" Aurora shook her head. "I wouldn't even if I could."

"You needed not to lift a finger," Phillip pointed out with a chuckle. "That is why we have servants, who for sure find more pleasure in preparing such an exquisite ball." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "They have been doing it for many years."

"But oh, how I enjoy setting up the decorations and choosing the menu… I even assisted the rehearsal of the band and they allowed me to sing a song. It was such a beautiful tune! Oh, and just wait until you see the flowers! We have picked out white roses, just like the ones at our wedding!"

"Yes, wonderful," Phillip said, lacking a bit of enthusiasm.

"You must come down and see the decorations," Aurora said excitedly, finally managing to pull away from Phillip. She picked up her dress and held it up against her body, then began dancing around the room, just like she did when she was alone in the woods. Ironically enough, two birds sat at the window still and began chirping a melody that matched the tune she was humming.

Phillip sighed. He grabbed his glass of wine again and took a long, heartfelt sip, practically downing the entire glass. He placed the glass on the table again and wiped his mouth clean.

"I'm going to get dressed," he told Aurora. "I'll meet you downstairs in half an hour."


	2. The Royal Ball

_**AN:** The "Gentleman's Hour" is a tradition which, as far as I know, was famous during the Victorian ages. I confess that I don't know if it was common during the medieval ages, and therefore I apologize for any historical inaccuracy! However, brandy did already exist in the 14th century, even though it was not very popular._

_

* * *

_

The dining room was indeed majestic and set up beautifully for the occasion. White drapes hung from the ceiling and bouquets of white roses decorated the staircase from top to bottom. Vanilla candles had been spread all over the room, releasing a wonderful scent in the air.

King Hubert sat at the head of the table, as it was his duty. On his right sat Phillip, and on his left King Adam, each accompanied by their respective wives. Hubert's cheeks were already a bright red, which came as no surprise to anyone who had given themselves the trouble of counting the number of glasses of wine he had already drank. Phillip had discreetly misplaced the jar of wine and replaced it with a jar of grape juice, knowing that at this point, his father would not be able to tell the difference.

Hubert filled up his glass and raised it in the air. "A toast to our special guests!" he exclaimed. Everyone at the table lifted their glasses in unison, a procedure they were quite used to now. It was already the fourth time that Hubert made the same toast. No one even bothered to stand up anymore. All in all, almost thirty people sat at the royal table. Apart from the royal family, also people of high influence had been invited. Nobles, dukes, lords, and ladies… they had all dressed up primly for the ball, trying to show off their importance by announcing their latest feats, riches and journeys.

Everyone drank to Hubert's toast… everyone but Phillip, who still held his glass in the air. "It is a pleasure to finally have you here with us, old friend," he said to Adam. "For too long has Molyneaux lived in the shadows. The kingdom must rejoice with the return of their King."

Adam bowed his head with gratitude then tapped his glass against Phillip's. "It is an honor to be here. The reputation of Kingdom of the Dawn is well-deserved. Belle and I are grateful for the way you have welcomed us to your castle. The food tastes wonderful, the wine is soft and sweet… and never before in my life have I had such a delicious dessert."

"Ah yes, I am stuffed like a pig!" Hubert cried with a laugh. He did not notice Phillip shooting an apologetic glance at Adam. "I think now is the perfect time for our brandy. What do you say, my boys?" Hubert lifted his head and looked to the opposite of the table. "King Stefan, my old friend! I say it's time for some men talk, wouldn't you agree?"

King Stefan – who was almost as influenced by the wine as Hubert – raised his arms in agreement. "Yes! And I brought us some special brandy, directly from the vines of our very own kingdom!"

Hubert rubbed his hands excitedly. "Oo, I cannot wait!" He rose from his chair and took a few seconds to regain his balance. "To the library!" he announced.

All the male royals and nobles whispered something to their wives and rose from their chairs after Hubert. The women remained seated, some of them moving places so that they could sit together and catch up on all the gossip.

Aurora took Belle's hand. "Come," she whispered excitedly. "Now that the gentlemen are gone, we can speak freely!"

Belle was a bit hesitant about the whole situation, watching as Adam was husked away by King Hubert and King Stefan. "Why are all the men retreating to the library?" she asked Aurora.

"Oh, it's just another royal tradition," Aurora told Belle. "After dinner, the men gather in the library to discuss politics while they drink brandy. Surely nothing that would interest the women. Now, come! Have you heard about the princess of Milandor? They say she refuses to marry the prince of Berlindale. Oh, what a scandal it would be!"

Pushed by Aurora's enthusiasm, Belle reluctantly stood up to join the rest of the women sitting at the opposite head of the table, while the servants began to clean up the dirty dishes. However, just as they were about to sit down again, a strong voice echoed throughout the room, almost frightening Belle. She turned around to see who it was, even though the voice had not called her name.

"Aurora!"

Aurora turned and saw Phillip standing by the fireplace, and immediately knew that he expected her to join him. She let go of Belle's hand and turned to the woman. "I must see what he needs," she whispered. "But please, have a seat! I'll join you in just a few minutes."

Belle nodded with a small smile, but she did not turn away as Aurora hastened her pace to join Phillip by the fireplace. Instead she watched the two with a certain interest, knowing little about their backgrounds but enough to realize that they had not had the same upbringing. In the carriage Adam had told Belle what he knew about Aurora. It was said that when she was born she was sent away by her parents and raised in a cottage with three elderly women. Belle never gathered why this had happened, but had heard rumors about black magic and an evil witch, and how King Stefan and his wife had hidden their only child to protect her from death. It was a mysterious story, almost as mysterious as Belle's _own_ story. She still bit her tongue bitterly when Adam justified his long-term absence by claiming that he had 'gone somewhere far to mourn his parents'. No one knew about the curse and how Belle and Adam had come to meet, and Adam seemed very determined to keep it this way. Belle couldn't understand why. Magic was no secret to the kingdoms of the Alpine Region. She felt that everyone would be touched and compassionate when they heard the true story behind Adam's absence, and would come to respect him as a man once they knew about his change of heart.

Belle slowly sat down on a chair next to Queen Leah, Aurora's mother, but paid no attention to the conversation at the table. In fact, she still had her eyes on Phillip and Aurora, who were now both by the fireplace talking.

She hadn't really noticed Phillip until now. He'd been very quiet at the table, occasionally exchanging words and impressions with Adam and his father, King Hubert. She knew little about him, though she knew enough to know that he had had a very different upbringing from his wife. Unlike Aurora, Phillip was born and raised as a true royal prince. It was said that no one could match him in a swordfight, and his aim was sharper than that of an eagle. Belle had even heard that he had once defeated a fire-spitting dragon, and almost faced his death in a forest of thorns. And yet there he stood, easily obscured by the rest of the shallow nobles that surrounded him. As Belle gazed upon him she almost began to wonder if these rumors were true. How was it possible that the politically correct and charming prince standing at a distance was in truth a brave hero who had risked his life in the name of love?

Phillip greeted Aurora with a small smile as she joined him by the fireplace. "Is everything all right?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes," Aurora replied happily. "Belle is wonderful company, and the meal was divine! I cannot wait until for the music to begin so that we may dance."

Phillip smiled. "You know I'd much rather dance with you alone in the woods, where no one else can see us. And you also know it kills me to see you dance with other men, especially when you look as beautiful as you do tonight."

Aurora blushed, glancing back at the table to make sure that the women hadn't left yet. "You know that as a princess I cannot refuse an invitation to dance. And besides, when I dance with another man, you can always find yourself a beautiful woman to dance with."

"Perhaps," Phillip reflected. "Though it is most likely that I will not have time to dance, seeing as I'll have to tend to my poor father, who once again confused water with wine."

Aurora shook her head with an apologetic smile. "Is that why you've called me? Is it your wish that I tend to your father after dinner?" she asked politely.

Phillip frowned in confusion. "No… no. I would never steal this night from you. But I _have_ come to ask a favor of you. I ask that you make sure that Belle has a good time here. Her record with royal families is not the best, but I want to make sure she feels welcome here." He glanced at Belle for a few seconds.

Belle caught Phillip staring straight back at her and quickly looked away, pretending to be fully involved in the woman's discussion before her.

Phillip turned to Aurora again. "We must build a strong alliance with Molyneaux. As neighboring kingdoms, it is important that we stand together, especially if Berlindale decides to turn against us." He paused. "I'm afraid Belle might have a strong influence on Adam, and therefore we must seek to please them both."

Aurora sighed. "Oh, Phillip. Must it always be about politics?"

Phillip kissed her forehead gently. "One day you will come to understand."

Aurora tenderly placed her hand on his cheek. "Why cannot you just enjoy the rest of the evening and leave politics for tomorrow?"

Phillip shook his head. "Perhaps it is best that you leave the politics to me and do what you do best," he said, resignation in his voice.

The princess showed no objection and turned around to start making her way back to the table. However, just as she took her first step, she turned around again and held Phillip's hand in hers. "But you will dance with me tonight, will you not?"

"Aurora…" Phillip held her hand more tightly and pulled her closer to him. "If I could, I would dance with you every night. But even if fate sends us separate ways this evening, I will find you tonight in our chambers and show you a dance you shall never forget."

Aurora was able to read Phillip's thoughts, and it made her cheeks turn rosy pink. "You… you shouldn't keep the men waiting," she said quietly, her head facing down. "And you most definitely shouldn't leave your father out of sight."

Phillip lifted Aurora's chin with his finger. "I shall not leave you without a kiss." He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against hers. Aurora could feel him pull her closer as she savored the sweet taste of his lips from the red wine. Although she was hesitant and shy, Aurora passively waited until Phillip chose to pull back. Once he did, she smiled at him and softly licked her lips.

"There," he whispered. "Let the women gossip about that."

* * *

When Phillip walked into the library, all he heard was the sound of men laughing loudly. It took his eyes a second to adjust to the dim light of the candles. He looked up and found the men all gathered up in front of the fireplace, his father sitting in his royal chair, and everyone laughing and jovially sipping onto their brandy.

Phillip approached them with a hesitant smile. The first one to acknowledge his presence was Adam. "Ah, here he is, the man of the hour!" he said, giving Phillip a pat on the back. "Your father was just telling us about the time you told him you were going to marry a peasant girl instead of marrying Aurora."

Just as Adam finished talking, the men chuckled, as if they were listening to the story for the millionth time but still found it funny. Phillip tried hard not to roll his eyes, instead keeping his poise and walking over to the small table to pour himself some brandy into a snifter. But before he could take a sip, Hubert's voice caught everyone by surprise.

"No, but wait! I haven't even finished the story yet!" he said, sitting up on his chair excitedly. "See, Phillip was so determined to marry this girl – my boy has always been very headstrong – that he got on his horse and rode off into the woods… _hours_ before his marriage to Aurora!"

The men shook their heads incredulously and waited anxiously to see what would happen next. Phillip stood behind all the men, his eyes fixed on his snifter as he swayed the liquid around. He could already anticipate what his father was going to say.

"Did you ever meet this _peasant_ girl?" asked one of the noblemen, not bothering to hide his disdain.

"I didn't have to!" Hubert replied. "See, after Phillip left, I must have fallen asleep… I'm not sure why, though…" He looked up thoughtfully. Even though a lot of time had passed since the episode, he kept forgetting the reason why he _didn't_ remember most of what had happened next.

"You fell asleep because you had drunk too much wine," Phillip lied, slowly emerging from the shadows. This caused the other men to laugh. Little did they know that Hubert – as well as everyone in the kingdom – had fallen under a spell which made them sleep until Aurora herself was to be awakened by true love's first kiss.

"Ah, yes! That's it!" Hubert beamed. He looked at Stefan. "I still you think you drugged me, Stefan!" he said playfully.

Stefan laughed in return. "In that case I must have drugged myself, for I too fell asleep and don't recall a thing!"

"But, anyway!" Hubert shook his empty glass in the air. "The point is… when I woke up, I saw Phillip walking hand in hand with Aurora herself! The boy had changed his mind!" He banged his fist on the arm chair. "Ha!" He waggled his finger at Stefan. "Did I not tell you they were a match made in heaven?"

Stefan smiled. "Indeed you did, old friend!"

Hubert threw himself back against his chair. "And so Phillip forgot all about the peasant girl and married Aurora instead, as was his _duty_."

Phillip had to roll his eyes this time. "For the last time, Father. Aurora _was_ the peasant girl!"

There was a dead silence… and then the room filled with laughter. Phillip gave up, knowing that the men were too cheerful to learn the truth. He slowly gave in with a smile, desperately wishing the subject would change. At that moment, Adam approached him with his brandy in hand. "Phillip, this brandy is simply marvelous!" he commented. "It has such a sweet and unique taste…"

Phillip smiled. "Our kingdom has the finest vines of the entire region," he gloated. "I've heard experts say that even Spain is no match for us!"

Adam nodded. "I'm sure Belle would want to taste. It embarrasses me to say that she knows more about wine then I do."

One of the dukes raised his voice. "Women drinking brandy… What else is next? Women discussing politics? Nonsense, I'd say!"

Hubert waggled his finger in the air as he finished off his brandy. "The duke… the duke of… the duke… has a point!" he stammered as his body swayed side to side. "Women… politics… now that is _no_ match made in heaven!"

Adam shrugged. "Belle thinks differently. She's not afraid to speak her mind, and she's _definitely_ not afraid to disagree with me. We disagree most of the times, but I still listen to her opinion… Belle lived among the commoners almost all her life. She knows the people and understands what they need." He paused to take a sip of his brandy. "In the end, she helps me make wise decisions. I'm not saying I couldn't make them without her," he quickly added, noticing the strange looks he was receiving from the men in the room. "She just… helps. A little."

None of the men chose to argue, knowing that it was wrong to disagree with a King. It created a heavy atmosphere in the room. Only Phillip remained interested in what Adam had to say. "It sounds like you have a wonderful relationship. Ruling a kingdom with the support of your spouse makes it a lot easier, I believe."

Adam smiled faintly. "Are you saying that Aurora is the same? Does she help you make your decisions?"

Phillip felt an unexplainable urge to laugh, but managed to contain himself. "Aurora listens to me," he replied briefly. "She… listens to me…" He looked into his snifter, absorbing the silence in the room. It was making him feel uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Hubert's crying filled the room once again. "I… I used to have a wife…" he said melancholically.

Phillip put down his snifter and placed a hand on Hubert's shoulder. "Father…"

"Yes, I had a wife," Hubert continued, staring into the fire. "She did not care about politics, but oh, she was a wonderful queen. Ever so gracious, ever so kind… She was loved by the people, sometimes so much that it made me jealous…"

Phillip felt a pit in his stomach. He felt this way every time his father spoke about his deceased mother. "Father, perhaps we should go upstairs…"

"But before she left this world, she gave me a beautiful son. Oh, Phillip… Phillip, where are you?"

Phillip rapidly crouched by his father's side and snatched the snifter out of his hand. He motioned to King Stefan for help. "I'm right here, Father. Come with me, I'll take you to your chambers."

"No… no need son…" Hubert trailed off, though he did not object when Stefan and Phillip lifted him from his seat. They began helping him out of the library. They crossed paths with Adam on their way to the door.

"Do you need help?" Adam offered.

"No, no," Phillip whispered back. "Believe me, it is not the first time. But please, if you happen to find Aurora before I return, do tell her that I will join her later."

Adam nodded then watched as Stefan, Phillip and Hubert slowly walked up to the door. Once there, Stefan let go of the Hubert and opened the door for him and Phillip. Father and son left the library in direction to Hubert's chambers, leaving a room where nobles and kings continued to discuss politics and alcohol as if nothing had happened.


	3. The Queen of Molyneaux

_A.N: I'm so sorry for the delayed update! I started an internship and I've been highly involved in another RP, so by the time I actually remembered this story, I was too tired to even blink =P_

_But, here it is, a new chapter! Although it was originally longer, I've decided to cut it. At last the reader has a change to learn more about Belle and even Phillip himself, and I hope that I am able to transmit to you the connection between the two =)_

_Enjoy, and don't be afraid to review!_

* * *

Music filled the air in the dining room, penetrating through the stone walls and finding its way into the kitchen. The servants danced around to the bittersweet melody as they washed the dishes and swept the floor. The cooks had already set inside the ingredients for tomorrow's meals, feeling happy and motivated after the wonderful compliments they had received over dinner. Why, even the princess Aurora herself had come to greet them, and introduced the servants to no one else but the very Queen of Molyneaux. The spirit in the kitchen couldn't be happier as the servants danced away, far from the gaze of the royals, ignoring the pain in their feet from working all day.

Belle watched the royals dance from a distance. She had opened the dance floor with Adam, grateful that their many hours of practice the week before had paid off. For the first time, Adam hadn't stepped on her toes or stumbled on his own feet. Now she stood back and smiled, as she watched him dance with the princess Aurora from a distance. She was a beautiful princess indeed, her golden locks bouncing ever so gently on her shoulders with each graceful move. She noticed how they spoke while they danced, and for a moment wondered just what they could be talking about. But the thought quickly left her mind as she gazed at the large staircase which led to the upper floor, which made her feel precisely the same way she had felt when she first decided to go looking for the West Wing. She found herself wondering what Phillip's castle was like, if it was any different from Adam's castle in Molyneaux, and if, like Adam, Phillip too hid many secrets.

Lifting her dress off the floor, Belle discreetly made her way through the royal guests in direction of the staircase. However, just as she placed her foot on the first step, she heard the words she most dreaded to hear at that point.

"Ah, Her Majesty Queen Belle," spoke a man with a heavy French accent. Belle turned around and recognized one of the nobles that had been sitting on the opposite end of the table during dinner. "Allow me to introduce myself." He stepped in between Belle and the staircase, constituting a real barrier to Belle's little devious plan. "I am Lord Ferdinand."

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Ferdinand," Belle responded with a small respectful bow. She took a step forward hoping the man would move, but he showed no intention of doing so.

"May I have the honor of this dance?"

Belle almost grunted. She glanced at the top of the staircase then looked back at the dance floor where dozens of couples danced to the music. "I… I'm afraid I have a throbbing pain in my foot," she lied. "King Adam advised me to go change shoes, and I'm afraid I left them in my chambers."

"Oh, what a pity. But perhaps we can dance after you've exchanged your… shoes, _oui_?"

"Yes… yes, that would be wonderful," Belle lied again. "But please, do not wait for me. You should enjoy the wonderful ball that Princess Aurora has prepared for us. Once I return I shall grant you a dance."

The lord bowed his head respectfully, finally stepping off the staircase. "Your Majesty."

Belle nodded once then picked up her skirts again and hastily climbed up the stairs, afraid that someone might try to stop her again.

The staircase formed an elbow as it made its way to the second floor, and within seconds Belle was out of sight and lost in the dim light of the castle. Ahead of her lay a long majestic hallway, its walls decorated with paintings of the kingdom and the royal family. Belle held her hands in front of her and took each step forward very slowly, contemplating each new frame with a regained interest. The hallway was completely empty as most of the guests were in the dining room and the servants in the kitchen. It was inviting and almost a little tempting, urging Belle to take one more step towards the long dark corridor at the end of the hallway.

She gazed up at the wall on her right, contemplating the first painting that she crossed. It was an illustration of the castle, with a dawn beautifully set behind it. Belle focused on the painting for a while, absorbing the warmth of its colors and analyzing the precision of its strokes. She moved on after a minute, studying each painting one by one.

Belle was almost half-way down the hallway when she stumbled upon a painting which made her linger for far longer than any other. It was a portrait of Phillip and Aurora, both wearing their finest royal garments. Aurora was seated, whereas Phillip stood gallantly behind her, his hand resting protectively on her shoulder. His eyes were intense, though they were mildly shadowed by the rebel curl that hung on his forehead. One thing that Belle noticed was that Phillip was smiling – something rare for a prince. Most of the portraits Belle had seen usually had the male figure glowing with authority and respective. But not Phillip. He glowed with happiness and free spirit, irradiating an aura which lit up the entire frame. Aurora too showed off her natural beauty, her smile as perfect as the sunset and her skin soft and pale like snow. Belle felt as if she was staring upon the perfect couple, cut out straight from her fairy-tale book.

"You wouldn't believe how much I suffered to get that portrait done," said a voice behind her, startling her to the point where she almost jumped back in fright. Belle turned around and saw that it was Phillip, in flesh and bones, as if he had jumped right out of the frame and decided to join her.

Not knowing what to do in his unexpected presence, Belle bowed her head. "Your Highness."

Phillip laughed. "Please, I ask that you avoid the formalisms. If anyone should be bowing respectfully, it should be I, Your Majesty."

"Belle," Belle said simply. "Please… call me Belle. 'Your Majesty' sounds like an awfully long name which I would never bestow upon anyone."

Phillip smiled, his spirits lifted by her response. "It is not every day that I am in the presence of such a beautiful queen. Your name truly does you justice… Belle."

Belle looked away and smiled. "I appreciate your flattery, Prince Phi-"

"No, please." Phillip held up his hand. "Phillip."

Belle nodded with a smile. "What brings you here at such an hour, especially when all your guests are below dancing? I know Aurora has been looking forward to dancing with you. She tells me you're a wonderful dancer."

"Dancing was how we met," Phillip replied with a smile. "But I assure you you'll find no clumsier dancer than me. Though let us not change the subject," he said, eyeing Belle. "I'm curious as to what brings _you_ here at such an hour. Do not tell me that you have chosen already to retreat for the night! And even if that be the case, I shall summon a servant straight away to guide you to your chambers."

"That won't be necessary," Belle told him. "The night is young – what a waste it would be to go to bed so soon. In truth, I luckily happened to stumble upon this hallway, and now I can't draw myself away from all these beautiful paintings."

Phillip looked up at the last portrait Belle had been looking at. "I'll confess that I value this portrait very much. I always used to say that no man could do Aurora justice just by using paint and a brush, but this artist proved me wrong. He captured her beauty quite splendidly."

Belle nodded in agreement. "She is of extraordinary beauty."

Phillip looked around, as if making sure that they were alone. Then he leaned in closer to Belle. "She does not like me to say this, but there is a reason why she is considered the most beautiful girl in the Kingdom. See, one of her fairy godmothers bestowed upon her the gift of beauty, awarding her with lips as red as the reddest rose, and hair as golden as the richest gold. On top of this she was granted the gift of song. For sure you shall have the opportunity to hear her sing during your stay, and when you do I promise you will be blown away."

"It sounds very poetic," Belle breathed, looking up at Aurora's portrait as Phillip spoke. "But I was told that Aurora had three fairy godmothers." She looked at Phillip again. "What of the third gift?"

Phillip hesitated. "Have you ever heard of Maleficent?"

Belle repeated the name slowly. "Maleficent… Is she not that witch who lives on the Forbidden Mountain? I've heard mythical stories about her, but until this day believed none of them were true."

"You are correct about the first part, though it is more proper to say that she _lived_ on the Forbidden Mountain. The say it's deserted now, left to the fierceness of the wind until nature has turned every stone of Maleficent's lair into dust. I, for one, swore that I would ever return there again," he told Belle.

Belle absorbed Phillip's words very slowly. "So you are saying it is true, that Maleficent truly existed? Then that must mean that the story about the curse is equally true," she realized with surprise.

"Aurora was cursed as an infant, yes. Maleficent declared that if Aurora ever were to touch the spindle of spinning wheel, she would die. However," he quickly added, lifting his finger to emphasize that he was not yet done, "and to answer your question, the third and last godmother only bestowed her gift on Aurora after Maleficent announced her curse. So she decided to change the prophecy, and make it so that Aurora would not die, but fall into an eternal sleep, only to be awakened by true love's first kiss. And the rest…" Phillip shrugged with a small smile. "Well, I assume you know the rest."

Belle stared at Phillip incredulously, as if she had just been told that there were no such things as stars in the sky.

Phillip looked back at her, twisting his mouth playfully. "You seem surprised." He chuckled. "I would not blame you if you didn't believe in a single word I just told you."

"Why would you lie to me?"

"I wouldn't," Phillip replied promptly with a smile. "Which is why every word I spoke was true." He placed himself next to Belle and started walking down the hallway, motioning for her to follow him so they could contemplate the rest of the paintings together. "Do you not believe in fairytales, Belle?"

"I do," Belle admitted, wishing she could tell Phillip her own story, but knowing that Adam would lock her away for eternity if he were ever to find out that she did. "But I suppose it's always more thrilling to hear it from the main hero of the story."

Phillip chuckled and shook his head. "I am no hero."

"I do not believe you…" Belle smirked. "If it is true what you just told me, then it is also true that you escaped from the Forbidden Mountain, cut your way through a forest of thorns and slay a dragon to rescue Aurora."

Phillip paused for a moment, going over Belle's words. He finally nodded his head once and blinked slowly. "Aye, it is true." At this point they had reached a portrait of Phillip riding his horse. "Of course I couldn't have done any of it without the help of my faithful companion, Samson." He pointed at the portrait.

Belle gasped. "Oh, but he is beautiful!" She was tempted to touch the painting, yet it was too high for her to even reach it. "For how long have you had him?"

"Ever since I was a child and he a colt," Phillip told her. "If it weren't for Samson, I most probably wouldn't be standing here today. Apart from saving my life, he was also the one who led me to Aurora," he recalled.

"How wonderful!" She looked at Phillip enthusiastically. "I would love to meet him!"

Phillip nodded. "And meet him you shall. I know Samson would never forgive me if he knew you were here and I hadn't introduced you to him."

They continued to walk on, until they came across a framed map hanging on the wall, showing the five kingdoms that constituted the Alpine Region. Phillip stopped in front of the map and folded his arms. "King Adam tells me you enjoy politics."

Belle smiled faintly as she looked at the map. "I wouldn't phrase it that way. Politics isn't quite my forte, though I _do_ enjoy negotiating and reaching a compromise. But yes, I don't see why a Queen shouldn't dwell into politics… After all, both the King and Queen want nothing more but the best for their kingdom." She paused. "I'm sure Adam has told you that I do not ask for permission to speak, and I'm not afraid to share my opinion." She looked at Phillip and smirked. "It has won me enemies in court."

Phillip chuckled. "I do not doubt that. But I'll have you know that I honor and respect a lady such as yourself." He looked at her. "Your court must be blindfolded if they do not see how valuable and important your opinion is. It is a shame that Mankind is unable to learn from our mistakes in the past… Aristoclea, Hypatia, Agnodice, and even Constance of Sicily… such powerful women who fell under the hatred of men because they were too blind to see how truly important these women were and how much they could have changed society."

Belle listened to Phillip with interest, rather surprised by his reaction. Who knew that the mighty and brave Phillip was more than just a hero with a shield and a sword? Belle slowly came to realize that he was far more than that… a just, open-minded man who saw the world as it was and had no shame in it. "I'm sure Aurora takes part actively in the court," she said.

Phillip stared at Belle, a bit thrown back by her assumption. "Yes, Aurora has… many qualities…" He left it at that, not wanting to talk anymore about his relationship with Aurora. It concerned no one but Aurora and himself.

Belle understood Phillip's silence, and knew she had crossed the line. She quickly asked Phillip a new question, not wanting them to end their conversation just yet. "Those women you mentioned," she began, eyeing him intently. "I haven't heard of most of them before," she confessed.

Phillip pulled back in surprise. "Truly? In that case, I highly recommend you read the masterpiece of Giovanni Boccaccio himself, entitled _De mulieribus claris._ It means 'Famous wo-"

"Women, yes," Belle cut in, her heart jumping. She smiled shyly. "I've recently dedicated myself to learning Latin, the language of poets."

"Then for sure you will enjoy this book," Phillip told her. "It was only recently published… I'm afraid you won't find many copies. However, Boccaccio is a good friend of my father, to whom he offered a copy last year. I keep it safely in our library. If you wish I may borrow it to you."

"Oh, but I would never be able to read an entire book in Latin in three days!" Belle said with a laugh. "Unless, of course, you'll allow me to stay locked inside your library both day and night."

Phillip laughed. "Nay, no need. You may take the book with you to Molyneaux. Though I will ask that you return it," he added, cocking an eyebrow. "That book is very precious to me."

Belle bowed her head. "Of course." She looked up again and continued to walk down the hallway, with Phillip always by her side. "But now you have made me curious. Please, tell me more about this book," she urged.

Phillip grinned at her enthusiasm. "Well, where can I start?" He paused and looked at her, offering her his arm.

Belle slipped her arm through his. "From the very beginning."

"Well then, I hope you don't have any other plans for the night."


	4. The Alliance

_AN: Hey! As warned before, the following chapter contains a scene with sexual connotation. I've tried hard not to be explicit, but if you're very sensitive then perhaps it's best you just jump over it :)_

* * *

Later that night, after all the guests had either left or retreated to their chambers, Aurora sat on her bed with her gown wrapped tightly around her body. She stared at the door, waiting for it to open any moment now and for Phillip to walk in. She hadn't seen him for the rest of the night, though Adam had told her that he was tending to King Hubert. Aurora had assumed he'd join her after at least a few minutes, but there had been no more sign of him that evening. She had even pondered to go looking for him, but felt reluctant to do so because of how much she was enjoying herself at the ball.

Now, hours later, she sat on their bed in their chambers anxiously waiting for him to come. She pulled back the goose-feathered blanket and pondered on slipping into bed and closing her eyes for a minute. However, it was precisely at that moment that she heard footsteps coming from outside, getting louder and stopping once they reached her door. The bolt moved and the door slowly opened. Phillip stepped inside then closed the door behind him. He locked it accordingly – a normal procedure which he did every night before he and Aurora went to bed, knowing it was the minimum he could do to avoid giving anyone the slightest chance of murdering the heirs to the throne while they slept.

"Is your father all right?" was Aurora's first question.

Phillip hadn't even looked at Aurora when he walked in. After locking the door he immediately began to get undressed, starting with his belt then moving onto his boots. "He is fine; he's asleep. I left a jar of water at his bedside. For sure he will be thirsty when he wakes up in the morning."

Aurora hesitated before asking her next question. "And how are you?"

Phillip glanced at Aurora for the first time before taking off his shirt. "I am fine. I am my father's son, but I inherited my mother's wisdom." He started taking off his pants. "You need not worry about me."

Silence filled the room. Aurora hoped Phillip would be the next to ask her a question, which he did right after he tossed his pants into the basket and walked over to the bucket of water to refresh himself. "What about you? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Oh yes," Aurora replied cheerfully, grateful for the question. "I received nothing but compliments the whole night! Our guests were impressed by the decorations and the meal, and even the orchestra played the best music I have ever heard!"

Phillip splashed some water onto his face and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry I was not able to join you for a dance. I'm afraid I was delayed." He grabbed a towel and started drying his face.

"Oh, worry not. I'm sure whatever you were doing was far more important," Aurora replied modestly. "Besides, King Adam was kind enough to dance with me this evening. Did you know that he only started taking ballroom dancing lessons but a few weeks ago? I must say, I was highly impressed."

The prince slipped into bed beside Aurora and pulled her closer to him. She lay on her back and he towered over her, softly running his hands over her silky gown. "I hope you are not too tired from dancing," he told her.

"Well, my feet hurt," Aurora confessed. "But I assume I won't be needing those for the rest of the night."

Phillip grinned and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips brushed softly against each other and Phillip felt her lift her back a bit to press herself closer to him. He gently swept her bangs off her forehead and kissed her nose. Aurora closed her eyes and Phillip softly shook her until she opened them again. "Do not fall asleep on me, princess. You have promised me the night." He kissed her again, this time harder and deeper, so much that he felt Aurora's fragile little body crush against his. With one hand he began to take off her gown, awkwardly moving around until she was completely naked and in his arms. He held her like a small child and began to softly shower her neck with kisses.

"Phillip," she whispered. "Are you sure no one will hear us?"

Phillip kissed Aurora's upper lip, his hand discreetly resting on her inner thigh. "These walls are made of stone, not air," he whispered back. "But even so, why do you fear they'll hear us? Since when is making love to your husband a crime?"

Aurora turned her head as Phillip cupped her breast and gently kissed her earlobe. "It is not," she said quietly, showing a glimpse of initiative as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I just don't want to seem disrespectful."

The prince paused and pulled back as he looked at Aurora. "You worry too much," he told her. His hand ran over her stomach and crawled up her chest. He leaned forward and kissed her lips before pulling back again. "Now, do you wish to make love to me or do you wish to talk?"

Aurora lifted her hand and placed it behind her head. She looked up at the ceiling. "I wish to do whatever your heart desires."

Phillip frowned, disappointed by Aurora's response. He let go of her and lay on his back, facing the ceiling. "I've talked all day, discussing politics with my father and seeking to please King Adam for the sake of a good relationship." He paused, wondering if he should tell Aurora about his conversation with Belle. It was, by far, the most fruitful and pleasurable conversation he had had all day – and perhaps even all week – but it caused Phillip discomfort to speak about another woman as he lay naked beside his wife. Especially a woman as beautiful and intelligent as Belle.

However, he did not need to speak of Belle, for Aurora decided to do so herself. "I did as you asked me to do. I entertained Belle all evening, though I must admit that while I was dancing with King Adam I lost sight of her, and did not notice her since. I suspect she must have retreated early, for it seems only natural that she would be tired from the journey." She turned her head to look at him. "What did you think of them? King Adam and Queen Belle?"

"Adam is a well-spirited man; I much enjoyed speaking to him, even if our interactions were brief," Phillip replied diplomatically. "Tomorrow during our outing I hope to have a chance to talk to him again, for we have not yet had an occasion to discuss politics."

"And what of Belle?"

Phillip lingered in silence, not knowing how to answer Aurora's question. "What of her?"

Aurora lifted her upper body and rest her head on her elbow as she towered over Phillip, placing her hand on his chest. "Wouldn't you agree that she's rather beautiful? Though the other women told me that is she famous for her sharp tongue. They say that Belle is never afraid to speak her mind," Aurora remarked longingly.

Phillip grabbed Aurora by the shoulders and pulled her onto him. "Why must I speak of other women, when my beautiful wife lies naked in my arms?"

Aurora smiled faintly. "I thought you wished to talk."

Phillip rolled over, pinning Aurora to the bed and slowly climbing on top of her. His hand slipped behind her and he gently lifted her back and pressed her body against his. "We may talk tomorrow. Tonight I wish nothing more but to make you mine."

"And I give myself to you," Aurora replied, "just like I always do, night after night."

Though he was not turned on by Aurora's passiveness, Phillip kissed her passionately, his tongue uncontrollable as his hand ran all over her body. He could not tell if she returned the kiss, for in his arms her body remained motionless and fragile. Her hand occasionally rest on his chest, sometimes venturing onto his back and running up and down his spine. Phillip rolled over until Aurora was on top of him, expecting her to take initiative. But like every night she waited passively, like a submissive prey in his arms. The prince rolled over again, adjusting Aurora's body beneath him, kissing her so hard that it made him feel like a ruthless predator.

His heart beat so fast that he almost thought it would jump out of his chest. Phillip pulled back, breathing heavily over Aurora. The first drop of sweat ran down his face while his slightly greasy body slid down against Aurora's. Frustrated by the heat, Phillip pulled the blanket off of their bodies and threw it onto the floor. Instantly a cool breeze lowered his body temperature, and Phillip went in search of Aurora's body warmth again. He pulled her closer to him, their bodies rubbing against one another.

"Tell me you love me," Phillip breathed, towering over Aurora like a predator about to grasp his prey.

Aurora hesitated, but replied obediently. "I love you."

At the sound of her words, Phillip slipped into her, and patiently waited for her reaction. Aurora moved under his body, closing her eyes and wincing for two seconds. Phillip could not tell if she winced with pain or pleasure, but either way he could not bring himself to tear apart from her now. Her whole body became paralyzed as Phillip moved into her, gradually hastening his pace. Aurora finally exhaled for the first time, letting out an almost inaudible moan. Her body moved completely synchronized with his as he lay back with her arms above her head and her eyes closed.

Phillip entwined his fingers with hers and leaned in for a kiss. His mouth moved down to her neck and it lingered there while he felt his insides burn with desire. He kept his missionary position, too afraid to move, and gradually began to slow down. His elbows hit the pillow with Aurora's face in between his arms, as he slowly lay on top of her, careful not to crush her. He breathed heavily, almost at the same pace as his heartbeat.

Aurora finally opened her eyes and smiled hesitantly. "Does this please you?" she asked softly.

Phillip did not reply. This time he was the one to close his eyes and look away from her as he slowly continued to move inside her. As the room filled with darkness, images flashed inside his head. He recalled the time he was held prisoner at the Forbidden Mountain, and in his head he could hear the mocking words of Maleficent herself, telling him that he would not be released but for one hundred years. He pictured himself climbing the stairs to the highest tower, and finding a beautiful young maiden laid out on a bed, a bright red rose upon her chest. He slowly approached her, desperate for true love's first kiss, but the closer he came, the more the beautiful girl's golden locks faded away into brown wavy hair. Her skin became slightly darker and her long delicate features became rounder and more _petite_. When Phillip realized who he was standing before in his imagination, something inside him exploded.

He pulled out of Aurora and abruptly pulled away, collapsing in the bed beside her. His eyes were widely open, as if he were afraid to close them again.

As Aurora's body cooled down, she sat up, curled her knees and held her arm over her breasts. She looked at Phillip, her expression a mix of worry and confusion. "Phillip, are you all right?" she asked. Realizing he hadn't answered her previous question, she began to assume the worst. "Have…" She looked away and quickly pulled the blanket back onto the bed and covered herself. "Have I not pleased you?" she asked worriedly.

Phillip blinked, his face covered in sweat and his fringe sticking to his forehead. "I…" He swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I am tired."

Aurora tucked a golden lock behind her ear and looked down. She slowly lay down again, keeping a distance from Phillip. She was not entirely convinced by his confession, and began to feel a glimpse of guilt. "Forgive me," she said quietly.

Phillip closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "You should sleep," he told her coldly. "You must be fresh for our guests tomorrow morning."

Without another word he turned over his naked body and tried to fall asleep, even though he knew well that he would not be getting any rest that night. Guilt consumed him as he realized that he had been making love to his wife, but thinking of another woman.

A woman who, on top of it, was a guest in his very own castle.

* * *

The next morning, Adam and Phillip, along with Stefan and Hubert, set out early in the morning to go ride in the woods. The servants had prepared a small snack for them, seeing as they were expected back at the castle right before lunch. Hubert was accompanied by a servant on a pony, who carried with him a bag with all of Hubert and Stefan's hunting gear. It was well hidden and disguised at Phillip's request, who had warned his father about Aurora's disapproval of hunting. It had taken him almost an hour to convince her that he had given up on hunting to prove his love for her, though Aurora remained completely oblivious to the fact that her very own father and father-in-law had refused to give up on their little guilty pleasure.

The men bid their wives farewell and set off, while Belle followed Aurora to the Castle Gardens for a tour. The Queen of Molyneaux was amused by Aurora's innocence, though she knew it was not her duty to reveal to the princess the truth behind the men's 'ride in the woods'. Instead she listened to Aurora brag about their beautiful gardens and how Phillip had planted special flowers for her. She listened with only half an ear, for her mind was some place distance. She hoped for an opportunity to ask Aurora what exactly was this 'business affair' that the men needed to discuss, frustrated that she was not able to pull more information out of Adam. She sensed that Adam did not know much himself, which made her long even more to be with the men at this hour and join in on their political discussion.

Almost two hours had passed when the men reached the stream. Hubert climbed off his horse and groaned in frustration. "For Pete's sake! We've been riding for two hours and not even a rabbit in sight," he whined.

Phillip jumped off Samson and softly stroked the horse's snout. "I warned you before, Father," he replied amusingly. "We're at the peak of Summer. The sun rises too early in the morning and by the time we're awake the weather is hot. The animals seek shelter from the heat," he explained. "The luckiest you can get is if an animal has no choice but to kill its thirst by this stream." He cupped his hand over his eyes and gazed into the distance, attentive to the slightest movement. "But at this hour, I highly doubt it."

Adam climbed off his horse and walked over to the stream. He crouched at the edge and splashed some water in his face. Then he turned to Phillip. "You have a beautiful country, Phillip." He stood up. "I would love to visit Kingdom of the Dawn in the Spring."

Phillip smiled faintly. "Yes, it is Aurora's favorite season too. The flowers blossom, the birds sing… many say that it is the season when you are most likely to fall in love."

Adam laughed. "I don't believe that. Love comes when you least expect it."

Phillip nodded in agreement. "Let us drink to that, my friend!" He snapped his fingers at the servant who immediately jumped off his pony and started preparing drinks for the men. He took the wooden cups out of his bag and poured wine into them. At Phillip's (secret) request, he poured grape juice into Hubert's cup instead of wine. Then he obediently served the drinks to the men with a respectful bow.

Phillip raised his cup in the air. "A toast to love… and to victory!"

All the men raised their cups in the air in unison. "To victory!" they chimed.

Phillip drank a good portion of his wine then held the cup out to Samson for the horse to drink the rest.

Stefan sighed happily and gazed into the distance. Far beyond the stream and the hills lay the Golden Fields, majestically shining in the sun. "Ah, behold, the Golden Fields," he pointed out to the men. "For centuries it has been the border between Berlindale and Kingdom of the Dawn, and the pride of our region!"

Phillip saw this as his cue. "Yes, indeed." Seeing Samson had finished the wine, he gave the empty cup to the servant and made a signal with his hand saying that he did not want a refill. "But for how long will it remain intact, I wonder?"

"Last night, after you left," Adam began, "I was told that King Gutenberg has asked to extend his border over the fields. I know very little of King Gutenberg – we've only met once – yet I'll admit he doesn't strike me as the kind of man who would _ask_ for things."

"Yes, precisely," Stefan agreed. "Like the time he _demanded_ our finest horses, in trade of… _farm_ animals," he recalled with disdain.

"But when the issue is land, my dear Stefan," Phillip cut in, "every king knows he must act differently. Come to think of it, most of the great battles of our time were born over the greed for more land."

"That, and pride," Hubert added. "Never underestimate a King's pride! Most kings are not afraid to shed innocent blood in order to defend their honor. They're like… like _dragons_!"

Phillip's mouth tilted into a smile. "Well, I have fought dragons, Father, and I tell you now that I will not allow the Golden Fields to become property of Berlindale. Gutenberg could send me a dragon, for all I care."

"You are bold, Phillip," Stefan warned him. "But politics does not reduce itself to fighting a dragon. These matters will live on for eternity, carried on through generations and generations."

"That's right," Hubert agreed. "Long before Gutenberg became King, his father already sought to take over the Golden Fields. But King Stolom – may he rest in peace – was a pacific man, unlike Gutenberg who is ambitious and greedy."

"Well, I say we offer him an alternative to the Golden Fields," Phillip suggested. He grabbed a long stick off the ground and flattened a portion of sand near the stream with his foot. With the stick he began to draw a map of the Alpine Region, divided into the five kingdoms – Berlindale, Molyneaux, Kingdom of the Dawn, Nisse and Milandor. "This is our kingdom," he began explaining, pointing to the ground. "Our northern border touches the southern border of Milandor, which shares its western border with Molyneaux." He drew a line on the ground. "The southern border of Molyneaux and the northern border of Berlindale are divided by the Dark Mountains, right here." He drew another line. "These mountains remain neutral ground, just like the Golden Fields. The difference is that if we give away the Golden Fields, our western border – to this day our weakest border – will become even more vulnerable to attack."

Adam rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he studied Phillip's improvised drawing. "Hmm, and I can see why Gutenberg would want to attack you. You have the finest crops and vines in the region. If he could rule those, he would basically dominate the Alpine economy. However…" Adam snatched the stick from Phillip's hand. "By moving into the Dark Mountains, Gutenberg will come closer to one of my strongest villages." He made a circle in the sand with the stick. "Belle's village. I can't risk it. Nearby grow our finest trees, not to mention the river which goes straight through the mountains."

Phillip ran his fingers through his hair with a tired sigh. "What about the western border of Berlindale?"

"You mean Nisse?" Hubert asked, then laughed. "I'm sure Gutenberg won't even try that alternative. Not after the whole fiasco between him and the King of Nisse. Those two kings hate each other! I'm surprised they haven't broken into war." He stamped his foot into the sand before Phillip could continue. "And there's no point in thinking about the southern border… unless, of course, Gutenberg plans to build an underwater realm in the Mediterranean Sea," he said with a laugh.

All men stood there in silence, studying the map on the ground. Even Samson gained a certain interest in the topic, anxiously waiting to see what the kings and the prince would decide.

"What if…" Adam drew a vertical line across the sand, representing the Golden Fields. "What if the Golden Fields were divided?" He drew a horizontal line. "And instead of being neutral ground, each half would belong to a kingdom. That way you can still keep a safe distance between Kingdom of the Dawn and Berlindale, and Gutenberg can have what he _says_ he needs… more land for his people. Not to mention that you too could extend _your_ land."

Phillip rubbed his chin thoughtfully, gradually approving of the idea. "You do bring up a good point. But what if Gutenberg does not agree?"

Adam tossed the stick onto the floor and brushed his hands together. "Then you can say that you want the Golden Fields as much as he does."

Stefan frowned in confusion. "And start a _war_?"

"Bah!" Hubert groaned. "Starting war over a piece of land…"

Adam smirked. "Gutenberg will not go into war with Kingdom of the Dawn… You have the finest men in all the land, and the finest material to build your swords and armors. And you, Phillip," Adam put a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Every king in the land fears the tip of your sword. Tales of your bravery have even made its way to Molyneaux! Gutenberg will not want to meet you in battle…" He looked back at Stefan and Hubert. "Especially after he learns about the alliance between Kingdom of the Dawn and Molyneaux."

Phillip's eyes lit up, though he tried his best to keep his poise. "An alliance, you say?"

"It's true that I do not have armies and powerful weapons, but after the wonderful way you and your family have welcomed us into your home, I feel it is my duty to show you my support. Besides… Molyneaux owns the river that runs through the mountains," he pointed out. "You can cross it with your ships and strike Berlindale through the north."

"Yes… yes… when Gutenberg sees he is surrounded, he will feel threatened. And a threatened king will not attack so easily. He'll either settle for half of the land or agree to keep it a neutral ground," Phillip realized.

Adam nodded. "In the end there won't even _be_ a war…"

"My God, the man is a genius," Phillip said with a happy laugh. He grasped Adam on the shoulder. "Of course my father has the last word, but on my account I can tell you that I accept the alliance and will strive to honor it."

Hubert waved his hands in the air. "Don't mind me! Phillip will be crowned King in less than a month!" he said happily. "I'll let my boy make all the decisions from now."

Phillip grinned. "My sword is your sword, King Adam." He held out his hand. "Let this be the start of an honorable alliance."

Adam took Phillip's hand and shook it. "You will make a fine King, Prince Phillip."


	5. The Royal Stables

_AN: At last... things get complicated ;) This is a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! I'm aiming to finally conclude this fanfic this weekend, so please... keep reading, and don't give up =) This one won't be left incomplete!_

* * *

After their walk through the gardens, Aurora and Queen Leah had taken Belle to the kitchen where the promised to teach her the secret recipe of the famous cinnamon cookies, a specialty of the kingdom. Leah explained that the recipe had passed on from generation to generation within the royal family, and never had it left the castle grounds. They made Belle promise that she would guard the recipe with her life, and make sure that no one but her ever came to learn the secret.

Belle accepted the challenge gracefully, acknowledging Aurora's effort to build a friendship… something which Belle was not used to, for the royals she had come to know showed her little respect because of her background. Aurora didn't seem to care, perhaps because she was raised as a peasant herself.

The women spent hours in the kitchen, taking their time to prepare the cookies then gathering around the oven as they baked. Along the way they told each other stories, Aurora of her childhood as a forgotten child in the woods, and Leah as a noble queen who had lost her daughter for sixteen years. Belle listened to their stories with genuine interest, and in return Aurora and Leah listened to her stories with enthusiasm. She did not tell stories of her life as a prisoner in Adam's Castle, but rather stories of when she was a villager. There was one particular story which all women (and some men) seemed to enjoy, though Belle wasn't very proud to tell it.

Aurora placed her second tray of cookies into the oven then slipped off her gloves and turned to Belle. "Oh, Belle, tell us again about that story you began to tell last night after dinner, but never got to finish."

"Yes," Leah chimed in, sharing her daughter's enthusiasm. "What _was_ that fellow's name?"

Belle smiled faintly. "Gaston. Gaston Avenant."

"And is it true that he was the most handsome man in the village?" Aurora asked dreamingly.

Belle's lips curled into a smirk. "Well, looks are subject to taste," she said. "But he was tall, dark and handsome… yet arrogant and conceited," she concluded with a tinge of disdain. "If you've ever heard the story of Narcissus, I can say that I'm quite surprised that he never fell in love with his own reflection and shared the same fate as Narcissus himself."

"Is it really true that he wanted to marry you?" Aurora asked, leaning over the counter.

"As strange as it may seem, yes!" Belle sighed and plopped herself onto a chair. "He showed up at my door one day and told me _exactly_ how he pictured our life together." She turned to Aurora and cocked an eyebrow. "When a man tells you that he wants six or seven strapping sons, you start to wonder what his true intentions are."

"Seven sons?" Aurora placed her hand on her chest. "My, how demanding!" She looked at her mother, Queen Leah. "I know that Phillip would never demand such a thing, though how splendid it would be if I _could_ give him seven sons." She looked at Belle again. "What did you say to the gentleman?" she asked.

"Gaston? I… told him I was flattered… _speechless_, really…" Belle said slowly.

"Oh, but did you say 'yes'?" Aurora gasped.

"I told him only the truth… I said I didn't deserve him! But when I opened the door to let him out, he stumbled over his own feet, fell down the stairs and landed with his face in the mud!"

Both Aurora and Leah laughed heartedly. "In the mud? Oh, the poor thing!"

"Well, I say he got what he deserved," Belle replied with a faint smile.

Aurora shook her head with a grin. "Oh, Belle. You should not be so mean! The poor gentleman wanted only to express his feelings for you! Oh, how humiliated he must have been. I bet from that day onwards he was unable to build up the courage to see you again!"

Belle's mouth twisted into a slanted smile. Oh, sweet and innocent Aurora. She was tempted to tell the princess that Gaston had not only returned to haunt Belle, but he had threatened to lock her father up in a madhouse if Belle did not marry him. But she didn't want to ruin the happy mood that filled the kitchen.

"You're right," she finally said. "After that I met Adam and… never saw Gaston again," she lied.

"Oh, I wonder where he is now!" Aurora thought out loud. "Do you think he went on and married another?"

Belle frowned. Gaston's death was never something she got satisfaction from. "I… wouldn't know," she said quietly, rising from her chair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to retreat to my chambers to freshen up. The men should be arriving any moment now."

"Oh, yes!" Aurora ran to the oven and quickly opened it to see if the cinnamon cookies were ready. "I should probably do the same, but I cannot leave the kitchen until the cakes are done."

"I'll stay here with you," Leah offered. She turned to Belle. "You know the way to the guest room, I assume? Or shall I summon a servant?"

"Oh, there will be no need for that," Belle said quickly. "But thank you." She made her way to the kitchen door and respectfully bowed her head to Aurora, Leah and all the servants present in the kitchen before leaving.

However, once Belle closed the door behind her, she did not head to the chambers as she said she would. Last night while Phillip gave Belle a tour around the castle, he had showed her a passage which apparently led straight to the stables. She climbed down the stairs and found that passage, and looked around to make sure no one followed her before heading down the dark corridor. She made a few turns and passed by some locked doors, until eventually she got to the end of the passage. She could smell the stables already, which lift her spirits and made her heart beat faster with adrenalin.

Once she reached the door, Belle found that it was unlocked and without hesitation opened it. She stood outside and inhaled the warm fresh air, letting it fill her lungs. Just a few meters ahead of her she could see the stables and started making her way towards them. However, out of sheer luck or pure coincidence, she ran into the men that had just returned from their outing. They were all smiling and laughing, with Phillip and Stefan in the lead, Adam and Stefan in the middle, and the cluttered and tired servant in the back. The men climbed off their horses then walked into the stables one by one to leave their horses. Phillip stayed behind this time, letting the men go in front of him. He said something to the servant who immediately jumped off the pony and began to gather all the belongings he had brought with him, slightly lighter than when he had left. Once he was organized, the servant bowed his head and quickly ran off, leaving Phillip with the pony's reeds.

Belle started making her way to them, crossing paths with the servant along the way. Phillip must have picked up her scent, because his head turned and he looked straight at her when she was still a few feet away. She greeted him with a small curtsey which, oddly enough, caused Phillip to laugh.

"Your Majesty," he greeted her, though Belle easily picked up on his mocking tone. "It seems we run into each other in the strangest places at the oddest of times. How are you this morning? Should you not be with the princess Aurora?"

"So many questions at once," Belle mocked back, taking a step towards Phillip's majestic horse. "Is this the famous Samson you told me about?"

Samson's head lifted at the sound of his name, and upon seeing Belle he immediately forgot how tired he was and stood straight like a gallant noble steed.

Phillip chuckled when he noticed the change in the horse. "Indeed it is! The fastest horse in the Kingdom…"

Samson neighed.

"… and the clumsiest one in the world," Phillip added jokingly.

Not satisfied with his companion's last remark, Samson nudged Phillip's arm with his snout, causing the prince to laugh. "Yet he knows I would not trade him for all the riches in the world."

Before Belle could speak, a familiar voice called out her name. "Belle, what are you doing here?" echoed Adam's voice.

Belle's head turned and she saw Stefan, Hubert and Adam walking out of the stable. "I have come to greet you… and tell you that Princess Aurora has baked special cinnamon cakes for you."

Hubert rubbed his hands together. "Ooo, I cannot wait!" he said, drool already coming out of his mouth. "Those cinnamon cakes are the best cakes you'll ever taste in your life!" he said to Adam. "And when Aurora bakes them, she always adds her special touch… isn't that right, Phillip, my boy?"

Phillip didn't appear to be listening as he stroked Samson's snout, but replied automatically when his father called out to him. "Yes, Father." He turned to Hubert. "Why don't you take the men inside while I see to Samson and little Noah?" he said, scratching the pony behind the ears.

"Marvelous idea, my boy!" Hubert agreed. He turned to the men. "Come now! I bet the cakes are still nice and warm…" He licked his lips.

Phillip watched the men stroll away and noticed how Belle did not follow them. He looked at her. "Are you not a fan of cinnamon cakes?"

"Oh, I'm not in a hurry," she replied with a tight smile. "If you don't mind the company, I'd love to see the stables."

Phillip grinned. "Why would I deny such wonderful company?" He handed Belle the pony's reeds. "Here, you can be in charge of Noah." He walked into the stable, pulling Samson behind him, looking back constantly to make sure Belle was all right. "Do forgive this dreadful smell," Phillip remarked lightly. "Amidst all the ball preparations, the servants haven't had a chance to clean the stables. I trust they will do so this afternoon."

"Oh, I do not mind the smell," Belle replied with a laugh. "My father owned a horse, so we had a small stable of our own. Of course it was nothing compared to this. We did have chickens too, though," she recalled with a smile.

"Ah, chickens… We have chickens and ducks in our backyard. Not that I go there often…" He led Samson into the horse's stall then motioned to the free stall on the opposite side. "That's Noah's place right there," he told Belle.

Belle guided the horse inside, then walked out and closed the small gate behind her. "Do you ride often?" she asked Phillip.

"Every morning," Phillip replied, rolling up his sleeves and picking up two buckets, one with oats and the other with water. He opened Samson's gate with his foot and walked into the horse's stall. "Sometimes I ride in the afternoon, though it depends on my duties." He plopped the buckets on the ground. "It's a relief for me, really," he confessed. "I don't know what I'd do without Samson."

The horse neighed and trotted over to the two buckets Phillip had just brought in. Samson took a sip of the water then turned to the bucket of oats. He did not hesitate to show his discontentment, nudging Phillip incessantly with his snout.

Phillip knew exactly what Samson wanted. "Now, now, what have _you_ done today to deserve carrots?" he asked the horse.

Samson neighed and shyly dug a small hole in the ground with his hoof.

"Jumping over the stream was not at all impressive," he mocked the horse. "However, jumping over the stream with_out_ making me fall was a feat in itself!" He looked at Belle and pointed to a bucket of carrots right behind her. "Belle, would you pass me a carrot?"

Still smiling, Belle did as she was told and joined Samson and Phillip. "Can I… can I touch him?"

"You're the one holding the carrot," Phillip pointed out with a smile. "Right now I think you're Samson's _only_ friend!"

"Is that so?" She laughed. "Hello, Samson. It's a pleasure to meet you too." She gently stroked the horse's snout and scratched the back of his ears. Though he was enjoying it, Samson was clever enough to take advantage of the distraction and eat the carrot directly from Belle's hand. "Oh!" she gasped, her hand slightly covered in slob. It only made her laugh more. "Had I known you were this hungry, I would have brought _two_ carrots instead!"

"Nay, you should not spoil him," Phillip remarked jovially. "Come, you can wash your hands here." He led her to another bucket with clean water. "Believe me, you do not want Samson's drool to stick to your hands."

Belle leaned forward and washed her hands with water. When she turned around Phillip was already waiting for her with a dry towel. She took it from him and watched as he rolled up his sleeves again and went to fetch one more bucket of oats, and another bucket of water, which he placed inside Noah's box stall. "Here you go, boy," he said to the pony. "You're not as big as Samson, but by God I swear you eat more than him!" He threw a carrot into the bucket of oats. "And a small special treat, with love."

Finally, he walked over to the same bucket of water where Belle had washed her hands and washed his own. He splashed some water on his face and ran his wet fingers through his hair. Belle handed him the towel, which he accepted gracefully. He dried his face then threw the towel next to the bucket. "How was your morning?" he asked Belle, his question breaking her concentration.

"It was lovely," she responded automatically. She blinked twice, focusing on the question at hand. "We… walked through the gardens and spoke about…" Belle hesitated. She couldn't really recall what they had talked about. She hadn't been paying too much attention. "The ball last night," she lied. "Aurora was telling me all the things I missed. Then later in the morning she taught me the secret recipe behind the famous cinnamon cakes, which finished baking shortly before you arrived."

"Ah, so that means that my wife has entrusted you with one of our most well-kept royal secrets. I begin to fear what _else_ she might confide in you. I should be much more careful from now on," he smirked.

"Nothing of relevance, I can assure you," Belle replied with a faint smile. "Surely your outing must have been equally or more interesting. I noticed that all the men returned with high spirits. Should I blame the wine or was there something more?"

Phillip leaned against the wooden pole and folded his arms. "You cannot fool me like you fooled Aurora," he joked. "I will not share with you all our secrets. If King Adam has it his way, then the news shall only be revealed tonight at dinner."

"My husband and I hide no secrets from each other," Belle smirked back. "So you might as well tell me now, for I will find out about the news long before dinner either way."

"But it will not be through me," Phillip retorted. "For I, Prince Phillip, am a man of my word." He dramatically placed his hand on his chest.

"Soon to be _King_ Phillip, or so I've heard. Aurora tells me that the coronation will be in less than a month."

Phillip laughed. "So it is true… you have a way of finding out everything before it is made official! No wonder you have so many enemies in court," he added. "Do you not enjoy surprises, Belle?"

"Every woman enjoys a surprise," Belle told him, stating the obvious. "Regarding that, I am no exception."

Phillip leaned in mischievously. "In that case, let us say that I prefer to surprise you at dinner tonight."

Belle's heart jumped unexplainably as Phillip leaned in. She could only watch his lips move as he spoke, barely able to focus on the words he said. He pulled back soon after and walked around the stable, visiting each box stall to make sure the horses were well-kept. He lingered in front of one stall for a while, leaning over the gate. He turned around and motioned for Belle to join him with an enthusiastic smile. The queen did so, and once she joined Phillip she found him gazing at a light brown foal standing beside its mother.

"I would like to introduce you to the newest addition to our family," he whispered. He pointed at the foal. "Her name is Minerva, which is the Latin for—"

"Athena, the Olympian goddess of wisdom," Belle filled in with a smile, gazing at the foal tenderly. "She is beautiful."

Phillip nodded. "And strong like her mother! She will grow up to be one fine mare. I've decided that she will be the noble steed of my first-born child."

"What a wonderful gift," Belle remarked.

"Well, it's no match against the fairy godmothers' gifts, but I do try my best," he said with a grin.

"You're too modest, Prince Phillip. If your child inherits your courage, it will be the finest gift you ever could give him."

Phillip turned around and faced Belle, his back leaning against the gate. He folded his arms and eyed her intently. "What makes you think I'm a courageous man?" he asked her. "Is it because I faced a dragon? Because that didn't take courage… Foolishness and pride, perhaps. But not courage."

Belle smiled. "No, it was not the dragon that sprung to mind," Belle admitted. "I've read much similar feats in my fairytale books, which has led me to not finding them that impressive anymore. I was referring to your courage as a man willing to give up his throne in the name of love."

Phillip cocked an eyebrow. "Courage? Or utter imprudence?" He stared at the ground, leaning against the gate and crossing his foot one over the other. "I was young and naïve back then. I followed my heart and ignored my head."

"But it all happened not so long ago," Belle pointed out with a faint laugh. "You couldn't have possibly changed that much."

Phillip looked up, but he was not smiling. "Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I am still young and naïve."

"But that is good. It means that you continue to follow your heart."

Phillip eyed Belle intently and leaned in closer to her. "No," he said quietly. "Right now I choose only to ignore my head."

Belle's heart jumped as Phillip leaned in, but she was not able to pull away. A heavy lump formed inside her throat, and her following words sounded almost like heavy breaths. "What does your head tell you?"

Phillip took Belle by the hand and pulled her closer. "It tells me that I should not kiss you."

Belle started to feel her lips dry up. "Then perhaps we should not," she whispered. She closed her eyes to avoid the temptation, but a split second later felt Phillip's lips brush against hers. She pulled back slightly, trying to resist him, but instead he pulled her closer. His hand softly ran up her neck, his fingers running through her hair. Before Belle could absorb what was happening, she found herself slowly giving into him, adrenalin rushing through her body. His kiss was soft and gentle, though passionate and desperate at the same time.

When Phillip pulled back from the kiss, the two stood there in silence, their eyes closed as they listened to each other's heavy breaths.

Neither of them wanted to leave… but both knew that they had just crossed the point of no return.


	6. The Announcement

Later that afternoon, Aurora set out with two guards and a servant to visit a nearby village, while the men stayed behind and discussed the details regarding the alliance between Kingdom of the Dawn and Molyneaux.

Belle remained quiet throughout most of the tour, though she made an effort to answer all of Aurora's enthusiastic questions with the same eagerness… failing miserably. Guilt consumed her and she found that she was no longer able to look Aurora in the eyes. Every time she did she would be reminded of Phillip and their small incident in the stables that morning. She knew that guilt consumed him too, seeing his morning eagerness had diminished and he had hardly said a word throughout lunch. After lunch he had asked to speak to Aurora privately, which had made Belle feel physically ill at the prospect of what he might tell her. However, it was unlikely that he had told his wife about the kiss, for she still treated Belle as if she were her only friend in the world, and talked about Phillip as if he were her dream prince.

Belle did not know whether she should feel relieved or frustrated. She hated living on the edge of betrayal, and now she became even more anxious as she thought about the men talking in the library, wondering if Phillip would be bold enough to tell Adam about what had happened. More than the fear of Adam knowing about the kiss, Belle dreaded the chance that he might learn about it from someone else. She knew her husband's temper well, and was certain that such a scandal would forever destroy the relations between the two kingdoms… not to mention that it was likely to place an indestructible strain on their marriage.

During their tour in the village near the castle, Aurora had insisted that they visit a small monastery. "Do you believe in God?" the princess asked Belle on their way there.

"I… do," Belle replied a little hesitantly, thrown back by the princess's sudden profound question. "I used to pray every night as a child, thanking God for the privileges He had given me and asking Him to watch over my father."

"Do you not pray anymore?"

Belle tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced outside the window of the carriage. "I do… but now I ask God to watch over our people, and to help me guide Adam into making the right decisions."

"Oh, how noble of you," Aurora replied with a smile. She looked outside her window for a few seconds before turning to Belle again. "When I was a child, I used to ask God to turn me into a princess and to help me marry a handsome prince."

Belle smiled faintly and looked away from Aurora. "Then you are truly a daughter of God, for he has granted you all your wishes."

Aurora sighed, a reaction Belle was not expecting. "Yes… indeed I feel so tremendously blessed. Sometimes I'm scared that I will wake up and find that it was all a dream."

Belle leaned over and pinched Aurora's arm. She waited a few seconds then smiled. "There, nothing happened! You can rest assured now that this isn't a dream."

Aurora giggled. "Oh, Belle, you truly are a wonderful friend. I hope we never drift apart!"

Suddenly the carriage came to a halt. A servant opened the door. "Your majesties," he bowed his head, "we have arrived at the Monastery."

The princess and the queen left the carriage – assisted by the servant – and looked upon the three-story monastery made of brick and stone, slightly degraded but surrounded by beautiful green gardens that clashed with the brown building. At the very top was a small bell tower, which for now was as quiet as the monastery itself.

"Do you come here often?" Belle asked Aurora, a bit stunned by the princess's insistence to bring her to a monastery. Aurora nodded, which only intrigued Belle more. "Does your castle not have a small chapel?"

Aurora was beaming as she looked at the monastery, listening to Belle with only half an ear. "It does…" She looked at Belle. "But I do not come here to pray…"

Belle tilted her head quizzically, waiting for Aurora to finish her sentence.

"I come here to visit the orphanage."

The night had long fallen in Kingdom of the Dawn as the royal families sat at the dining table and ate their supper. The cooks had prepared roast chicken with baked potatoes, served with a special sauce that left the royals begging for more.

Adam raised his glass. "Compliments to the chef!" he cheered. "This food is delicious, just as it has been since we got here!"

"I shall pass on your compliments to Fernando, our chef," Aurora said happily, feeling proud of the servants she had come to love and respect.

"I'll tell you what the secret is," Hubert said, waving a chicken bone in the air. "These chickens were born and bred in our very own backyard, fed with leftovers from our suppers! They got fatter and fatter by the day, until they were good enough to go into the oven!" He smashed his fist on the table and laughed. "Ha!"

Aurora looked down, naturally uncomfortable with Hubert's description. Phillip, who was sitting right beside her, didn't even have to look at her to sense her discomfort. "Father, please," he said calmly, shooting a grave look at his father.

Hubert stopped laughing and glanced at Phillip. He immediately knew he had gone too far. He put his chicken bone on his plate and played with his beard. "Right… Well then, shall we move onto dessert? I hope you've all saved some space in your stomachs for our well-known cheesecake!"

The royals began to gibber among each other, some speaking more loudly than others. Belle whispered something in her husband's ear which caused him to smile and whisper something back. Phillip watched them from across the table, his arms crossed and his body leaning against the chair. He felt his stomach turn at such a sight, though he wasn't sure why. He could not tell whether or not he was jealous, or simply angry at himself for committing such a foolish crime. He had luckily been able to avoid Aurora for most of the day, though now his conscious grew heavier as she laughed lightly at Stefan's jokes and held Phillip's hand beneath the table. He wondered if he should tell her what had happened, and tried to anticipate her reaction. Would she be outraged? Sad? Would she feel betrayed? Or would she embrace it as an accident and believe in Phillip after he vowed it would never happen again?

Just then, his eyes met Belle's, and the two lingered there for a bit. He tried to read her thoughts, as he could tell she was trying to read his. Her eyes narrowed at him, and Phillip got the impression that she was trying to shake her head. What did this mean? Was Phillip not supposed to gaze at her from across the table? Was he causing suspicions?

The sound of metal against class was heard all across the table, gradually bringing the nobles to silence. All heads turned in Adam's direction who now stood up a bit hesitantly, clearly uncomfortable from all the attention he was getting. "My dearest friends and fellow rulers…" he began. "I feel now is the time to share with you the outcomes of my afternoon with Phillip. We have discussed the future of our kingdoms, and worked out how we could best serve each other. With imminent danger coming from the East, it is time that the West and North gather their strengths."

Although Adam was speaking, Belle's eyes were still on Phillip's. The prince had shifted his gaze either, though it was clear he was listening to every word. The more Adam spoke, the more his lips curled into a tight smile.

"After the wonderful hospitality you have shown me and my wife, proof of a friendship which has already blossomed like a flower in Spring, it is with pleasure and great honor that I announce that Molyneaux has accepted the invitation to form an alliance with Kingdom of the Dawn." He raised his glass. "A toast to the strongest alliance in the Alpine!"

All the guests stood up – including Belle and Phillip – and raised their glass to the toast. "To the alliance!" they all sang in unison. They then lowered their glasses and broke into applause, greeting the people beside them. Phillip turned to King Stefan first, who stood to his right, and gave the man a manly hug.

"Well done, my boy!" Stefan said proudly, grabbing Phillip by the shoulders. "For sure you will lead this kingdom to victory and glory!"

Phillip bowed his head respectfully. "It is a duty I do with honor," he replied modestly. He then turned to his left, where Aurora stood, and smiled at her faintly.

"I know how much this means to you," she said. "I allow myself to savor your victories as if they were my own."

Phillip leaned forward and embraced Aurora softly. "My victories are yours, as is my heart," he whispered in her ear.

After a while all the guests sat down, except for Phillip who remained standing. "Our kind hospitality is insignificant when compared to the joy we feel to receive such honored guests in our castle. Let it be said and written that you are forever welcome in our kingdom, as it will give me great pleasure to visit yours." He paused before continuing. "To celebrate your visit and our alliance, tomorrow we shall host a tournament. May you have the opportunity to meet our greatest knights, and may they entertain you with their courageous stunts."

"I look forward to it!" Adam said cheerfully. "I'm sure it will be a day to remember!"

"Wonderful!" Hubert exclaimed impatiently. "Ah, I see the servants are on their way here with the desserts." He grabbed his knife and fork and held them up on the table, greedily licking his lips. "Let us eat!"

After dinner, Stefan, Leah and Hubert retreated to their chambers, claiming that they needed an early rest to be well prepared for the tournament the next morning. Adam, Belle, Phillip and Aurora stayed behind playing cards by the fireplace, neither of them showing any signs of tiredness despite the long day.

At first the men started with a game of chess. Adam was able to win the game, mostly with the help of Belle. Although it boost his confidence, Adam then lost against Phillip in Alquerques, a game imported from the Middle East which the Prince was much accustomed to. Finally, the four settled for a card game in which all could play. In the meantime the servants had served nice hot tea with freshly baked cookies, which came as a welcome late night snack despite the heavy dinner. At first Phillip won every card game, until Belle began to pick up and stole his victories. This led to jovial mocking between the couples, until it turned into a competition. After ten games, the score tipped to Belle's side, who won with six victories against four.

Aurora took a sip of her tea and sat back in her chair, amused as she stared at the others. "Well, it seems to me as if Phillip has finally found his match!" She looked at Belle. "I have never managed to beat him even once! You _must_ teach me all your tricks," she urged.

"Now, now," Phillip cut in. "I won't let you cheat like that, Aurora," he teased. "Besides, what will be of me if even my _wife_ starts to beat me at the only game I considered myself good at?"

"That's why I never play with Belle," Adam jumped in. "I'm yet to find a game I'd beat her at."

Belle was distracted when Adam spoke. She had been too occupied watching Phillip and Aurora and wondering to herself if Phillip still thought about what had happened at the stables. For her own sake she had convinced herself that it was an accident, but hearing Adam's voice suddenly brought back the guilt and discomfort she had been feeling the whole day.

"Your problem is your temper," Belle remarked lightly, piling up the cards neatly and setting them in the center of the table. Her face was void of expression and she was hardly able to look at Adam. "If you didn't get so frustrated every time you lost, then perhaps you'd be more open to learning from your mistakes and improving."

Adam grabbed the cards from the center of the table and began shuffling them. "Well, if you weren't reading books all the time, maybe we could play more often so that I could _practice_," he retorted.

"Oh, speaking of books," Aurora cut in, diverting the subject. She turned to Phillip, discreetly placing a hand on his upper thigh. "Phillip, did you know that Belle loves to read books?" she asked enthusiastically.

Phillip glanced at Belle then quickly turned to Aurora. He smiled at her faintly. "I did."

Aurora looked at Belle. "Well, have you seen our library?"

Belle shook her head and smiled. "I don't believe I have."

Adam chuckled. "Well, I have to say that that surprises me… Belle spends all her day in our library. I don't believe there's a single book there which she hasn't read! I'm surprised she hasn't explored your library yet and made a list of books I should purchase once we return to Molyneaux."

"Well, that won't be necessary," Phillip said lightly. "Belle knows she is welcome to borrow any book she wishes. In fact, if you wish I may take you to the library now. At least you'll know where it is and tomorrow you are welcome to explore it any time you want."

Belle hesitated. "Right now? Oh, I don't think I should—"

"You can go, Belle," Adam said encouragingly, stiffening a yawn. "I'm feeling a little tired myself so I might turn in for the night."

Aurora held Phillip's hand. "Phillip, do you mind if I retreat too? I must rest well, for tomorrow is a big day. However, if you prefer I may accompany you to the library."

Phillip leaned forward and kissed Aurora's forehead tenderly. "No need. I will show Belle the library and meet you later."

Phillip slowly stood up and reached out his hand to Belle. "Well, your majesty… Will you give me the honor of escorting you to our library?"

Belle stared at Phillip's hand for a moment, then bit her lip and glanced at Adam. He was still busy shuffling the cards, therefore too distracted to notice her hesitation. Her heart weighed with guilt as she reminded herself of how much she loved him. Perhaps her brief journey to the library would be a good thing. It was time they cleared the misunderstanding and agreed that what happened that morning had been a terrible mistake, which would never repeat itself.

Then, at last, she'd return to her chambers and allow herself the chance to lay in Adam's arms, without feeling that a part of her was somewhere else instead.

Phillip's voice broke her concentration once more. "Belle?"

"Yes!" She smiled faintly. "I could never say no."


	7. This Burning Desire

_**A/N:** SURPRISE! Bet you thought I had given up, huh? :P Some people asked me to continue, so I decided to pick up this story again after almost two months and a half (and after I had already decided to give up on it :P) and give it a second shot! I've written a few more chapters ahead and the story is actually coming to an end, so hopefully I can put up the "COMPLETE" sign soon, hehe._

_Thank you to all that have been giving me feedback. Some has been implemented, some has not... in some cases because I felt it went against the idea of the story, in others because I'm simply lazy :P I hope this won't be too disappointing for you!_

_At last, just a small reminder... For all those of you who think I'm really weird, believe me when I say that Aurora/Phillip are like my favourite canon Disney couple! :P Keep that in mind when you read this, ay? :)_

_And... thank you, Klaske, for making me do this. I hate you. In a nice way._

* * *

The library was approximately a ten minute walk away from the main dining room. Belle tried to walk as slowly as she could, but that did not seem to slow Phillip down, who hurried down the corridors faster than usual. They both walked in silence the whole way, though they felt as if they could read each other's minds. They crossed the same hallway they had crossed the night before, and Belle still looked up to contemplate the paintings as if it were the first time.

They walked past the portrait she had spent most time looking at – the one of Phillip and Aurora – and for the first time that night she felt her heart rush, though she could not tell if it was from the guilt or from the adrenalin. Finally Phillip turned down a corridor and stopped before a tall wooden door, then waited until Belle caught up with him. Once she was standing beside him, he opened his mouth to speak… but the words didn't come out. He looked away and closed his eyes tightly, then pushed the doors open. He stepped aside for Belle to enter.

As she walked into the library, a smile crossed her lips. It was not majestic like the one back home. It did not have thousands and thousands of books, all aligned neatly in rows that covered the walls from the floor to the ceiling. There were no marble statues decorating the room, nor staircases so long that one could easily get lost. Instead this library was small and humble, with perhaps hundreds of books piled neatly on the shelves, while dozens were scattered around the room… some on the table, some on the chair, and some on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. In front of the fireplace lay a cozy bear rug and two high chairs adequately facing the fire. More or less in the center there was a table, which apart from books had dozens of scrolls and maps scattered all over.

She took a few more steps into the library, contemplating her surroundings. She heard Phillip close the door behind her… but did not notice him pulling the lock.

"You have a wonderful library," she said turning around in circles. She stopped facing Phillip. "What sort of books do you have?"

Phillip started pointing at each section while never taking his eyes off of Belle, starting on the right and ending on the left. "History… Geography… Religion… Science… and Fiction."

Belle walked over to the fiction section and read over some of the titles, realizing that she had most of these copies in her own library. She then strolled over to the History section and skimmed through the titles from top to bottom. She did not notice Phillip standing right behind her.

His heart raced so fast that he thought it would jump out of his mouth. He watched her as she pulled a book out of the shelf and ran through the pages. She wore a beautiful green dress, much more simple than the ones he had seen her wear before. He preferred to see her this way. It made her look much more like a beautiful and intelligent women, and less like a controversial queen. As he took one more step towards her, she turned around and held up the book she had been skimming.

"_De mulieribus claris,_" she said, the words rolling over her tongue. "This is the book you told me about last night."

"You may borrow it," Phillip replied simply. "I suppose it will give me a reason to see you again."

Belle's gaze slowly turned away as her head lowered. She closed the book in her hands and put it back on the shelf. "Phillip, I feel we must talk about what happened at the stables this morning," she said bluntly. "I… fear we made a terrible mistake."

"Eve made a mistake when she offered Adam the forbidden fruit," he answered. "Yet no one ever pointed out that Adam accepted the fruit, which makes him as much of a sinner as she was."

Belle eyed Phillip. "You mean to say that it was_ I_ who led you into temptation?"

Phillip smirked as he cornered Belle against the shelf. "I mean to say that we both desire the forbidden fruit, and at this point it does not matter who was the first to eat it." He stretched his arms against the shelf and leaned towards Belle, but she ducked under his arm and broke free from his trap. She rest her hand on her forehead then turned around brusquely and glared at Phillip.

"We have both taken a bite of the forbidden fruit, and I think it's safe to say that none of us want to take another bite again."

Phillip stormed past Belle and walked over to the table. He leaned over it, staring blankly at the maps for a few seconds, the slowly turned his head to look at Belle. "I regret that kiss as much as you do," he said coldly, "but that does not mean that you have not been on my mind all day." He pulled away from the table and grasped onto his own shirt. "This burning desire eats me up inside," he said, a tinge of despair in his voice. "My heart has been plunged by a thousand knives and the air has been squeezed out of my lungs. Guilt consumes me, not because of what I've done, but because of what I desperately want to do." He furiously pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the ground, exposing his perfectly sculptured abs and well-defined chest. "I do not know if it is my heart or the adrenalin that drives me towards you. I only know that I desire you like a bee desires honey and the stars desire the moon." He daringly took a step towards her and reached out his hand. "Look me in the eyes, Belle," Phillip breathed. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you do not desire me too."

Even though both her mind and her heart told her to step away, her feet told her else wise. He was so close to her now that she could smell the sweet scent of his skin and listen to the intense sound of his heartbeat. It was perfectly synchronized with her own heartbeat, which now beat so fast that she could barely hear herself think. She tried to find the words to tell Phillip that she desired him too, but find none because she lacked the reasons why her desire was so intense. She only knew that the night before she had fallen asleep thinking about him, dreamed about him, and woke up in the morning hoping to catch a glimpse of him before he ran off into the woods. She slowly ran her hand over his chest and noticed a small scar above his right nipple. It made her wonder how he had gotten it, and that's when she imagined him bravely facing a dragon with nothing but a sword, challenging it to its death. It felt like the fire the dragon exhaled from its mouth was now the same fire burning in her heart… a fire so intense that it disabled her to think and urged her to act.

Phillip's question echoed in her mind again, and at last she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. But instead of telling him that she could not betray her husband and that he could not betray his wife, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Phillip wasted no time to return the kiss, his fingers running through her hair as their bodies collided. Holding her tightly against him, Phillip wobbled uncontrollably across the floor until his body clashed against a book shelf, causing the whole structure to tremble a bit. He swung Belle around and pressed her against the shelf instead as her leg slowly curled up until her knee was at the same level as his waistline. The prince pulled back from the steamy kiss for a moment and grabbed Belle's thigh, pulling her closer towards him. His heart was pumping so hard that it felt like it would jump out of his mouth at any moment. To stop it he kissed Belle again, closing his eyes tightly so that wouldn't have to see her, and therefore silence the voice inside his head that kept telling him that right now he was not kissing his wife.

Belle tightened her grip around Phillip as he showered her neck with long wet kisses. His body was extremely warm and his lips felt soft and gentle like a bird's feathers. Her head fell back as Phillip insatiably ran his hands down her body in search of her lace. When he found it, he tried to pull it so that he could unravel her dress. "Phillip," she breathed, her mouth leaning against his ear. "Phillip, we must not."

Her words startled him and he suddenly pulled back and opened his eyes to look at her. Her eyes were still closed, but her breaths had become heavier and slower. He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time softly and gently. "Just this once," he whispered. He waited for a few seconds and saw that Belle did not reply, so he took the opportunity to unbuckle his belt while he kissed her shoulder.

Belle closed her eyes and tried to pull him away, but she lacked the effort and will to do so. She held Phillip's face in her hands and pulled him up gently. "You do not love me," she whispered.

"Nay," Phillip breathed back. "Neither do you love me." He tried to lean forward to kiss her, but this time Belle managed to keep him at a distance.

"If you do not love me, and I do not love you, then why are we doing this?"

Phillip was silent for a moment, his grip on Belle's thigh slowly starting to loosen as he fell into realization. "I don't know," he whispered. "But I cannot control it. I lay in bed with…" He swallowed, unable to say her name, "my wife, yet I could only think of you."

"And I could not take my mind of off you," she whispered back, a tinge of sorrow drooping in her voice. "But I cannot betray him. I cannot betray my husband."

"But… you've already done it," Phillip said slowly. "And I… I have betrayed my wife."

"Then let us put an end to it while we still can."

They both stood there looking at each other with regret and realization. The silence was so heavy that it made the crackling of the fire sound a lot louder than it really was. At some point the situation became so unbearable that there was only one way to see it through.

Phillip grasped onto Belle's thigh again and thrust her against him. He closed her eyes and kissed Belle again, telling himself that it would be the last time.

But it wasn't. He then carried her to the table and lay her down gently while at the same time he tried to brush away all the maps and scrolls. He pulled her hair away from her face and kissed her again, until she lifted her body and sat up on the table. They were so indulged in each other that it was hard to be aware of what was going on around them. They both lost track of time and cared for nothing but that very moment.

After a few minutes, however, a loud noise startled them both. Phillip's first instinct was to pull away and look at the door, dreading the chance that someone might have entered. He had locked it, hadn't he? No one but him, Hubert and Stefan had the keys to this library. That thought alone made his stomach turn. It was as if someone had just injected realization and fear into his veins. He effectively untangled himself from Belle's arms and hastily collected his shirt and belt.

Belle, too, had been frightened by the sound, but soon realized that it had simply been a book that had fallen onto the floor. However, the noise had been loud and was sure to attract anyone's attention if they happened to be passing by the library. She quickly recomposed herself and frowned when she saw Phillip nervously picking up his things and hastily putting his shirt back on.

"Phillip?" she muttered, but he chose to ignore her. He strapped on his belt, ran his fingers through his hair, then hurried over to the table and started putting all the maps and scrolls back where they belonged.

"I am a fool," he murmured. "By God I should be punished and burn in Hell for my sins." He headed for the door and rest his hand on the bolt before looking back at Belle. "I'm sorry…" was all he could say before he unlocked the door and left the library.

Belle stood up and quickly recomposed herself. She headed for the door herself, but instead of leaving she closed it again and leaned her head against the wood. That was when she closed her eyes tightly… and felt the first tear regretfully roll down her cheek.

* * *

Phillip entered the chambers quietly, guessing Aurora would already be asleep. He locked the doors behind him and slowly began to take off his clothes. He left his undergarments on this time, and instead of slipping into bed walked up to the window. He watched the night outside, trying to take his mind off everything else and focusing only on the moon and the stars. He tried to guess what picture the stars drew in the sky, until he gave up and turned around, leaning his back against the windowsill. He watched Aurora in bed, sleeping so quietly that it tempted him to sleep on the floor so that he would not shake the bed and wake her.

He felt dirty, so dirty, but he knew that even if he bathed one hundred times he would not manage to wash this filth off his body. His heart stopped as Aurora moaned in her sleep and rolled over until she found a more comfortable position. He wanted to get into bed with her… he wanted to sleep beside her and hold her tight, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was afraid that if he touched her she would uncover his awful sin.

"Phillip?" whispered a soft, tired voice. It made Phillip's heart fall to the ground and shatter into a thousand pieces.

The prince made his way to the bed and sat on edge. "Sleep, princess," he whispered back, a lump in his throat. "I am here."

She smiled at him then turned over and fell into a deep sleep again. Phillip waited until he could only hear her breathing then silently slipped into bed.

* * *

"You took longer than I expected," Adam remarked as Belle walked into the guest chambers. "I almost thought you had chosen to sleep at the library," he joked.

"I…" Belle sas at a loss for words. She had spent the last fifteen minutes rehearsing this moment inside her head, but now that saw him – heard him – everything felt so much more difficult. "I… brought a new book," she managed to murmur, as she placed the book on the dressing table and started to pull the pins out of her hair. She quietly got undressed then slipped into her nightwear. After that she grabbed the book in one hand and a candle in the other. She sat on her side of the bed and placed the candle on the bed side. Finally, she opened the book on the first page. Perhaps if she read, she could forget about it. Maybe all she needed was to plunge into a different world and seek comfort there. Maybe then reality wouldn't feel so dark and twisted.

"Aren't you tired?" Adam asked, intrigued. "It's late. You should get some rest. You can read tomorrow."

"I… will only read the first chapter," Belle whispered, trying to focus on the words but seeing nothing but letters and pictures. "Just the first chapter."

Adam stared at Belle for a moment before turning over. He blew out his candle and closed his eyes. "Goodnight," he whispered.

Belle was not able to reply.


	8. The Melee

_**A/N:** Thank youuuuuuu for the reviews! :D They're really motivating! So much that I've actually started working on illustrations for this story! :D Pretty awesome, right? About the whole time period fiasco... I'm totally aware that SB and BatB aren't from the same time period (Batb 18/19th century, SB 14th century), but I love both movies soooooo much that I just had to close my eyes to that minor detail :P_

_Anyway, don't give up on me yet! Interesting stuff is in store =_)

* * *

Knights, both professional and amateurs, travelled from all over the kingdom to attend the Spring Tournament. Kingdom of the Dawn even welcomed outsiders from neighboring kingdoms who would mark their calendars months in advance so that they would not miss one of the grandest tournaments in the Alpine. The sun had blessed Kingdom of the Dawn on this glorious day, and there was not even a single cloud in the sky to threaten the tournament fields with rain. Tents had been set up nights before for the knights to lodge and prepare for the challenges ahead of them.

Rumors that the rulers of Molyneaux would be assisting the tournament formed even larger crowds than usual. Men, women and children all set to the fields before dawn in hopes to get the perfect seat so that they could see up close not only the mysterious King Adam and his lovely wife Queen Belle, but most importantly the princess who was said to be the most beautiful in all the lands… Princess Aurora.

There was still another reason why this tournament was gathering thousands of people… they were all anxious to see the legendary Sir William Marson himself. He was said to be the bravest and most talented knight that ever lived. Despite his young age, he had never lost a joust tournament and was so fast on his feet that some nicknamed him Hermes. The boldest even dared to compare him to Prince Phillip, making bets on whether or not the prince would win a match of joust against Marson.

Like most knights, Marson travelled with his herald and his squire who assisted him and helped him prepare for the events. It was told that recently he was also accompanied by his older cousin who spied on Marson's opponents before the events, and revealed to Marson their weakest and strongest points.

But Marson, despite his reputation, was not the only courageous knight who had arrived at Kingdom of the Dawn with their eyes set on the five pouches of gold. Moreover, this tournament was seen as a unique opportunity to impress the King of Molyneaux… If he sought knights for his kingdom, then here he would be able to encounter the bravest and strongest in all the land. There wasn't a single man who did not dream of becoming a royal knight, knowing that besides glory and honor they would be entitled to many riches and beautiful women.

The night before the tournament, no one in Kingdom of the Dawn slept. Besides the preliminary jousts which helped to prepare the knights and excite the peasants, there were also parties and feasts with wonderful music and entertainment. There was wine in abundance, produced from the best vines in the kingdom, and hunters had killed dozens of pigs so that everyone could fill their stomachs with food. The festivities went on until early hours in the morning, after which the fields were cleaned up and everything was set for the tournament to officially begin.

It was little past ten o' clock in the morning and already the stands were crowded with peasants who waved colorful banners in the air and shouted words of support to their favorite knights. Suddenly a small man – the herald – emerged on the stand that had been set up especially for the royal families, which still remained empty. He let out a huge sigh then raised his bugle to his lips and blew a short announcing tune. At first the roars amongst the crowd became even louder, until gradually everyone fell into silence and waited for the herald to announce what was already obvious to most of the present.

"Announcing their royal majesties, King Hubert, King Stefan and Queen Leah!"

The crowds roared and applauded as they welcomed the kings and queen to the tournament, a sign of respect and appreciation. The royals took their places in some of the empty seats, with King Stefan and King Hubert taking the high thrones, and Queen Leah taking her place beside King Stefan.

The herald blew his bugle again then waited for the crowd to calm down before continuing. "We welcome our special guests, his majesty King Adam, ruler of Molyneaux, and Queen Belle of Molyneaux!"

This time the cheers were even louder, as the peasants proudly welcomed their guests and leaned forward to catch a better glimpse of the mysterious King Adam and his beautiful wife. Some of the women threw white roses towards the royal stand, while the men all commented on how Belle's name truly did her justice.

The bugle blew for the third and final time and the crowd immediately quieted down with anxiety. The men took off their hats and the women fixed up their hair to prepare themselves for the entrance of the recently wedded royal couple who, despite their young age, had overcome many barriers and given the kingdom the hope of a brighter future.

Phillip and Aurora stood at the bottom of the small staircase, their arms entwined but their faces lacking the enthusiasm they once had. Aurora let out a small nervous sigh. It was not the first time she appeared in public as the princess of Kingdom of the Dawn, but it was the first time that she would stand before such an intimidating crowd who looked up to her and expected her to be the perfect child of Stefan and Leah. Despite what many thought, Aurora was not totally unaware of her beauty. She knew well the gifts that her fairy godmothers had bestowed upon her, and although she cherished them, at times they felt more like a curse. Today, of all days, she did not want to put on the perfect smile and enchant people with her angelic voice. She did not wish to greet the knights and wish them good luck, and she most definitely did not want to feel thousands of eyes trying to pierce into her soul.

She glanced at Phillip who, like her, lacked his usual enthusiasm and cheerfulness. However, unlike Aurora, Phillip was accustomed to public appearances and knew how to keep his poise and deceive the public eye. Aurora was sure that once he reached the top of that stand he would put on his most charming smile and greet the peasants, bowing his head respectfully as the ladies wooed him and the men cheered for him. He was after all, Prince Phillip, the bravest man in all the land… the one who defeated Maleficent to save his princess, and swept her off her feet with only one kiss.

Outside, the herald's voice was loud and clear. "Last but not least, we welcome their royal highnesses…"

Without a word, Phillip put his hand over Aurora's hand and looked down at her with a small surprising smile.

"Prince Phillip…"

She smiled back at him faintly and tenderly rest her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a split second.

"… and Princess Aurora!"

Aurora opened her eyes again and looked up as Phillip guided her up the wooden stairs and entered the royal stand. The crowd cheered and applauded the arrival of their prince and princess, the women throwing roses and the men waving their hats. Aurora smiled, even though she was scared to open her mouth in fear that her heart would jump out. Phillip gracefully returned the crowd's enthusiasm with a wave, and Aurora did the same. As she looked down at the arena, she saw that the knights were already lined up and greeting them with a deep bow. Phillip and Aurora exchanged looks and knew what they had to do next.

Phillip still waved at the crowds with a diplomatic smile as he climbed down the stand with Aurora. He didn't even have to look to see where he was going. It was as if he had rehearsed this many times before and could do it with his eyes closed. Aurora, however, was so afraid of tripping over her dress that she could not afford to look up until her feet touched the ground again.

Once the couple entered the arena, the crowd quieted down and waited for the usual protocol to unfold itself. It was tradition for a member of the royal family – usually the prince and often accompanied by a princess – to greet the knights and officially announce the beginning of the tournament. Today was no exception as Phillip and Aurora made their way to the lined up knights, their arms still entwined.

The knights removed their helmets and revealed their faces as the royals drew near. Most of them where not ashamed to hide their particular interest in Aurora, hardly noticing that Phillip was standing right beside her. Only when he spoke did some eyes divert, though even many men had their eyes fixed on the Princess of the Dawn.

"Greetings, fellow knights of the Alpine," Phillip began. "You have come here to show off your skill and talent, but also to put your courage to the test. To those of you who were not born here I welcome you to our fair kingdom. May you entertain us on this glorious day with your bold feats, and may the sunshine encourage you to do your best." He gently untangled his arm from Aurora's and pulled out his own sword. "Knights, draw your swords!" he cried.

The knights drew their swords and held up their shields in unison, like a perfectly rehearsed choreography. The tip of their swords faced the front as Phillip made his way to the beginning of the line. He crossed paths with each of the knights and tapped their swords with the tip of his own sword, creating a melody of jingling sounds that entertained the crowd. Finally, Phillip returned to Aurora's side and held her hand. They both turned and faced the audience expectantly waiting on the stands. Phillip squeezed Aurora's hand tightly which made her look up at him. At that very moment, he held his sword up in the air and cried, "Let the tournament begin!"

The whole crowd jumped to their feet and cheered while Phillip and Aurora made their way back to the stands and the knights formed two lines to begin the first game.

Adam leaned in towards Hubert. "What is going to happen now?" he asked.

"The first challenge of the tournament, the melee," Hubert explained. "Right now the knights are lining up for the charge. After the herald gives the signal, they'll race towards each other and indulge into individual battles, using only their swords and shields."

"How does it end?"

"A player can retreat at any time if he feels tired or if he has been injured. Of course once he retreats he can't pull back into the game," Hubert continued, his eyes fixed on the arena while he spoke to Adam because he didn't want to miss a second of the melee. "The last man standing wins."

"What if no one retreats? Can the game go on forever?"

"That is up to the King – or in this case Phillip, as he is the host – to decide. He can end the melee whenever he wishes, and then give the most points to be the best knights on the field."

Adam paused, trying to understand the game. There was only one last question that troubled him. "How does he choose the best knights?"

Hubert looked at Adam, surprised by his question. "He doesn't… That is up to the people to decide!" He motioned at the roaring crowds cheering for their favorite knights. "This tournament may be based a lot on skill and bravery… but it also requires a little bit of _popularity_," Hubert remarked mockingly.

Adam observed the knights and the crowds, beginning to decipher a certain pattern. "Who is this 'Hermes' I hear the crowds call for?"

Hubert turned in his seat and leaned in closer to Adam, as if he did not want anyone else to listen to their conversation. "They say he's the fiercest knight in the region," he hushed. "But it's the first time I see him in this tournament. I think he's from Milandor, because I've heard he has won many tournaments there."

Adam searched among the knights, who were now lined up in two rows and waiting for the charge. All the knights stood a bit nervously, some shaking their legs to warm up their muscles, and others making a holy cross, asking God to protect them from any injuries. They all had their helmets on… except for one man. His golden curls swayed in the sun as his green eyes observed the surroundings. He had a small smile on his lips and was unexpectedly calm. Beneath his harness he wore a bright red flimsy long-sleeved shirt, which distinguished himself well from the rest of the knights. He held his helmet under his arm and did not seem anxious to put it on.

"That must be him," Adam said, pointing at the bold man.

Hubert nodded slowly. "You could be right. I suppose we should keep an eye on him… see if he's really worth his reputation."

Adam felt Belle nudge him and immediately turned to her side and began to explain to her the rules of the challenge.

At that moment, the herald made a sign for the crowd to quiet down then waited for the right moment to yell the most expected word that day. He mentally counted up to three, then closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"CHARGE!"

* * *

Aurora anxiously played with her fingers as she watched the knights fight against each other in attempt to entertain the crowds. The cheers of the peasants blended with the sound of clashing metal and cries of war. Almost forty minutes had passed and only one knight had retreated, after a strong blow injured his right arm.

She glanced at King Hubert who was living the melee so vividly that he threw small punches in the air as if he were in the arena himself. Her father, King Stefan, traded impressions with King Adam, who had begun to enjoy the melee so much that he was confident enough to place his own bets. Her mother, Queen Leah, sat beside Belle and told her stories about the kingdom and how their traditions came to be. It was then that Aurora looked at Phillip, expecting to find him entertained with the other men, discussing tactics and gloating about how _he_ could have done it better. But Phillip was silent and stared at the arena gravely. His eyes followed a particular knight, the famous William Marson, but his mouth did not move nor smile.

Although Aurora was slightly intimidated by Phillip's silence, she felt it was her duty as his wife to see that he was enjoying himself. She placed his hand on his and leaned in towards him. "Are you not enjoying the melee?" she asked him.

Phillip held Aurora's hand but he did not look at her. "I am," he replied without enthusiasm, "though I suppose I've sat through so many melees that nothing can surprise me anymore."

Aurora studied Phillip for a few seconds then looked down at the arena. "Would it entertain you more if you could fight beside them?"

Phillip looked at Aurora for the first time. "Why would I dirty my sword and bruise my shield in the name of five pouches of gold?" he asked her, though his question seemed mostly rhetorical.

"These men fight for more than that," Aurora retorted. "You said so yourself, when you walked beside them. They fight for their honor."

Phillip shook his head. "A melee will not bring you honor nor glory," he said coldly. "If anything, it will help raise a little of your popularity if you succeed, or forever denigrate your reputation if you fail."

At that moment, the crowd roared with enthusiasm as Marson came face to face with two knights. He fought them back single-handedly, his feet moving around so swiftly that even the crowds had a hard time to see where he was going. Metal clashed against metal, the knights lifting their shields with each of Marson's blows. Suddenly, he felt himself surrounded, a knight on each side, preparing to strike back. They ran towards him with their swords at hand, but just before they could reach Marson he flipped in the air backwards, causing the two knights to collide against each other and fall to the ground. He kicked their shields off their arms as well as their swords. He picked up one sword off the ground and, along with his own sword, pointed them at the two men simultaneously.

"Are these tournaments anything like the ones in Milandor, where you win extra points for cutting off a man's head?" Marson asked the two knights. They looked at each other in alarm then quickly looked at Marson and shook their heads.

"Good… I would hate to stain the tip of sword so early in the day. Now surrender yourselves, or I shall break your necks with my bare hands!"

The men almost bumped into each other as they desperately tried to crawl out of the arena. Marson laughed at the men for believing in him. Everyone knew that tournaments were not meant for knights to kill each other… On the contrary, anyone who killed a man in any event would be punished by the Church. Swords were blunted and armors extra padded to avoid tragic accidents… However, that did not stop accidents from happening.

Marson heard the crowds call his name. Driven by motivation, he raised his sword for the crowds who returned the symbolic act with even louder cheers and waving banners.

"Do you know that man?" Aurora asked Phillip.

"Nay, I do not know him," Phillip replied as he applauded the knight. "I know only his name and his fame." He looked at Aurora. "Sir William Marson, or as some call him… Hermes."

Aurora observed the man. "Is he from our kingdom?"

"Nay… they say he belongs to no kingdom, and fights for no King. Just as well, for I would not want to go into war against someone like him."

"But you are skilled with the sword," Aurora reminded him. "And you are brave. I would bet you have more scars than this Marson."

Phillip looked at Aurora. His eyebrow cocked quizzically. "What do you know of my scars?"

Aurora blushed and silently turned away. She was too shy to tell Phillip that she had come to memorize every inch of his body. Even after they made love and Phillip fell asleep she would rest her head on his shoulder and caress his chest. That's how she came to discover almost every scar on his body. "I know you have a scar on your chest below your right nipple and another on your left elbow," she said, pointing out only a few.

"My scars are marks of my clumsiness," Phillip remarked with a light heart. "The scar on my chest comes from when I was child and decided to challenge my older cousin to a sword duel. Thank God our swords were made of wood, for my cousin was much more talented than I. He caught me off-guarded and accidentally hit me in the chest with his sword. So that scar is not a mark of my courage, but rather a reminder that there will always be someone better than me." Phillip rest his elbow on his armchair and leaned towards Aurora. "And as for the scar on my elbow you speak of… It happened when I was a young man of fourteen. I had gotten into a huge argument with my father, and in attempt to enrage him I decided to climb a tree. Needless to say, I fell trying to climb down again. So, once again, that scar does not represent courage… but rather the proof that I should never get into an argument with my father again," he concluded with a small smile.

Aurora giggled softly. "What an argument it must have been!"

Phillip sat back, his head leaning against the chair. "I remember it as if it were yesterday."

"What ever did you argue you about, if I may ask?"

Phillip looked at Aurora and smiled faintly. "You."

Aurora's eyes widened. "Me? Why, you didn't even know me when you were fourteen," she replied in confusion.

"I did not know you, it is true," Phillip admitted, a little bit of sadness in his voice as if he regretted not meeting her sooner. "I did, however, know that I was betrothed to you. And I did not wish to marry you then."

Aurora shyly looked away from Phillip and pretended to watch the knights below. After a few seconds she felt him take her hand and lift it to his lips. He kissed it gently. "Aurora," he said softly. "Do you regret marrying me?"

The question caught Aurora by surprise. She pulled back slightly, realizing that such a question had never occurred to her… and neither had the answer. She smiled at him and took his hand. "Oh, Phillip. You have given me no reason to regret our marriage," she answered quietly. "On the contrary… You have made me the happiest woman on Earth." She paused hesitantly. "But why would you ask such a question?"

Phillip opened his mouth to reply, but the words did not come out. He was cut short by the roaring crowds who once again cheered as Marson expelled another knight from the arena. Almost an hour had passed and now only two knights remained. Phillip immediately summoned the royal herald who rushed to his side.

"Your highness," he said humbly, bowing in front of Phillip. The prince signaled for the herald to come closer and whispered something in his ear. Understanding the instruction given to him, he quickly turned to the crowds and blew his bugle.

The knights on the arena came to a halt and looked up at the herald. Even the crowds grew silent, even though some moans of disappointment could be heard.

"It is Prince Phillip's request that the champion of this event be decided through a match of swords!" the herald announced. All gazes turned to the knights who looked at each other. Then they both turned to the royal stand and bowed their heads as a sign that they accepted the challenge. The crowd cheered.

Belle leaned closer to Queen Leah. "A match of swords?"

Leah nodded. "Aye, a wise decision." She looked at Belle and explained the rules of the event. "In a match of swords only two knights can compete at a time… your usual duel," she explained. "Only in this duel the goal is to hit your opponent with your sword five times, unless he chooses to withdraw before that. A flag marks each hit… The first knight to achieve five flags wins the event, and in this particular situation will also be appointed champion of the melee."

"But why has Phillip chosen to decide the winner that way? Why not let them compete against each other as they are now?"

Overhearing the conversation, King Stefan leaned in to answer Belle's question. "When it is clear that one opponent is in better shape than the other, the host of the tournament can choose to delay the fight and let the winner be decided in a match of swords. That way a knight can have time to recover and, knowing his opponent, decide on a new strategy."

Belle nodded slowly, beginning to understand what lay behind all these rules and decision-makings. "So… Phillip shows mercy towards the weaker knight," Belle realized.

"_And_ he gives the crowd what they want," Stefan added. "Another exciting duel."

After exchanging a few more words with Phillip, the herald concluded his announcement. "The match will take place at noon in this arena." He banged his stick on the wooden floor to close the announcement.

* * *

Most of the peasants in the crowd took the opportunity to run to the tents set up outside the arena to fill their stomachs with some food and warm wine. The children ran around in hopes to catch a glimpse of some of the knights, while the knights searched for the local blacksmiths and asked them to repair their shields and armors.

William Marson had set up his tent far enough from the crowds as to avoid the confusion. Finally free from his armor, he sat in his chair and drank a full cup of sweet red wine.

"I could have defeated that knight with one blow," he told Richard, his cousin. "Damn that prince and his mercy!"

"He didn't stand a chance then and he won't stand a chance now," replied the cousin as he polished Marsan's armor and got it read for the match. "See this as another chance to impress the crowds. Victory is already yours."

Marsan took a sip of his wine and then sat back and savored it. "Is she the princess everyone talks about? The one who was cursed as a child?"

"Yes, sir… Aurora is her name, and by God, she is beautiful!"

Marsan played with her name. "Aurora…" he said slowly, then raised his cup to his lips. "And is it true that she is the most beautiful woman in the kingdom?"

"Until this day I have never met anyone more beautiful than her," Richard replied. "Though the Queen of Molyneaux does not fall far behind."

"No, she does not…" Marson trailed off as he stood up and walked to the exit of the tent. He opened it slightly and watched the people outside. "For how long has the princess Aurora been married to that pitiful prince?"

Richard looked up from the armor he was polishing. "No longer than six months, I gather. They got married on the same day that Prince Phillip killed that witch to save the princess."

"I see…" Marson fell into a deep silence while he finished off his wine. Finally he turned around and walked over to Richard with a smirk on his lips. "And is she happy, I wonder?"

Richard shrugged. "None of our business, I'd say." He eyed Marsan, already catching onto his cousin's little game. "And it's especially none of _your_ business!" he protested. "Aurora is not Guinevere, and you are not Sir Lancelot!"

Marson shrugged. "Then I suppose that would mean that Prince Phillip is not King Arthur."

"You should concentrate on winning the tournament," Richard scolded. "You still have to joust in the afternoon."

"If these men are as good with their swords as they are with their lances, then I can joust with my eyes closed and still knock a man off his horse," he sneered. "It's a pity the prince won't joust. I'd knock him off a horse any day," Marson snickered.

Richard frowned and shook his head gravely. "Be careful, Hermes. You could get into serious trouble for saying such a thing!"

Before Marson could reply, a third voice echoed inside the tent. "My lord!"

Richard and Marson turned around and noticed Marson's squire standing at the entrance to the tent. "My lord, the match is about to begin!"


	9. The Clash of Swords

**A/N:** _It was hard to run a decent research on the event tournaments back then, so I ended up inventing a lot of stuff :P For this particular scene, I actually got inspiration from A Knight's Tale, starring Heath Ledger. It's a fun movie - I definitely recommend it!_

* * *

Marson entered the arena alongside his opponent, Sir Ulrich. They stood before the royal stand and waited for the herald to introduce them and begin the fight. Everything was prepared… On the stand behind them, an assistant had nailed to a wooden bar the two emblems representing each contestant. Five holes had been carved above each emblem for the flags to be placed.

Aurora leaned back in her chair with a small sigh as her gaze wandered about and studied the peasants that gathered around the field to witness one of the most exciting duels of the day. Everyone was so hype and happy, and many of the men already carried in their hands huge jugs of wine which they swayed around happily as they sang traditional songs. They didn't even seem to mind it when the wine spilled over their shirts, though the wives would discreetly roll their eyes and shake their heads in disapproval. The children were oblivious to all of this, their hearts only longing to be on the field together with Marson and Ulrich. Some of them chased each other with wooden sticks in their hands as if they were real swords, proclaiming loud and clear that they were the bravest knights in all of the kingdom, and that one day they would fight beside Prince Phillip himself and become rich and famous. Such foolish games and innocent dreams made Aurora smile, part of her longing to return to her own childhood. She looked at Phillip to see if he was smiling too, but his gaze was fixed on the horizon and his expression was so grave that she was almost afraid to interrupt him. It caused her huge discomfort... Phillip had barely spoken all day, and when he _did_ finally speak, he had asked her if she regretted their marriage. Why would he ask such a question? Why was he acting so cold? It had taken weeks to prepare for this tournament and he had always spoken about it with such enthusiasm and longing. But now that the day had come and the kingdom was gathered together to celebrate, Phillip seemed to be the _only_ one not enjoying himself.

A part of Aurora wanted to ignore his humor and hope that it would soon pass. On the other hand, Phillip was much more than a loyal husband. He was her best friend, her companion, her shelter and her refuge. After six months of marriage, she thought she knew him well enough to read his thoughts, but today… something felt different.

Aurora broke free from her thoughts and shyly looked away from Phillip when she noticed Adam lean towards the prince and nudge his arm. "Tell me again," the king said. "What are the rules of this game?"

Phillip blinked twice when he heard Adam's voice, forcing himself out of his trance. He smiled faintly at the king before pointing to the arena. "See how a circle has been drawn in the sand? That is where the knights will have their swordfight. There are two ways a knight can win a point. Either he hits his opponent with his sword, or manages to throw him outside the circle." Phillip paused then pointed at the assistant on the stand in front of them. "See that man over there? He will award a flag to the knight for each point he wins. The first knight to reach five flags – which would mean five points – wins the event."

Aurora, who did not know the rules herself, looked at Phillip and Adam and frowned with worry. "But… is this not dangerous?" she asked with concern. "Can a hit of those swords not kill a man?"

Phillip glanced at Aurora before looking back at the arena. "Nay, princess. These swords have been especially blunted for the tournament so that no knight will suffer any grave injury. They will feel the hit, of course… but I can assure you, it will not kill them." He motioned at the two knights on the arena. "See their armor? It is padded underneath to soften the blow, and made of special material so that it is not too heavy." He leaned back in his chair and looked down at the roaring crowds. "Of course… accidents _do_ happen, especially during jousts. Sometimes a lance can hit a man so hard that it pierces his armor. Stories have even been told of men who lost their eyesight because they were not wearing proper helmets. And even the fall from a horse could paralyze a man." He looked at Aurora and smiled softly. "But you need not worry about that."

Adam rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do these men know that such dangers exist?" he asked Phillip.

The prince looked at Adam and grinned. "Of course! That's what drives many men to these tournaments. They call it…" He twirled his hand in the air, searching for the right word. "Adrenalin."

The herald blew his bugle, drawing everyone's attention to the arena. "Announcing the two knights who will now fight for the title of Champion of the Sword," he proclaimed. "Sir Ulrich Van Hoover…" The audience applauded. "… and Sir William Marson." At the sound of his name, people jumped from their seats and cheered, little children waving their banners and wooden swords in the air.

Ulrich and Marson bowed before the royal families. Phillip raised his hand as a sign of respect and Aurora bowed her head for good luck. The knights then placed themselves inside the circle and began to walk around each other, waiting for the herald to announce the beginning.

Marson studied his opponent while he played with his sword in his hand, swirling it in the air. "I heard you serve the King of Berlindale," he said casually. "Does he treat you well?"

Ulrich eyed Marson before replying. "King Gutenberg treats all his knights well," he replied coldly.

"I heard that lately he has been training you for battle. Is this true?"

Ulrich hesitated. "This is not the opportune moment to discuss the affairs of Berlindale," he retorted. "And either way, I would not share any information with a man such as yourself."

"And why is that, Sir Ulrich?"

Ulrich drew his sword, preparing for the fight. "You serve no King, and belong to no Kingdom."

Marson shrugged. "Does that not make me a neutral man?"

"How can you live with no honor, no glory? You have skill and talent, yet you waste them on tournaments instead of fighting in battles and defending your kingdom. You may be famous for the tournaments you have won, but your name will never live on for eternity. History has no room for men who are too cowards to risk their lives for another."

Marson held his sword in front of his face, waiting for the last signal. "Then perhaps unlike most men, I do not seek eternal glory. Beating you five to null sounds like a good enough challenge."

At the sound of the herald's cry, both men launched forward and hit their swords against each other, the deafening sound of clashing metal exciting the crowds. Aurora winced and looked away, while Phillip leaned forward and rubbed his chin as he watched the knights with a particular interest. Ulrich and Marson dueled, each of them trying to surprise their opponent but failing to do so. Their pace slowed down as they circled each other and tried to think of a new strategy. Suddenly Marson stopped, standing only a foot away from the borderline. He lifted his sword and motioned for Ulrich to come closer.

Enraged by Marson's boldness, Ulrich sprang forward with a heartfelt cry. However, just as he was about to hit Marson, the knight stepped aside and Ulrich realized he was about to step out of the circle. He stopped himself so quickly that he lost balance, and it was during this moment that Marson jumped behind him and struck him once on the back.

The crowds roared as the first flag was placed above Marson's emblem. Phillip looked back at his father, Hubert. "Notice how he moves," he remarked in awe. "It's almost as if he wears no armor!"

Hubert nodded, never taking his eyes off the arena. "They don't call him Hermes for nothing!"

At that very moment, Marson managed to strike Ulrich again, this time hitting him on shoulder. A second flag was placed. Ulrich held onto his shoulder and winced with pain, allowing Marson to hold up his sword and prepare for the third blow. However, just as his sword fell, Ulrich recovered and stopped the blow with his sword. The two men lingered there for a few seconds in a true match of strength, until Ulrich managed to lift his sword slightly and pull Marson back. Before Marson could regain his balance, Ulrich hit him right below the waist, causing the whole crowd to gasp with surprise. The first flag in favor of Ulrich was placed.

Surprisingly, some members of the crowd began to echo Ulrich's name as they found new hope in the knight of Berlindale. But it did not last long… In less than a second, Marson had recovered from the blow and already hit Ulrich on his left shoulder, causing the knight to fall to the ground as the flags marked three to one. Marson rapidly stepped forward and tried to hit his opponent while he was still on the ground, but Ulrich rolled over until his body touched the borderline and he could go no further. Marson turned around and rapidly approached Ulrich, who kicked him back so hard that it caused Marson to take a few steps back. This precious time allowed Ulrich to jump to his feet and prepare to hit his opponent again. Marson offered resistance, their swords clashing over and over again as they danced around the arena.

Almost two minutes passed without either knight being able to make a hit. "One of them will get tired," Phillip realized, absorbing the intensity of the match. "Ulrich should take advantage of the fact that he has Marson under control and try and lead him out of the arena."

As if he had heard Phillip's words, Ulrich danced around with Marson until the two dueled near the borderline. Then with a heartfelt cry he plunged forward and pushed Marson out of the circle. The crowd roared with enthusiasm as the assistant set the score three to two, still in Marson's favor. But just as Marson re-entered the circle, running towards Ulrich with rage, Ulrich stepped aside like Marson had done earlier and struck him on the back. Marson's fans covered their heads in shame as three flags hung above each of the knights' emblems.

"Extraordinary," Phillip muttered. He looked back at Hubert. "Did you see that, Father?" he asked enthusiastically.

Hubert banged his fist on his armchair with excitement. "Mimicking his enemy's own tactics! It's foul, but _I like it_," he cried with a laugh.

Suddenly, Aurora rose from her seat. Phillip glanced up at her but quickly diverted his eyes to the arena again. "Where are you going?" he asked her, though he didn't seem anxious to hear her response.

Aurora held onto her stomach. "I do not feel well," she told him, quickly searching for her way out.

Phillip looked at her again but failed to notice her pale skin and nauseous expression. "Lady Brigitte!" he called, and instantly Aurora's main lady-in-waiting appeared. "Tend to the princess," he commanded brusquely.

The lady-in-waiting bowed her head and followed Aurora off the stand and into the royal tent. Queen Leah saw this and quickly followed her daughter. Although a bit hesitant, Belle decided to do the same, leaving only the men on the stand anxiously waiting to see who would win the duel.

Back on the arena, the two opponents were circling each other again. "You're a fast learner," Marson said to Ulrich, his face drenched in sweat as his body boiled beneath his armor. "I'd learn from some of your nasty tricks, but I'd rather defeat you with tactics of my own." With that he plunged forward so rapidly that Ulrich could not anticipate his moves. Marson jumped in the air as if his armor were made of feathers and struck Ulrich on the helmet.

Ulrich let out a painful cry as he fell to the ground, the echoing sound of metal still vibrating in his ears and making his head feel so heavy that he could barely lift himself off the ground. Marson towered over him with his sword held up high in the air.

"Please," Ulrich whispered, though his whispers could not be heard amidst the roaring crowds. His body could not move and his eyes felt so heavy that he could barely keep them open. "Please…" He let go of his sword.

Marson gritted his teeth, so driven by victory that he was sure that his last blow could pierce his opponent's armor and kill him. But instead he spared Ulrich from the pain… and subjected him to humiliation instead. Like a boy kicking a bag of dirt, Marson kicked Ulrich three times until the knight's body rolled out of the circle. At last the assistant set the score five to three, and the crowds celebrated Marson's victory. The knight removed his helmet, his blonde curls blowing with the wind as the sweat dripped from his face. The crowds echoed his name in unison, and even the ones who had supported Ulrich during the match joined in on the celebration and waved their banners.

With his helmet under his arm, Marson dragged his feet towards the royal stand and looked up at the smiling prince. However, Marson himself frowned in confusion when he noticed that the princess was not there. Where had his beauty gone? He had wished to dedicate his victory to her.

"Your highness," announced the herald, standing beside Marson. "I present to you your champion!"

Phillip rose from his seat, his cape blowing with the wind as he looked down at Marson with a small smile. "I congratulate you, dear knight," he said diplomatically. "You have shown skill with the sword… Will you joust this afternoon?"

Marson smirked. An ignorant question from an ignorant prince. "Of course, your highness."

Phillip nodded. "Then I look forward to seeing how you will handle your lance." He turned to the public and lifted his hand. "Thus the first part of our tournament has been concluded," he announced. "This afternoon there will be a joust, where six knights from all kingdoms will compete. But for now you should rest and enjoy the celebration. We will meet again at the lists in three hours." With that he gave the herald a signal. Seconds later the herald blew his beagle, announcing the end of the first half.

The crowds set out to the fields where food and wine waited for them, while the knights retreated to their tents and prepared for the most dangerous yet thrilling events of them all… the joust.


	10. The Day We Fell In Love

_**A/N**: Sorry this took so long! I wasn't very happy with this chapter, but I've spent far too much time trying to make it better and I have to study for finals :P I'd also like to take the opportunity to thank my reviewers who have done a LOVELY job motivating me! :D I hope you keep enjoying the story as much I enjoy reading your reviews :) I promise a personal reply to the reviews which brought up some very interesting points :)_

_From this chapter onwards, everything is new (meaning I haven't written down a word yet :P), and that means that your lovely reviews might influence how the story rolls... Just sayin' ;)_

_Enjoy and... Happy Holidays! :D_

* * *

A special tent had been set up for the royals, where inside there were tables laid out with delicious food and good wine. The men entered the tent, their loud excited voices breaking the silence and startling the two servants who had been waiting to start serving their masters. A musician sat in the corner and began to play the psaltery, a stringed instrument with a sound so sweet and tender that it filled the tent with a new-found brightness.

As soon as Hubert walked in, he went straight to the table and grabbed himself a juicy leg of roast chicken. He took a big bite like a famish child and groaned with pleasure as it began to fill his stomach. The men were still discussing the swordfight they had just attended, where the infamous William Marson had once again proved his reputation and increased his popularity among the rich and the poor.

Hubert licked his fingers before grabbing another piece of chicken. "I used to be excellent with the sword myself in my younger days," he told the other men as his eyes searched the table and his stomach growled at the sight of more delicious food. "I taught Phillip most of the tricks he knows! Why, I bet that if I could be a knight travelling around from tournament to tournament, I'd win them all!" he boasted.

Stefan laughed as a servant filled up his cup with wine. "It's a shame that all your talent went to waste," he remarked, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"It is, I tell you!" Hubert cried, waving his chicken leg in the air. "I was the finest archer this kingdom had ever seen!"

Stefan shook his head with another laughed then turned to Adam. "King Adam, I have not yet heard you speak," he said jovially. "What did you think of the match?"

"I thought it was exciting!" Adam replied with enthusiasm. "I had never been to a tournament before. I think the instant we get back to Molyneaux I'm going to plan one myself!" He gave Stefan a pat on the back with a broad grin. "You're all invited!"

"Ha!" Hubert boomed cheerfully. "A toast to tournaments!" He raised his cup.

Stefan and Adam raised their cups in unison. "To tournaments!"

At this moment, Stefan looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Hubert, where is your son?"

"Phillip?" Hubert looked around then shrugged. "With him I never know! One minute he's right there beside you, the next he's running into the woods after some peasant girl… But come, let us drink and eat for him! King Adam, you must be starving! Come, come! Taste our delicious food!" he urged.

Phillip had indeed not entered the tent. After the kings went in, he turned to a servant and asked where the women had gone. The servant pointed to another tent not too far away, which had also been set up for the royal family for them to rest between matches. Phillip walked up to the tent, his heart racing. He felt particularly anxious knowing that Belle was there with Aurora, his mind racing at the prospect of what the two could be talking about. He wondered if he'd always feel this way whenever Aurora was not with him. Was he doomed to live in this fear that one day she'd find out about his betrayal? Would he ever be ready to confront the truth?

He stopped at the entrance to the tent and closed his eyes with a silent sigh. He breathed in slowly and tried to erase his thoughts from his mind. However, just as he was about to enter, Belle stepped out from the tent, almost bumping into him.

"Phillip!" Belle glanced at his face then quickly looked away. "What are you doing here?"

Phillip lifted his head to peek into the tent, but Belle quickly closed the curtain. Realizing she had done it on purpose, he looked down at her in confusion. "I wish to speak to my wife." He spoke slowly and clearly, as if he wanted to make sure that every word sunk into Belle's heart.

Belle shook her head sadly. "I'm… afraid she's not feeling well." She glanced backwards before taking Phillip by the arm and slowly pulling him away from the tent. She spoke softly, making a huge effort to sound polite and diplomatic. "Perhaps you should return later."

Phillip was not pleased when Belle pulled him away. There was even something about her suggestion that made his heart jump with suspicion and fear. He grabbed Belle by the arm, but as soon as their skins touched, he hesitantly pulled away and looked around to make sure no one was near. He looked back at Belle and leaned in closer. "What have you told her?" he hissed through his teeth.

Belle folded her arms, mentally creating a barrier between her and Phillip. "Nothing!" she hissed back. His insinuation had made her nervous, but she refused to show fragility and glared back at him. "I told her nothing."

Phillip was clearly not convinced, but he stood back and let his head drop back with a sigh. He looked up at the sky then closed his eyes. "Why is she not feeling well?"

Belle tucked her hair behind her ear, slightly dropping her defensive facade. "It could be something she ate. I'm on my way now to get her some water and hopefully a piece of fruit. She's on an empty stomach. It is better she eats something, or else she will not be fit enough to attend the rest of the tournament."

Phillip eyed Belle suspiciously. "She and I ate the same food for breakfast, yet I am well," he pointed out.

Belle shrugged with a small sigh. "It could be anything. Perhaps even the weather or the pressure of public appearances," she suggested, sympathizing with the last part. "But please," she insisted. "She should get some rest now if you wish for her to attend the joust later."

Phillip stepped aside, giving Belle space to make her way to the other tent. He expected her to leave at first instance, thus leaving the pathway free for him to enter the tent where Aurora was. However, Belle was able to decipher his intentions and stood idle in her place, looking at the prince pointedly. "Prince Phillip, _please_…"

The prince eyed Belle for a moment then bowed his head, but there was something heavy and resentful in his actions. "Your majesty… I do not wish to disrespect you, but it is a matter of urgency that I speak to her highness, the Princess Aurora." He looked up at the tent, imagining Aurora sitting inside. "Please," he added quietly.

Belle sighed. "Phillip, I promise you, I did not speak a word of last night… and God knows it is not my intention to tell her." She paused. "Have you…?"

"No!" Phillip immediately cut in, already anticipating Belle's question. "Of course not! King Adam cannot know. Aurora cannot know. _No_ one must know!" he insisted, his voice gradually becoming louder. "No one," he repeated. "_No_ one! And by God you must swear to me that you will not tell her."

"Who?" spoke a soft voice.

Phillip looked up and saw the curtain open, revealing Aurora standing at the entrance. He shot one last glance at Belle before walking around her towards Aurora. Once he stood in front of the princess, he gently tucked her hair behind her ear and scanned her up and down. "I heard you were ill. Shall I summon a physician?"

Aurora shook her head. "No, I am feeling better." She glanced at Belle and frowned. "But you both look so upset… Is everything all right?"

Phillip held Aurora's hands tightly, which caused the princess to quickly turn away from Belle and look at him again. "Yes… yes it is," the prince said reassuringly, though there was a bit of hesitance in his voice. He tenderly kissed Aurora on the forehead. "You need not worry. Now come, you must be hungry. Let us go to the tent - the cook has prepared marvelous food for us!"

Instead of following Phillip, Aurora took a step backwards. "I… I have no appetite," she admitted. "I'd rather stay here and rest. But please, do not hold yourself back for me... Go eat," she said encouragingly. "I will meet you later."

Phillip glanced back at Belle before turning to Aurora again and taking her hand. "I'd rather stay here with you. I will not leave your side until you are well."

Aurora exchanged a glance with Belle. The two women remained in silence, though to Phillip it felt like they were screaming in his ears. He walked into the tent and found Queen Leah sitting on the sofa, accompanied by the ladies in waiting. Leah rose to her feet the instant she noticed Phillip walk in, a little surprised to see him there.

"Queen Leah," Phillip greeted her, bowing his head.

She returned his greet with a small curtsey. "Your highness."

Phillip looked around the tent before continuing. "I insist you go have lunch. You need not worry about Aurora… I will stay here with her and make sure that she recovers well and fast."

Aurora stood behind Phillip and nodded at her mother in reassurance. Queen Leah hesitantly started walking towards the entrance, never taking her eyes off Aurora and Phillip. Once she was at the exit, she heard Phillip's voice and stopped in her steps.

"Her majesty, Queen Belle, has not yet eaten. In case she is still outside, which I fear she still may be, I ask that you make sure she goes with you to our tent and enjoys the feast."

Leah nodded to say that she would do so then finally abandoned the tent, her ladies-in-waiting following her closely. Inside the tent remained Aurora's ladies, to whom Phillip simply lifted a hand and silently dismissed. The ladies curtsied then quickly left the tent, finally leaving the prince and princess alone. Phillip waited for a few seconds then walked up to the exit himself and discreetly opened the curtain to peek outside and make sure that everyone had left. When he turned around again, Aurora had already curled up against the sofa, her head resting on a pillow. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, tormented by the fact that there was now an invisible barrier between him and Aurora… a barrier which he felt he had created himself.

Phillip took off his cape and threw it onto a chair. He slowly took two steps towards Aurora and found that she did not react to his approach. Finally, he found the courage to sit down beside her, though he stopped himself from holding her hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Thankfully, Aurora was the first to speak. "You are not your usual self today. Are you not enjoying yourself? You've been looking forward to this tournament for weeks!"

Phillip looked at Aurora and tried to offer her a small smile. "I am. I just…" He let out a long sigh. "I don't know."

Aurora frowned. Instead of replying, she looked down and began playing with her wedding ring. Phillip's question still lingered on her mind. _"Do you regret marrying me?" _What a silly question it had been. Why would Aurora have such regrets? She slipped her ring off her finger and held it in front of her face for a few seconds before slowly and reluctantly slipping it back on.

Phillip watched her play with her ring, smiling with relief when she put it back on. Without her expecting it, he lifted her hand and kissed it before pressing it against his chin. "Aurora," he began. "There is… something I must tell you."

Aurora looked up at him, as if he had read her exact thoughts.

Phillip let go of her hand and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He ran his thumb over his lips. The tent became so silent that they could hear the sound of the psaltery coming from the other tent. At last Phillip sighed and sat back, leaning his head against the sofa. "Do you know why I fell in love with you?"

His question was the last one Aurora had been expecting, and it made her widen her eyes in surprise. She rubbed her upper chest with her hand and looked away from him as she tried to think of the answer. "You've told me before," she began. "You were riding in the woods when you heard me sing. Samson led you to me, and that's how we met. We were supposed to meet at the cottage in the glen that evening, had it not been for…" Aurora stopped herself. Talking about her past still distressed her and now, of all times, she wished not to distress herself. "Well, you know the rest."

"Aye, but my question was not how we met, but rather why I fell in love with you," Phillip reminded her. He turned himself and faced her, then held both of Aurora's hands in his. "You have never cared for my past, but I tell you now that there have been other women. Of course I was never allowed to be romantically involved with them because everyone knew that I was betrothed to the princess of Kingdom of the Dawn... but I was never one to follow rules," he said with a small smile.

Aurora managed a faint smile. She had never asked many questions about Phillip's past love life because she always felt it was none of her business (and also because it caused her discomfort to imagine him with another woman). But seeing him open up with her now urged her to push it a little further. "Were there many?" she asked him. "Women, I mean."

Phillip smiled, as if expecting the question. "Two… three, perhaps. All noblewomen, of course. They were never different from each other. They were beautiful, no doubt, and had rich fathers which made me wonder why they were so interested in a prince like me. Hunger for power, I assumed, for power was the only thing I could offer them that they didn't already have. But _you_…" Phillip's lips curled into a smile as he tilted his head and gazed at Aurora lovingly. "You tried to run away the instant you saw me."

Aurora smiled softly, recalling the day as if it were yesterday. "And you were persistent, for you never let me go."

Phillip chuckled. "Aye, it is true… You accused me of being a stranger."

"But you _were_ a stranger!" Aurora retorted with a small laugh. "For all I know you could have tried to harm me!"

"I could have…" Phillip trailed off playfully, "but instead we danced. Do you remember how we danced?"

Aurora smiled dreamingly. "Oh, yes. You took me in your arms and waltzed with me by the stream until our feet got sore."

Phillip nodded. "Aye… and it's a good thing I took those waltzing lessons, for you were dancing barefoot and I was afraid I would hurt you. But then you told me you were tired and I led you to the tree, where we rested and gazed upon your father's castle. Do you remember what you did then?"

Aurora narrowed her eyes in thought then smiled. "Indeed. I rested my head on your shoulder… like this." She drew herself closer to Phillip and leaned her head against his shoulder just like she had done that day in the woods.

Phillip wrapped his arms around Aurora and embraced her protectively. He dug his face in her hair and inhaled the sweet smell of her perfume. Then he kissed her forehead and pressed his cheek against her head. "And that, my sweet darling," he whispered, "was when I realized that I was deeply in love with you."

Aurora smiled under his touch, taking pleasure in the sense of comfort which she had not felt in a long time. She wrapped her arms around his waist and mentally thanked God for blessing her with such love. "And you returned to the woods that evening," she recalled. "You went to the cottage in the glen just like I had told you to."

Phillip nodded. "And I was going to ask for your hand in marriage."

Aurora pulled back. Hubert had told her this story many times before, but she was still surprised whenever she heard it from Phillip himself. "Would you really have married me, knowing that I was nothing but a peasant? You did not know me – not even my name."

Phillip smiled. "Why, I think I knew far more about you than you think. For one, I knew you were a gifted singer," he began. "Secondly, I knew you had to be the most beautiful maiden I had ever met. Thirdly, although you were raised a peasant, you danced better than the angels themselves. Fourthly… you danced with me, embraced me, lay your head on my shoulder… but not once did you think of telling me your name. More importantly, you never bothered to ask me mine."

Aurora thought back on this. Indeed it was true… Not once had it occurred to her to ask for his name, for it seemed irrelevant amidst his kindness and gentleness. "Something about you seemed so familiar," she told him. "Every moment I spent with you felt so natural and safe. It was as if I knew you, and you knew me, and there were no barriers between us."

Phillip nodded. "I fell in love with you when I did not know your name nor heritage. I fell in love with you because you were _you_, and because I felt you loved me for who _I_ was, and not for who you wanted me to be." He leaned forward and brushed the stray hair off her face. "God, how it kills me to think that I could one day disappoint you," he whispered.

Aurora tilted her head inquisitively for a few seconds, before her confused frown turned into a small smile. "Oh, Phillip," she said with a sigh. "I could not stop loving you even if I wanted to." Without another word, she pulled him closer and softly pressed her lips against his. At first Phillip lingered a bit, as if hesitant and unsure. Then he softly placed his hand around her neck and returned the kiss. Seconds later she pulled back from the kiss and embraced him.

Phillip returned the embrace without a word, his eyes closed tightly as he fought back the urge to tell Aurora the whole truth. Being in her arms and hearing her comforting words made him realize that by confessing his betrayal, he would hurt Aurora more than he could imagine. Was he really willing to sacrifice her love just so that he could relieve his conscious?

Oh, his poor, sweet Aurora. How could he have done such a thing? How could he have desired a woman he did not love? What cruel devil had possessed his soul and ordered him to commit a crime he never agreed to?

Phillip bit his tongue as he felt his burden sink harder into his heart. He continued to embrace Aurora, silently promising her that one day he would redeem himself. One day he would once again prove to be worthy of her love.

Even if that meant slaying another dragon.

* * *

When Belle entered the royal tent, she found that Adam was not inside. Stefan and Hubert were laughing at each other's jokes as a solitary musician sat in the corner gracefully playing his psaltery. Although Belle was hungry, she was curious (and a little nervous) as to where Adam had gone, and therefore decided to turn back and look for him.

She found him minutes later, standing at the top of a hill, gazing down at the fields before him where at a distance peasants laughed and danced, and some already made their way to the lists where the joust would take place. He had a small smile on his face and his arms were folded against his chest.

Belle lifted her dress and started to climb the hill, finding that it was a lot steeper than she had initially calculated. She managed to draw Adam's attention, who immediately reached out his hand and pulled her towards him. "I thought you were with Aurora," he told her.

"I was," Belle replied with a smile, pulling back her hair which had gone slightly out of place after the climb. "But Phillip wished to speak to her. I saw it as my cue to leave."

Adam looked at Belle for a moment before turning his attention to the lists again. "I would like to organize a tournament when we arrive home," he announced. "We can invite knights from all over the region! The tournament will last for more than three days, so that people will have time to party and to participate in many games… I'll make sure that it will be an event that people will never forget!"

Belle smiled at his enthusiasm. "And how do you intend do that? We've never organized such an event!"

Adam shrugged. "Cogsworth and Lumière will know what to do," he said promptly. "I'll just tell them what I want and they'll handle all the details!" He looked at Belle. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea! I've seen books at our library about tournaments, so hopefully we can read them together and gather some ideas!" She paused and held her hands together, then followed Adam's gaze into the horizon. "Of course, it will give your relatives a pretext to visit us…"

Adam closed his eyes and sighed. "Why do you still care about them after the way they treated you? After the way they treated _me_? They should respect us, yet they do nothing but tell lies about us and build conspiracies against us behind our backs."

"Well, you disappeared for ten years," Belle reminded him, "and returned shortly after your father's death and took over the throne as his eldest son."

"His _only_ son," Adam corrected. "I did nothing illegal, yet they treat me as if I were… as if I'm…" He clenched his fists tightly, bottling up his frustration and unable to finish his own sentence.

Belle looked up at him and frowned. "A beast?"

Adam released his tension with a sigh, glad that Belle was able to complete his sentence. However, hearing that cursed word again almost made him shiver. "They believed in my father when he told them I had a contagious disease," he recalled bitterly. "Not once did they send word to see how I was!"

"Is that not what you wanted? To live in isolation until the curse was lifted?" Belle asked him. "Why does it bother you this much?"

"Because I was his _only son_!" Adam blurted, releasing a little bit more tension, now through the roughness in his voice. "And he left me to die in that castle! He was so ashamed of my monstrous form that he preferred to tell everyone that I was dead instead of helping me lift the curse!"

Belle shook her head, looking at Adam with a painful expression. "Oh, Adam… you blame your father because you are too coward to blame yourself. You expelled your own father from the castle, the same way you expelled mine…"

"That was different," Adam retorted brusquely, always getting a little worked up when Belle mentioned that episode. "I thought your father had come to threaten me."

Belle managed a small chuckle. "My father? Threaten _you_?" She shook her head. "You were the beast, not him."

"How could I forget," Adam replied bitterly, "for it seems that you are intent on constantly reminding me of my torturous past."

For the first time, Belle gently held his hand. "You shouldn't be afraid to remember it. If anything, you should be proud of it, for it has turned you into the wonderful man you are today."

Adam looked at Belle. "Yet… you're mad at me, for not wanting to tell anyone else about it," he said gravely.

"Mad?" Belle shook her head. "No…" Her tender expression turned into a sad frown. Memories from the night before flashed inside her head, causing her hand to slip out of Adam's as she turned around and embraced herself. "I am not mad at you," she said softly. "I… I believe I've come to understand you."

Adam did not turn around this time, and therefore Belle had no way of seeing the small smile on his lips. "That relieves me," he confessed. "I'm glad you understand that to learn from my mistakes there is no need for the world to know about them."

Belle rubbed her arm. "Yes… and regret is something that often does not need to be shared."

For a few seconds there was nothing but silence between them. There was not even a whirl of wind to break the silence, and the sound of peasants laughing was too far away to let itself be heard. Adam walked up to Belle and embraced her from behind. "There is, however," he whispered in her ear, "one thing I do not regret, and one thing I have no shame in sharing with the world"

Belle held his arm with her hands and turned her head slightly. "What is that?" she whispered back.

Adam softly kissed Belle's temple then rest his chin on her shoulder. "You."

Belle allowed herself to smile, even though she felt too ill from guilt to accept his words openly. "Have you never doubted our marriage, or felt attracted towards another?" she asked quietly.

Adam was remarkably surprised by her questions. He pulled back slightly and looked at her in thought. "I have never doubted our marriage itself, but rather if I pushed you into it too soon. I have never felt attracted to another woman… and, to be fair, no woman has ever felt attracted to me either! But it makes no difference to me now… I would never look at another woman."

"I find that hard to believe… What of Aurora? You mean to tell me that you have never noticed her?"

Adam blushed at Belle's remark. Indeed he had noticed Aurora's beauty and sometimes found himself staring at her for too long. Whenever he found himself alone with her, he grew nervous and quickly found an excuse to leave her presence. But he had never attributed such actions to attractiveness, but rather the common knowledge of his uneasiness around beautiful woman. After registering Belle's question, he realized he was unable to answer it accordingly and therefore found a way to quickly turn it around.

"She is, but I know better than to sit and stare at the wife of my newest ally. In fact, we should be celebrating our victory!" he pointed out, a slight cheerfulness in his voice again. "We have just formed an alliance which will bring our people more safety! When the other kingdoms learn that the sword of Kingdom of the Dawn has sworn to protect Molyneaux, our enemies will think twice before attacking us. In return we need only to grant full access to our rivers to Phillip's troupes, if they ever come to need it."

Belle turned around and smiled. "You've accomplished this alliance on your own, and for that reason I am proud. Many months ago you feared your crown would not fit you… and now you're negotiating with kings, for the sake of your kingdom."

Adam blushed again, this time because of Belle's compliment. "Yes, but… I couldn't have done it without you," he admitted. "You taught me how to be wise and… oh, what was that word?" His nose crunched up just like it always did when he found himself battling with his vocabulary.

Belle smiled faintly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Cunning."

"Yes, cunning!" Adam beamed. He held Belle's hand in his and rubbed it with his thumb. Looking down, he added, "I know I have not been the best of husbands, but neither of us is perfect. We've made our mistakes in the past and I think we'll make many more in the future… but what's important is that we never lose track of who we are and what we want for each other."

Belle sighed quietly then closed her eyes and embraced Adam. "Spoken like a true king."

Adam smiled as he wrapped his arms around Belle. He looked down at her and raised his eyebrow quizzically. "You really think so?" He looked away. "Wow, it almost feels like I'm turning into a wise man."

Belle pulled back, stifling a giggle. "And that frightens you, does it?"

"A little, I suppose. It means I'm getting old, doesn't it?"

Belle turned around and leaned her back against Adam. "Wisdom comes with experience, not age," she told him softly.

Adam looked up at the skies. "I like that."

Belle simply closed her eyes and let herself go. For the first time since the incident in the stables, she allowed herself to breathe in and exhale without feeling a lump in her throat. What had happened that morning, as well as last night, would forever linger on her conscious. Yet, despite all her actions, she was now certain that she had chosen then man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Her burden would be hers alone, for she knew that telling him the truth would only bring pain and harm to a relationship which was still blossoming like a flower in Spring.

If only – oh, if _only_ – she could find a way to turn back time and go back to the way things were when she first met Prince Phillip. If only she was given a chance to speak to him in private again and settle things for once and for all. If only there was a way she could erase her mistake, dissolve her burden, and be able to look Aurora in the eyes without seeing the betrayal of her husband. If only she could lay beside her _own_ husband without reminding herself that she had so wrongly kissed his greatest ally.


	11. The Broken Armor

_**A/N:** I realize it's been over eight months since I've updated this story, and for that I deeply apologize. However, your reviews have been really motivating and at last I've decided to continue this story. I've also come up with new ideas for the plot, so believe me when I say it will get more exciting. :) This chapter is just a soft transition... so get ready for the action!_

_Thanks for sticking with me! I'll try to answer everyone's reviews personally, but unfortunately it can get a little hectic with my tight schedule!_

* * *

The joust tournament brought to the fields of Kingdom of the Dawn a strange vibe. The crowds were still festive and waved around their colorful banners, but above the skies were stained with grey clouds that brought with them a cool breeze. The wind blew, lifting grains of golden sand off the ground and into the air. Outside on the lists the knights stood beside their horses and mentally prepared themselves for the challenges they were about to face.

All in all, four knights presented themselves for the tournament. Marson was, by far, the most cheered for of them all, though there had been a substantial increase in the support shown for Sir Ulrich of Berlindale after his exciting sword duel with Marson. As they lined up before the court to be presented, King Stefan leaned towards Adam. "Do you recall the rules, your majesty? Or shall I explain them again?"

"No, no, I think I've got it," Adam replied eagerly. "Two knights and their horses charge against each other from opposite sides, holding a long wooden lance. A hit with the lance anywhere on the armor is worth one point. If a knight loses his helmet, his opponent receives two points. Three points are awarded only if a knight can knock his opponent off his horse… which, as you told me, is a lot harder than it seems!"

King Stefan nodded, glad to see that Adam was a fast learner. "Precisely! It takes strength, aim… and a little luck, of course!" He motioned to the line of knights standing before them. "All these men are skilled, determined, and hungry for victory. It will be an interesting series of matches, I assure you!"

Adam rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he studied the men. "Who do you think is more likely to win?"

Stefan followed Adam's gaze. "It's hard to tell… A tournament such as this one could be built up by a series of unfortunate events. Marson has shown skill in all the other events, but that does not make him an expert with the lance. On the other hand, he is more resilient and less hurt than the others." Stefan paused and looked back at Adam. "That could make _all_ the difference."

The tournament began with a match between Sir Ulrich of Berlindale and Sir Victor of Milandor. Having grown warm to Ulrich, the crowds cheered him on and shouted encouraging words to the knight, hoping he would achieve victory and face Marson again in the finale. However… their hopes were soon crushed. After the first run, Ulrich – still wounded and beat from the match of swords – was knocked off his horse and taken immediately to a tent by a number of physicians. It was later known that, by luck, the man had suffered no great injury, though many still feared that it would be some time before he could compete in another tournament.

The second match that took place that afternoon was between Sir John of Nisse and, the crowd's favorite, Marson. All had been expectant – would the young and fearless Marson prove to be as talented with the lance as he was with the sword? Or was his boldness greater than his courage?

Unlike Ulrich's match, this one was not decided quickly. Marson was, in fact, the first one to take a blow, causing much surprise amongst the crowds. Even Phillip shifted uncomfortably in his seat, though a part of him was relieved to see that even Marson had flaws and Sir John still stood a chance.

However, the second run delivered the cheer back to the crowds, as Marson knocked Sir John on the helmet, creating a small dent which had to rapidly be prepared by his personal blacksmith. During this short pause, the crowds grew excited and anxious. The score now rest at two to one in favor of Marson, which meant that the winner was yet to be decided with only one run left to go. In order to win, Sir John would have to either hit Marson on the helmet, or knock him off his horse. The peasants made bets and between them while the nobles discussed tactics.

At the end of the third run, the winner had been decided. Marson, without much of an effort, had hit Sir John's armor, which earned him one point. The score settled at three to one in Marson's favor, which meant that the joust champion would be decided in an exciting match between Marson and Sir Victor of Milandor.

Belle hadn't been very attentive to the game, but rather to the people that were watching it. Their enthusiasm and thirst for blood reminded her of the villagers of her own hometown, and how they'd cheer and applaud whenever Gaston showed off his strength and knocked out a few men to prove it. A joust was, of course, far more entertaining than any of Gaston's antics, though Belle's heart was still very unsettled by the sight of all the men taking hard blows and still getting back up on their horses, going back for more. She also paid close attention to Adam and noticed how vibrant he had become with the unfolding of the tournament. He was engaged in conversation with Phillip, and by the look on their faces she could tell that they were placing bets on who would win the tournament. She found herself trying to read their lips and discover what they were saying, but soon after was interrupted by Aurora's soft voice.

"Phillip tells me that Marson is a free knight, travelling from land to land without carrying the name of a Kingdom on his shoulders," she told Belle, a certain admiration in her voice.

Belle turned her head and smiled faintly at Aurora. "He is a free-spirited man. I'm sure many more men – and women – wish to be like him."

Aurora looked back at Marson on the lists and smiled dreamingly. "I wonder what kind of places he has been to…" She looked at Belle. "Oh, the wonderful things he must have seen!"

Belle nodded once in return. "For sure he would have many stories to tell." She paused and turned herself in her seat so that she was facing Aurora, grateful that she finally had something (or some_one_) to distract her from the joust… even if it meant "What about you, princess? For sure you have travelled to many places… Have you ever been to Molyneaux?"

Surprisingly enough, Aurora's smile began to fade away. "Well, after Phillip and I were married, we went on a tour throughout our future kingdom and he presented me to our people. I felt most honored, for the people of Kingdom of the Dawn are most kind and admirable. I cannot believe I have lived my entire life so close to them, and yet so far…" She paused longingly, then sat up in her seat to bring her own self back to reality. "After our tour, Phillip promised me that he'd take me to far-out lands and show me the most beautiful landscapes in the world," she continued with a bright smile. But, once again, her smile began to fade away. "But… I suppose ever since he has been very busy with kingdom affairs, and therefore he has had little to no time to fulfill his promise. However, I'm confident that once the coronation is over, we will be able to ride off to far-off places together, and at last I will see with my own eyes the places he so vividly tells me about," she concluded with a smile, mostly self-comforting.

Listening to Aurora talk about Phillip, of all people, wasn't the least bit comforting for Belle. She smiled faintly at the princess, feeling compassionate despite her guilt. In truth, there was probably no person on this world who understood Aurora better than her. Ever since the curse had been lifted, Adam had been drowning in kingdom affairs, trying to make up for the time he had lost. Up until now, Belle had to settle with royal visits by dukes, bishops and Adam's occasional family members who so desperately came to seek a place at the court of Molyneaux. It wasn't until they received the invitation from King Stefan to spend three days at Kingdom of the Dawn and assist the Annual Tournament that Belle felt a glimpse of hope. She had spent no less than two days convincing Adam that the journey would turn much in their favor, and now she was content to see that her efforts had paid off, and that an alliance was to be settled.

If only she were able to erase the feeling of guilt and regret that overcame her now as she stared at Aurora and saw in her eyes the eyes of a man she had so foolishly been unable to resist.

"Belle?"

Aurora's voice once again pulled Belle away from her thoughts. When she looked at the princess again, she realized that Aurora had asked her a question and was now waiting for an answer. However, Belle had been paying no attention at all. Aurora seemed to notice this, but was not offended. Instead she smiled faintly and gently poked Belle on the arm. "You're most distracted today! Are you…" Her expressional suddenly turned into a worried one. "Are you not enjoying the tournament?"

"Hm? Oh, oh no!" Belle shook her head. "The tournament is quite entertaining." She glanced at the fields and saw the two knights preparing for the final joust. "It must be the first time that I see such courageous knights before me. In real life, I mean," she added with a small smile. "For in my books I have met many brave knights who have thrilled me with their adventures."

"Then you ought to meet our knights tonight," Aurora suggested excitedly. "My father is hosting a celebration at court to commemorate the end of the tournament and the beginning of our alliance with your kingdom. For sure it will be fun!"

Belle nodded. "You and your family have been most kind. I do hope you will come visit us at Molyneaux soon so that we may return the favor," she added hopefully.

Aurora opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut by the cheering of the crowds as Marson and Victor faced each other on the lists.

Richard's eyes scanned Marson's horse as his hands shuffled the horse's saddle and made sure all was in place. He looked up at his cousin, Marson, with a worried expression. "Are you nervous, my lord?"

Marson tilted his head as he observed his opponent on the opposite end of the lists. "Do you think I should go for the helmet first or just save time and knock him right off his horse?"

Richard grinned, relieved by Marson's confidence. "I have watched Sir Victor closely. He likes to aim for the chest."

"Typical for a coward," Marson sneered as he wrapped his hand around the lance. His eyes then turned to the royal family, in particular to Prince Phillip. "But then again, this kingdom is filled with cowards, ain't it not?" For a moment, his eyes met Phillip's and the prince respectfully bowed his head. Marson very reluctantly tilted his head forward in return, then quickly put on his helmet so that it could hide his sneer.

After the announcer announced the two horsemen, a little man ran to the middle of the lists with a flag in his hands. He looked at the two men and raised his flag up in the air. Moments later, the fabric came flying down against the force of the wind. The deafening sounds of the crowd made it impossible to listen to the hooves of the horses on the ground as the two knights darted towards each other.

A few seconds later, following a loud clashing sound, a piece of armor fell to the floor. Hundreds of eyes watched as it rolled away until it came to a stall on the cold dirty floor. Under the sunlight, stains of blood glistened under the sunlight.


	12. The Hidden Story

**A/N:** _Surprise from the Southern Coast of Portugal! I've realized that being on vacation can actually inspire one to write, so here's a fresh chapter with a small taste of rum. :) Some people asked me to have more Belle/Aurora scenes, so I hope you enjoy this one._

_In the meantime, things are about to get more exciting! So stay tuned... :)_

* * *

Chapter XII

**The Hidden Story**

The crowds roared when the blood-stained armor hit the ground, and some children standing closer to the edge eagerly pointed at the knight's lance which lay in the dirt too. The knight himself was still seated on his horse, which meant that the fearful blow had only cost him one point in the tournament. He sat there almost motionless, his body simply swaying along to the horse's movements as it trotted towards the end of the lists. There, a young boy waited for it with open arms, while another quickly ran onto the fields to collect the knight's fallen lance.

Suddenly, the unexpected happened. The roaring crowds grew silent when the brave knight, who until then showed no signs of injury, suddenly fell off his horse and collapsed to the ground like a corpse. The crowd gasped, and immediately the two boys and a guard standing nearby ran to the knight's assistance. The guard turned the knight over and gasped with fright when he saw the damaged armor and, more importantly, the dark red stain that rapidly grew around a small wooden piece pierced into the knight's shoulder.

"A physician!" cried the guard. "Quick! Call a physician!"

Hearing the alarmed cry, Phillip rose to his feet and peered over the balcony. "Bloody Christ," he muttered as he looked down at the knight who lay motionless on the ground.

"What has happened?" Adam asked in alarm, quickly joining Phillip's side.

"It appears that Sir Victor has been injured… though, by God, I don't see how he could have _not_ been." Phillip looked at Adam with a severe expression. "A blow like that could cause a man to bleed to death. I have seen it before in battle."

Adam stared at Phillip in a moment, not only in distress by hearing that such a sport could actually kill a man, but also intrigued to hear that Prince Phillip had been in battles before. He allowed himself a moment to secretly envy the prince, for Adam had never been in battle before and had heard great stories about them through other princes and kings. For sure Phillip had stories too, and Adam would much like to hear them, even if just to increase his appetite for honor and glory… because fighting Gaston on a rooftop of the tower could hardly be called honorable, especially considering that he was fighting for no one other but himself, for his life had been the only one in risk. He pictured himself leading a battalion to victory, then returning home and being praised by his people. Adam had never known such a feeling. For some reason he feared his own people to the extent that he tried hard to avoid any sort of contact with them. Belle often said that he feared that his people would see him as a Beast, and accused him of being silly and foolish. Though she was right, Adam would never care to admit it. He kept thinking back to something his father had told him when he was just a lad – that kings and princes were obliged to seek solitude, for they could not risk being contaminated by the filth and dishonor of those beneath them. After meeting Belle, Adam had a hard time believing this was true, though it was something he would rather not discuss with her. As he continued to stare at Phillip, he wondered if the soon-to-be-King felt any differently. Perhaps he could bring it up in conversation later.

In the meantime, Marson pulled his horse's reins to bring it to a halt before giving his broken lance to his cousin. He then took off his helmet and shook his head, letting his soft blonde curls blow against the wind.

Richard inspected the tip of the lance and frowned when he saw that it was broken. "You left half of your lance on the field!" he remarked, torn between amusement and discontentment.

"He was holding his shield too low," Marson replied simply. "It was an open invitation." He got off his horse and looked back at Sir Victor still lying on the ground. In the meantime a physician had arrived and ordered that the knight's helmet be taken off so that he could try and restore the man to consciousness.

About a minute later, Sir Victor opened his eyes and gasped for air. He looked up at the sky, and immediately he was struck by the pain in his shoulder. "Gah!" he yelled. He tried to grasp onto his shoulder, but the physician pushed his hands away.

"Do not move, Sir Victor, for you will only make it worse," the physician warned. He quickly opened up his case and took out a few cloths which he used to stop the bleeding. Sir Victor cried in pain again when the man pressed the cloths against his shoulder, which caused the physician to frown and shake his head. "I must treat this wound." He looked up at the two boys. "Boys, hurry! Find me a stretch bed so that we may carry Sir Victor to his tent where I may treat him with more dignity."

"No," the knight whimpered. "No… I must return. Get me on my horse. I can still…" He winced in pain. "I can still win this tournament."

The physician ignored his requests and almost a minute later two men had arrived carrying a stretch bed. They quickly placed Sir Victor on it then transported him to his tent. In the meantime, a man announced that the tournament was temporarily postponed while Sir Victor received treatment, and soon enough it would be announced if he was fit to joust again. The crowds all frowned in unison and immediately began bickering with each other, some blaming Marson for his foul play, others arguing that he should immediately be declared the winner.

Oblivious to all this bickering, Belle bit her lip and held onto her stomach which now felt sore from anxiety. The worst had happened before her eyes, and unlike her books where she could just turn the page and make sure the knight was all right, here she had to sit right through it, second by second, and pray that it would all be all right in the end.

"I do hope Sir Victor is all right," Aurora said to Belle anxiously. "How awful it must be to be injured in such a way. Have you ever held one of those lances, Belle?"

Belle shook her head in return. "Nay, nor do I intend to," she added firmly.

"Well, neither have I, but I have been told that they're quite heavy. I wonder how a knight is able to ride, hold his lance, shield _and_ aim at the same in time," she said in awe. "I for one am terrible at aiming. Phillip has tried to teach me before how to play bow and arrow before, but I'm afraid I might have tried his patience… for my hand is too unsteady, and I'm so easily distracted by everything _surrounding_ the target. But Phillip…" Aurora leaned in closer to Belle. "He is so very focused. I swear that if I were to walk past him while he holds a bow and arrow in his hand, I would go by unnoticed. It is as if he locks himself inside his own world."

Belle tilted her head with a faint smile. "I daresay I know the feeling. Adam often complains that I spend too much time in the library, and sometimes it can be quite hard to bring me out… especially if I stumble upon an interesting book." She paused for a moment, realizing that she had discussed many topics with Aurora before… but never cared to bring up her own favorite topic. "Do you enjoy reading books, princess?"

Aurora's smile grew wider. "Very much so. I know Phillip has taken you to see the library, so for sure you have gazed upon our marvelous collection. My godmothers…" Aurora paused suddenly, smiling back at the memory of her three tutors. "My godmothers taught me how to read from a very tender age, though they did not keep many books for me to read at the cottage. Once every two weeks, Aunt Flora would go to the village to buy us more supplies, and sometimes she would reward my good behavior with a small book. I would finish reading it on the same day, and quickly be left without much to do…"

Belle listened to Aurora with great interest. At some point she opened her mouth with a question ready to pop out, but for a moment wondered if it was too rude and straightforward. It was a personal question, and Belle feared that Aurora might be offended by such invasion of her privacy. However, much because her time spent with Aurora, Belle had realized that they weren't that different at all. She paused for a while, waiting until Aurora was finished talking, then hesitantly asked her question. "Is it true that you were isolated from the world? As a child, I mean."

Aurora's eyes widened slightly at Belle's question, as if it had been completely unexpected. "Isolated?" She repeated the word slowly, trying to grasp its meaning. "Well… how can one be isolated from a world she does not know?"

Belle frowned in confusion, become more intrigued by Aurora's words. "What do you mean?"

Aurora nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I knew no better," she pointed out. "I only ever gazed at the castle from a distance, and not once in my life was I allowed to travel to the village with Aunt Flora. I knew there were more people like me, but since birth I was taught that they were vicious, mean and unkind… and that if they were to find me, they would cause me great harm."

"And did you believe such things to be true?"

Aurora tilted her head and smiled at Belle hopelessly. "Oh, Belle…" She let out a small sigh. "Like every child I had my own dreams and fantasies, and I cannot say that I imagined the people to be ugly trolls or monsters. But yet, to me, it did not matter, for I was happy living in the cottage. My godmothers cared for me as if I were their own daughter, and I felt safe. I longed to meet someone whom I could love and be loved by in return, just like every young girl, and I daresay that I sometimes danced in the woods, pretending to be a princess."

Belle smiled faintly. "Then I suppose you must have been most happy when you learned that you were indeed a real princess."

Surprisingly enough, Aurora's smile gradually turned into a frown. "It is a supposition so often made, though I can never recall myself being happy when told that I was not who I thought I was."

"But it meant winning back your freedom," Belle pointed out softly. She recalled how hard it had been for her to be imprisoned in Adam's castle. Her whole life had been taken away from her in a matter of seconds, and even in that dark haunted place all she could dream about was winning back her freedom and being reunited with her father again.

"Oh, Belle…" Aurora shook her head. "I walked and sang in the woods every day and grew up close to the woodland creatures of the forest. I could have run away, but for what? I did not know any better! I was happy there. Discovering that I was not Briar Rose, but rather _the_ Princess Aurora… well, that was not so dramatic, nor can I say that it was the main concern on my mind."

"Then why do you speak of it with such sullen eyes?" Belle asked softly.

"I'd rather ask you a simple question," Aurora decided. "How would you feel if someone told you that you could not marry the one you loved?"

"Why, I'd be revolted, for whom I marry should be my choice, and my choice alone," Belle replied almost instantly, as if the answer were obvious to her. She even straightened her posture and placed her hand on her knee with a certain poise and overflowing confidence.

"Then surely you would understand my distress when my godmothers announced that I could not marry the young man I had met in the woods that day. That's why, my dear friend, I often recall that day as the day they tried to _steal_ my freedom… not give it back to me."

The words weighed on Belle's conscience for a moment. "But… was that young man not Prince Phillip? Queen Leah told me that you had both met by chance on the day of your sixteenth birthday, and fallen in love without knowing you were already betrothed. Surely you must have been heartbroken when your godmothers told you that you could not marry the man from the woods, but I'd suppose that your heartbreak would have been quickly mended once you realized that that same man was the prince you were to wed."

"Yes, but…" Aurora abruptly turned away with a frown. "Oh, pay no attention to me. You would never understand."

Belle frowned at Aurora's sudden change of mood. "What? What is it?" She looked at the princess, who seemed to be too concealed in her own thoughts to look back. "Please, do share. What is it that I cannot understand?"

Aurora sighed, though this time one could hear a slight quiver. "No one knows what it's like to fall in love with a simple man whose name you do not know… then wake up one day to find that he is someone completely different."

Belle almost laughed at Aurora's innocent assumption, because the princess' words reflected precisely Belle's story. She had fallen in love with a Beast whose name she never learned, then discovered one day that the Beast was actually a handsome prince called Adam. How tempted she was to tell Aurora her story right now, for it saddened her to see how the princess thought she was the only one to carry such a burden. However, unlike Aurora, Belle had been ordered to conceal her story. It saddened her, really, for it felt like Aurora had just opened up her heart to her, and Belle could give nothing in return.

There was still another thing related to Aurora's story that Belle had begun to think about. She noticed that Aurora seemed to mark a clear difference between the man in the woods and Phillip himself, even though they were the same person. Why? Her mind floated back to the happy portrait of Aurora and Phillip that hung in the hallway, and how she had thought that it reflected the perfect marriage. But then suddenly her mind returned to that infamous night in the library, and her lips frowned as she recalled the things Phillip had said and done. It wasn't just the way he had kissed her and held her… it was the way he had so clearly told her he did not love her, the way he had abruptly pulled away and the rage in his expression as he stormed away. It was even the way he had spoken to her just hours before, outside Aurora's tent. The aggression in his voice had startled Belle and made her feel even more guilty at the chance that their brief affair might have forever ruined their friendship… but now she realized that there was more to the whole story.

Much, much more.

"You must think I'm silly…" Aurora spoke softly, though her voice dripped with shame and insecurity.

Belle looked at Aurora and shook her head. "No… no. I do not think you're silly at all. Quite on the contrary, Princess Aurora…" she trailed off in thought. "Quite on the contrary."

At last, she looked up and searched for the man who seemed to be the glue connecting all the loose pieces. Prince Phillip himself. But, at that moment, Belle noticed something that apparently no one had noticed yet, perhaps because Sir Victor's condition had led to so much gossiping and bet placements…

Prince Phillip had disappeared.

* * *

Not far away, two guards discreetly cleared the way for the royal prince to pass. Phillip had summoned them very quietly and ordered that they guide him to Sir Victor's tent with the most discretion. He had managed to slip away from the attention of all three kings, and was half-relieved to find Belle and Aurora engaged in conversation.

As he drew near the tent, one of the guards asked if he wished to be announced. Phillip simply raised his hand and shook his head. He disliked announcements. They took away the element of surprise and made people wary of his presence before he even arrived.

Following orders, one of the guards lifted the curtain of the tent where Sir Victor was receiving treatment and the other watched Phillip's back as the prince walked in. Phillip found the knight stretched out on floor where an improvised mattress had been laid, wincing in pain as the physician tended to the open wound on his shoulder. "The prince!" cried a young boy who was kneeling beside the physician, holding a pan of water. His eyes widened at the sight of the prince, and as he tried to stand up he accidentally dropped some water to the floor. All the people present in the tent raised their heads then quickly jumped to their feet, greeting Phillip with a deep bow. All except Sir Victor, who was in too much pain to move.

Phillip nodded his head at the present then moved towards the knight. "How is he?" he asked the physician.

"Not too well, your highness," the physician stuttered, wiping his hands on an old cloth. "The lance did not hit the bone, but I fear it has damaged too much tissue. I haven't yet had a chance to treat the wound, for the bleeding is too intense."

"Just stop the bleeding!" Victor demanded, wincing in pain. "I cannot let that Marson win."

Phillip looked down intently at the knight, his expression grave and thoughtful. "Can you not give the man any medicine? Something to ease his pain?"

The physician nervously fidgeted in his case and after a while pulled out a small flask with some sort of dirty green liquid inside. "This will stop the pain, but only for a few minutes." After receiving the prince's approval, he pressed the flask against Victor's lips and helped the man down the nasty liquid. The knight pulled a face of disgust, but did not complain any further. A few seconds later, he hastily tried to sit up. However, as he did so, he let out a loud painful cry which made everyone in the tent shiver.

All except Phillip, of course. The prince crouched down next to the knight as he lay down again. "You are not fit to joust again, dear knight. I'm afraid I cannot let you go on."

"Your highness," the knight breathed. "If my men can sit me on my horse and tie a lance to my hand, I can joust once more and defeat that tyrant." Victor's lips curled into a small snarl, and Phillip could sense bittersweet anger in his voice. "He discovered my weakness, but I too have discovered his. If I am the one lying on this bed now, it is because he discovered it first."

Phillip shook his head sternly. "You are in bad condition, my friend. I shall declare Marson the winner, but fear not… I will also write a letter to your king and compliment you on your skills shown during the tournament. A brave and talented knight you are, and the king of Milandor must be most proud to have you." The prince started to stand up slowly.

There was a desperate plea in Victor's eyes as he watched the prince rise. "Your highness, _please_!" He automatically reached out his hand and grasped onto Phillip's hand. The prince looked down in surprise, which caused the knight to shamefully pull his hand away. He then clutched onto his own shoulder and tried to pull himself up. "I must return to the field," he said determinedly.

Phillip was curious about the man's persistence. All a knight ever cared about was glory and honor. Sir Victor could be sure that his honor would be preserved by Prince Phillip's letter, but what of his glory? No glory could be found in defeat, it was true. But was risking a man's life worth the sweet taste of victory? Phillip pondered on this thought for a moment, then suddenly his lips curled into a small thoughtful smile.

"Aye, you will return to the field," Phillip began. Instantly Victor breathed in relief and struggled to his feet, but Phillip silently ordered him to remain idle. "But you shall not return as yourself."

Everyone, including Victor, looked up at Phillip with an expression of intrigue. "Your highness," Victor stuttered. "I… I'm afraid I fail to understand."

Phillip stood up and adjusted his belt around his waist. "You are not fit enough to joust, Sir Victor, and I shall not let more blood be spilt on my field. You wish to see Marson defeated, and I confess I personally take liking to such feat too. If you cannot joust, we will find someone to joust in your place."

"But your highness!" Victor automatically protested. "It is illegal for one knight to compete in place of the other."

Phillip nodded, as if he was already anticipating that someone would bring up that law which, ironically enough, he had instated himself. "We would need someone who would be similar to you in size. For as long as said man wears his armor and helmet, he will be unrecognizable. Everyone will think that it is you competing on those fields."

Victor was still reluctant to the whole idea, but he preferred it to seeing Marson automatically acclaim victory. "But… where will we find such man, your highness?"

Phillip took in a deep breath as he narrowed his eyes in thought. He looked around the tent, tapping his finger on his belt. His eyes stopped at the door, where a young man, no older than sixteen, was quietly at work, trying to quickly sew Marson's shirt which had gotten torn during the joust. Despite his young age, he was tall and quite fit, with long brown wavy hair that hung over his shoulders. His eyes were a dark green, just like Victor's, and his lips and nose were perfectly shaped. "You, young man," Phillip called out in a stern voice.

The man instantly looked up and, upon realizing that Phillip had called him, jumped to his feet and bowed his head respectfully. "Your highness," he said quietly.

Phillip said nothing, but tilted his head and looked at the man in thought. Then, with a simple gesture, he beckoned for the man to come forward. "What's your name, boy?" he finally asked once the man was standing in front of him.

"David, your highness," the man replied humbly, looking down at the ground.

Phillip smiled faintly. "David, just like our modest hero who defeated Goliath with a stone and a wooden slingshot. I have a mission for you… collect Sir Victor's armor and see that it is in good shape to be worn."

Victor could not believe his eyes and ears. The boy was still in his tender youth, and perhaps he had never ridden on a horse before, never mind compete in a joust tournament. The knight shook his head in disapproval. "Your highness, may I speak freely?" he asked in a hurried tone. Phillip simply waved his hand in the air without looking at the knight. Victor took it as a yes. "Your highness, putting aside my very honor, I feel it is my need to remind you that jousting is a very dangerous game, not suitable for men so young. One could risk his life out on that field!" He winced for a moment, reminded of the pain in his shoulder. "A small mistake could be… fatal!"

Phillip nodded gravely as he watched David run off to get Marson's equipment. "I know."

"Then surely you will not let that humble servant risk his life on the field," Victor stated hopefully. "I'd much rather return myself."

Phillip turned to look at Victor for the first time. "I have made my final decision, Sir Victor," he said gravely, though there was a small smile forming on the corner of his lips. "Now it is your duty to tell me how to defeat Marson."

Victor's face suddenly became pale. Prince Phillip had been known for his stubbornness, even beyond the borders of Kingdom of the Dawn. But Victor had never imagined it to be _this_ bad. He shook his head once more then very slowly tried to sit up. He clutched onto his shoulder, wincing with every slight movement. "Very well then," he breathed. He began to tell Phillip just how William Marson could be defeated, feeling remorse with each word.

When he was done, he glanced at the young David who was still finishing polishing his armor, and realized that he was probably sending the man to his death.


	13. The Dark Red Ribbon

**A/N:** _Once again, thank you for the reviews! I will personally reply to them soon, but unfortunately I have limited internet access. Perhaps because I have limited access (and much due to your reviews), I have been really inspired to write and therefore I am proud to bring you the next chapter. I hope the unfolding of events isn't _too_ obvious... I personally like being surprised, so I try to provide the same experience to my readers._

_This chapter is admittedly quite long, though originally it was meant to be longer. I suppose that means that you can expect a new chapter soon (I _hope_!), and something tells me it will get even more exciting! =)_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S.: If you happen to come across any inaccuracies (which has happened before), don't hesitate to point them out to me, either in a PM or a review!_

* * *

The sound of the trumpet made the soft murmurs coming from the crowd turn into cheers of joy. All heads turned to see a knight in bright and shining armor trot with his horse onto the field. "It is Sir Victor!" cried the small children, applauding and waving their banners in the air. The adults applauded and some men thought of it as a good occasion to down their bottles of red wine, claiming that it was a toast to Sir Victor's return from the dead.

Aurora leaned forward in her seat and looked down with a relieved grin. "Why, it is the knight from Milandor!" She turned to Belle with a wider smile. "Our prayers have been answered – he is well!"

Belle inwardly sighed with relief, then returned Aurora's smile. Something, however, still troubled her. "But where is Phillip?"

Aurora looked around and frowned slightly once she realized that her husband was not seated nor standing nearby. "Knowing Phillip, he must have gone to Sir Victor's tent to make sure that the knight is all right. He is like that," she said with a small smile. "He sometimes worries more about others than about himself." She paused, then let out a sigh. "Either way, I hope he returns soon. I would hate for him to miss such an exciting duel! I know he would be most disappointed."

In the meantime, on the field, Marson turned his head when he heard the roaring crowds and saw his opponent standing on the opposite end. "Bloody hell," he muttered in disbelief, annoyed to see that the knight had returned.

"He sure is made of iron, 'ey?" Richard remarked with an amused chuckle as he handed Marson his helmet.

"His armor, maybe," Marson replied bitterly. He took the helmet from Richard but paused before putting it on. "I always thought of Sir Victor to be a coward. Now I see he's a reckless one too. All the better for me – I'm quite happy to knock the man off his horse for good this time." He turned his attention to the royal stands, and frowned when he noticed the prince missing. "Such a pity that the royal pest won't be here to see it."

Richard turned to the stands as well, but noticed something – or some_one_ – else instead. "Well, at least it looks like you've got the full attention of the princess," he remarked mockingly, even though he wasn't one to encourage Marson's infatuation.

Marson's gaze shifted to the princess and he saw her looking back at him, smiling so tenderly that it almost made his cold heart melt. Oh, how he desired to kiss her now and show her true passion. She reminded him of a nymph one could only read about in fairytales, with her long flowing golden curls and her eyes a rare green like two emeralds. Her smile was so bright that it reminded her of the sun. He bowed his head to her, and she bowed her head slowly in return. "The princess supports me," Marson told Richard bluntly, his mouth tilting into a wicked smile. "If I should win this tournament and be invited to feast at the court tonight, for sure I will ask her to dance," he decided. He looked up at her for a few more seconds, then held the helmet under his arm and looked down at his wrist full of leather bracelets which he had collected throughout his many journeys. He picked one – the best one, no less – and slipped it off his wrist. "You! Stable boy!" Marson snapped his fingers to catch the attention of a young boy standing nearby, grooming a horse.

The boy looked up, dropped his brush, and immediately ran to Marson's side. "Yes, master William," he replied obediently.

Marson gave the boy his bracelet. "Take this to the princess," he demanded. "Tell her that I shall dedicate this victory to her, and that if she allows it I will be honored to have one dance with her tonight."

The boy nodded his head, took the bracelet, then ran off to the royal stands. As he drew nearer, two guards stepped in his way and barred him with their spears. "Stand back, young boy," one of the guards commanded sternly.

"But I bring a message for the princess from William Marson!" the boy exclaimed, waving his hand in the air to catch the princess' attention.

Aurora had noticed an exchange between Marson and the stable boy, and when she saw the lad running towards her, she curiously got up from her seat and walked to the balcony. She leaned over the railing and heard the boy say that he brought a message for her. Even though the guards protested and would not let him come closer, Aurora was most curious to find out what message it was that Marson had sent her. She was not used to such attention… The princess Aurora was desired by many men, and zero were the men who did not acknowledge her beauty and kindness. But, despite this, she was well-protected by her father, King Stefan, and by Prince Phillip himself. Rarely was she allowed to speak to another man, unless he had been fully approved by her father and husband. She never thought of it as jealousy, as she didn't think of Phillip as a jealous man. She always believed it was for her own protection, for ever since the curse everyone had grown wary and fearful that it might happen again.

Right now, however, Phillip was nowhere in sight and Stefan was fully engaged in conversation with King Adam, and so Aurora was left free to satisfy her own curiosity. She gestured for the guards to allow the boy through, and they reluctantly followed her orders. One of the guards followed the boy closely, making sure that he would not cause the princess any harm.

The boy bowed before the princess, and when he looked up at her for the first time, he found it hard not to break into a boyish grin. Many stories had been told about the princess and her beauty, but never before had he been this close to her. She was more beautiful than the sunset itself, and now he understood why men often said that she could seduce a man with only a smile. The boy was speechless for a few seconds, until the slight nudge from the guard reminded him of his mission. "I bring a message from William Marson," he said excitedly. "He asked me to give you this…" He held out the bracelet to her. "… and asks if you may dance with him tonight, may he be victorious."

Aurora took the bracelet from the boy and smiled as she looked at it more closely. A gift! Never had she received a gift in such a manner… and from a stranger, no less! She felt her cheeks flush and realized that she could not wipe the grin off her face. It was a while before she registered the boy's words, and suddenly Marson's question ringed in her mind. "A dance?" she repeated hesitantly. "Why… I don't see the harm in that. If he is to win the tournament, then surely I will be honored to grant him one dance and make a toast to his victory," she concluded with a smile.

After hearing her reply, the boy nodded and turned on his heel to return to Marson and deliver the message. However, he was stopped by the sound of Aurora's voice. "Wait!" She looked down again at the bracelet in her hand and realized that it would be rude not to thank his grace for the gift. She looked down at herself, wondering what she could give him in return, then finally settled for one of the dark red ribbons in her hair. She carefully pulled it out of her hair then gave it to the boy. "Give him this," she said with a small but gentle smile. "And do tell him that I wish he remains safe and unharmed until the end of the tournament."

"Yes, your highness," the boy replied submissively, taking the ribbon from Aurora as if it were the most precious object in the world. After he returned to Marson and delivered the message and the gift, the man smiled triumphantly.

"What did I tell you, Richard?" he told his cousin smugly. "A beautiful flower such as the princess is bound to be unhappy in predestined marriage with a prince who honors his reputation more than he honors is own wife."

"Firstly," Richard began, holding a finger in the air as if he were about to preach a small child, "you know nothing of the prince and his marriage to the princess. Secondly…" He paused as he grabbed Marson's lance from one of the boy helpers and held it up to the horseman. "You don't even know how to dance!"

Marson pulled his hair back with his fingers then held the helmet in both hands. "Regarding your first accusation, I know only that the prince is nowhere to be seen at this moment, and already the princess has promised me a dance and gifted me with her ribbon." He put on his helmet and continued to speak, though the sound was now slightly dampened by the metallic protection. "As for the second, I intend not to conquer the princess through my dancing skills which, I'll admit, are rather lacking." He took Aurora's ribbon and started to tie it around the tip of his lance. "I'll merely use the dance as an excuse to drag the princess off to somewhere where we will have complete privacy, and there I will fulfill her every desire."

"I won't deny it, you're a rather high dreamer, master William," Richard remarked nonchalantly. "I was hoping you would start by dreaming of winning this tournament, for I still find it unbelievable that Sir Victor has returned to the field after that blow. I swear to God I thought I saw him bleeding!"

As Marson took the lance from Richard and gripped onto it tightly, he weighed on his cousin's words and was suddenly struck by realization. He glanced up at the knight standing on the far-end of the list, and immediately turned his attention to the man's shoulder. He saw no blood, but did not find that strange as his pauldron was now concealing his shoulder entirely. Marson _did_ notice, however, that the gap between his pauldron and his breastplate had been highly decreased, and apart from that there were no visible dents which Marson would have expected to see after his strong blow. Overall, there was something strange about Sir Victor. He did not even slouch slightly or sway with pain. It was impossible for a man to have cured so quickly. Something was not right. Even his horse seemed anxious, as if it did not recognize its rider.

Marson narrowed his eyes at the man and gripped onto his lance even more tightly. Something felt strange. For a moment he dared to wonder if the man before him was not even Sir Victor at all. An imposter! How low it would be for someone to even attempt to steal Marson's victory like that. Unfortunately the knight's armor and helmet concealed his identity completely, which made it impossible for anyone, including Marson, to discover whether or not Sir Victor had returned from the dead, or if another traitor had taken his place.

Unless…

The strong breeze blew against the knight, and for a moment even the horse lost its balance and trotted back and forth. The man pulled the reins and swallowed hard. How hot it felt beneath the heavy metallic armor! How could one spend so much time in these garments? For a moment he wished he had stripped from all his clothes, but long ago he had learnt that clothes often saved one's life during a joust, as the fabric helped dampen the strength of the blow.

The knight's gaze pierced through the opening of his helmet as he studied his opponent. How confident Marson seemed! It was almost intimidating. The man began to feel the sweat on his face increase, and it wasn't long before his thick hair stuck to his forehead. His breastplate made even the slightest movement difficult, and at first it had been a battle to grasp onto the lance and hold it firmly in his hand.

He had never truly jousted before… or at least never in a tournament so serious, or with knights so talented. It did not help his nerves one bit. It was one thing to joust with your friends for a good laugh, but now his opponent was anxious to knock him off his horse. If such a thing were to happen, the man knew that the fall could be fatal.

The horse dug its hoof into the ground, lifting up a small cloud of dust. The squire had already placed one flag above Marson's emblem to acknowledge the point won during the first duel. It was only when the man noticed this that he began to feel the pressure of the game again. He was not only fighting for his honor, but for the honor of another admirable knight such as Sir Victor. If he failed, Sir Victor's career could be ruined. If he succeeded… no glory would shine upon his name. The thought, although a little uninspiring, did not depress him. He was much too ecstatic about the possibility of jousting among such talented knights, and proving his worth, even if only to himself. He deserved that much. He had not felt such a thrill in a long time. He deserved that much.

The crowds applauded as the young squire ran to the center of the lists and held up his banner. He looked at the two knights and nodded his head once when he saw that they were prepared for the joust to begin.

A second felt like an hour. The sun was now hiding behind the clouds, and it felt like all the fields had become darker than before. The horse neighed anxiously, while the young man quickly pulled its reins to calm it.

Marson breathed in deeply, completely focused on his opponent. Aurora's dark red ribbon danced with the wind, and for a moment he felt inspired, confident… and anxious to discover if it was really Sir Victor who hid behind the silver helmet. He didn't even have to look at the squire to know that the boy had just waved his banner, setting a starting point for the duel. Though no one could see it, a wicked smile crept onto Marson's lips.

Fighting against the wind, the man replacing Sir Victor pressed his foot down into the stirrups and instantly the horse broke into a trot… then a canter… until finally it began to gallop against the wind. Oddly enough, his armor suddenly felt lighter, but his sense of comfort quickly disappeared when he fixed his eyes on Marson and noticed his horse darting towards him at a most amazing speed. Mere seconds had gone past until all of a sudden he could already see the tip of his enemy's lance, with a dark red ribbon tied around it. The man's stomach stirred, as if he were supposed to recognize that ribbon but failed to do so. Instead it made him lose his focus for a mere instant, and by the time he returned to his senses, Marson was aiming the lance at his chest, preparing for the final blow. He quickly raised his wooden shield while making an effort to keep his own lance aiming at Marson's chest, but suddenly the least expected happened. A shear moment before their lances met, Marson tipped his weapon and aimed for the bottom of his opponent's helmet. There was a loud clash and all the man could see were broken pieces of wood flying in the air. A gush of wind filled his ears as their horses flew past each other.

He pulled the reins shorter and immediately the horse began to slow down. It was only then that the man was struck by a sudden realization. His helmet… his helmet was gone. The man dropped his lance and shield and raised a hand to his head before letting out a heartfelt cry.

His cry had also hushed the crowds, who know stared at the man with utter disbelief. On the other end, Marson halted his horse then anxiously looked back to see the result of his scheme. As soon as he saw the helmet-less man and realized that it was not Sir Victor, something inside him stirred with anger. It wasn't until the man turned around and Marson saw his face that he caught his breath and felt his entire world tumble before him.

This was no ordinary man. The man he had just faced was no other than Prince Phillip himself.

Hubert jumped to his feet so fast that his crown almost fell off his head. "Well, I'll be damned!" the man gushed. "If it isn't my boy! My son!" He turned to King Stefan in disbelief. "That's him, isn't it?"

King Stefan peered into the distance and nodded with a disapproving frown. "Why, indeed it is! How reckless of the young man! He should know better," he replied sternly. Sensing King Adam's confusion, he turned to the man added a small explanation: "It is forbidden for members of the royal family to joust or compete in any way with peasants and commoners! Why, it inspires conspiracy, and I tell you now that many people here would kill the only heir to the throne if only they had the mere chance!"

"Lies, man, lies!" Hubert boomed loudly, waving his hands in the air. "Everybody loves _my_ son! He's famous in all the lands, and look at him!" He looked down at the lists and filled up his chest with pride. "He even broke Marson's shields to bits! Why, one more run and I would bet that my Phillip could win the game!"

"Hubert, I demand you order your son to return to his seat at this very instant!" Stefan insisted. "He is to be crowned King at the end of this month, and he cannot do it if he is missing an arm or a leg!"

"Are you saying that _my_ Phillip is a… a… a chicken?" Hubert muttered in disbelief, already tightening his belt around his waist and rolling his sleeves up his chubby little arms.

"No, I'm saying that your son is married to _my_ daughter, and therefore he should show some dignity and respect!" Stefan's expression softened. "What if he is injured?"

"My son will not be injured!" Hubert proclaimed loudly, filling up his chest. "He fought a dragon, for Pete's sake!"

Stefan and Hubert continued to argue, much to Adam's entertainment, until at some point Queen Leah thought it right to interfere and prevent the two men from smacking each other. Therefore, no one seemed to notice when Princess Aurora quietly slipped away… not even Belle, who had her eyes fixed on Phillip as he turned his horse around and started trotting towards Marson, who also trotted in his direction.

The two men met half-way, their gaze fixed on each other so intensely that it seemed they had forgotten the entire world around them. Phillip was the first to break the silence, his voice deep and filled with authority. "You have done it on purpose," he said simply, referring to Marson's scheme to throw off his helmet.

Marson seemed to understand this immediately, as there was an almost invisible smirk on his lips. He knew also that he had displeased the prince, and this brought him even more satisfaction. "Well, it wasn't just for the two points. I believe I have the right to know whom I duel with," he replied boldly. There was a moment of silence before he bowed his head mockingly. "… your highness." He lifted his head again and tried to fill his expression with genuine concern. "And just how is Sir Victor? I believe him to be injured after our last duel." He sighed heavily and shook his head. "How tragic."

Phillip let his head fall back for a second as he felt the wind brush against him. It cooled the thin film of sweat that covered his face. "Sir Victor is currently being treated by my best physician, and therefore I have faith in his full recovery. He has asked me to joust in his place," Phillip lied.

"Forgive my honesty, your highness, but I find that quite hard to believe," Marson retorted. He gave the prince a once-over. "Is it not forbidden for us commoners to duel against princes and kings?"

Phillip cocked his head before glancing up at the royal stands. Even from a distance he could see the look of disapproval on King Stefan's face. Oddly enough, it made him feel satisfied. This was not the first time he went against the wishes of Stefan or even his own father. He found a sort of adrenalin in doing so. Looking back at Marson, Phillip nodded his head once. "Rules would not be rules if there were no exceptions to them." Before he could continue to speak, his horse stirred and Phillip had to pull the reins to soothe it again. He stared at Marson again, though this time his gaze was much more stern and challenging. "Joust against me. We still have one run left."

Marson glanced up at the scoreboard. Two more flags had been pinned above his emblem. "The score is three to null," he began, wondering if the prince had realized that it was a lost cause and the tournament had already been won.

"But it is not over," Phillip reminded him. "I can still beat you."

Marson had to catch his breath to keep from laughing, afraid that the prince might turn against him. "You would have to knock me off my horse, your highness." He looked past Phillip and noticed a young blonde man trying to amend the prince's helmet. "And your helmet is ruined."

Phillip's sternness had melted away, and now there was a mischievous smile on his face. "And since when is one in need of a helmet to knock another off his horse?"

Marson was stunned, not only by the prince's provocative question, but by his apparent boldness and – dare he say it – utter imprudence. He was about to warn this prince of the danger and the high chance of being gravely injured by jousting without his helmet… but suddenly something made him stop. The silence between the two brought out the flapping sound of the banners above the royal stands, and he was reminded of Aurora's dark red ribbon. How tragic it would be if the prince – the only heir to the throne, apparently – were to find himself severely injured from the fall. Who would want a crippled king? How could Aurora desire a disabled husband? Phillip would lose his pride, his dignity, his honor… and suddenly the tales of how the brave prince had once defeated a fire-breathing dragon would turn to dust, and stories of how he was defeated in a joust by a humble and poor horseman called William Marson would spread throughout the lands. At last, William would fulfill his childhood dream and become the hero that not even his father saw in him when he was alive. With his new-found glory he could win the heart of the princess, and that would crush Phillip even more. The prince would fall into misery, ashamed by his own failures, and it would be his misery which would kill him.

"Well? What say you?" Phillip's voice had grown a bit more agitated, as he could see Marson was hesitating.

Marson stared at Phillip for a moment before saying, "Is this a trick? Will I be taken to the dungeons if I choose to joust against a prince?"

Phillip chuckled. "Not if the prince consents the challenge." He saw Marson nod his head and grinned with satisfaction. "Very well, then." He pulled the stir-up and the horse began to move. "Let the best man win."

Marson watched the prince's horse trot away, an evil smirk on his face. He then turned his head to the sound of the cheering crowds who seemed to have understood that the joust would go on. All seemed pleased, even those who did not take a liking to a game. Things had gotten all the more interesting when Prince _Phillip_ had entered the field. How would it be now? Who would the crowds cheer for? Their darling prince, who up until now knew no defeat, or William Marson, the new-found hero who belonged to no kingdom and served no king?

As Belle watched the two men part ways, something in her stirred with anxiety and concern. According to the contentment of the crowds, the two men had decided to joust against each other. She immediately looked at King Hubert, who seemed quite proud of his brave (but foolish) son. King Stefan was still displeased, but he no longer showed it. Instead he was engaged in conversation with Adam, and even from a distance she could overhear the king tell her husband stories of his grandfather, and how he used to be such a good jouster until the day he fell off his horse during a tournament. His injuries had been so severe that he was never able to ride his horse or even walk long distances again. Later it was known that the knight he had jousted against was in truth the son of an earl in line for the throne, and all this had been a conspiracy to kill the king so that his father could rule the kingdom. That is why it had been further instated that members of the royal family could not compete in tournaments, in order to not motivate further conspiracies. Phillip had supported this law and reinstated it in this tournament which he had organized in honor of King Adam of Molyneaux. No one ever could have imagined that Phillip himself would have been the one to break the rule, especially knowing he was such a desired target.

Belle bit her lip and shook her head, then turned around in search of Aurora. It was then that she realized that the princess was gone. Immediately she drew her attention to the lists again, wondering if the princess had run off to Phillip to try to prevent him from participating in the joust. _For Phillip's sake I hope she succeeds_, Belle thought to herself. She peered over the balcony in hope to see Aurora and Phillip, but the prince had disappeared into the tent, where Belle assumed he was going to quickly refresh himself before the final joust. Without thinking, she lifted the hem of her dress and hurried down the wooden steps in direction of the tent.

"Step aside for the Queen!" said a loud voice right behind Belle. At first she jumped with fright, then looked back and saw that a royal guard had decided to follow her. It was something she wasn't entirely used to yet – people constantly following her around, claiming it was for her safety. She only ever wandered around in the castle, and even when she visited the bookshop owner in the village, she would only be accompanied by the carriage driver and Chip, the son of Mrs. Potts, who was always eager to leave the boundaries of the castle grounds.

As she reached the entrance of the tent, she stepped aside for the guard to lift the curtain for her. Once he did so, she hesitantly walked in, expecting to find Aurora and Phillip. Instead, however, she found only a wounded man asleep on a stretch bed, a physician sitting beside him cleansing his wound, and a young man with blonde hair sewing together a torn shirt. They all looked up when she walked in, except for Sir Victor who was asleep, and it was as if their faces became pale with fright. Both David and the physician rose to their feet and bowed deeply.

"Oh, no, please," Belle said with a warm smile, She motioned for the men to stand up again. "I am terribly sorry to have disturbed you, I…" She shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. "I seek only Prince Phillip, for I much desire to speak to him." Instead of receiving a reply, Belle watched the men slowly lower their heads in silence.

"Why have you come here?"

His voice was as clear as crystal water. Belle turned around and found Phillip standing right behind her, drying his wet hands on an old rag. "I… came in search of the princess."

"Aurora isn't here," Phillip replied coldly as he walked right past Belle and towards David, who in the meantime had sat down on the ground again and proceeded to sew Sir Victor's shirt. Phillip crouched beside the man to inspect his work with a natural curiosity, then a few seconds later patted him on the shoulder with a small smile. "Good work, lad." He stood up again and walked over to a wooden table where he had kept his gloves. He grabbed them and began to put them on.

Belle bit her lip before hesitantly approaching Phillip. "Why are you doing this?" she asked softly.

Phillip was silent for a while as he finished fitting on his gloves. "Doing what?"

Belle remained patient, even though she could sense Phillip's hostility. She knew well how to deal with a man's bad temper. She had faced it many times before with Adam, both as a man _and_ as a Beast. She would not let Phillip win this discussion. "You know well of what I speak of. You're risking your life."

Phillip shook his head and let out a muffled chuckle. "Your confidence in me is overwhelming, your majesty. You speak as if I've never ridden a horse or hit a man with a lance. I assure you, I've done far more dangerous things than this. I need not your approval, nor your reprehension." He paused for a moment, as if struck by a sudden thought. He glanced at the knight asleep on the stretch bed. "Besides… I do this for Sir Victor of Milandor. Surely the King of Milandor will be pleased to find that I 'risked my life' to honor his knight. It will improve our relations with Milandor, which on the long-term might prove to be quite fruitful for our kingdom." He gave Belle one last look before heading for the exit of the tent.

Belle frowned at Phillip, not sure if she was upset because of the things she had heard, or because Phillip had turned his back on her. He was about to lift the curtain and step out of the tent when she rushed after him, lifting the hems of her dress so that she did not trip over it. "You don't care," she blurted, her tone of voice louder than she had expected it to be. At least it gave her the much desired effect: Phillip stopped in his steps and looked back at her with an intrigued frown.

"I beg your pardon?" he muttered in a low voice, staring at Belle intently.

Suddenly, Belle felt braver than before. "You do not care for the affairs of this kingdom. This is all a game for you!" She stepped up to Phillip, and now their faces were only inches away. "This is not about your kingdom," she said in a soft voice, genuine concern in her eyes. "It's not about Aurora. It's about _you_."

The lines on Phillip's face softened for a moment, as if she had just uncovered the world's darkest secret. But then he looked into Belle's eyes and was suddenly reminded of the confusion she had brought into his life. _This is just another one of her wicked games_, he thought. _She thinks she knows me better than I know myself_. Phillip shot one last glare at Belle before exiting the tent and walking towards the horse. "You're bold, Belle. Not only do you assume – wrongly – things that are out of your reach, but you make accusations I do not deserve. You ought to show more respect."

Belle was having a hard time keeping up with Phillip, as he seemed to have hastened his pace. At one point she grew anxious and reached out her hand to grab Phillip's arm. The prince stopped almost instantly, and instead of looking back at Belle, he looked directly at her hand resting on his forearm. "Please," the queen whispered. "You know I respect you dearly. How I wish we could go back to the day when we were to become good friends, and you would share with me tales of the places you have seen and the books you have read. I wish only for your happiness and safety, truly."

Phillip was silent for a few seconds, until he gently unraveled himself from Belle's grasp and ordered David to saddle his horse. As he watched the young man fix up the saddle, he spoke in a calm and very diplomatic tone. "I appreciate you coming here, your majesty." He spoke loudly, as if he knew people were eavesdropping and wondering what the two were talking about. "It was always an honor to receive good luck from a splendid and beautiful lady such as yourself."

Belle knew their conversation was over, and therefore she just bowed her head and let out an almost inaudible sigh. "It is my pleasure, your highness." Phillip was such a hard man to deal with… sometimes harder than Adam, Belle mused. Whereas her husband was known for his short temper, this also helped him to release his emotions more quickly, and that helped Belle get to the source of the problem and find a solution. They had improved their communication greatly, especially ever since Adam had become human again. But Phillip… Phillip was different. He had a natural talent when it came to concealing his feelings, and an amazing ability to steer the conversation according to his own desire. But, like Adam, there was one thing that Phillip was incapable of hiding: his eyes. Phillip gave everything away when he looked into one's eyes, and Belle had proven that once more during their brief conversation.

When they first met, Belle had seen in Phillip's eyes a natural curiosity and need to get to know her better. It was almost as if she was a fresh new adventure; someone he could tell old stories to in order to relive old memories. Later, at the stables, the curiosity in his eyes had turned to a secret desire, which soon revealed itself when he kissed her for the first time. Afterwards, his eyes had told her that it would never happen again and that he knew he had just done a terrible mistake… but later that night in the library, his lust took over his brain, and he had confessed his desire for her. However, contrary to what one would believe, there was not only lust in Phillip's eyes… Belle had seen sadness and frustration too, and though it made no sense to her at the time, all the pieces of the puzzle seemed to be fitting together now.

She looked up at Phillip as he mounted the horse and pulled the reins shorter. "Wait!" she heard herself say, and realized that she had called his attention just so that she could look into his eyes again. Phillip looked down at her with a confused frown, and in his eyes she recognized the same look she had seen when they were in the stables. But this time he did not desire her. This time he desired adventure. With a very natural movement, Belle pulled a ribbon out of her hair and held it up. "I beg you do not leave without accepting my token for good luck."

Phillip couldn't help but let out a small smile, not because Belle was offering him her ribbon, but because her simple action had reminded him of the early days when Phillip used to joust with his friends, and Aurora would watch him curiously from the stands with the flowing ribbons in her hair. Every time he returned from each joust, no matter if he had won or lost, she would applaud him and say that he was the bravest hero in all the lands. Those days seemed so distant now, and instead of Aurora he was looking at Belle, who carried a very concerned expression on her face. He slowly lowered his lance to her so that she could tie the ribbon around it. As she did so, however, Phillip was cursed by a sudden flashback.

The ribbon. The dark red ribbon. The dark red ribbon on Marson's lance. Phillip realized now why the fabric had seemed so familiar to him. It had been so obvious, and he had not put it together during that fraction of second. The ribbon was no normal ribbon. That ribbon belonged to Aurora. And for some God forsaken reason, it was tied to the tip of his enemy's lance.

Once Belle had tied her ribbon, Phillip pulled his lance up without a word, pressed his foot into the stirrup and led the horse to the beginning of the list. The crowds rejoiced and many colorful banners flew in the air, supporting their beloved prince. But Phillip paid no attention to any of it. His eyes were fixed on William Marson, who was already waiting for him on the far-end of the list. Aurora's dark red ribbon swung teasingly in the air, and Phillip could feel his blood boil.

It wasn't about Sir Victor anymore. It wasn't even about Phillip's glory. This time, it was about teaching a man a lesson.

Belle hurried back to her seat, eager to see how the joust would proceed. When she got there she found that Aurora was already sitting down, nervously playing with her hands in her lap. The girl seemed anxious… more anxious than before. Her eyes were not even on Phillip, but rather on William Marson. It was then that Belle was struck by an obvious question… If Aurora hadn't gone to see Phillip, then where had she been?


	14. The Last Request

**A/N:** _Well, this took awfully long to update, and therefore I owe an apology to all my reviewers who have incessantly asked me to update. I have not forgotten this story and do intend to finish it (for real!), but I really must pull "the real life card" on this time and blame a full-time, a part-time, a students' association, classes and a thesis for this one. _

_This chapter is short, but I chose to upload this scene as it is to assure you that I have not given up! Your reviews and kind words are all very much appreciated and motivating. :) I do, however, request that you do not review my friends' stories only to plug this one, because not only is it a bothersome for them, but it also doesn't help me write faster. :P_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's short and sweet (or sour, depending on your perspective and who you're rooting for)._

* * *

Aurora held onto her stomach as the royal squire walked to the center of the lists and raised his flag. They were only seconds away from beginning the final duel, and the mere sight of Marson and Phillip facing each other, both without helmets, was disturbing and unsettling. She held onto the bracelet Marson had given her and looked down at the knight. Suddenly, her mind wandered back to their previous encounter just minutes before…

King Stefan and King Hubert were in the middle of an argument, Queen Leah was trying to reason with them, while King Adam watched all three of them and shook his head in amusement. Belle seemed to be distracted by what was going on down in the lists, which gave Aurora the perfect opportunity to slip away and put an end to her anxiety. As she hurried down the steps, she nodded her head to one of the royal guards who immediately placed a hand on the handle of his sword and followed the princess. "Make way for the princess," the man said in a deep voice, menacingly eyeing anyone who dared to step in her way. He followed her blindly, assuming she would be heading for the tent where the prince was refreshing himself before the final run… but he was soon proven wrong when the princess turned into the opposite direction instead and hurried towards William Marson's tent. He said nothing, but instead doubled his attention towards the princess' surroundings.

Marson was in his tent, laughing away as he filled his cup with red wine. "That fool," he said to Richard. "Losing three to null, and still he chooses to defy me and – worse even – imply that he can knock me off my horse!" He laughed again, then took a sip of his wine. "He's quite naive, even for a prince."

"I would watch your tongue if I were you," Richard scolded, growing quite annoyed by his cousin. He was sweating more than usual now, and even his wine had a sour taste to it. "If you joust against the prince and as much as _touch_ him, the king will have reason to lock you up for life… and if you catch him on a bad day, then it will be no surprise if you're tortured or burned alive!"

"It is the prince who defies me, not the other way around," Marson reminded him. "And I tell you now, I will not be satisfied until I see that bastard lying on the g-" He stopped when a streak of light filled his tent and a royal guard stepped in. "Her highness, the princess," he announced in a stern voice. When Marson turned his head, his cup of wine almost fell out of his hand. His squire, his herald and Richard all bowed down immediately, whereas Marson stared at the princess for a few seconds before slowly getting down on one knee. As he lowered himself, his eyes slipped to Aurora's wrist and he recognized his bracelet. A small smile crept onto his lips.

Aurora turned to the guard standing behind her and gave him a simple nod. Though reluctantly, the man nodded back and exited the tent, standing watch at the door. Once Aurora was alone in the tent with the men, she smiled warmly and lifted her hand graciously. "Please, I beg that you stand on your feet like honorable men. It is not every day that I have the opportunity to meet with brave men such as yourselves. You must be most proud of your performance during this tournament."

Richard was smiling nervously as he slowly rose to his feet again. "Your highness, it is I who should be honored to be in your presence. I have travelled to many places afar, and never have I encountered a lady with such kindness and beauty. You are truly a gift from God, princess."

Aurora blushed. She was used to compliments from people who met her, but had heard them so often that she had begun to wonder if they were true. "Your words are most gracious, though my heart is too humble to accept them." She looked up at Marson, and her cheeks seemed to turn even redder. "I do not wish to interrupt your preparations…" she told the other men. "Though I fear I must speak to Sir Marson in private." She shot him a meaningful look. "It will take only a minute."

The squire and herald bowed their heads obediently and quickly left the tent. Soon after Aurora and Marson were left alone, and the man was strangely quiet in the presence of the princess. She took two daring steps towards him and waited for his response, but he continued to stare at her intently. Aurora moved towards him again and this time he smiled at her. "Your highness," he said charmingly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Aurora's smile quickly faded away and she looked down at the ground, as if she were too afraid to look Marson in the eyes. "I… have come to ask a favor of you."

Marson stared at the princess in silence, wondering what the favor may be. His heart even jumped at the prospect that she had decided to take him up on his offer sooner, and desired to be alone with him as much as he longed to be alone with her. "Please, your highness," he said half eagerly. "Tell me what it is your heart desires, and I shall do everything within my reach to fulfill it." He stared at the princess in silence, then after a moment daringly took a step towards her. However, he was not prepared to hear the words that followed…

"Please," she whispered, looking up at Marson for the first time. It was then that he noticed that there was a strange sadness in her gaze. "I beg you not to joust."

Marson tilted his head, bewildered by Aurora's request. He could not seem to understand why she would request such a thing. Did she care for him so much that she feared he would be hurt? While studying her intently, he began removing his gloves from his hands. "I don't understand," he said slowly. "This is my duty. I have no choice."

Aurora shook her head firmly, as if she had already been expecting Marson's comeback and decided that she would not take it. "There is always a choice," she told him. "If you drop out of the tournament now, I will be sure to have it be known that you did so for the noblest of reasons."

The knight was even more confused now. "Do forgive my ignorance, your highness, but I fail to see what noble reason you may be referring to…" As he trailed off, it suddenly hit him. "Unless I'm foolishly focused on the 'what', when I should really be asking _whom_…" He looked at Aurora in silence and found that she had taken her eyes off him once more. This time she moved towards the table while her hands fidgeted restlessly with each other.

"Words cannot describe how my heart sank when I realized it was Phillip you had jousted against," Aurora admitted sadly, "though I should confess that my heart had half-expected him to do such a rebellious deed."

Marson tossed his gloves onto the table and stood behind Aurora. Even from a distance he could smell her sweet scent, and it drew him closer to her like a bee to honey. "I never could have anticipated it myself. In fact, had I known that it was the Prince of Molyneaux that I was running against, I would have refused to do so."

Aurora turned around and looked at Marson. There was a glimpse of hope in her eyes. "Then you agree to forfeit this match?"

Marson frowned. "But that would cause me to go against the prince's wishes," he reminded her. "Your highness should know that I could never do _that_," he added in a sarcastic tone, though he was sure that for her naivety Aurora had not picked up on it.

Aurora was silent for a moment. Her gaze wandered down to her hands which were now mindlessly fidgeting with the bracelet Marson had given her. "You mean to say that Phillip has _asked_ you to joust against him?" she asked quietly.

"_Demanded_ it, really," Marson retorted confidently. "What choice do I have? If it truly is your wish that we do not match against one another, then, with all due respect, it is not _I_ whom you should be speaking to…"

With a long sigh, Aurora walked away from Marson and sat down on the nearest chair. "That would be pointless," she replied sadly. "For as much as I love Phillip, I cannot deny that he is headstrong and stubborn. Once he sets his mind to something, there is nothing I can do to convince him otherwise…" She shook her head and closed her eyes. "He would never listen to me, even if I saw the danger and he did not. Speaking to him would be useless, for I am not powerful enough to change his mind."

Marson was tempted to smile, though he managed to hide it from Aurora. Slowly and carefully, he approached the princess and knelt down on one knee in front of her. She was opening up to him. Suddenly a small door to her heart had been opened. "Allow me to speak freely," he asked quietly. He waited for Aurora's silent consent then continued. "I may be no more than your humble servant, but even so I am inclined to believe that you are far more powerful than you think yourself to be."

Aurora tilted her head slowly and frowned skeptically. "Why would you think such a thing?"

Marson returned Aurora's question with the same skeptical frown, as if the answer was so obvious that it did not deserve to be mentioned out loud. "Your highness…" He gently took her hand in his. "Stories of you have travelled beyond the borders of your kingdom. From children to old men, they all speak of your courage and, nevertheless, your beauty. I can assure you now that many of the knights who have faced a long journey to attend this tournament have not done so for the glory or the wish to meet his majesty… but rather to meet _you_, the one they call the Princess of the Dawn."

Overwhelmed by all that she had heard, Aurora slowly removed her hand from Marson's. As he spoke she had felt him hold onto her tighter and a sudden unexplainable fear had come upon her. "I…" Aurora swallowed her words at first then hesitantly stood up from the chair. "I have a reputation that outweighs me," she said sadly. "You're not the first to bring so to my attention. Although I humbly thank you for your compliments, I wish not that you share them with me, for it only makes me feel worse about insisting upon my request."

As Aurora stood up, Marson stood up as well. Aurora was not like other women. On any other occasion one would have accepted his praise and worn it proudly, but Aurora almost seemed… _saddened_ by her own reputation. He failed to understand why… Did she not believe his compliments to be genuine? Or, worse even, did she not believe the compliments to be _true_? He was so perplexed by Aurora's reaction that he had barely registered her last sentence. "What request, your highness?"

Aurora sighed. "That you forfeit this match." She picked up his gloves from the table and gracefully handed them back to him. "If it does not please you that I step in and justify your absence, then you can do as did Sir William and claim that you are too injured to joust."

Marson looked down at the gloves in Aurora's hand. He seemed to ponder her request for a moment, but the indignant look on his face made it clear what his answer was going to be. "With all due respect, princess, I am not willing to _lie_ before Kings and Queens because you think the prince too weak to face me." He took the gloves from her and slipped them back on.

"_Weak_?" Aurora breathed, hardly believing what she was hearing. Her brow furrowed and she shook her head incredulously. "Phillip is not weak." Aurora noticed Marson roll his eyes and begin to turn around. It only made her feel more desperate and impulsive. "He is not weak!" she cried out loud. Marson had started to walk away and Aurora rapidly followed him. Seeing that he had no intention of stopping, she reached out her hand and grabbed him by the arm. "If you anger the prince, he might _kill_ you!" she cried heartily, hoping that her outburst would at least make Marson stop in his steps.

It did. Marson came to a halt and immediately looked down at Aurora's hand upon his arm. Had the timing been different he would have taken it as an invitation. However, this time, he was more concerned about her words.

Sensing Marson's hesitation, Aurora decided to quickly cut in again before he changed his mind. "He once slay a _dragon_." She removed her hand from his sleeve and stared at him, shaking her head with a sad frown. "You do not know him the way I do…"

"Apparently not," Marson mumbled. He looked up at the exit of the tent and his brow furrowed. "Boy!" he yelled. Within seconds, a servant came in, his head humbly facing the ground. He looked up hesitantly, as if he knew that the princess was still present and he did not think himself worthy enough to face her. "Be quick now," Marson demanded in a deep voice. "I don't have all day." The boy jumped to his feet and hurried over to the fetch Marson's armor, then proceeded to help the knight fit it on.

Aurora simply looked at Marson hopelessly. "So you will do it?" she whispered.

"I will face his highness as he has requested," Marson replied firmly. "He must be a good man, for he has conquered your love. And if that be true, then I believe he will not deviously harm me." Once his armor was on, he grabbed his helmet off the table and turned to look at Aurora. "And if it is your genuine fear that _I_ might be the one to hurt him, then fear not… I do not seek victory," he lied. Marson looked Aurora in the eyes one last time before signaling for the servant-boy to prepare the way for him. The boy did so, lifting the curtain of the tent and yelling that Sir Marson was ready.

Still not satisfied, Aurora hurried after Marson. "If it is not victory you seek, then why are you here?"

Marson smirked, though Aurora could not see it because he kept his back to her. "For the same reason why you are here, your highness." He paused. "I think we're both looking for an escape."

With that he left, not allowing Aurora a chance to say another word. She stood there, motionless, still digesting Marson's last words. What did he mean? Escape? Escape from what? And what could Marson possibly want to escape from? He had the life Aurora had always desired – he was free. He belonged to no one, served no one, he could spend his days travelling from land to land, discovering new places and people… What man or woman would not desire a life like that?

At that moment, Aurora turned her head and found a small mirror hanging on the wooden pole. She saw her reflection and was immediately stunned by the frown on her face. It was so unlike the many portraits of her that decorated the walls of the castle. She almost did not recognize herself! Forcing a small smile on her face, Aurora adjusted the necklace around her neck. However, as she tilted her head slightly forward, the tiara slipped onto her forehead. She straightened her neck again so she could fix up her tiara. However, as soon as she touched the golden object and looked at herself in the mirror again, something felt oddly familiar. She was frowning again, and the tiara on her head… it felt so… inadequate. She froze there for a moment, realization suddenly hitting her. With very slow and careful movements, she removed the tiara from her head. A few rebel curls fell loose and she was obliged to lift her hand and slowly remove them away from her face. When she saw her reflection again… she saw someone completely different.

That's when she realized what Marson had meant. Aurora didn't want to escape from anything. She wanted to escape from _herself_.


	15. The Defeat

**A/N:** _Yes, I am fully aware that I have been taking a long time to update this story, but that does **not** mean that it has been forgotten! At a time when the story is actually drawing towards the end, I'd be silly to give up. :P It would be nice to actually finish an epic novel for once! The reason why updating often takes long for me is because I really don't have much time to write. :( To give you an example, I wrote this chapter last night because I stuck at the Brussels International Airport when they decided to evacuate the plan I was on because "it couldn't take off". :P _

_Nevertheless, regarding the story, I'd like to thank you for all the feedback provided so far and humbly invite you to offer your suggestions on how YOU'D like this story to end, or what you'd like to see. :) I'll admit I haven't quite decided on the ending yet, so your review might just shape the next chapters!_

_Again, thanks for sticking with this story and I'm really sorry for the late update(s)!_

* * *

Aurora's dark red ribbon. Such a simple piece of fabric and, yet, it raised so many questions in Phillip's head. Why had Aurora given her ribbon to Marson? Had he asked her for it, or did she so spontaneously desire to support the man who was about to joust against the prince – _her husband_ – and future king of her kingdom?

Phillip could feel the sweat on his hands as he gripped onto the horse's reins. If at first he was jousting because he was in need of adrenalin (and perhaps, he'd admit, a little attention), now it suddenly felt like he was on a mission to prove his worth. Marson was no longer an opponent but rather an enemy, and Phillip knew he would only be happy once Marson was lying flat on his face and he was hearing the cheers of the crowd, congratulating the prince for his surprising victory.

Amid such pressure, Phillip also felt fear. He felt at ease with a sword in his hand and fought best with his feet firmly on the ground. Now he was sitting on a horse – a horse which, on top of it, was not Samson – and holding a long and heavy lance in his hand. He could have sworn it felt heavier now than it had before. He had never jousted in a tournament such as this. His only experience in the matter consisted of small casual tournaments with his friends at court, who most of the times would let Phillip win just to please him. On those occasions, Aurora would also be sitting under the shade of a tree, thoroughly entertained by a book while she occasionally glanced up at Phillip and smiled at him whenever he won a match. Phillip knew that Aurora despised the sport – or any sport that involved any sort of violence, for that matter – but she'd feign enthusiasm just to please him, and use every victory as an excuse to kiss him, even when they were surrounded by many nobles. Today, however, everything felt different. Phillip turned his head just a little to look at Aurora. Even from a distance, he could tell that she was nervous. She was fidgeting with her hands, something she only did when anxiety took over her. What troubled Phillip was that he was no longer sure _why_ she was nervous – Did she fear for his safety? Or was she afraid that Phillip would one day discover her secret, whatever it may be? Aurora was a terrible liar. In fact, Phillip suspected that she was incapable of lying at all. Unfortunately, this wasn't always a good thing – especially when the truth hurt more than the lie.

Phillip was obliged to break free from his thoughts when the squire ran to the middle of the list and lifted his banner into the air. He glanced at Phillip and Marson to make sure the two men were ready. Because Phillip's helmet had been destroyed during the previous match and it would be impossible to mend it in such a short amount of time, the two men had agreed to forfeit their helmets. This, of course, increased the danger and adrenalin greatly. A single blow of the lance could blind them. If they were to fall from their horse, the chance of permanently disfiguring their faces was high. None of this seemed to stir Marson and Phillip. They sat there on their horses, studying each other and patiently waiting for the squire to initiate the run.

After a simple nod of the head, the squire's banner dropped. Both men instantly pushed their feet into the stirrups and, as a consequence, both horses began to gallop towards each other.

The sound of hooves hitting against the ground were consistent with the beating of Marson's heart. Never before had he felt so nervous. As he galloped towards Prince Phillip his hands were barely able to grip onto his lance. Only a few seconds had gone past, and yet to Marson it felt like minutes! He knew for sure that the crowds were probably cheering the Prince on, for Phillip was the hero of their kingdom, the brave night who once fought a dragon to rescue their princess, and he was soon to be their future King. Thankfully, the sound of Marson's heartbeat was so loud that he managed to block out any sound that came from the exterior.

Phillip had closed his eyes for a split second, but when he opened them again Marson was already just a few feet away from him. His grip tightened around his lance and he prepared to hold it high enough to strike Marson. The instant he saw Marson's lance aiming straight at his chest, Phillip stopped breathing. He could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating too.

Suddenly, something extraordinary happened. As Marson lifted his lance, Phillip could see nothing but Aurora's dark red ribbon. At that moment, it was as if someone had just plunged their hand into his chest and pulled out his beating heart. He could hear the very sound of his heartbeat as if someone were holding it right against his ear. During that sheer moment, Phillip had a vision. He did not see Marson, he did not see Belle, he did not see his father, and he wasn't sure if he saw Aurora either… He saw _her_. The mysterious peasant girl. She appeared right before his eyes, teasing him as she danced across the woods with her blonde golden hair flowing with the wind. She swayed her arms back and forth as she hummed a sweet melody. Then, suddenly, she looked up. However, _just_ as their eyes met, Phillip felt a breathtaking pain hit his shoulder. The blow had been so intense that even his lance fell out of his hand. His body involuntarily fell backwards as the horse decreased its speed and transformed its gallop into a canter and, eventually, a trot. Upon reaching the opposite end of the list, the horse came to a halt. Phillip heard crying voices and the sound of footsteps drawing closer to him, though he could not see who such voices belonged to because his eyes were closed and he lacked the strength to open them. He had lost complete perception of his body, so much that he had not realized that he was almost hanging off the horse. The only thing preventing his fall was the fact that his foot had been caught in the stirrup. Phillip thought he was floating… like in a dream. His foot started to slip out of the stirrup, and for a moment he actually felt so numb that he did not know whether he was falling or flying. Phillip decided to let go of himself entirely. When he did, he saw her again… the peasant girl. But only a second later… everything went black.

When Marson reached the end of the list, he breathed for the first time. His lance fell out of his hand but was caught by the servant boy who had run to assist him. He still couldn't hear the crowds, though he could not tell if it was because his mind still refused to listen, or if the crowds had actually gone silent. Marson had felt Phillip's lance against his shield, but the blow had not been hard enough to cause him pain. He quickly gave the shield to Richard and dismounted the horse. Richard was looking at him with wide eyes, though one wasn't sure if he was excited or alarmed.

"You did it!" Richard breathed. "You… you won the tournament!"

Upon hearing these words, Marson looked back for the first time. As he did, he saw three guards carefully helping Phillip off his horse and laying him on the ground. All seemed normal, except… the prince was not moving. A guard looked back and cried in alarm as he motioned for the physician to hurry towards them. The physician grabbed his bag and ran towards the prince, who at this point was lying flat on the ground. Inevitably, Marson turned his head to the royal stands, hoping to see Aurora. He did see her, but their eyes did not meet. Instead Aurora was already trying to force her way off the stand, even though her father, Stefan, had a tight grip on her arm and was yelling at her to stay. Marson's heart skipped a beat. Although he didn't want to move, he managed to take a step towards the unconscious prince and the many guards and physicians that surrounded him now. _Have I killed him?_ Marson wasn't even sure if such a thought made him feel triumphant or full of remorse. Only a few seconds later did he realize that, if any harm had come to the prince, he was sure to be trialed and executed for murder, or attempt of. It made no difference whether or not Phillip had been the one to challenge him. It was his word against the prince's. Marson was sure to lose.

While dwelling with this uncomfortable thought, Marson looked around him and saw that all the nobles and peasants that had come to watch the tournament were now nervously watching the prince… or rather, the people that surrounded him, because at this point so many guards and physicians had gathered around Phillip that it was entirely impossible to catch a glimpse of the prince. They all watched him nervously as the physician tried to bring Phillip to his conscience. Suddenly, a stout man came running onto the list, shouting the prince's name. "Phillip!" It was Hubert, with his crown almost falling off his head as he anxiously tried to squeeze himself through the guards. "Let me see my son!" he demanded furiously, pushing a physician aside.

* * *

_Phillip opened his eyes and blinked into the sunlight. It took him a while to gather the strength to move, and when he did… he realized that he was drenched. He looked down in fright and saw that he lying in the middle of still stream. At that point, there was only one word he could mutter: "Samson?"_

_The prince looked around warily but saw no sign of his horse. He lifted one hand out of the water and ran his fingers through his hair. As the sunlight hit him in the face, he was tempted to close his eyes again, and yet, he was too scared to do so. Slowly, Phillip stood up and stepped onto dry land. When he studied his surroundings again, he was drawn to the familiarity of the place. He was about to ask himself where he was when it became entirely clear to him._

_Right at that moment, he heard a soft giggle. Phillip turned his head abruptly and saw a beautiful young woman standing by the tree, embracing it as if it were a real person. She looked down at Phillip and shook her head. Even Phillip himself could not contain his smile, for at last he had found the peasant girl again. He had urged to see her for so long, and now here she was… Phillip was almost entirely sure that he was dreaming, yet in his dreams was where he had met her in the first place._

"_Why do you laugh?" Phillip asked her, wondering if he should step towards her or if that would frighten her and make her run away again._

_When she heard his voice, the girl embraced the tree more tightly and shyly hid behind it. _

_Even though her face was concealed, Phillip could still hear her soft giggle. Feeling bold, he took a step towards her and placed his hand on the tree trunk. He looked down at the girl with a small, genuine smile. Thankfully, she did not run away, nor show intentions of doing so. However, she still coyly hid away from him by digging half of her face in her arm. Phillip could see only her beautiful green eyes… eyes which, even now, seemed so strangely familiar to him._

_Just as Phillip was about to open his mouth again, the girl decided to speak. "I laugh because you're all wet, and the rabbits have taken your boots." She slowly removed her face from her arm and smiled coyly._

_Phillip made very slow movements, knowing beforehand that the peasant girl had a tendency to run away whenever he did something too quickly… or ask questions that were too personal. Finding that she did not flinch as he drew closer, Phillip decided to embrace the tree as well, standing opposite the girl. As they both embraced the tree, he felt so close to her, even though their bodies had not yet touched. "And you find that funny?" he asked her back softly, a small smile on his lips._

"_Hmm hmm…" The girl smiled coyly at Phillip and hesitated before speaking again. "If you want, I may ask them to return your boots to you."_

_Phillip gazed at her lovingly, touched by her innocence and naivety. "You… you would do that for me?" _

_The girl nodded quickly. "Well, I cannot assure you that the rabbits will pay any attention to me. They often do not listen to a thing I say! If they take a liking to your boots, then they'll most likely hide them away and you'll never see them again."_

_Phillip tried not to laugh. He was afraid that the girl might find that he was mocking her when, in truth, Phillip was just pleasantly overwhelmed by her innocent humor. "Well… that would be most tragic," he said, attempting to keep a straight face."I quite liked those boots."_

_The girl looked away for a second, as if in thought, then looked back at Phillip with an apologetic smile. "If I am not able to reason with the rabbits, then I will gladly sew you a new pair of boots myself."_

_Phillip widened his eyes, surprised by such generosity. "Truly?"_

_The girl shrugged slightly. "Well, we cannot have you walking around in your socks," she pointed out. "Though… it will take me at least a week to finish your new boots," she added worriedly. "Do you not have an extra pair you can wear until then?"_

_Phillip smiled faintly. "I might have. Though, I beg you, do not go through so much trouble for me. Tell the rabbits that they can keep my boots if they so thoroughly enjoy them. Say it is a gift from me."_

"_Well…" Now the girl was the one to act surprised. "You are most generous."_

_Phillip tilted his head. "I'll admit that there is something I ask of you in return." He noticed the confused look on the girl's face and smiled reassuringly at her. "Worry not, for I will not harm you." He paused and took a moment to lean in a little closer to the peasant. "I wish only to know if you love me." The words had come out differently than he had intended, and for that reason Phillip expected the girl to call him a lunatic and run away. But… she didn't. In fact, her reaction was quite overwhelming. _

_She pulled away from the tree then placed her hand on his. "What difference does it make?"_

_Phillip was perplexed by her question… He did not know if it was because his answer was too obvious… or too complex. "It makes all the difference to me," he said softly. "I dream of you night and day. I'm sure now that my heart only beats for you." Phillip tightened his grip around her hand. "I wish only to love you and devote my entire existence to you." He looked her in the eyes. Never before had he felt so fragile. "Please," he whispered. "Say that you love me, and I shall give you the world. If the world is not enough for you, then name what it is that your heart desires. I will do everything within my reach to fulfill your dreams!"_

_The girl frowned then slowly pulled her hand away from Phillip's. Her words were so soft that they sounded like small breaths."How do I know that the words you speak are true?"_

_Once again, Phillip was caught off-guard. He watched as the girl turned her back to him then slowly started to walk away. Desperately, he let go of the tree and walked after her. "How do you that they are not?" he asked back._

_The girl stopped in her steps and looked down at the green grass. Then, suddenly, she stretched out her leg and ran her toes over the grass, as if she had just discovered that she was barefoot. After a few moments of silence, she sighed deeply. Not once did she take her eyes off the grass. "You'll break my heart," she replied simply._

_Phillip shook his head incredulously. "Never!" he gasped. "How could you think such a thing to be true?"_

_At last, the girl lifted her head and looked back at him. Phillip's heart jumped when her eyes met his, and not for the best reasons. The girl's eyes were bloodshot red and her face was drenched with tears. Two heavy bags hung below her eyes, which now looked at him so intently that Phillip thought they might pierce his soul. Worst even, he recognized those eyes… he had seen them many times before. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, however, the girl penetrated the silence with her final, deadly words._

"_You already have. You'll do it again."_

_Without another word, the girl lifted her skirt and started to run away._

"_Wait!" Phillip cried. He tried to run after her, but was terrorized when he found that his feet were pinned to the ground. They would not move. He looked up in alarm and tried to call for her again, but this time the words came out completely inaudible. He had lost his voice! It was not long before the girl disappeared and Phillip was all alone again. Suddenly, he heard something fall at his feet and looked down in confusion. It wasn't until he recognized the object that the blood in his veins froze. Phillip was struck by a horrid, horrid realization._

_The girl was no mystery to him. He was obliged to recognize her, and yet he did not. His mind had not allowed him to do so. His heart had been in constant denial._

_Phillip looked down at the small tiara that had just fallen at his feet, and almost instantly tears began to form in his eyes. She had been right before him, and yet he did not recognize her._

_That girl was no stranger. That girl was his wife._

* * *

"Prince Phillip!" a royal guard cried in alarm. "His Royal Highness is awake!"

Guards, physicians, and King Hubert looked down at Phillip with great anticipation. The whole arena had gone silent. Nothing but the wind was heard.

Phillip inhaled. He inhaled so deeply that it seemed as if his lungs had been desperate for air. Everyone else breathed with him. Slowly, Phillip opened his eyes… then stared in confusion at the dozens of faces which now surrounded him. He wanted to ask where he was, but he had a terrible feeling he knew the answer to his own question.

At the royal stand, everyone looked down in anticipation. Queen Leah held onto Aurora's arm affectionately as the princess prayed silently. The tears had already stained her face, and her eyes were so red that it looked like she had been crying for days. Belle looked down at the list with a natural worry, though she could not decide who her heart was truly with… Phillip or Aurora. She had come to the realization that it had not been Phillip that the princess had visited, but rather his opponent, William Marson. It did not concern Belle how or why Aurora had chosen to do so. She only knew that it was Phillip who was lying on the ground now, all because he had chosen his pride over his safety. She turned to Adam, hoping to find some comfort in him, but he was looking down at the field intently, waiting to see what happened. Belle's attention only shifted to the lists again when she saw Adam's eyes widened and heard Aurora gasp for air. That's when she saw the physician stand up and face the royal stand. He bowed his head slowly… and smiled.

King Stefan was the first one to speak. "Oh, thank the Heavens!" He turned to his daughter who was leaning over the railing with a confused expression on her face. She wasn't sure whether she should be content that Phillip was safe… or mad that he had put her through so much pain for the past two minutes.

Two minutes, Belle realized, that felt like a lifetime.

The crowds began to whisper among themselves as they saw the physicians step back, allowing the guards some space to help Prince Phillip to his feet. The Prince appeared to be unharmed, though a little dazzled, and even though he tried his best to stand up on his own, he was unable to deny the help of the guards.

After a few seconds, Phillip was finally standing on his feet again. The first thing he did was turn his head to the royal stand and search for Aurora. Their eyes met almost instantly. Even from a distance, Phillip could tell that she was crying. The sight of her tear-stained face caused him more pain than what he already felt. It forced him to look away from her, all because the realization was too much to bear.

Finally, Phillip turned his head to the man who, he believed, had been the cause of all of this. The man with the dark red ribbon. William Marson.

Marson looked at Phillip and was relieved to see that he was unharmed. However, his relief quickly turned into hesitance when he saw the look in the Prince's eyes. His hesitance turned into fear when he noticed the Prince reach for his sword. His fear turned into shock when Phillip withdrew his sword and looked at him in rage.

It was not over.


	16. The Sunset

_**A/N:** Dearest readers and reviewers, I once again apologize for the late update. I once again assure you all that I have not given up on the story. However, unfortunately, I have reached a little bit of a stall, which means that the chapters take longer to update because I have to invest more time plotting them... _

_In that context, if anyone would like to discuss the story with me privately and suggest anything, please feel free to drop me an e-mail! I have already written down all the suggestions that were provided in your lovely reviews, which I once again thank you for._

_Well, off to the next chapter! I hope this one continues to keep you interested in the story. :)_

* * *

Phillip drew his sword and glared at Marson. He could feel his blood boil. How dare the man throw him – Prince Phillip – off his horse! How dare the man so ruthlessly humiliate him in front of his people! Humiliation wasn't even a strong enough word to describe how disgusted Phillip felt by the fact that he – the legend who had defeated a fire-breathing dragon – was defeated by a man who did not even serve a kingdom! Moreover, the man had been bold enough to ask _his wife_ for her favor, and perhaps devilishly tricked her into letting him have her ribbon. It was a complete and utter disrespect. Phillip knew men that had been _hung_ for less than this! Why, what Marson did could be considered high treason…

… couldn't it?

Phillip did not realize that he had been standing there staring at Marson for almost a full minute, oblivious to the anxious crowd which, like Marson, was convinced that Phillip was going to challenge the knight to a swordfight. Men and women whispered among themselves. On one hand, they were anxious to see a swordfight between Marson – the new revelation – and Phillip, the man who all believed to be the best swordsman in the land. On the other hand, they wondered if this meant that the prince did not want to admit defeat… It was known that Prince Phillip was confident and bold, though the people had also wanted to believe that their future king possessed the same humbleness and mercy as King Stefan. What could an arrogant and ambitious king bring of good to Kingdom of the Dawn?

Phillip himself seemed to echo these questions, for the crowd's silence was deadly and he could feel their eyes on him. Even though he did not want to turn his stare away from Marson, Phillip's attention was drawn to the royal stand again. Aurora was still looking at him. She had dried her tears now, but her stare was as cold as ice. Phillip felt a chill go up his spine. His own arrogance and adrenalin had led him to challenge Marson, and not once had it occurred to Phillip that he could die. He had killed a dragon before – why would a mortal man be his doom? And yet, in a blink of an eye Marson's lance had stroke him and sent him to the ground. Phillip had failed. Furthermore, he had failed in front of Aurora… What sort of message of failure and insecurity would that send to her? How was Phillip supposed to explain this to his wife?

It was then that Phillip slowly began to lower his sword. He felt a gush of wind hit him in the face. Even Marson's muscles relaxed slightly, as if he knew that the prince was no longer a threat. When Phillip opened his mouth to speak, he was amazed at how the whole crowd had grown silent to hear him. He knew he had to show confidence but, above all, humbleness and diplomacy. Phillip was expected to admit defeat. Wasn't that what good kings did?

"People of Kingdom of the Dawn," Phillip began, speaking loudly and clearly for the whole crowd to hear. "I bring you Sir William Marson…" He shot Marson a brief glare before looking up at royal stand. "The winner of our tournament."

Oddly enough, the crowd remained silent, even after Phillip spoke. Gradually, a few people began to applaud… a couple of children began to cheer… and within seconds the whole crowd was at an uproar.

Marson simply bowed his head with gratitude, fighting to hold back his devious smirk. Of course his gaze followed that of the prince's, and he expected that he would be looking at the princess Aurora. However, when Marson realized who the prince was staring at so intently, his lips curled into a sly smile.

It seemed that even the great Prince Phillip was conflicted at heart… for why else would he be gazing at the wife of King Adam with such lust and repentance? Moreover… all this seemed to be oblivious to the lovely Princess Aurora. _What a tragedy it would be if she were to find out_, Marson thought cunningly.

* * *

The violinists played their violins with great passion and adrenalin as they tambourine men did their best to keep up the rhythm. The musicians were sweating, but their hard work seemed to be paying off. Everywhere there were royals and nobles dancing cheerfully to the lively music, much influenced by the bright and colorful decorations that filled the royal hall. Those who were not dancing stood near walls and stone pillars enjoying the music and the wine while they traded jokes and stories. Some – though very few – discussed politics, while the rest argued over Marson's performance and whether or not he had deserved to win even when jousting against Prince Phillip. Many still found it unbelievable that the prince had experienced the sour taste of defeat, though the real hot issue was whether or not he should have jousted in the first place. Some defended that the prince had been careless. Others preferred to think that he was bold and courageous, like every future King should be.

Marson had, of course, been invited to the celebration. Many at court took the opportunity to meet and discuss with him personally his victory. Avid Phillip-supporters had gone as far as to condemn him for dueling against the prince and putting his life at stake. Marson took no offenses to heart, and was even amused when his offenders stumbled at the revelation that it had actually been Phillip who demanded that Marson joust against him. It revealed a side to the prince that, apparently, some did not know. Whenever Marson wasn't being entertained by the men at court who so eagerly wanted to discuss sport and the women who so desperately wanted to grasp his attention, Marson's gaze would shift to the royal table where Aurora was seated. She looked so very ravishing in her velvet maroon dress. Even from a distance Marson felt enchanted by her beauty and grace. He longed to have a chance to speak to her privately, but unfortunately there was always someone in the way. Phillip was particularly annoying that evening… Not once did he leave her side, even though it seemed they had not yet exchanged a single word since dinner.

Aurora sighed quietly as she watched the royal couples dance with a faint smile on her face. She was not her old self that evening… It seemed her heart had not yet recovered from the fright during the tournament. Her stomach was still restless too, and therefore she had barely touched her food. The servant had filled her glass with wine and returned every five minutes in hopes to be able to fill it again… but every time he looked into her glass it was just as he left it. He'd glance at Aurora then silently fill up Phillip's glass before running off to attend the rest of the royal guests.

As the musicians finished another song, everyone on the dance floor turned to applaud them. Aurora would applaud them too, even though she had regretfully not had a chance to dance. It was not from lack of invitation – many nobles had come to her in hope of being able to be granted one dance, but for some reason they would first look at Phillip… then discreetly turn away with a frown and resort to one of her ladies.

Phillip showed no intention of wanting to dance. He sat in between Aurora and Adam, though of course most of his attention was given to Adam with whom he discreetly tried to discuss details regarding the alliance. The air between him and Aurora had grown rather tense… It seemed that both knew that they had much to talk about regarding today's incidents, but none seemed keen on doing so. Aurora was almost afraid of asking him if he would come to her chambers that night, even though she knew it was probably the only chance they'd have to be alone.

As the musicians began playing another song, Aurora's attention turned to the dancing couples again. Among those couples she spotted her own parents – King Stefan and Queen Leah. She smiled faintly as they waltzed around and gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. Within minutes, her mind drifted to a particular warm afternoon, many months ago…

* * *

_Aurora nervously fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve. She had never entered the royal library before, even though she had been living at the palace for two days now. Her father had been locked up inside of it for most of time, and sometimes when she'd walk past she'd hear his voice. Tempted by curiosity, Aurora would attempt to stand close to the door and eavesdrop. However, one of the two royal guards standing at the door would gently advert her, reminding her that she was not allowed to dwell alone down this hall, and kindly suggesting that she return to her chambers. Aurora would have no choice... She'd nod her head silently and pretend to return to her chambers, but whenever they weren't looking she'd slip down a different corridor, eager to explore more. Her explorations would only come to an end whenever one of her ladies found her, then hushed her back to the royal hall where her mother awaited her for another lesson about poise and etiquette._

_Today, however, things were different. It was the eve of her wedding day, and King Stefan - the man she had just learned to call her father - had summoned her to the royal library. At first when Aurora entered the room she was overwhelmed by the many books on the shelves, as well as the old dusty maps that were scattered all around a beautifully-carved wooden table that decorated the center of the room. As she looked around in awe, her thoughts were only interrupted by a authorative voice._

_"Come here, my child." Although Stefan's words resembled that of an order, his tone was soft and gentle. "Come, do not be afraid."_

_Aurora silently approached him and watched as Stefan sent the guards away with only a wave of the hand. Seconds later, Aurora heard the sound of a door closing. Once they were alone, Stefan looked down at her with a faint smile._

_"My sweet daughter..." He gently stroked her hair._

_Aurora was obliged to smile back. The few times she had actually managed to see her father, he was constantly giving away orders and pacing up and down impatiently. Aurora had assumed that everyone in the kingdom feared her father, though her mother had tried to convince her otherwise. Queen Leah had calmly explained that Stefan was a calm and just king who wished only the best for his kingdom and his loved ones. Lately, however, he had been subject to a lot of tension and hazard, as the royal wedding ceremony was rapidly approaching, and with that would come the junction of both kingdoms. His mood always changed when he was with his daughter. The strong features on his face would soften and he seemed like nothing more but a proud father with undying love for his only child._

_Princess Aurora bowed her head graciously and greeted her father with a small curtsey. "You have summoned me, father?" She hoped she had done it right. Her mother had compelled her to practice many times that morning._

_Stefan bowed his head, impressed by his daughter's poise and graciousness. "Why, indeed. Would you like some tea, dear?" He started walking towards a small table where there was a small teapot and some teacups._

_"No, thank you. I've just had tea with Queen Le-" Aurora stopped herself. She had to get used to it. "With... with Mother." She disguised her hesitance with a small smile. _

_"Oh, yes..." Stefan slowly put the teapot back down. "Yes, of course." He looked back at Aurora. "And how are your lessons going? Your mother has told me wonderful things about you."_

_To tell the truth, Aurora found the lessons to be slightly boring. She did not know that being a princess required so much hard work! And there were so many things she had to memorize... Aurora only wished she could spend her days in the garden, admiring the beautiful flowers and summoning the woodland creatures with a song. However, she did not want to disappoint her father. "I'm enjoying them very much," she lied, though it pained her to do so. "This morning Mother taught me how to greet other royals, as well as nobility. I... I must admit that my knees are rather resentful after curtseying so many times," she admitted, a bit fearful for Stefan's reaction._

_Stefan, in turn, chuckled softly and shook his head. "You are truly my daughter, for even I cannot stand to bow. But worry not!" Stefan smiled at Aurora and motioned for her to follow him as he walked towards the balcony. "As a royal princess and future queen of our kingdom, people will more often bow to you."_

_Aurora felt slightly relieved, not only because of what Stefan said, but mostly because he had reprimanded her for admitting her weakness. His last words weighed on her conscience for a little longer. Aurora followed her father in silence and stepped out onto the balcony. As soon as the fresh air hit her face, she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. The sun had begun to set, and she was determined to absorbs its last rays of sunshine. After a few seconds, Aurora finally turned to her father and frowned in confusion. "Why will they bow to me, Father?" she asked innocently. _

_Stefan looked down at Aurora with the same confused frown. "Because one day you will rule them." Realizing that this was not the answer his daughter was expecting to hear, Stefan expanded on his answer a bit more. "Besides, they respect you... and love you..." He smiled faintly as he rest a hand on Aurora's shoulder. "You have given us hope, child."_

_Aurora looked up at her father. "Hope?"_

_The king nodded. "Aye..." He turned his head and gazed at the horizon. The sky was tainted with colors of pink and orange, contrasting with green and brown that painted the land. Far-off one could identify many villages. Isolated from them all were the woods, where his daughter had been raised under the name of Briar Rose. "You have proved to us that good can triumph over evil," he finally explained. _

_Aurora slowly pulled away from her father and leaned over the balcony, gazing down at the courtyard as he rest her head on her arms. It was practically empty now, for most nobles found themselves inside getting ready for dinner. "I don't understand," she admitted quietly. "I have proved nothing."_

_Stefan stood next to Aurora and gently placed a hand on her back. "What do you mean, child?"_

_Aurora sighed quietly before standing up straight and simply placing her hands on the stone railing. "Phillip was the one who faced danger to save me. My godmothers... the... the fairies," she added hesitantly, "they were the ones who protected me from Maleficent for sixteen years."_

_Stefan's body became tense when Aurora mentioned the witch's name. After Maleficent's death, he had proclaimed that no one in the kingdom was ever to pronounce her name again, for the memories of that witch were to buried along with her evil magic. "Aurora," he whispered sternly, "you must not say her name."_

_Aurora mentally cursed herself. She hated to disappoint her father - or anyone for that matter. "Forgive me," she mumured humbly, though she felt like confessing that it also troubled her when people referred to her as Aurora. She hadn't gotten used to her new name - and identity - yet. She wished they could simply call her Rose._

_Stefan was a little upset at himself for reprimanding Aurora, especially for something as insignificant as that. He knew that she had been very overwhelmed over the past two days. Meeting her parents, her husband-to-be, learning that she had been cursed all her life... well, he could but imagine how all of this must have confused her. He had managed to negotiate the wedding date with King Hubert by pushing it three days later. King Hubert had wanted Aurora and Phillip to wed on the night of her sixteenth birthday, but Stefan had argued that a love like theirs needed a far greater ceremony, and for that they needed time to plan it. He did not tell Hubert the truth - that he only wanted to give his daughter time to adapt to her new life. And, of course, he wanted to spend time with her before Phillip took her away from him._

_"Worry not, my child," Stefan said softly as he put his arm around Aurora. Her body was warm, though he also noticed how she had jumped slightly at his touch. It was almost as if Aurora still thought of him - her father - as a stranger. He wondered if she should or should not pull her closer to him, but when he noticed the sad look on her face... he was compelled to comfort her. "What thoughts haunt you, my sweet child?"_

_It took Aurora a while to realize that Stefan was addressing her. When she registered her question, she was too afraid to be honest. She did not want to show the king weakness, especially after he deposited so much... hope in her. "Oh, it's nothing," she mumbled nonchalantly. She turned her head to the horizon and frowned even more when she saw that the sun had almost disappeared. Yet another day had gone by, and again she was not able to play in the gardens. _

_"You have your mother's eyes," Stefan pointed out. "And I've loved your mother for more than twenty years." He gently stroked her hair. "It has given me the ability to tell when she's lying, and I feel I have that same ability towards you." He gave her a meaningful look. _

_Aurora sighed. She didn't want to tell Stefan that his ability was far from being unique. Almost anyone could tell when she was lying. That's why she had learned to always tell the truth. "Well," she began hesitantly, "it's just that..."_

_Stefan nodded encouragingly. "Go on, dear."_

_"It's just that..." Aurora tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I do not know what it's like to rule a kingdom. I'm not even sure if I would be the best one to do it..."_

_Aurora had expected Stefan to be apalled by her revelation, but... he actually seemed relieved. He smiled faintly as he pulled her closer. "You won't have to," he explained. "Soon you will be married to Prince Phillip, and your kingdoms will be one. Eventually he will be crowned King, and that will make him the ruler of Kingdom of the Dawn."_

_Aurora was somewhat relieved by this, but a question still lingered in her mind. "But then... what will be my duty?"_

_Stefan considered Aurora's question for a while. For the past days she had been flooded with lessons about royal etiquette, learning how to be a true and proper princess. Yet no one - not even himself - had stopped to explain to Aurora what would happen from tomorrow forth. No wonder the poor child was so confused and pressured. "Although you will be married to Phillip," he began, "you will still be my only heir, and the princess of the people of Kingdom of the Dawn. They will look up to you, they will seek you, and it is your duty to defend their best interests." He noticed a determined yet slightly frightened look on Aurora's face. In a softer tone, he continued, "Our people respect and honor Prince Phillip, for he has brought you to us. You will be happy with him, I know it. You shall be his wife, and he shall love you and honor you. In return, you shall devote yourself to him to, just like your mother has devoted herself to me."_

_Aurora was silent for a while, taking in all these words. "So... Phillip is to rule the kingdom, and I am to support and love him?"_

_Stefan thought about it for a while, wondering if that's how he would express it. However, seeing Aurora was to suggest it, he assumed that that was what she wanted. "Aye," he agreed with her. _

_"But..." Aurora wasn't done yet. "What if we were not to get married?" she asked, hoping her father would not take offense to her question. "Would Phillip still rule our kingdom?"_

_The king frowned at such a question. Why was Aurora asking such a thing on the eve of her wedding day? "King Hubert and I agreed to your betrothal to Prince Phillip because we knew it was the best for both of our kingdoms. He is a brave, honorable man! Surely, with a lot of our guidance, he will become a just and noble ki-"_

_"Then the answer is no," Aurora cut in, for the first time gaining courage to interrupt her father. "The only way Phillip can rule our kingdom is if he marries me." She noticed the shock on Stefan's face, and immediately it made her stomach turn. "Oh, please forgive me, Father. I do not mean it in an ill-mannered way. I just... I'm just trying to understand my duty." She smiled faintly. "That is all."_

_Stefan frowned. He realized he was about to ask Aurora a question that he never thought he'd feel compelled to ask. "Are you... are you happy with this arrangement?"_

_Aurora forced a faint smile on her face then looked up at Stefan. "Yes, Father. I... I love Phillip. And I promise I will do everything I can to honor my duty as a princess..." She hesitated for a moment. "... and a wife." _

_Stefan nodded his head with a small smile. "For all the faith your mother and I have in you, not once have we doubted that you will indeed rule our people with the same kindness and humbleness as you were raised." He softly rest his hand on her head. "And as for Prince Phillip, I know that he is well-suited, for never would I have given my daughter's hand to a man I do not deem worthy. You should not worry, my dear Aurora." Stefan gazed down at Aurora tenderly and suddenly felt compelled to do something he had only dreamed of doing. He slowly towered over Aurora and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You are my greatest pride and joy, and many great accomplishments await you. One day, many tales will spread across the lands about your courage and victories. You will continue to lead our people to prosperity... and peace."_

* * *

"… Aurora!"

Aurora blinked when she heard her name. She had the impression that whoever was calling her had been doing so for a while. She shook her head with a slight frown and turned her head. "Yes?" It was Phillip.

The prince frowned. "It seems I have caught you in a day dream…"

"Oh, no, I was just a little distracted…" Aurora smiled faintly at Phillip, feeling slightly content at the fact that he had finally paid attention to her that evening. "You wish to speak to me?" Her face lit up. "Would you like to dance?"

Phillip shook his head softly. "I'm afraid I must talk to the ambassador of Berlindale. He has requested a hearing with me, and I am much too curious to hear what news he brings."

Aurora sighed sadly. "Must you go now?"

Phillip took Aurora's hand and planted a soft kiss on it. "It shall not take long, I promise. And then… we shall have our dance." He smiled faintly.

With a small smile and a quiet sigh, Aurora nodded her head and watched as Phillip rose from his seat and disappeared into the dark hallway. She sat there for a few moments, staring at the seat where he once sat, tempted to touch it just so that she could still absorb what was left of his body's warmth. She realized, however, that his seat was most likely already cold… just as her heart felt whenever she thought back to the tournament and how he had so foolishly risked his life in search of heroism.

Thinking of the tournament, however, made Aurora's thoughts wander off to someone other than Phillip… William Marson. Her head automatically turned towards the grand hall where couples dances, and her eyes began to scan each and every one of them in hopes of seeing him. After a minute of searching, Aurora's heart began to beat even faster at the prospect of meeting him again. She had not spoken to him since she had gone to his tent before the joust. Their encounter had been brief, yet intense. During it Marson had told Aurora that she had been looking for an escape, but he never told her what she was escaping _from_. Of course Aurora had later come to the realization that she longed to escape the life she found herself trapped in, but… was that what Marson had truly meant? And if so, what had led him to think that he knew so much about her life in the first place?

On the other hand, Aurora had grown even more curious about Marson himself. If only she could see him one last time, and perhaps hear a story or two about his many adventures beyond the borders of Kingdom of the Dawn. How she would love to see the many lands he must have travelled for herself…

With a sudden determination of seeing him again, Aurora stood from her seat and made her way to the crowded hall in search of him.


	17. The Secret Balcony

**A/N:** I know... Over six months since the last chapter! Though keep in mind that I'm in the process of handing in my master thesis, so that has been stealing a lot of my creative juices. I have two goods news though: 1) I'm almost done with my thesis, and 2) (more interesting) I'm currently in the process of working on a new Sleeping Beauty fanfic for all you fans out there! So if you enjoy Black Mirror but would like to see a bit more magic, darkness and Aurora/Phillip fan, you can definitely look forward to see my new piece (no title yet). Don't worry... I _promise_ I will finish this story, which is already coming to an end!

If you have any questions regarding this story or would like to share some of your ideas, please feel free to drop me a PM. Someone already has and I will be including her ideas in my next chapter already. :)

In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you _so much_ for bearing with me.

* * *

Chapter XVII - **The Secret Balcony**

Despite the music and loud laughs coming from the grand hall, Phillip's heavy steps echoed across the corridor as he made his way to the hearing room to meet with the ambassador of Berlindale. He was accompanied by two guards and his father's secretary, who would soon enough be under his command. Although he was curious to hear what news the ambassador brought from Berlindale, Phillip felt a tinge of disappointment when he felt himself be dragged away from the celebration. It wasn't even the celebration he missed the most... In truth, it was the thought of Aurora being alone that bothered him. Phillip was not blind, and therefore he had noticed William Marson laying his eyes on the princess at every opportunity. There had even been a moment when Phillip and Marson's eyes had met, and they both seemed to see the same thing: Aurora's dark red ribbon.

As Phillip entered the hearing room, he adjusted his eyesight to the dim light and stood in front of the throne with a heavy sigh. Hopefully they did not expect him to _sit_ on it. Phillip had decided he'd avoid doing so until the day of the coronation. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly looking forward to that day either.

"Your highness…" The secretary's firm voice broke the silence in the room. Phillip turned his head and looked into the man's emerald-green eyes. "We await your order to summon the ambassador of Berlindale, Sir Robert Royce." The man bowed his head respectfully.

Phillip stood there staring at the secretary in silence, almost as if he hadn't really heard a thing he had said. In truth, Phillip was still trying to guess what urgent news the ambassador brought him. He liked to be able to anticipate everything – it was the only way he could feel prepared. The kingdom of Berlindale had, of course, been on Phillip's mind a great deal over the past few days, especially since he had received a letter from King Gutenburg regarding the ownership of the Golden Fields, the only neutral land dividing the kingdoms of Berlindale and Kingdom of the Dawn. Phillip was, of course, not willing to hand that land to King Gutenburg, even if the man claimed that he was in need of more land to build more houses for his people. Phillip didn't see it that way. He saw it as a threat – an attempt to strategically move closer to Kingdom of the Dawn and thus make it more vulnerable to war. It was mainly for that reason that Phillip had ambitioned to form an alliance with King Adam and his kingdom of Molyneaux. Though King Adam did not have many armies or weapons, he _did_ have full access to the river leading into Berlindale. It was King Gutenburg's weakest spot, and with this alliance Phillip felt powerful.

Of course, recent events involving Belle had made Phillip realize that he was running the risk of jeopardizing it all – not only the alliance per se, but his marriage too. Of course, if given the option, Phillip had no doubt as to what he'd want to keep safe.

Realizing that the secretary was still waiting on an answer, Phillip sighed inwardly and lifted his hand. "Bring him in," the man said softly. Then, in silence, he walked over to the fireplace and stared into the fire. There, dancing with the flames, he seemed to make out Aurora's silhouette. Ironically, it caused him great grief. He rest his hand on the mantle and sighed quietly. Then, as he waited for the ambassador to arrive, Phillip allowed himself to close his eyes and drift away into thought…

* * *

_"A toast!" Hubert's voice was loud enough to silence almost the entire dining hall. He raised his glass high up in the air, unaware that it was almost empty, and spread his arm out as he addressed the crowd. "To my son and greatest pride, Prince Phillip... and to his beautiful wife, the Princess Aurora!"_

_Around one hundred guests - all royals and nobility - raised their glasses in unison and saluted to the newly-wed couple. Hubert downed the rest of his wine after the toast, then immediately called the servant to serve him more wine. _

_"Hubert, old friend!" Stefan laughed. They were seated next to each other. "You ought to go easy on that wine, or else you won't be able to enjoy the rest of the evening!"_

_"Nonsense," Hubert hushed. "I'll do as I please! And what about you, old man? Why is your glass empty? Boy? Boy!" A servant was just passing with a bottle of wine on a tray. He looked a little baffled. These celebrations were always a nightmare for servants like him. "Boy! Fill up my old friend's glass!" Hubert ordered. "We must celebrate! Now that our children are finally married, a bright and shiny future awaits us!"_

_Stefan laughed in agreement. "Our dreams have finally come true, my friend!"_

_"HA!" Hubert boasted. "We must drink to that too!"_

_Phillip sighed as he watched his father and King Stefan. He turned to look at Aurora, who was conveniently seated next to him, but she was engaged in conversation with her mother. He didn't even try to grasp her attention, even though he really longed to. Ever since he woke her up with his kiss, they had barely had time to be with each other. During the day Aurora was always with her mother while Phillip was dragged into the library to listen to Hubert and Stefan argue about which would be the better way to run the future kingdom. At night they'd have to dine with royal guests that had travelled from afar to meet the Princess Aurora and, of course, attend the wedding. Because the princess usually retreated early, Phillip was obliged to stay on and entertain the guests, while making sure his father did not drink too much wine. Of course, tonight was an exception. The only reason why Phillip kept an eye on his father was to make sure that the man didn't say anything... inconvenient._

_"Your highness?" The sound of a male voice startled Phillip. He looked down to see a nobleman from Stefan's court bowing deeply before him. The man looked up and smiled hesitantly. "Do I have your highness' permission to dance with the princess?"_

_Phillip was a bit taken back by the question. He had hardly had a chance to spend time with his wife himself... It seemed unfair to hand her to a nobleman. Phillip opened his mouth to say something, but then he felt two pairs of eyes pierce his soul. He looked to his side and found Aurora and Queen Leah looking at him with a certain expectation. They had most likely heard the nobleman's request. Aurora smiled faintly at Phillip, and he took it as a sign. He looked back at the nobleman and gestured towards him with a firm nod. "Of course," he replied, attempting an authoritative tone. He found it didn't suit him. _

_Aurora rest her hand on Phillip's reassuringly for a brief second before rising from her seat and going down to meet the man. In turn, the man greeted her with the brightest smile and, within seconds, the two had begun dancing._

_Phillip watched them like a hawk, not sure if he felt jealousy or sadness... or both. He realized that he could have asked Aurora to dance with him many times throughout the evening, but something had always stopped him. First it had been many men from the court approaching Phillip to congratulate him personally for his remarkable feats and his marriage to the beautiful daughter of King Stefan. A lot of men already made mention to the junction of the two kingdoms, as if already hoping to get on Phillip's good side so that he would save them a place at court._

_When he wasn't being naggered by noblemen, the music at court seemed to get louder, and people cheered as a new artist presented himself at court to entertain the guests. Fire-eaters, jugglers, acrobats... Not only did they provide delightful entertainment, but those were the only moments during which all eyes were on them instead of being on Phillip and Aurora. He had tried to seize this opportunity to talk to Aurora, but then he'd see her face all lit up while she watched the entertainers, as if she had never seen such a thing in all her life. He couldn't deprive her from such a pleasure, so he'd reluctantly turn to watch the show with her, and applaud the artists with a forced smile on his face._

_"It was a beautiful ceremony," spoke a soft, gentle voice._

_Phillip turned his head to face the voice that had spoken, quite grateful for the distraction. It belonged to Queen Leah. He nodded his head to consent her remark. "Aye. I should congratulate you, for I know you commanded the preparations," he added politely. "A remarkable job, your majesty."_

_Queen Leah smiled faintly. "Well, as much as I'd love to take credit for it, I'm afraid you should thank my sister for that. Over the past few days I've been quite... enthralled by my own daughter." She turned her head towards Aurora, who was dancing away with the man while discreetly looking down to make sure he did not step on her feet. "She will make a fine princess," the queen added with a soft smile._

_Phillip followed the queen's gaze and frowned in confusion at her remark. "With all due respect, your majesty, she already is a princess. She always has been," he pointed out._

_"No..." Leah cut in automatically. "In title, perhaps. But in her heart I think she's still torn between two worlds. It's... hard for a woman her age to know what she wants," the queen said thoughtfully. "It's even harder for her seeing she was raised to believe she was merely an orphan peasant girl." She looked at Phillip. "Did you know that the fairies guarded her so well that she never left the woods or had contact with any human being other than the three elderly women? Well, before she met you of course," Leah carefully added._

_Phillip frowned. "No... though it would explain why she tried to run away from me when we first met," he guessed. He turned his head to look at Aurora again, but his heart almost jumped when he did not find her immediately among the crowd. Only after a few seconds did he catch a glimpse of her long blonde hair and angelical face, and at that instant he sighed inwardly and smiled faintly._

_"Do you know what they used to call her?" Leah asked, having noticed how Phillip had searched for Aurora. She looked at him curiously._

_Phillip looked at Leah and shook his head briefly. "No..." he trailed off. He had never learned the peasant girl's name. She had run off before he even had a chance to._

_Leah smiled, as if she were expecting Phillip's answer. "Briar Rose," she said slowly._

_The prince narrowed his eyes in thought. "Rose..." He turned to look at Aurora again. The dance sequence had just ended, but before returning to the royal table, Aurora had decided to go up to the musicians and personally thank them for the wonderful music. Even they were surprised. It was unusual to receive such attention from a member of the royal family. "That would explain why she was holding onto a rose when I found her in the tower," Phillip realized._

_Leah tilted her head with a small smile. It was a beautiful detail to remember. After seeing how Phillip's eyes were still glued to Aurora, Leah finally placed her hand over his. "She will make a wonderful wife."_

_Phillip turned to look at Leah. He didn't look as confident as he had a few minutes ago. "And... do you believe that I will make a good husband?"_

_Leah chuckled softly at Phillip's answer. "Oh, my dear Phillip..." She leaned in closer and whispered, "If I did not, I wouldn't have consented to this union." She leaned back slowly. "I always knew you'd be the one to break the spell. After..." Leah paused and turned her head to make sure Stefan was out of ear-shot. To be safe, she leaned in closer to Phillip and spoke in a softer tone. "After Maleficent cast her spell and disappeared, you were the first one to launch yourself at Aurora's crib. You swore to protect her." Leah laughed softly at the memory. "You were only five years old, and minutes before you had said that you refused to marry a baby." Even Phillip chuckled at that remark. He grew silent again when he saw that Leah was going to continue. "But... you wanted no harm to come to her. We had to tear you away from her crib so that Merryweather could perform her enchantment." Leah held onto Phillip's hand again, but this time raised it closer to her heart. "When they took my daughter away from me, you were my only comfort. And in the darkest hour, whenever I feared that despite our efforts, Maleficent's curse would come true... you were my only hope. I had to believe that one day you would save my baby."_

_Phillip felt a great lump in his throat, especially when he saw how heartfelt Leah's words had been. The queen was always so confident and strong... Phillip recalled how at times people would remark that she was the only one who carried hope inside her heart. It was much thanks to her that Stefan never gave up on witnessing the return of his daughter. It made Phillip wonder if he was ever the true hero of this enchanted fairytale... It was then that Phillip looked into Leah's eyes and realized why she had shared this story with him. He finally understood what she was trying to say._

_"You... you want me to protect her." As he spoke, Leah's grip around his hand tightened. Phillip knew he had come to the right conclusion._

_The queen leaned in. Her eyes were wide with worry. "You're the only one who can," she whispered._

_Suddenly, Phillip felt the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. Dealing with the responsibility of his future kingdom was bad enough. The despair of his loved one's mother proved to be even worse. "Why do you trust me so much?" he whispered back, though his words sounded like heavy breaths. "I'm only a man who slay a dragon." His words were honest and humble._

_"No..." Leah trailed off. She looked into Phillip's eyes, hoping he'd register her following words. "You're the only one she can learn to trust."_

* * *

Leah's last words lingered on Phillip's mind as he gazed at the flickering flames. His concentration was only broken when the messenger walked into the room.

"Your Highness, I bring you Sir Robert Royce, ambassador of Berlindale," the man announced loudly.

Phillip stepped away from the fireplace and turned around to face the ambassador. He straightened his waistcoat and greeted the man with a firm nod. "Please, do make yourself comfortable. I am most anxious to hear what news you bring from his majesty, King Gutenberg…"

Aurora had abandoned her table in search of William Marson, but as soon as she stepped foot on the dance floor, she was whisked away by men and women who urged her to dance to the lovely melody and fill the room with her bright smile. Aurora had, of course, not been able to refuse such an invitation, even though she wished that Phillip was the one she was dancing with. While her feet moved across the dance floor, her sweet laugh filling the air, Aurora's head turned back and forth and her eyes discreetly searched for Marson. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen.

When the band decided to take a break and some noblemen returned to their tables to fill up their bellies with wine, Aurora took the opportunity to look for Marson again. After minutes of searching, she gave up with a sad sigh and pondered returning to the royal table and waiting for Phillip to return from his hearing. However, as she dwelled in these thoughts, a cool breeze hit her in the face. She turned her head and found an open path to the balcony. The beautiful night sky was calling for her, and at that moment Aurora was unable to deny herself the pleasure of looking upon it.

She lifted her dress off the ground and with a small smile walked out onto the balcony. Her smile broke into a grin as she looked up at the sky and felt the cool air fill her lungs… but her grin slowly began to fade away when she realized that there was hardly a star in the sky that night. It was not usual at this time of the year, unless…

"They say a storm is coming," spoke a deep voice behind her.

Aurora turned her head in fright, not sure if she was startled by the voice itself or the realization of whom it belonged to. When she faced the man that had spoken to her, her lips hesitated between a smile and a frown. "Sir Marson," Aurora said quietly. Alas, she smiled. "I have been searching for you all evening."

Marson joined Aurora's side with his hands behind his back. Unlike the last time he and Aurora had met, Marson was now dressed in his finest clothes and his hair was neatly combed. His blue coat matched his ocean-blue eyes, and anyone who happened to cross paths with him now never would have guessed that he possessed no rank or wealth. He was little more than a peasant who had been surviving on tournaments and using them to build his name. In fact, his name was pretty much the only fortune he had.

"I'd hardly call five minutes the 'whole evening," Marson retorted with a small smirk. In truth, it had been twenty minutes since Aurora had left the table. Marson had been watching her every movement, smiling as she danced but frowning whenever another man approached her. He had also noticed that after the dance Aurora had been in search of someone, most likely himself. Marson had followed Aurora discreetly, waiting for the perfect opportunity to catch her alone. Luckily, she had caught his bait and walked straight to the balcony.

Aurora smiled coyly as she looked down at the ground. She pretended to fix up her dress, even though there was nothing wrong with it. "I… haven't yet had the opportunity to congratulate you on winning the tournament."

Marson smiled faintly. "Well… are you going to do so, or is this not the kind of opportunity you were looking for?"

Aurora looked up at Marson and shook her head with a small smile. "No, this will do." She took a step back and gave him a small curtsey. "Congratulations, Sir Marson." She stood back up again and glanced at Marson before looking away and fixing her gaze on the horizon. "Although…" She frowned slightly. "I shall have you know that I'm still upset that you chose to go against my wishes."

Marson folded his arms over his chest. "Well, that won't do," he said with a shrug. "My heart cannot deal with such a fact. Whatever can I do to make up for such a rebellious act on my part?"

"Well…" Aurora tilted her head. "You could start by apologizing…"

Marson almost snorted. "With all due respect, your highness, the only reason why I went against your wish was so that I could be kept in the good grace of his highness, Prince Phillip." He paused then looked at her pointedly. "Your _husband_ and future king."

Aurora took slight offense to Marson's emphasis, but did well at concealing it. "And where did that lead you?" she retorted defiantly.

The answer seemed too obvious. It made Marson grin. "To victory, your highness."

Aurora opened her mouth to reply, but found no answer. She purposely steered the conversation in a different direction. "Phillip could have been severely injured."

"I know." Marson hid his smirk very well. "Believe me, princess, there was no one more concerned than me. The last thing I'd want is to deprive your fair kingdom of a mighty ruler such as Prince Phillip. Not that I consider you to be less capable of ruling it, your highness," he added cautiously. "In fact, if you allow me to speak freely…" Marson waited for Aurora's consent, which came quickly. "I thoroughly believe the kingdom would be far better off in your hands."

Aurora hesitated. Was that an offense or a compliment? Was she to bow in gratitude or reprimand Marson for speaking so poorly of Phillip? Either way, she feared her hesitance was not the best answer, so she allowed the words to slip off her tongue. "Phillip is a fine prince, and he shall make a wonderful King. He's kind, intelligent, brave…" Aurora had opened her mouth again to continue, but for some odd reason the words didn't flow naturally. "He's responsible…"

"_Responsible_?" Marson shook his head. "Forgive me, princess, but I would not label the prince in such a way taking into account his latest actions. You saw what happened – he knew the risks, but he took them anyway."

Aurora knew Marson was right, but she didn't want to show it. She had to defend Phillip, after all. "Well… taking risks _does_ take courage," she pointed out. "Do you not take risks, Sir Marson?"

For the first time since the beginning of their conversation, Marson hesitated. Aurora was turning the conversation around. Cunning. "I take risks," he said after a few seconds. Then he looked down at Aurora and twisted his lips. "But I'm a free spirit with no responsibilities. Taking risks… challenges… that's what I do. It's what I live for."

Aurora looked up at Marson and studied him for a few seconds. Then she silently turned away and looked up at the moon with a small sigh.

Marson slowly walked behind Aurora and looked up at the moon with her. "Your highness," he continued softly. "If you allow me to ask… When was the last time _you_ took a risk?"

Aurora's heart skipped a beat when she heard Marson's question. How had he guessed exactly what was going through her mind? Was it too obvious, or did Marson know her better than she knew herself? "I… I'm a princess," she stated, trying to sound firm but unable to hide the slight quiver in her voice. "Princesses can't take risks. We have… responsibilities." At least that's what her father would say.

"Forgive me, your highness, but I beg to differ," Marson interjected politely. "Accepting the queen's crown is a rather significant risk. I know that, because you're not sure if it's what you truly want."

"How would you know that?" Aurora breathed, fixing her eyes on the moon because she was incapable of looking at Marson.

Marson leaned forward and whispered in Aurora's ear. "Because right now you're holding onto the bracelet I gave you before the joust. You know it's your escape… You know it symbolizes the world out there just waiting to be explored. You know this…" He leaned even closer and delicately rest a hand on Aurora's shoulder as he looked up at the moon. "And you know that I could offer you that escape... and so, _so_ much more."

Aurora automatically let go of the bracelet she had been absentmindedly fidgeting with. She turned her head and almost caught a fright when she realized how close her face was to Marson's. Her heartbeat fastened. Her pulse quickened. Aurora wasn't even sure if she was still breathing or simply breathing too fast. She was unable to look into Marson's eyes, so she looked down at his lips instead. They were soft and tender. She almost felt like running her fingers across them smoothly, just like Phillip would do to her when they lay in bed after intensive love-making.

When the sudden reminder of Phillip sprung in her mind, it was followed by a sad but true realization. It had been a while since Phillip had held her and looked into her eyes while he ran his fingertips across her lips. Worse even, she couldn't recall the last time she had done so to him. Phillip's lips were always so soft and moist, and they had a sweet taste to them that Aurora had grown used to. Even right now, as she gazed at Marson's lips, she could not tear her thoughts away from Phillip. Why had he been acting so strange and distant lately? When did he stop being the man she had fallen in love with? Ever since their wedding day he had not joined her in song or danced with her barefoot like he did once… once upon a dream.

"I can't escape," Aurora whispered in a breath as she slowly turned away from Marson and looked up at the night sky. How she wished she could see the stars tonight. Once she thought they were the only constant in always-changing life, but even they had faltered her. "I don't… _want to_ escape," she added softly, slowly embracing herself to fight back the cold. She couldn't leave… She had nothing to go back to.

Marson studied Aurora. The princess was clearly lost in thought… Oh, what he wouldn't do to be in her head right now and listen to her thoughts. "Is this the life you want?" he whispered to her, following her gaze to the sky.

Aurora hesitated for a moment, but finally let her heart speak the truth. "No…"

Marson let his hand slip from Aurora's shoulder to her back. "Then tell me what it is you desire," he whispered softly in her ear.

"No…" Aurora softly shook her head. The tears stung her eyes as she spoke her next words. "He is forever lost to me." Upon feeling Marson's hand on her back, she stepped away and turned around to face him. However, she glued her eyes to the ground, feeling too weak vulnerable to look anyone – and especially Marson – in the eyes. "What I want is forever lost."

Aurora brushed her curl off her forehead and looked up at Marson for a brief second. Just as he was about to open his mouth to tell her something, she looked away and shook her head. "I'm sorry… I must go."

Without another word she left his side, leaving Marson alone on the balcony. His eyes followed her inside, but seconds later she had already lost herself within the dancing crowd. Just as he was about to open his mouth to call out her name, the sight of someone sent a chill down his spine. Someone who was looking right back at him… and now walking in his direction. It was King Adam.

"Sir William Marson!" The man had a strong and almost intimidating voice. His sandy-brown locks slipped off his shoulders as he walked forward with long, confident steps, his blue coat with gold trimmings being an obvious give-away of the power invested in him. Adam stood next to Marson and bowed his head respectfully. "I have heard many great stories about you. It was my pleasure to see you in battle! Though, I must admit, my heart must have stopped when I saw you on the lists with Prince Phillip. The man is a legend, and until this day I thought no one could match against him."

Marson straightened his posture when the king joined him. It was not every day that a knight such as himself had the honor of standing beside the King of Molyneaux. This was also the first time he had the chance to see the man up close. He was taller than Marson had imagined, and one glance at the man told him that there was more than the eye could meet. Before addressing the kind, Marson bowed respectfully. "Your majesty." He stood up again and held his hands in front him. "It pleases me to hear that I have entertained your majesty. Though, in all humbleness, I would not consider myself as an opponent to his highness, Prince Phillip," Marson added carefully, even though he knew his words were not true.

"Ah, neither do I," Adam replied jovially. "You are bold, Sir William, let there be no doubt about that. You have found Phillip's weakness, though I assure you the story would have been different had you challenged him to a duel of swords. It is said that the man slay a dragon with a single sword and no armor, and survived his feat without a single scar on his body."

"It is said…" Marson repeated slowly, weighing Adam's words with caution. "And, yet, he does not confirm it?"

"Well, what Phillip lacks in jousting skills he certainly makes up for in humbleness," Adam chuckled.

Marson concealed a smirk. _Or lies_, he snarled to himself.

"It has been brought to my attention that you serve no King," Adam stated loudly, changing the subject of the conversation abruptly. "I found this rather intriguing. You're a man of many talents, Sir William. Surely you could put it to use in real battles instead of tournaments."

Marson glanced down at the ground before looking up at Adam again. "At least tournaments bring me riches," he pointed out. "Those who fight in battles bring home nothing but scars and wounds."

Adam smiled as if he were already expecting such a response. "That is why, Sir William, I have a proposal you'll be unable to refuse…"

* * *

**A/N:** Any guesses on what this proposal might be? :)


	18. The Pact

**A/N:** Two chapters in one day... Am I forgiven now? :)

**EDIT:** So, this is awkward, but I realize that I had accidentally repeated a flashback in this chapter, so I had to delete it. Consequently, this chapter is rather small... But rest assured, I'm already working on the next one!

* * *

**Chapter XVIII -** **The Pact**

"You're offering me a place at your court? As captain of the royal army?"

Even as he said the words out loud, Marson had a hard time believing them to be true. The King Molyneaux, a man who knew nothing of Marson or his origins, was inviting him to become the captain of his royal guard, and proposing him a place at court.

Adam nodded with a smile. "Now, please, do not be fooled by expectations," he added cautiously. "My army is not made up of the bravest of men, and I daresay that if war were to find itself upon us we would be shredded to the bone. That is why Belle and I have been searching for the right man to take command and lead our army to victory." Adam placed his hands on Marson's shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. "And I believe that _you_ are the one we have been searching for."

Marson glanced down at Adam's hand on his shoulder. This was a very unusual king, he decided. Marson tried to read between the lines and foresee the dangers in such a tempting offer, but he saw none. Except for, well, a very minor detail.

"You want me to serve you," Marson said out loud, pausing briefly when he realized that his words might seem offensive to the King. Adam, however, took them quite lightly and seemed to have seen such a remark coming.

"I expect you to be loyal to me, the Queen, and the kingdom of Molyneaux," Adam replied gravely, knowing that this was something which could not be negotiated. "And in return you can expect our friendship and my promise to aid you in anything you deem necessary to turn my army into the most respected and fearless army in all the lands." He let go of Marson and placed his hands on his hips, anxiously waiting for the man's final answer.

"It sounds challenging," Marson mused, unable to hide the fact that he was tempted by all this power that was suddenly being handed to him. There had to be a catch. "What makes your majesty believe that I am the right man for such a task?"

"Because I…" The words had jumped out of Adam's mouth so fast that he had to stop himself and quickly look around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Then he stepped closer to Marson and spoke in a discreet voice. "Because I need a man without fear. I need a man who takes risks."

The last words echoed in Marson's mind. Had King Adam heard any of his previous conversation with Princess Aurora?

"Alas, I need a man who can handle a weapon," Adam continued jovially, lifting his arms in the air. "I know Belle would disapprove, for she thinks wars can be fought with words…" He let out a small snort then unexpectedly grabbed Marson's arm and pulled the man towards him. "But words are for the weak," he hissed, and for the first time Marson saw in Adam's eyes a spark he thought the man lacked. "Too soon have I agreed to this alliance," the king continued. "I can't help feeling that somehow I am being deceived."

Adam's grip around the Marson's arm had tightened, and the look in his eyes was almost… _beastly_. Although Marson did not know exactly what alliance the king had agreed to, he was rather intrigued by the fact that the man felt deceived… especially now that it was so obvious _who_ the king felt deceived by. Marson held up his chin and spoke two words in a firm and confident voice, as if he were reading them off Adam's mind directly. "Prince Phillip."

"As we speak he is having a secret meeting with the ambassador of Berlindale," Adam snarled, his grip not yet loosening around Marson's arm. "He takes me for a fool, but I assure you that a fool I am not."

"Berlindale…" Marson repeated slowly. "It is ruled by King Gutenberg, is it not?"

"Yes," Adam confirmed, "and to this day I have been led to believe that they are two sworn enemies, fighting over a piece of insignificant land."

Marson snorted. "It sounds like a waste time…"

"_Exactly_," Adam hissed.

"Your majesty has reason to believe they are plotting against you…" Marson trailed off as he looked down to Adam's hand on his arm. "And so you're calling upon me to train your army and have them ready for war."

Adam nodded and attempted a smile as he slowly let go of Marson's arm. Though his blood still boiled, he was satisfied to see that Marson had quickly caught on his mission. He was certain now that he had found the right man to carry out the deed. "You accept my offer then?"

Marson hesitated. Though the promise of riches, property, women and comfort were tempting, there was far more to this offer than he could imagine. He was facing a king who felt betrayed by Prince Phillip, and Marson knew well that a sense of betrayal, especially once proven, could quickly turn into hatred. Once that happened, for sure Marson and Adam would do so in common… and that was certainly something Marson could use to his advantage. There was only one thing left to know…

Marson held up his chin. "This alliance you speak of… What exactly does it consist of?"

Adam bit his tongue. Now that he thought it over, the alliance seemed even more foolish to him. "Phillip has sworn to protect Molyneaux if I am to call for his aid… and in turn I have granted him access to the river that runs through my kingdom."

"The River of Molyneaux?" Marson repeated with surprise.

Adam nodded. "It allows a quicker and safer passage through the mountains… straight to the unprotected border of Berlindale." He noticed Marson tilt his head and immediately knew what the man was thinking. "On the other hand, the river leads straight to the heart of my kingdom. It is both my strength and my weakness… and now that Phillip has uncovered that," he clenched his fists, "he is sure to plot a conspiracy against me and overthrow me from the throne. Without an army worthy of its name, my kingdom is sure to fall."

Marson took a deep breath in and looked Adam in the eye. Then, in one swift movement, he got down on one knee and bowed his head respectfully while resting his hand on his chest. "Not while I am loyal to your majesty."

Suddenly, Adam's growl faded into a relieved smile. "I acknowledge your loyalty and reward it with my friendship," he said with a slightly more cheerful tone. "Moreover…" He gave Marson a pat on the shoulder and motioned for the man to rise. "From now on you shall be known as Lord William Marson, Captain of the Royal Army! You shall have your own estate, and a place at court. Have you a wife? Children?"

Marson shook his head. "Nay, your majesty. I travel only with my cousin, for whom I am held entirely responsible."

"Then bring him to court with you," Adam decided. "I will find him an honorable position at my castle so that he will never want for anything."

Marson bowed his head. "Your majesty is generous."

Adam was rather pleased by this compliment. If only Belle had heard it. "Nay, one can never be too generous. I expect great things from you, Lord Marson. But first…" He looked around and made sure they were still alone. "I must find a way to be rid of this poisoned alliance."

Just as Adam was about to turn around, Marson filled himself with courage and spoke up. "Your majesty…" When he had the king's attention, he bowed his head respectfully. "If… you'll allow me to speak freely."

Adam hesitated. He wasn't used to granting people permission to speak. His staff hardly spoke a word to him when they saw he was angry, and Belle… Well, Belle never asked for permission to do _anything_. "Go on," he commanded hesitantly.

"Your majesty claims that you accepted the alliance too soon… but I think it was a wise decision, and pulling back now would raise suspicion among our enemies," Marson remarked.

Adam narrowed his gaze at Marson. The man had started off rather well by describing his decision as wise… This had pleased Adam greatly, and confirmed that he had made an excellent choice by choosing Marson as captain of his army. However, the last part of his Marson's affirmation had puzzled him.

Seeing the hesitance in Adam's expression, Marson decided to continue. "If you proceed with the alliance, Prince Phillip will think that his plan has worked, and he will rest in peace thinking that you are loyal to him. While he conspires with King Gutenberg, I shall train your army and prepare them for combat… When Phillip takes on the river with his men, we _will_ be ready for them," he said determinedly. "They will not know what hit them." Marson stepped forward and fixed his stare on Adam as he whispered: "You can expect a blow from your enemy… but never from your ally."

Although the plan sounded brilliant, there was one slight thing holding Adam back. He kept hearing Belle's judgmental voice in his head. "But…" he hesitated. "If I sign the alliance contract tomorrow and proceed with that plan, I shall be acting against my own word," he pointed out. He wanted to add that that was something Belle would never approve of, but somehow he felt that would make him feel weak.

"But, your majesty… has Prince Phillip not acted against his word already?" Marson pointed out. "Why else would he be in a secret meeting with the ambassador of Berlindale right now, without even letting your majesty know about it?" he added pointedly.

Adam weighed on Marson's words for a moment, then slowly nodded his head. "You're right… We need to make Phillip think his plan has succeeded, and that we know nothing about his devious plans. He will continue to think we weak… not knowing that the new captain of my army is the only living man who has ever defeated him," he realized with a smirk.

Marson smiled triumphantly. "And I shall defeat him again, your majesty. You have my word."

* * *

Aurora sat at the royal table watching all the nobles dance happily to the upbeat tune the court musicians were playing on their fine instruments. Since she sat down, many noblemen had come to her and politely invited her to dance, but, strangely enough, Aurora had kindly declined each and every one of them.

Her earlier conversation with Marson had stirred her, and for once she felt glad and relieved that he had not decided to follow her. Aurora kept looking around in search of Phillip, wishing she could talk at least talk to him for a moment and find some reassurance in his words. He had been gone for an hour now, but still there was no sign of him. Some of the noble guests had already left the party, and her mother, Queen Leah, had also announced that she was off to bed. So Aurora simply sat there, lost in her own thoughts, wishing Phillip would come soon enough…

"Your highness!"

Aurora snapped out of her gaze when she felt someone gently tap on her shoulder. She looked to the side and found a young man looking at her worriedly. It was Phillip's royal messenger. It appeared he had been there for quite some time now, and he sighed in relief when he finally managed to grasp Aurora's attention.

"Forgive me, your highness, but I bring a message from the prince…" He leaned in close and whispered something in Aurora's ear. She frowned instantly when she heard the message, but when the man pulled back and looked at her, she feigned a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered, though she was unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

The messenger bowed his head then quickly hurried off in search of someone else. Aurora sighed quietly and rest her head against the chair as she closed her eyes. Phillip had sent a messenger to tell her that he wouldn't be joining her in their chambers tonight because he needed to prepare for the signing of the alliance the following morning. He couldn't even tell her himself… He had sent someone on his behalf to tell her that they wouldn't be sharing a bed tonight…

Aurora opened her eyes with another sigh, and this time did not even try to conceal the tear that had formed in the corner of her eye. She felt so hurt, so disappointed… He had promised he'd dance with her, but the night was coming to an end and he didn't even feel desire to wish her a good night.

As Aurora dried the tear that had rolled her cheek, she looked up and noticed Phillip's messenger squeezing himself through the crowd. Suddenly he stopped, bowed his head and spoke to someone. A woman. Aurora squinted her glassy eyes in attempt to identify the woman. When she realized who it was, her eyes widened and her tears dried instantly.

Belle.

After the boy delivered the message that Aurora could only assume was from Phillip himself, Belle raised her head and within seconds her eyes met Aurora's. The two women exchanged one look… and one look was all it took.

Just like that… Aurora knew.


	19. The Last Encounter

**A/N:**_ Yes, I know, I am ashamed by how long it has been taking me to update this story. The funny thing is, the more I go forward, the more I wish I could change things in the previous chapters. But if there's one thing I can't stand when other people do,it's rewriting old chapters, especially when they sort of change the plot. So, in order to avoid doing this, I have to work with what I've already done and keep the consistency. Hopefully you haven't given up on me and will still enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story. :)_

_Speaking of, we are definitely approaching the end now... I imagine there'll be 3-4 chapters maximum. However, if you like Sleeping Beauty and enjoy my style, then I'm pleased to tell you that I already have another epic story in the pipeline. It's a really exciting project that I've been working on, and I promise it will change everything you have ever known about Phillip and Aurora. :D_

_Last but not least, a big THANK YOU to all my reviewers, and a special HELLO to all my new followers. :) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Please feel free to drop a review, and I'm especially eager to know how YOU think the story will end, or what will happen next... Enlighten me, haha!_

_Finally, because I'm nice, here's a recap of the last chapter in case you don't want to go back and read it:_

William Marson, the brave knight who won the joust against Phillip and took the tournament trophy, does not succeed at conquering Aurora. However, he has impressed King Adam, who invites Marson to his court along with a new title: captain of the royal defense. Marson accepts the proposal, and is thrilled to discover that Adam has grown suspicious of Prince Phillip and the new alliance. Phillip is last seen meeting in secret with the ambassador of Berlindale, their mutual enemy, and Adam believes that Phillip is conspiring to plot against him. Marson decides he will take advantage of the King's suspicious to conspire against Phillip and Kingdom of the Dawn, hopeful that one day the two will meet in battle and Marson will have his revenge.

In the meantime, Aurora sees Phillip's personal squire deliver a message to Belle in secret. Realizing this, Belle is fearful that Aurora might grow suspicious of her brief love affair with Phillip.

* * *

"Aurora, wait!"

Belle hastened her steps as she tried to catch up with Aurora. She lifted her dress so that she would not trip over the hem, but the extra weight on her hands seemed to be slowing her down. Belle clenched her fists around the fabric and continued to rapidly approach the woman. "Aurora, _please_," Belle pleaded breathlessly. With one last stretch she managed to catch up with the princess, then rapidly stretched out her arm and held Aurora by the arm before she could get away. "Why are you running from me?" she asked desperately, her heart beating louder than it should.

The question, however, seemed pertinent enough to make Aurora stop in her steps, even if part of the reason why she did so was because Belle was now holding her back. Even so, the princess did not reply directly to Belle's question. Instead she looked down at the ground and continuously shook her head, as if in disbelief and denial. "I know…"

Belle's heart jumped. _She knows?_ The queen did her best to keep her poise and try not to jump to conclusions. She did not want to risk making the wrong assumptions. "You… you know? Wh-what do you know?" Belle hesitated. Was she being too naïve? Aurora did her best to conceal her face from Belle, but even so the queen could hear the sobs Aurora was fighting to hold back. It made her heart break into two and, for once, Belle felt scared and helpless. Did Aurora know about what had happened between her and Phillip? How cruel it would be if she had learned it from someone other than Belle herself! Had Phillip told Aurora? _Is that why he wants to meet me tonight?_ Belle wondered, her heart thumping at such thoughts.

"I know…" Aurora sobbed quietly, "… that Phillip plans to meet you tonight."

Belle slowly let go of Aurora's arm. At first she was afraid that the princess would try to run away again, but quickly she realized that the princess was frozen in her place. As soon as Belle let go, Aurora weakly embraced herself and shook her head with her eyes closed, as if she did not want to believe her own words.

The queen remained quiet, wondering if Aurora knew more than what she had just shared. Thankfully, the next words were already rolling off the princess' tongue.

"But… but _why_?" Aurora asked softly, sounding more hurt than angry.

Belle's face fell. She wasn't sure what to say… If only she knew the answer herself!

"I don't understand," Aurora continued in a whisper, as if she hadn't even heard Belle's words. "He has always come to our chambers… He told me once that I would never have to sleep alone…" Aurora finally looked up at Belle, the tears waiting to roll down her cheek. "It has been weeks since he last held me while we slept…" She shook her head in disbelief. "And now… and now he will not come to our chambers… But he will go to _you_…"

Belle felt a great lump in her throat. "Aurora…"

"You do not deny it," Aurora gasped in realization, not giving Belle a chance to say more. "Which means… which means it must be true…"

Before Aurora could jump to the next conclusion, Belle quickly attempted to steer the conversation in a new direction. "Phillip and I share much in common," she began softly, hoping that the nervousness she was feeling at the moment would not give her away. "We both love to read, and are fond of the same books. He has borrowed me one from his collection… _De mulieribus claris, _is its name." At least she spoke the truth. Belle searched Aurora's eyes and nervously tried to establish a connection with the woman. "Have… have you read it?"

"No…" Aurora lamented. She couldn't read Latin, though her father had insisted she learn how to for Latin was considered the language of the poets. Phillip had promised her he'd teach her, but… he just never found the time. Pushing these thoughts aside, Aurora closed her eyes and shook her head. "But what does that... What does that have to do with _any_thing?"

"I… I've been reading the book," Belle stuttered nervously, "and I mentioned to Phillip that I would much like to discuss it with him. "Perhaps that is why he has asked to meet me tonight." Belle's face actually lit up when she realized that maybe her white lie wasn't that far from the truth…

Aurora was silent for a moment while she fixed her gaze on the ground. It was impossible to read her expression. At first her brow was softly burrowed in confusion, but now her eyes were slowly widening in a realization that seemed both sad and enlightening. She slowly took a deep breath in, building up whatever courage she had left inside of her. Then, finally, Aurora looked up at Belle with the saddest smile the woman had ever seen. "I should know better. Forgive me."

Belle wasn't sure if her heart was beating too fast, or not beating at all. "What…" She measured her words carefully. "What is there to forgive?"

However, this time, Aurora did not reply. She lowered her head again and closed her eyes, then lifted the hem of her dress off the floor. "It's late," she whispered. "And we both have a rather busy morning tomorrow." She briefly looked up at Belle and sighed. "Please do make sure Phillip does not stay up until late. He calls _me_ Sleeping Beauty, yet at times it seems he is the one capable of sleeping through the entire day."

Belle opened her mouth to speak, but there was no point in it. Aurora had already turned around and left.

* * *

Belle sped down the corridor, pausing every now and then to make sure no one was following her or watching her from behind a corner. The corridor had never seemed so long, and the portraits she had stopped to admire just a few days ago now seemed haunting and cursed. The thick carpet on the floor thankfully prevented her from making any noise as she dashed up the spiral stairs stealthily, her heart beating wildly.

Just an hour ago, Belle had received Phillip's message saying that he wanted to meet her, at midnight precisely, in the library. He cautioned her to come alone and preferably unnoticed. After her strange encounter with Aurora earlier, Belle feared she could never be too discreet. Aurora had left so mysteriously, leaving all of Belle's questions unanswered. Had Aurora believed in Belle's explanation as to why she was to meet Phillip that night? Could there possibly be any truth to Belle's explanation at all? Oh, how she wished it could be true… She had come to Kingdom of the Dawn with high expectations of meeting the famous hero and dragon slayer, just like the many heroes in her fairytale books, but now she found herself tangled in a lustful, conspiring and heart-breaking betrayal. Would she ever see the end of it? Oh, how she wished she could turn back time… Had she known, she never would have come to Kingdom of the Dawn at all!

Belle approached the doorway of the library and hesitated, wondering if she should have come at all. Then again, she knew that if she hadn't the thought would have haunted her forever_. It's best to solve this for once and for all_. With this determined thought, she slowly pushed open the heavy doors and entered the library.

* * *

Phillip had been waiting for nearly thirty minutes now. He drummed his fingers on the balcony railing impatiently, gazing at the night sky above. He frowned when he realized, once again, that there were no stars in the sky. A cold breeze blew against his face and sent a cold shiver up his spine. The air felt thick. A storm was coming.

Phillip sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, hoping that Aurora was sound asleep and comfortable in her warm bed. He had told her not to wait up for him, as he would be preparing for the signature ceremony that was to take place the next morning. It was no lie, he truly did want to revise the document before going to bed, but for now there was a much more important matter that needed to be dealt with. He had noticed something strange about her… Usually she would have kissed him good night and begged him not to stay up until late, but tonight she had simply nodded her head in silence and looked away. When he left her chambers, she was sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace, gazing into the fire. For a moment he even wished he could be there, holding her closely until she fell asleep in his arms… Then, he would watch her sleep. He loved doing so, and only he knew why. Only he knew that it was only when Aurora slept that he was reminded of a girl he once knew… A girl so innocent and pure, so kind and gentle. A girl who once offered him an escape from the life he knew he did not want.

Nevertheless, Phillip knew that this was his last chance to be alone with Belle… It was his last chance to make things right. He owed it to himself, he owed it to Belle, but most importantly… he owed it to Aurora.

A sudden sound echoed throughout the library and found its way to the balcony. Phillip recognized it as the sound of the door opening, and braced himself. Turning around, he squinted, for the library was dimly lit with candles. He could see a shadow approach, and his heart jumped as he caught a glimpse of Belle's face in the flickering candlelight.

"Belle?" he whispered softly, so as not to frighten her.

"Phillip," Belle paused when she saw him, but a moment later continued to slowly walk until she met him out on the balcony. She embraced herself as she glanced at Phillip. They both looked into each other's eyes, and it felt as if no word needed to be spoken. Belle forced herself to tear away from his gaze and looked up at the night sky in silence.

"You came," Phillip mused out loud, breaking the silence between them. "I was beginning to fear that you wouldn't."

For the first time, Belle let out a weak smile. "Well, you requested my presence… Considering it's the middle of the night and we should both be in bed, I hope I am right to assume that the matter that brings us here is of high importance."

Phillip said nothing. Instead he gazed at Belle for a moment before leaning his back against the railing, his arms folded across his chest. He looked down at his feet as he measured his next question. "King Adam… Does he know you're here?"

Belle was surprised by such a question. Was Phillip expecting her to tell her husband that she'd be here? Did Aurora know that Phillip was here? She collected her thoughts in silence, studying the prince intently. "No," she finally said in a weak voice. A second later she shook her head with a small smile, thinking of Adam lying across the bed with his left boot still hanging from his foot. "He fell asleep the instant he returned to the chambers. He thinks of himself as tough and undefeatable… yet he cannot even hold his wine."

Phillip smiled faintly. "You ought to be careful," he said light-heartily. "God forbid he ends up like my father."

Belle looked at Phillip with a small smile as she fidgeted with the ribbons of her dress. "Well, I don't see the wrong in that," she confessed. "Your father is an honorable man and an admirable king…" Belle paused for a moment, thinking back to her own father. "You should be as proud of him as he is of you…"

Upon hearing Belle's remark, Phillip stirred slightly. He despised sentences that began with 'You should', for he felt no one had the right to tell him what he should and should not do. Most importantly, he hated being compared to his father… As 'honorable' and 'admirable' as many thought King Hubert to be, Phillip knew his father's flaws better than no one. He considered himself a just King, yet he did not know his people. He considered himself a devoted husband, yet... Phillip sighed inwardly. He did not want to think about that now.

Phillip turned his head slightly to look at her, and smiled faintly when he found her.

Belle quietly leaned over the railing and gazed at the quiet courtyard below. She wished she had brought her cloak with her. When Phillip had asked her to meet him in the library, she hadn't anticipated they would be standing out on the balcony instead. It had gotten even colder since she arrived, and for a moment she pondered turning around and going back inside. However, just as she was about to lift her head, she felt a heavy fabric fall upon her shoulders. When Belle turned her head to the side, she caught a glimpse of Phillip's hand brushing against her arm. When she looked at him, he was no longer wearing his cloak. His white flimsy shirt now swayed along with the small breeze. The laces had become slightly undone, leaving a small opening in the front which revealed his strong, broad chest.

A curled had fallen onto Phillip's forehead, and he delicately brushed it away with a small sigh before leaning against the railing again.

Belle pulled Phillip's cloak tighter around her and took a step closer towards Phillip. She was intrigued by his silence… Had he called her here so that they could gaze at the night together? It seemed highly unlikely. Of all people, she imagined she'd be the last person he wanted to see. Up until now, the feeling had been mutual… yet right now, as she stood there with him, she was glad she had found the courage to come.

Suddenly, Phillip's words cut through the silence like a cold blade. "I hesitated."

Belle looked at Phillip with a confused frown. A million possibilities crossed her mind. "You hesitated…" she repeated slowly. "About… about what?"

"After I slay the dragon and climbed to the highest tower of Stefan's castle, I found Aurora sleeping peacefully beneath blue and gold drapes, holding a bright red rose over her chest. She looked most beautiful," he recalled with a reminiscent smile… but quickly his smiled faded into a frown. He looked up at the sky with a quiet sigh. "I knelt down before her, knowing that all it took was true love's kiss to break the spell and awaken her from her dark slumber. And yet… I hesitated."

Belle studied Phillip in silence. She wished he would continue, though he seemed quite reluctant to say another word. It was as if Phillip himself were a book filled with fairytales and adventure, yet Belle constantly found herself unable to turn the pages.

Thankfully, this time she did not need to suck the words out of him. Though hesitant and a little fearful, Phillip continued to speak.

"I remember gazing down at her," he said, "and for a moment it felt like I was but a toddler and she but a baby. I recalled the curse, the dark magic, and the sixteen years during which King Stefan's kingdom was clouded by darkness and fear. Much blood had been spilled on the princess' account… and too many tears had her parents shed. And yet, there I was, with the power vested in me to break the evil curse and make sure the princess returned to her home, safe and sound."

Belle let Phillip trail into silence again, but this time turned to him with a faint smile. "Love is a power stronger than we know," she told him. "Love… is the most powerful magic of all. That is why your kiss awakened her," she said softly.

"I awakened the Princess Aurora…" Phillip cautiously corrected her, stepping away from the railing and turning his back to Belle. "But, deep down in my heart, I feel that I was unable to awaken the girl that lived inside of her."

Although it might have seemed that none of what Phillip said made sense, Belle knew _exactly_ what he was referring to. Everything was finally starting to make sense. She recalled Aurora's words earlier that day, during the joust tournament:

_"No one knows what it's like to fall in love with a man whose name you do not even know… then wake up one day to find that he is someone completely different."_

It was at that moment that Belle felt compelled to ask the one question she knew no one would ever ask him. A question, she knew, that even Phillip lacked the courage to ask himself. "Phillip…" she began quietly, measuring her words carefully. Belle knew that the slightest slip would turn Phillip against her. "Do you…" She tried to look him in the eyes. "Do you love her?"

Belle had inwardly expected Phillip to take offense to her question. After all, questioning a man – especially one whom you were clearly attracted to – about his love for his wife could seem invasive and offensive. However, Phillip was silent, and Belle couldn't tell if he was pondering on his answer or simply ignoring her.

She bit her lip and wondered if she should say her next words. Perhaps Phillip didn't want to hear it from her… but if she didn't tell him, who would?

"Phillip… _She_ loves _you_," Belle whispered, stepping closer to Phillip while holding onto her cloak tightly.

Belle's words, though simple and direct, and struck Phillip's heart instantly. He turned around and faced her, and for once Belle was able to read the emotion in his eyes. His reaction, however, startled her. She had not expected to see what she saw. In Phillip's eyes, Belle saw… sadness. A genuine, heartfelt sadness.

"I have to tell her," he whispered. He looked up at the night sky one last time, then turned around… and headed straight for the door.

Belle's eyes widened. "What?" She quickly followed him into the room. "No, Phillip, please! Please, wait!" She quickly intercepted him and hesitantly placed a hand on his chest to stop him from going any further. "You can't tell her," she urged, knowing exactly what Phillip was intending to do… or rather, what he was intending to _say_.

Phillip looked down at Belle with a furrowed brow, not appreciating the fact that Belle was standing between him and the truth. "I can, and I _will_," he said determinedly. He removed Belle's hand from his chest and walked past her.

Belle's expression filled with worry. She ran after Phillip again and prayed to God she'd manage to get her message through to him. He was so close to the door… this was her last chance.

"_Please_," she pleaded, breathing heavily. Her desperate plead had succeeded at grasping Phillip's attention. He paused to look at her, and at that moment Belle told him the only words she hoped would change his mind. "It will _kill_ her."

Phillip stopped in his steps completely and looked at Belle. "Kill her? How could the truth possibly _kill_ her?" he retorted in disbelief. "On the night I kissed you, I betrayed _her_. She deserves to know the truth."

"I regret what happened as much as you do," Belle said quickly, meaning every word of it. "You cannot imagine how it kills me inside to conceal such a thing from Adam. But I do it because I _love him_, and I know that the truth would do him more harm than good!"

"No," Phillip said firmly. "Without truth there can be no trust. And without trust, there is no love."

Belle shook her head. "No, no, _no_! Don't you _see_?" This time she placed both her hands on Phillip's chest, and when he tried to take a step forward, she pushed him back against the wall. "You think that by telling her the truth you will lift the burden off your shoulders and she will forgive you because you were honest enough to tell her. And she might even say that she forgives you, but deep down inside she will always remember that you betrayed her once, and she will live in fear that you will do it again."

Gritting his teeth, Phillip grabbed Belle by the wrists and spun her around so that now he was the one pinning her against the wall. However, his grip was so strong that it inflicted pain and discomfort on Belle. "How could she live in fear of such a thing? Have I not bound myself to her in Holy Matrimony?"

Belle tried to push Phillip away, but he was too strong for her. "She knows you're here with me."

"What?" Phillip breathed, taken back by Belle's revelation. He momentarily loosened his grip around Belle's wrists, but when realization struck him he pinned her against the wall even harder than before. His face was so closed to hers that even when he hissed it sounded like he was screaming. "What did you tell her?"

"I… I didn't tell her anything," Belle stuttered, wincing as she tried to pull away from Phillip's grip. "Please… you're hurting m—"

"What did you tell her?" Phillip demanded to know, ignoring her plead.

"I-I told her nothing," Belle cried back. "She must have seen your squire deliver your message to me, and when I met her in the hallway she told me she knew you had asked to meet me tonight. But before I could learn anything else, she simply walked away!" Belle wasn't sure if it was due to her strength or Phillip's sudden weakness, but at that moment he let go of her wrists and took a step back with his eyes wide in realization.

Is that why Aurora had acted so cold towards him when he left her chambers earlier? Had she known that he was lying as to where he was going?

"If she knows, then why did she not tell me anything?" Phillip whispered in confusion.

Belle opened her mouth to say something, until she realized she did not know what to tell Phillip. Just then, however, a startling noise caught them both off-guard.

It was the chilling noise of someone drawing a sword.

* * *

**A/N**: _Any thoughts on who it might be? _


	20. The Final Duel

_**A/N:** It has been pointed out to me that I take a very long time to update, and I truly acknowledge and apologize for that! The good news is that I've handed in my master thesis, which was the biggest obstacle keeping me from updating this story! :) As a result, I bring you a rather long chapter with a much awaited duel (at least from my part!). The rest of the story is already outlined and it should not take much longer to finish writing and publishing, so please don't give up on me!_

_I look forward to your reviews which are the fuel to keep me writing! Likewise, I am always happy to interact with fellow readers and Sleeping Beauty fans, so if you would like to ask a question or just share your opinion, feel free to drop me a private message. :)_

_I hope you enjoy the new chapter and look forward to the next!_

* * *

As Phillip pinned Belle against the wall, their bodies were so close that they almost rubbed against one another. However, when Phillip heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard, he instinctively let go of Belle and reached for his own sword. More important than knowing who your enemy was, a prince should always be prepared to retaliate. However, to his utter dismay, Phillip quickly realized that he _had_ no sword… He had removed his sword upon entering Aurora's chambers that night, for he knew that she shuddered at the sight of weapons. However, his mind had been so distracted and he had been so anxious to see Belle that he had forgotten his sword behind.

Before Phillip could react any further, his opponent raised the sword and carefully pressed the tip of it against Phillip's neck. The prince froze when he felt the cold metal against his skin. The slightest movement could be his death. He could not even turn his head to face his enemy. However, it wasn't long before he learned who the ruthless man standing behind him actually was.

"Adam," Belle gasped in shock, unable to move from her spot. She watched in pure horror as her husband held the sword to Phillip's neck. Adam hadn't even said a word, but she could tell by the look on his face that he was possessed with fury. "Adam…" Belle's voice quivered with fear. "Please… please don't hurt him…"

"Step away from her," was all Adam said, yet his voice was as cold as ice.

Phillip did exactly as he was told, yet he made very small and careful movements to make sure the sword did not pierce his skin. Adam continued to eye him intently. Phillip had only felt this afraid once in his life… and at the time, he had been facing a fire-breathing dragon. _A man is only as weak as his fear_, he reminded himself, recalling the words of his mentor, the man who had taught him to become the bravest swordsman in all the lands.

"Adam, please," Belle pleaded, bold enough to take a step forward and gently place her hand on Adam's arm, hoping it would relax his muscles and slowly drive him to lower his sword. "It is not what you think."

"First I discover you are plotting and conspiring with our enemy against me," Adam snarled with gritted teeth, never taking his eyes off Phillip, "and now I find you harassing my wife." He tightened his grip around the handle of the sword, and as a result it pressed deeper into Phillip's skin.

The prince closed his eyes and tried not to make any movement as he breathed heavily through his nose. He realized he was nothing without his sword…Was this how he was to die? At the hands of his only ally?

Belle shook her head in despair. "No," she breathed. Adam had been known to be rash in his decisions and harsh in his actions, a reputation which unfortunately preceded him. Even if he had no intention of hurting Phillip – he was too good of a man to do something like that – she feared that his misjudgment would trick him into committing a serious crime… one which would ruin his life, _their_ lives, forever. Realizing she had to act before it was too late, Belle held onto Adam's arm and tried to look into his eyes. "Listen to me," she whispered. "This is not who you are. Please… please give Phillip a chance to explain."

For once Belle's appeal must have found its way to Adam's conscious, since the grip around his sword had begun to loosen and his expression wasn't as angry as before. Slowly, the man realized that if Belle was jumping to Phillip's defense, then surely he had meant her no harm… But then why had he been holding her so aggressively against the wall? And why were the two alone at such an hour at night, locked away in the library where not even Adam himself would have found him had he not stumbled here by chance while searching for Belle? However, just as he opened his mouth to demand an explanation, two of the prince's guards came running into the library, their hands already around the handles of their swords.

"Your highness!" one guard cried as he drew his sword from his scabbard. The other guard drew his sword an instant later and prepared to charge against he who dared threaten the prince, but when he realized who the man was… he stopped in his steps and hesitated. The man who was threatening their master's life was the King of Molyneaux himself. Had it been any other man, the guards would have plunged their swords into his chest seconds ago, but how were they to react when the offender was a _king_?

Phillip had found himself in duels many times before and therefore mastered the art of studying his opponent. He saw the uncertainty in Adam's eyes and decided to use it to his advantage. He raised his hand slowly. "Leave," he commanded to the guards. "His majesty and I are in the middle of a discussion, and would rather not be disturbed. Stand watch at the door, and make sure we are interrupted no more."

Though hesitant, the guards nodded their heads and walked out of the library to carry out the prince's orders.

However, no one was more surprised than Adam himself. He finally began to lower his sword, eyeing Phillip intently. "You have no weapon on you," he pointed out. "You have sent your guards away..." _You know not who I truly am… or was_. "How can you be so sure that I won't try to attack you again?"

Phillip sighed inwardly, but he did not move until Adam had fully retrieved his sword and put it away. "Because if you truly wanted to kill me or even harm, you would have done so already," he stated confidently. "Had I given my men the order, they would have killed you before you had the chance to blink. But because I still believe in our friendship and value our alliance, I have spared your life." Phillip stepped back and bowed graciously. "I believe that makes us even."

Though Adam didn't like to hear that Phillip had spared his life – as if his life was ever at risk! – he decided it was time to meet Phillip half-way and show compassion. "Forgive me," he apologized, though there was still a hint of hesitance in his voice. He glanced at Belle and frowned upon seeing her so distressed and worried. He wished she didn't feel that way… and he condemned himself for being the reason for her distress.

Phillip straightened his coat and nodded gravely. His heart was still racing, but he did well to conceal it. "Of course," he replied diplomatically. "How could we call ourselves brothers if there was no forgiveness in our hearts?"

"However… I am still confused as to why you would find yourself here with Belle at such a late hour." He glanced at Belle from the corner of his eye. "Surely you would agree that such a situation is-"

"Strange, yes," Phillip filled in, deciding he should be the one steering the conversation to give Adam less space for suspicion. "And it is _I _who should beg for your forgiveness now. I did not mean to keep Belle away from you for so long, but it so happens that we both found a common interest in… books." Phillip wished he hadn't hesitated on that last word. "I have lent her one of my own," he continued quickly, "and am most anxious to know her opinion on it."

Adam looked at Belle. "Books?"

Belle nodded quickly, still slightly shaken from the earlier incident. "Yes, it is as I have tried to tell you before. Their library," she motioned to their surroundings, "it is not as grand as ours in size, but oh, it holds such wonderful treasures! Phillip…" She looked at the prince and bowed her head gracefully, "his highness, has been kind enough to share with me some of these treasures."

Adam pondered on these words. If Belle was agreeing Phillip's story, then it was sure to be true. He felt like such a fool now… He had walked in feeling so sure that Phillip had betrayed him by trying to harm Belle, but now it appeared that the two of them were… _friends_. However, this did not lift his suspicion entirely. Adam stepped between Phillip and Belle, breaking the eye contact between the two. "And what of your secret meeting earlier with the ambassador of Berlindale? How do I know you were not plotting against me?"

Phillip shook his head with a small sigh. "The ambassador came to me with a proposal from King Gutenberg. An offer unlike any I have ever received before. Strangely enough, it did not even involve the Golden Fields, which for so long he has desired to conquer."

Belle looked at Phillip in confusion. "Then what _did_ he propose?"

"King Gutenberg has asked that I betroth my firstborn to his eldest son, if it is a girl, or his youngest daughter, if it is a boy. He believes that an arranged marriage will prevent our kingdoms from entering a stage of war, and therefore we can secure peace for the generations to come."

Belle was silent for a moment. "Your firstborn?" Her heart skipped a beat when realization fell upon her. "You mean… you mean Aurora is with child?" It would explain why she felt so indisposed earlier during the joust tournament.

Phillip shook his head gravely. "No… Such a thing is very unlikely." It occurred to him that he did not know how to feel about such a statement. It was impossible for Aurora to be with child – _his_ child – for it had been weeks, if not months, since he she had last managed to drive him to his climax. This saddened him, but at the same time relieved him… He was not certain if he was prepared to be a father, and he had even less certainty whether Aurora was ready to be a mother. He shook these thoughts away and looked at Belle. "Nevertheless, Aurora and I are both young and she is more than fit to bear children. Therefore it will not be long before she is with child, and it is certain that my first-born heir will be much desired. It does not surprise me that King Gutenberg is already making arrangements before Aurora and I have even conceived."

Of all the things Adam imagined Phillip and the ambassador had discussed, this was certainly not one of them. He did not have a political mind, but therefore sometimes he still failed to understand the tactics behind such sublime arrangements. That's where Belle aided him, for although she had not been born a politician, she surely knew the workings of their minds better than no one. Adam casually placed a hand on the grip of his sword and looked at Phillip gravely. "And what did you say to his proposal?"

"Your majesty…" Phillip shook his head. "Of all the people in this world, surely my wife and I would stand as strongest opponents to the idea of a betrothal. I understand their political importance, of course. After all, I have been betrothed since I was only four years of age, and Aurora before the day she was even born! But six months ago I met a peasant girl with whom I fell madly in love with. If given the chance, I would have married her right there and then. It was on that day that I realized that there is nothing crueler to the heart than that of an arranged marriage… Why would I bestow such a thing upon my _own_ children, when I myself am I strong believer that every human being has the right to find love in their own time?" He glanced down at the floor before looking up at Belle and Adam. "I made a promise to Aurora… a promise that we would give our children the chance to find true love. I will be true to that promise, because I want my sons and daughters to feel the same way I do, waking up every morning next to the woman I love and _chose_ to marry."

Hearing Phillip's words, Belle couldn't help but smile faintly. _He does love her_.

"In that case…" Adam slowly started putting the pieces together. "If you refuse King Gutenberg's proposal, then…"

Phillip nodded his head, already knowing what Adam was trying to imply. "By refusing King Gutenberg's proposal and the peace treaty, I will be giving him both moral and political motives to open a war against Kingdom of the Dawn. He is sure to think that I desire war. I fear he might take the Golden Fields by force… and, of course, I fear for the safety of my people that live on the border, whom would be most prone to his vile attacks. That is why _our_ alliance," he looked at Adam pointedly, "is of great importance, for the sake of both our kingdoms. I tell you now, once King Gutenberg has declared war against Kingdom of the Dawn, more threats to Molyneaux will follow. I need to make sure that my men can defend both my kingdom and yours."

Adam felt his pride offended by the way Phillip implied that only he could protect Molyneaux, as if Molyneaux did not have its own armies and defenses! He opened his mouth to speak, but Belle beat him to it.

"We too see the importance in this alliance, and therefore will do everything to honor it," said the queen.

"Although," Adam cut in, his pride too big to be left hidden, "I'll have you know that Molyneaux's defenses are not to be taken lightly. With my newly appointed captain, Sir William Marson, I can assure you that I will have the most fearful army in all the kingdoms!"

Phillip was at a loss for words at such a revelation, but again it was Belle who voiced his concerns.

"William Marson? The self-anointed knight? The 'man who serves no King'?" Belle eyed Adam skeptically. She did not know whether she should feel hurt that Adam hadn't consulted her first, or wary that he had chosen a man they hardly knew anything about… or both.

Phillip wanted to add 'the man who almost killed me on the lists' to Belle's description of Marson, but somehow he did not think it to be appropriate. He even thought of telling Adam that Marson had shamelessly tried to seduce the poor naïve Princess Aurora, but the very thought made his blood boil… and whining about it to Adam would only make Phillip more of a hypocrite than he already was. "_Surely_ you want to be able to trust the man to whom you are entrusting your entire army," he pointed out instead. "That man has no honor… He has never served any King and has not earned his scars on a battlefield. Please, surely I can even borrow you one of _my_ men to train your army."

Adam was starting to feel agitated by the way both Belle and Phillip were _questioning_ his decision. He glared at Phillip and said, "Surely you would want one of _your_ men training my army, when it is well known that there is yet a man in your kingdom to prove to be able to defeat you. _Marson_, however…"

Phillip's muscles tensed at Adam's insinuation.

"Ah, yes, now _there's_ a man who has proved that he has what it takes to beat you on the battlefield, and if he can beat you, then surely he can beat my enemies and train my men to do the same," Adam said smugly. Before Belle could say anything about it, he decided to put an end to the conversation. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I should retreat to my chambers and make sure I am well-rested for tomorrow morning. I look most forward to signing the treaty with your kingdom, your highness…" He bowed his head then turned to Belle. "Well, wife? I take it you've finished discussing books. It is time you get your rest as well."

Belle felt a pang in her heart when she was reminded of the white lie she and Phillip had told to cover their real affair, but at the moment she was too confused by Adam's recent behavior to give it much thought. She glanced at Phillip and said nothing, but by the way Phillip was looking at her, she knew exactly what was on his mind and who he was going to meet the instant Belle and Adam left the library.

* * *

Aurora quietly pressed her ear against the door and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was able to make out the sounds of the guards standing at the door. There were two of them, and at the moment they were whispering to each other about the joust earlier. Aurora knew that as it got late, the guards would grow tired and they would take turns at closing their eyes. That way, it was certain that there would always be at least one guard on his feet, making sure that no one other than Phillip entered Aurora's chamber… and no one other than Phillip left.

The princess sighed inwardly as she tip-toed over to the mirror and gazed at her reflection. On any other night Aurora would already be dressed in her nightgown, waiting for Phillip to join her in bed. But tonight she knew he would not come… and instead of her nightgown she wore a simple yet elegant peasant dress of grey and beige colors. A heavy dark cloak rest over her shoulders, and she pulled the strings tighter so that her shoulders were completely covered.

Outside the guards had grown silent, and therefore all that was heard inside the chamber was the crackling of the fire and the howling wind coming from outside. That… and Aurora's very own heart beat. The princess looked down at her hands and fidgeted with her fingers nervously. For the past hour she had been feeling agitated, hesitant and anxious. She kept going back and forth between following her heart and listening to her conscious. It distressed her that the two thought so differently. Her heart had convinced her that she did not belong in this place, trapped among the cold stone walls, unable to leave her room while she waited on a man that would not come. Her conscious, on the other hand, insisted on reminding her that she was a princess now, this was her duty, and the life she yearned to return to was now lost for all eternity.

She had married Phillip, and to this day she believed she still loved him… but in the back of the mind she wondered if it was truly Phillip she loved, or rather the hunter she met in the woods, who whisked her away in a waltz and introduced her to a whole new world filled with love and adventures. She missed that smile… that smile which would make every worry in the world disappear. She missed being held the same way he held her beneath that oak tree as they gazed upon Stefan's castle together, unaware that it was soon to become their prison.

Aurora sat down on the edge of the bed with a small sigh and gazed into the fire. She had been having the same dream lately, over and over again. It was a dream she was already well acquainted with…In this dream, she would be dancing in the woods when I man would come to greet her. They'd walk together… talk together… dance together… until, alas, he would take her into his arms and kiss her, and his kiss would find its way into her heart and cause goose bumps on her skin, even while she slept.

Six months ago the man in her dreams was a stranger to her, until on her sixteenth birthday a hunter appeared to her in the woods, and they danced and walked just like they had done in her dream. On that same day she fell into a deep slumber, and again she dreamt of the hunter in the woods, except this time his face was as clear as water to her, and in her mind she could finally distinguish his deep, beautiful voice. One day it was that same man who awoke her from her slumber with a kiss, yet he no longer wore peasant clothes, but rather royal garments instead. He told her his name, and he knew exactly who she was before she even opened her mouth! Everything since then seemed like a dream, and the days that followed were filled with overwhelming emotions and romantic gestures. The man was no longer the hunter in the woods but Prince Phillip instead, and once they were wedded he whisked her away and filled her days with sunshine and made her many promises of love and devotion. He became her refuge, and as long as she was with him she felt safe and protected. He had been the one to reunite her with her parents. He never left her side until he saw she was well enough to be alone with her mother or father. It had taken her weeks to call Queen Leah 'mother' and King Stefan 'father', and even longer to get used to everyone else calling her 'Princess Aurora'. She preferred it when Phillip called her his 'Rose' or his 'Sleeping Beauty'. She despised her real name, and he knew it. Things had been perfect… so perfect that during those first two weeks, Aurora had stopped dreaming. For the first time in her life, reality was so much better that she no longer felt the need to dream.

However, it wasn't long before their blissful days came to an end… Aurora knew their honeymoon could not last forever, but what she did not expect was for her once jovial and light-hearted Phillip to slowly become a man who would spend more of his days locked up in a library or in a war room, rather than outside in the gardens with her. He'd come to her chambers at night, and making love had become more of a duty rather than a way for them to feel connected and intimate with each other. He spent the most of his days discussing political affairs, which she took little to no interest in. She equally couldn't understand how Phillip could talk so much about them ruling a kingdom when there was so much about the kingdom they knew nothing about! So many times Aurora had asked him for permission to visit the villages and talk to the people, but he denied her every request, claiming it was too dangerous for a princess to walk among peasants, for many of them were surely conspiring to murder her in order to prevent the merge of their two kingdoms. He did not know that she visited the orphanages in secret, that she sat down with the children, read them stories, caressed their faces and fed them soup. She feared that if he were to find out, he would forbid her from ever visiting the old monasteries again, and confine her to the castle walls for all eternity.

Months passed, and as soon as Phillip's coronation was announced, Aurora saw even less of him. Their intimacy had deteriorated, and Aurora could tell that Phillip no longer found pleasure during their intercourse like he once did. Aurora wished she could please him more, but she knew not how to, and the fear had begun to get in the way of her pleasure as well. She begun to fear that he'd take on a mistress, like his father had done when his mother had become with child, but Phillip constantly assured Aurora that he would never do such thing.

Then came the Queen of Molyneaux… Oh, what a beauty she was. Aurora had watched Belle sitting at the dinner table, discussing politics with the men as if she knew their kingdoms better than they did. She had witnessed the complicity between Belle and Adam, how they exchanged looks between each other, laughed at the same things and complemented each other's stories so well. She equally noticed how Phillip had taken a strong interest in Belle… the way he looked at her when she spoke, and how he was always so anxious to accompany her to the library so they could talk about books. Was it Aurora's fault that she did not take such a strong interest in books? Was she wrong to prefer to spend her days in the garden, planting new flowers and dipping her feet in the stream?

Belle's visit to Kingdom of the Dawn brought many pleasant things – a new alliance, many feasts and tournaments, and a new friend. But at the same time, Belle reminded Aurora of everything she was _not_… and at the same time showed Phillip everything a wife could be. It was heartbreaking, though not surprising, that Phillip had chosen to spend his evening with Belle rather than with Aurora. But what would happen once the Queen of Molyneaux left court? Phillip would turn to Aurora and once again settle for the life he was condemned to, sometimes acting as if it were Aurora's fault that he had no choice. In turn she would have to pretend she felt comfortable in a life that had been bestowed on her since the day she was born, secretly longing she could go back to being Briar Rose, the peasant girl in the woods.

Since a few weeks ago, Aurora's dreams had returned to her… Again she found herself in the woods, dancing barefoot across the grass and listening to the birds chirp around her. Again a charming man with a dagger around his waist appeared to her, but no longer could she see his face. No longer was it Phillip. The man was no more than a hunter who carried with him promises of a life filled with love and adventure. He knew her as Briar Rose… and that was all that mattered.

A part of Briar Rose still lived in Aurora, as did the memory of her beloved hunter in the words… and it was that memory alone that gave her the strength to stand up from the bed and slowly pull the hood of her cloak over her head. She glanced at the door once more and held her breath to make sure she heard no strange noises. Then, finally, she turned in the opposite direction and walked up to a cabinet sitting against the wall. As quietly as she could, Aurora pushed the cabinet aside to reveal a small passage through the wall that led her through a dark tunnel. Phillip had shown her this passage once and told her to use it if, God forbid, they were ever to find themselves under attack. The tunnel was a secret passage that led straight to the stables. Right now, the darkness staring back at her offered her an escape… an escape to the life she once knew. Just one night, was all she asked for. She'd be back in the morning before anyone could notice she was gone.

After misplacing the cabinet, Aurora looked back one last time at the door to make sure none of the guards had heard the noise, then without any further delay she lit a small torch and ventured through the tunnel.

* * *

Soon after everyone had retreated to their chambers, Marson went down to the stables with a bucket of leftovers from the feast to give to his horse. They had been on the road for many weeks before arriving in Kingdom of the Dawn, and therefore Marson knew the horse would be grateful to be able to eat anything other than grass.

In the silence of the night, Marson stood there gently stoking the horse while the animal devoured the food. He thought back to recent events and smiled at the thought of how much his life had changed in such a short span of time. He recalled sitting in a tavern in Nisse, drinking beer that tasted like piss and chewing on salty meat that he could have mistaken for leather, when all of a sudden he overheard some drunkards talk about a tournament that Prince Phillip was hosting to commemorate the visit of the King of Molyneaux. The tournament alone had sparked Marson's interest, but it was the bickering that followed that caught his full attention. The drunken men went on to talk about the Queen of Molyneaux and how she was considered to be the most beautiful woman in all the five kingdoms of the Alpine Region. A brawl became imminent when another drunkard, with an accent unlike Marson had ever heard before, claimed that it was instead the Princess Aurora who was the most beautiful in all the lands, and he went on to tell tales of how just one glance at the Princess was enough to make a man fall deeply and madly in love with her. Some even said that she beheld magical powers ever since she had been cursed by the evil Maleficent. It wasn't until one of the locals made a sly remark about the princess's bosoms that the drunkard threw a fit and began slamming his fist into the face of every man who dare speak ill of his princess. Marson watched all this with much amusement, especially since he was willing to bet all he had on the fact that none of these men had even seen the queen or the princess, but they believed the tales so vigorously that they were willing to start a brawl to defend their honor. After paying for his meal, Marson left the tavern with a burning desire to compete in the tournament of Kingdom of the Dawn and earn himself a few more pennies, but also to lay eyes upon these women, and decide for himself whether they were worth the commotion they so often created among drunkards.

Marson had already built a reputation for himself after winning virtually every tournament he participated in. Some claimed that he should be the richest man on the planet with all the gold he won with each victory, but little did they know that the prizes were always modest and barely lasted Marson between tournaments. Well, at least it paid for food, booze, lodging, and women. There was little more Marson desired, until one day, on his way to Kingdom of the Dawn, he heard tales of Prince Phillip, whom the locals had nicknamed as the Dragon Slayer. It was said, over and over again, that Prince Phillip was the bravest warrior in all the lands, and therefore it seemed only fit that he should marry the beautiful Princess Aurora, the only heir to Kingdom of the Dawn. Just like Marson doubted that Aurora's beauty deserved its fame, he was reluctant to believe that this Prince Phillip was 'undefeatable'. Therefore, the closer he grew to Kingdom of the Dawn, the clearer his motives became… Marson would do whatever it took to prove that the Prince could be defeated, like any mortal, and in addition to this he would find a way to have a private audience with the Princess Aurora himself. Now that the tournament was over and Marson was on his way to a new life, he couldn't help but wonder what those drunkards at the tavern would say if only they were to find out that not only did Marson defeat the Dragon Slayer on the lists, but he had gazed upon the Lost Princess in the privacy of his own tent, and now he was being offered a position as captain of the royal guard for the King of Molyneaux. _Pathetic drunkards_, he thought. _A man is his own fate_. The only truth he ever heard in a tavern was that of the beauty of the Princess Aurora… He wondered how the patriots would feel if they were to know that the princess was as miserable as could be in her marriage. How long would it be before the princess could no longer bend, and the illusions holding her marriage together fell apart? Prince Phillip esteemed his pride more than he esteemed his wife, of that Marson was sure. More so now that he was soon to be crowned the king of Kingdom of the Dawn! If Aurora failed to bear him sons, he would be rid of her. By then, Marson would be a royal captain, a man of stature, and he was sure that Aurora would come running into his arms.

Marson's thoughts were interrupted when his horse sighed and began digging his hoof in the hay and shaking his head nervously. Marson held onto the reins and looked down to see that the horse hadn't yet finished eating, which meant that there was something else disturbing him. Just then, a light flickered and Marson thought he saw a shadow. Immediately he drew his sword and stepped out of the horse's stall. "Who's there?" he said out loud, gripping tightly onto the handle of his sword. "Come on, show yourself!" His heart skipped a beat when a figure dressed in a navy blue cloak emerged from the shadows. The cloak hung all the way to its feet and a hood concealed its head, so it was impossible for Marson to determine whether the figure was armed or not. "Who are you?" he demanded to know. "What are you doing here?"

Aurora recognized Marson's voice and realized that there was no way she could slip into the darkness of the night without getting past him. Before the man decided to take action, she slowly removed her hood and looked straight into his eyes.

"Princess…" Marson stood there completely frozen, and it was only when Aurora glanced at his sword that he realized he was still pointing it at her. He quickly put the sword away and signaled for the horse to calm down before turning to the princess again. "What are you doing here at such an hour?" He glanced behind her. "Surely the guards would not let you-"

"They do not know I am here," Aurora whispered quickly. "No one does." She boldly took a step forward in the direction of the stall where Delilah, her horse, was at rest. "Please, I beg you to be quiet and let me be on my way."

Marson had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Be on your way?" Again he looked back to make sure Aurora hadn't been followed. "Your highness, with all due respect, I don't think now is the best time to go riding…" He walked up to her and watched as she prepared the saddle with a confused frown. "Your highness, a storm is coming," he warned. "You do not want to get caught in it."

"Then I best hurry," Aurora urged as she pulled the last strap on Delilah's saddle and prepared to mount the horse.

It was clear that, wherever Aurora was going, she showed no intention of changing her mind about it. "They will come looking for you," Marson pointed out. "What am I to say?"

Aurora's eyes widened at Marson's question. She swiftly mounted Delilah (something which had taken her months of practice to excel at!) then looked down at the man. "Tell them you did not see me."

Marson shook his head. "Your horse will be missing." He motioned at the animal's stall. "They'll know I've been here all evening and that it is impossible not to have seen you. I could be hung for treason if I were to lie about such a thing!"

Aurora paused in thought. She hadn't thought this completely through… What if Phillip decided to come to her chambers after all? He'd see the cabinet misplaced, and he would know that she came to the stables. Once he was there it was only a matter of time before he noticed that Delilah was gone, and surely he would come after her… and of all people, Phillip was the _last_ person she wanted to see. "Sir Marson," she looked down at the man nervously. "You must _promise_ me that you'll do whatever you can to keep them from coming after me."

Marson shook his head gravely. "Princess, I…"

"Please," Aurora pleaded with wide sorrowful eyes. "I ask only this of you, and promise to be in your debt."

Marson opened his mouth to protest since he knew the dangers of denying the princess's whereabouts, but when he heard her last remark, something in him stirred. The Princess Aurora promising to be in his debt… Now wasn't that a charm! Surely such a thing would come in handy at some point. Besides, once Aurora left he could simply leave the stables and return to his temporary chambers. He could simply deny that he had been there while the princess escaped. However, his curiosity pushed him to know one last thing… "May I at least know where you are going?"

Aurora hesitated. She gently kicked Delilah with her heel and led the horse out of the stall towards the exit. After she pulled the reins and brought the horse to a halt, she looked down at Marson and said, "Home."

This answered none of his questions, but Marson knew better than to ask any further. Besides, it was in his best interest to leave the stables as fast as he could after he eliminated all traces that he had been there. "Be safe, princess," he whispered. "And please, for your own safety, make sure you return in time before the storm."

Aurora nodded her head firmly. According to her plans, she'd be in a much safer place once the storm hit. She'd be home. "I bid you farewell, Sir Marson," she whispered back before hastily grabbing onto the reins and galloping her way into the wilderness.

* * *

Phillip slowly unbuttoned his cuffs as he made his way to Aurora's chambers. When he reached the door, the two guards stood up straight and bowed their heads respectfully. He simply signaled for them to open the door and let him through, which they did without further delay. As soon as Phillip walked through, they closed the door and resumed standing watch.

As Phillip walked into the room, he was displeased to see that the fire had almost burned out. Aurora must have fallen asleep long ago, or else she would have asked one of her ladies in waiting to throw more logs into the fireplace and make sure it kept burning to keep the room nice and warm. Unfortunately, the warmth had long escaped the room and it was now cold and dark. It only made Phillip long for the warmth of Aurora's body even more. He walked up to the bed and smiled when he saw the lump beneath the sheets. However, as he drew closer, his heart started beating faster and faster until it was beating so rapidly he could hardly feel it anymore. The lump beneath the sheets was nothing but a pillow… and there was no sign of Aurora. Phillip searched the room in panic, and it wasn't long before he realized that the cabinet had been moved away from the wall, revealing the dark passage that led to the stables. Outside, the first raindrops began to fall from the sky and the wind howled faster. "Aurora," he breathed, and at that moment only the worst scenarios came to mind. His heart urged him to run through the tunnel right now and catch Aurora before she did anything silly, but thankfully his conscious reminded him that he should not take another step further before he was armed. Phillip found his sword and scabbard beside the fireplace, exactly where he had left it when he visited Aurora earlier, and quickly strapped it around his waist. Then, without further delay, he ran into the darkness in search of Aurora.

Marson was just about to leave the stables when the sound of heavy footsteps startled him and forced him to turn around and face whoever had just entered. Alas, when he saw who it was, immediately his hand reached for his sword. He was about to open his mouth to greet the prince, but Phillip was clearly possessed with rage and in no mood for cordial greetings. The prince drew his sword and walked up to Marson in large steps, startling all the horses in the stables, including Samson.

"Where is she?" Phillip yelled, his mind clouded with fury. "I _knew_ you had to be behind this! I demand you tell me right now, or I swear I shall not spare your life!"

Marson drew his sword too and gripped onto it tightly, ready at any moment to counter-attack. "I'm afraid I don't know who, or what, you are talking about… your highness."

Phillip turned his head for just a moment so he could confirm his worst nightmare. Delilah was gone. "You know very well of whom I speak," the prince snarled as he began to circle Marson. "She was here not long ago, I can feel it, and I am certain she would have spoken to you. What did she say? Speak, man! Choose not to and I shall cut off your tongue to make sure you speak no more!"

Marson did not like being threatened, but when the threats were being made by someone he despised, it tended to aggravate him even more. Now, more than ever, he was keen to hold onto his promise to the princess and make sure that the Dragon Slayer never saw her again. "Fine, I shall speak," he began as he got into a small circling dance with Phillip. He wondered if the prince would dare to make the first move. "But only to tell you that I have made a promise to the princess to not let anyone go after her. She gave me no list of names, so I'm going to automatically assume she meant _you_ as well," he smirked.

Phillip clenched his fists with rage. On one hand he felt hurt that Aurora would have confided in his enemy and so dangerously decided to leave the castle grounds on a night like this and without his consent… but on the other hand he was sick with worry and all he wanted to do was go after her and bring her home to safety again. However, he knew that he could only save time if Marson told where Aurora was heading – something which the man obviously knew, otherwise he would not lead Phillip to believe so. The thought that Marson was keen on hiding such information only made Phillip more furious than before. "Have you any idea who you are talking to? Fail to obey me, and I shall have you hung for treason with just a snap of my fingers!"

Marson waved his hand nonchalantly. "Yes, yes, that's precisely what I told the princess, since your _highness_ is so predictable. Alas," Marson sliced the sword in the air to momentarily break the prince's concentration, "she also reminded me that _she_ is the true heir to the Kingdom of the Dawn, which technically makes her more powerful than you, and therefore, to tell your highness the truth, I am much more keen to honor my promise to _her_ than to stand here in a meaningless quarrel with _you_."

"Meaningless quarrel?" Phillip repeated mockingly. "You think this is a meaningless quarrel? Well…" Phillip stepped back and held onto his sword with both hands and an angry glare. "Let me give meaning to the quarrel, then…" He swung his sword in the air and, with perfect balance, threw himself at Marson with every intention of slicing the man in half. However, Marson was quick on his feet, and the man quickly responded by lifting his sword and shielding his face with it. The two swords clashed loudly, causing all the horses in the stable to neigh in distress.

The blow had been intense and because of that Phillip had momentarily lost his strength. Marson took the opportunity to counter-attack by pushing the prince away and then getting into position to strike back. Phillip almost fell back, had it not been for a big barrel in his way. The prince blinked into the dim light and saw Marson coming back at him with his sword. The weapon sliced the air and all Phillip had time to do was duck and swiftly move to his right. Marson's sword hit the barrel, destroying it into pieces and releasing the water that had been inside of it. The water spread across the ground, turning the sand into mud. Phillip frowned. This would not make his task any easier… It was harder to move in the mud, and he could tell that Marson was fast and quite skilled with the sword. Phillip held up his sword again and defended himself from another one of Marson's blows. By this time he had recovered his strength, so he responded well to Marson's attack and dueled with him incessantly until he managed to drive Marson up against a wooden pillar. _Clash! Clash! Swoosh! Clash! _When at last Marson's back bumped against the pillar and the man had nowhere else to go, Phillip put extra strength into it and swung his sword at him aiming towards the neck. However, Marson ducked quickly and Phillip had been standing so close that the sword pierced the wood and got momentarily stuck. Phillip let out a furious cry, and Marson took the opportunity to quickly step away from the prince's reach and recover his breath. Once Phillip managed to release his sword from the bark, he turned around furiously, expecting to see Marson. However… the man wasn't there. His eyes widened with anxiety and he turned his head to the right. At that exact moment, he felt a powerful blow on his left hip which sent him flying into the air for brief seconds. Phillip shrugged his shoulders as his body collapsed into the mud and he let out a cry in pain. Marson stepped over him with the sword pointing at the prince's throat. "Not much of a Dragon Slayer _now_, eh?" Marson smirked between heavy breaths.

Phillip glared at the man then, without warning, swung his leg in the air and kicked Marson's arm, causing the man to drop his sword. While Marson rushed to collect his sword again, Phillip rolled over and leaped to his feet. "You are no dragon," Phillip spat. "To vile creatures like you I do much, much worse…" As he spoke his last word, he sprung forward again and clashed his sword against Marson's. In the background, lightning lit up the skies and the thunder roared, announcing a terrible storm. _Clash! Swoosh! Click! Bang!_ Samson neighed in distress as he watched the two men in a duel and began knocking his hoof against the stall door in attempt to get out. As the thunder roared again, Samson knocked down the stall door entirely, distracting Marson for the moment. Phillip, of course, took advantage of his distraction and kicked his opponent so fiercely in the groin that it caused Marson to fall back and cry in agony. Before Marson could even move, Phillip kicked the sword out of his hand. Marson flinched with pain and held onto his hand. "You bastard!" he spat.

Phillip gritted his teeth and grabbed Marson by the collar. At first the man attempted to resist, but when Phillip pressed the sword against his throat, he stopped and eyed the sword warily. Phillip dragged Marson through the mud, ignoring the man's pleas. Marson tried to move his head to see what the prince was doing and kicked his legs in distress, but before he knew it Phillip was grabbing him by the hair and immersing his face into a bucket of ice cold water. Marson kicked his legs in distress and tried to free himself from Phillip's grasp, but the man was too strong. Fifteen seconds later, Phillip pulled Marson's head out of the water. The man gasped for air and blinked his eyes in panic.

"Where is she going?" Phillip snarled.

"I… I…" Marson could still feel the water in his lungs. "I… can't tell y—"

Phillip didn't even wait for Marson to finish his sentence. He plunged the man's head into the bucket again, this time going deeper and waiting for longer. Twenty seconds later, Marson's kicking had already started to cease. Phillip pulled his head out of the water and shook it violently. "This is the last time I'm going to ask you," he yelled. "_Where is she going?"_

"H… H…" Marson felt a severe pain in his chest and he could no longer tell if his heart was beating. He was probably half dead already, and it wouldn't take Phillip long to finish him. "Home," he whispered weakly, fearing for his life like he had never before. "She… she told me she was going… home…"

Although the words had made no sense to Marson, they made every sense to Phillip. The prince threw Marson into the mud again and without another word tucked his sword in his scabbard and rapidly mounted Samson. "To the woods," he told the horse, and hastily Samson made his way into the wilderness under a massive fall of rain.

* * *

_Will Phillip find Aurora before it's too late? Did Aurora manage to find the cottage before the storm hit? What will happen when (or if) the two of them meet again?_

_Don't miss the next chapter!_


	21. The Stranger In The Woods

_**A/N:** Just when people think I've given up, I go ahead and BAM! Update this story. I'd like to say that I'm striving for the element of surprise, but in all honesty I was just a little lazy this time and trying to get used to my post-MSc-degree life. _

_This is a fairly long chapter where Aurora assumes the spotlight. It is also why it has taken me longer to update since, believe it or not, Aurora isn't as easy to write as you'd think! I had a lot of fun studying her and I do hope I have provided you with a believable portrayal of her character. Like always, I am open to your constructive critique so that I can improve going further._

_To anticipate the question I usually get after not updating for a long time: yes, I am going to finish this story. :) _

_I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews!_

* * *

Phillip did not know how long he had been riding for, but every second that passed felt like an eternity. Samson galloped through the woods as fast as he could, but the rain had blurred his vision, and had it not been for Phillip pulling the reins he wouldn't have had the faintest idea of where to go. "Ha! Ha!" Phillip kept yelling, urging the horse to go faster. The rain hit him violently in the face but the man did not seem bothered by it. His clothes were dripping wet and felt heavy on his cold body, yet at that moment all he could think of was his poor Aurora… Where was she? Had she found shelter from the storm? Oh, he hoped so… He could not bear to think her standing in this rain, chilled to the bone!

A lightning bolt pierced the sky, blinding Phillip and Samson for a moment. The horse neighed in distress, but Phillip just held onto the reins tighter and pressed his feet into the stirrups. "Make haste, boy!" he yelled loudly so he could make himself heard over the thunder. "She can't be too far away, now!"

They had reached the woods now and slow the scenery started looking familiar to Phillip. The tall trees somewhat managed to shelter him and Samson from the rain, but they could not protect them from the lightning and thunder. Phillip searched high and low, and every few seconds he would yell her name. "Aurora! Aurora, where are you?!" He heard no response, except for sound of rain and wind. Samson had grown tired, and Phillip had run out of strength himself to urge the horse to go faster. He pitied the animal… The horse was not used to riding in the rain, and he was visibly distressed by the roaring thunder. Phillip himself had grown from worried to desperate… His stomach was tied in knots and each second that passed by without any sign of Aurora made his eyes sting with tears. At some point he allowed himself to cry freely, for he knew that the rain would instantly wash his tears away. He looked around frenetically, desperately wishing that by miracle he would see Aurora and Delilah right before him and be able to rapidly bring them to safety. It wasn't until Samson neighed that Phillip looked down and wiped the water off his face. "What is it? What is it, boy?" The horse responded by swaying its head side to side and sighing. When Phillip looked up again, he realized what Samson was trying to tell him.

Alas, his eyes widened when he realized where he was. Though it was dark, he could never mistake such a place. The bushes were filled with berries, the trees almost touched the sky and a small stream flowed through the valley… Oh, how he longed to hear the soothing sound of the water brushing against the pebbles… But the loud storm made it impossible, and the roaring thunder reminded him that he did not have time to waste.

Phillip was just about to pull Samson's reins and send the horse in the direction of the cottage, when all of a sudden he heard a neigh. He looked down at Samson but knew it couldn't have been him, for the sound had been faint and distant. Samson must have heard the noise too, for he lifted his head and neighed back. Just as Phillip opened his mouth to tell Samson to hush, he spotted a dark figure in the distance rapidly make its way towards him. As it got closer, its shape became more distinctive, until at last Phillip was able to identify the creature. His eyes widened at the sight. It was a horse, but not just any horse… It was Delilah. His heart almost jumped out of his mouth as he prepared to cry out Aurora's name, but when he looked closer, his heart just about stopped beating entirely. Delilah had no rider. Aurora was… gone.

* * *

It was cold and the rain dripped down her face like small streams. She knew she had to look for shelter, she knew she had to protect herself from the storm… but yet, she could not tear herself away from that place. Aurora looked down at her soaked dress and felt a lump in her throat. The tears came to her eyes almost instantly. She was not afraid to cry… It had been so long since she had last done so, and at least now the rain could wash her tears away before they could even stain her cheeks.

When Aurora looked up again, it was as if the storm had magically disappeared and the sun shone bright in the sky. The glen looked splendorous with its colors of brown, green, blue and gold. The flowers were beginning to blossom, the wild berries looked so juicy and tempting, and all the woodland creatures were dancing at her feet. Aurora closed her eyes and allowed such a beautiful image to play out in her imagination. Rose… Briar Rose was her name. Oh, how she wished she could go back to those days and see her darling woodland friends again. She opened her mouth to sing, but found that she couldn't make a sound. Instead she felt the dirty taste of rain on her lips, though even that felt oddly comforting.

When at last she opened her eyes again, she was initially blinded by a strike of lightning. But then… oh, that's when she saw it… That beautiful oak tree. It sat on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the castle which was surrounded by fields of green and gold. So hauntingly beautiful it all appeared to her now… Even the castle, which so regrettably had become her prison, seemed magical and enchanting to her. She recalled the days she used to sit under this very tree, gazing at the castle and daydreaming about those who lived there. Had she known then what she knew now, she would have pitied them instead. They knew nothing of the richness of the woods, the pleasure that came from running through the valleys and picking berries on the way. They knew not what it was like to feel sick with hunger, especially during the winter when the days were short and the weather was too miserable for her aunts to travel to the village and bring back fresh vegetables and tender meat. Rose and her aunts were forced to eat the same broth they ate the day before, and the day before that. But even when the soup tasted sour and the bread was too hard to chew on, Rose didn't mind it. She would feel so content to have that hole in her stomach filled that she would drink her soup with a smile and feast on the small piece of bread as if it were a delicious pie. Then, finally, when her stomach was full and the dishes were washed and put away, she would sit by the fireplace with her aunts and absorb its warmth until eventually she fell asleep dreaming of her one true love…

Her one true love… So many times she had walked with him once upon a dream… She prayed this man, her hero, would one day come to her and save her from this loneliness. She hoped he would be the one to show her the world, teach her the meaning of true love… and hold her like he held her once upon a dream. Her prayers had been answered and one day he came to her, in this very spot where she stood now. Here, beneath the oak tree, he had held her… She had rest her head on his shoulder, and the moment had been so quiet and peaceful that she could hear his heart beating. His heartbeat was so perfectly synched with her own that she was certain he was the one – the one she had been waiting for. Their hearts beat as one and they did not even have to speak a word to each other to know that their lives had changed forever. This man, this perfect stranger… His touch was so gentle that Rose had dozed off into a daydream while her head rest on his shoulder. It wasn't until he asked for her name that Rose woke from her daze and looked up at the man. Oh, those dark blue eyes… How easy it was to get lost in them.

Her name… He hadn't only wanted to know her name… And she left without telling him. Oh, what a fool she was! The thought was so tormenting that it made the tears run down her cheeks freely again. "My name…" she managed to say in a croaky voice. "My name is… my name is…" At that moment, the young woman fell to her knees and hung her head forward. The storm has ceased a little, and both the rain and the wind had become both milder and quieter. But in the young woman's heart, the storm had become more violent than before. She wept – she wept so fiercely that at some point she forgot to breathe. She tried to use her last breath to speak the words she should have spoken to the man in the woods long ago. "My name is…"

"Aurora!"

Before Aurora could turn her head, she sensed someone kneel behind her and wrap their arms around her. "Aurora," the man breathed, and she did not have to think twice to know who it was. There was a genuine relief in Phillip's voice, and his embrace was tight but somewhat gentle. But instead of bringing Aurora the comfort she so desperately desired, it only made her cry even more. She grasped onto Phillip's arm, not sure if she wanted to pull him away and pull him closer to her. He responded by tightening his embrace even more and using his body to shield her from the rain.

"Aurora…" Phillip breathed as he quickly felt her body to make sure she was not wounded. Thankfully she appeared to be well, though, like him, she was soaked to the bone. "Oh, Aurora…" Phillip's voice broke down and he felt like he could cry. "Why have you come here? I must get you to shelter!"

Aurora shook her head and cried. She couldn't tell Phillip that she had come to the woods in search of the man she had walked with once upon a dream. Instead she had told him what she had convinced herself before she decided to leave the castle. "I want to go home," she whimpered, trying to use whatever strength she had left to push Phillip away.

He reacted by holding her tightly. "Don't worry, I'm here now," Phillip tried to say in a soothing voice. "I will take you back to the castle… Everything will be alright, I promise."

Hearing Phillip's words made Aurora feel even more distressed than before. The very thought that anyone would want to drag her to that haunted place gave her a sudden strength she did not know she had. Aurora grasped onto Phillip's arms so tightly that he could feel her nails carve into his skin. He pulled back momentarily in shock, and it was during that moment that Aurora freed herself from him and quickly jumped to her feet. "No," she retorted angrily as she hid behind the oak tree, creating a physical barrier between herself and Phillip. "I will not go back. I shall never go back!"

After recovering from the momentary shock, Phillip stood up and pulled back the wet hair that stuck to his forehead. When Aurora's words registered in his head, he was surprised at himself by how well he took them. "Aurora," he began calmly, "I know you're upset, but if you just come with me so that we can find some shelter and-"

"Why did you come here?" Aurora gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks. She continued to hide behind the tree, unable to make eye contact with Phillip. "Why couldn't you just let me be?"

This time, the words had stung Phillip's heart. "Let you be?" he repeated incredulously as he tried to approach Aurora. However, the closer he grew to her, the further she moved away. "You ran away from the castle in the middle of a storm! You couldn't possibly expect me to just sit around and do nothing!" Growing a little anxious, Phillip spun around the tree trunk and tried to grab Aurora's hand. However, her hand slipped right out of his, and she moved away so swiftly and quickly that he lost sight of her again. "Aurora, why are you-"

"_Stop calling me that_!" Aurora cried in despair. She gave Phillip a moment to turn around and realize that she was standing right behind him. He looked back at her with wide and confused eyes, and it only propelled her to yell further. "You know that's not my name! You know that's not _me_!" She paused for a brief moment to wipe the raindrops away from her eyes. "I'm tired of having to pretend to be someone I'm not," she wept. "I didn't choose this life… No one gave me choice…" Aurora looked up at Phillip, her whole expression drenched with a genuine and heartbreaking sadness. "No one gave me a choice…" she repeated again in an almost inaudible whisper.

Prince Phillip could have thought of a dozen heart-warming and comforting things to say, but at that moment he lost his poise and became nothing but a humble and fragile man. He looked at Aurora with the same sad eyes and immediately sympathized with her pain. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn't roll out of his mouth like he expected them to. It didn't take him long realize that the reason why this happened was because his head urged him to say one thing, while his heart longed to know another. Phillip didn't even mind the rain anymore. He just stood there, motionless and beaten. "You're… you're unhappy…"

Aurora looked away from Phillip and closed her eyes tightly. Now that he had said the words out loud, she felt even more hurt than before. However, instead of breaking down and waiting for Phillip to comfort her, Aurora dried her tears and inhaled deeply. "I just wish, for once in my life, that people would stop treating me like a child. I am no child!" she declared hastily, quite upset at her own affirmation. "I am old enough to make my own decisions and, and… and to be treated like an adult. And _you_!" Aurora turned on Phillip and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're… you're…"

Phillip's eyes widened. Aurora's accusatory tone had his blood pumping through his veins quite rapidly. "What?" he retorted defiantly. "I'm what?"

Aurora bit her tongue hesitantly for a moment, but then decided that there was no better time to speak her mind than now. "You're not the man I thought you to be! You're selfish and cunning… and, and… and all you care about is the throne! Isn't that why you saved me?" Aurora saw Phillip open his mouth to answer back, but she gave him no chance to do so. "You saved me was because you knew that it was the only way you could rule the kingdoms… This is all a game to you, isn't it?" she cried.

Phillip was both shocked and hurt by Aurora's words. A part of him was even infuriated by her accusation, but her outburst had caused him to momentarily lose his courage to speak back. Aurora took quick advantage of that.

"I thought… I thought you were different," the princess continued. "I thought you _knew_ me. You were going to teach me so many things about the world… But oh, how you fooled me! Perhaps it serves me right – perhaps I deserve all that has fallen upon me. I was a fool to believe that a… a _stranger in the woods_ would save me from my prison. After all, he was just a man… and it was just a dance… a meaningless dance…" Aurora wiped her tears with her sleeve, though it did her no good because her clothes were soaked. Feeling nostalgic, she turned her back to Phillip and wrapped her arms around the trunk of the oak tree. Since the wind had ceased, the leaves were able to provide her temporary shelter. Phillip, however, remained still and silent as a rock.

"I always wished my life would change… and, oh, how abruptly it did," Aurora lamented. "I fell in love with a stranger in the woods, the man who walked with me once upon a dream. He held me like no one had ever held me… He made me feel like I was the queen of his heart." Her own words made her cringe. She shook her head then gently pressed her cheek against the bark. "But now everything is different. For sixteen years I lived a lie, but I know now that I would rather continue living that lie than have to endure this prison. The King and Queen… oh, I'm sure they love me dearly, and I do cherish them too… but how can I trust them knowing that they chose to abandon me for sixteen years."

"They did not abandon you," Phillip breathed with tears in his eyes. He did not even know how the words had rolled out of his mouth. All he knew was that it hurt him deeply to hear Aurora say such a thing, especially when he had witnessed the grief of King Stefan and Queen Leah as their only child grew up far away from them.

Aurora didn't even look at Phillip. She just closed her eyes tightly and shook her head in denial. "They chose to send me away to the woods for sixteen years. Not once did they try to reach me… Not even a letter! I grew up believing they were dead… Dead, Phillip!" she wept. "They could have let me know they were alive... "

"Aurora…" Phillip frowned sadly, and in a whisper added, "They were only trying to protect you…"

"From what?" Aurora cried. "From Maleficent?" She looked up at the leaves on the tree with tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. "Perhaps it was Maleficent who knew me best of all. Every girl dreams of being a princess… but she knew me better. I never asked to be a princess… I never asked for them to place such a burden on my shoulders. All I ever asked for was to love and be loved in return." Aurora looked down and discreetly dried her tears. "I thought I had finally found love, but it was all an illusion. I lost my freedom, my hopes, my dreams… Maybe that's why Maleficent came to me that night. She knew me to be weak… She knew I would gladly succumb to the shadows. The shadows were my only comfort… Everyone says that I was cursed, but it felt like no curse to me. In fact, sometimes I wish I could go back to sleeping in that tower, dreaming of the one I walked with once upon a dream… I wish…" At last, Aurora looked at Phillip with tear-filled eyes. "I wish you had never awakened me… and deep down inside, I know you wish the same."

Although Aurora's revelation had been most unexpected and eye-opening, Phillip continued to simply stare at her like a deer in the headlights. One couldn't even tell if he was actually listening to her, since his face lacked any expression. The rain simply ran down his cheeks and dripped off his chin like never-ending streams.

Aurora glanced at Phillip one last time and, having mistaken his silence, she lifted the hem of her dress off the ground and walked back to Delilah. Phillip didn't even turn his head. He didn't say a word. He continued to stare at the old oak tree in silence. A few seconds later, the silence was broken by the sound of a horse neighing and galloping deep into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

Aurora was surprised at herself for how quickly she found her way to the woodcutter's cottage. The shrubbery had overgrown, the thatched roof had lost patches of straw and the wooden window doors were either broken or hanging by their hinges… yet, still, Aurora's heart lifted at the sight of the cottage. Her _home_.

After finding shelter for Delilah, she hurried inside and immediately set up the fireplace. Thankfully there was still some wood and oil left, though she knew the fire would not burn for more than a couple of hours. As soon as the fire started crackling, Aurora searched the old trunk for some dry clothes and put them on. A few minutes later, she sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace and curled her knees up against her chest. As she gazed into the fire, she tried to figure out what she was going to do once the storm ceased...

How was she going to face Phillip, after everything she had just said? How could she ever go back to the castle, now that Phillip knew how unhappy she was? How disappointed he must be… Perhaps that's why he didn't even care to come after her. No, Phillip was probably on his way to the castle right now, ready to tell the King and Queen that their daughter is not whom they thought she was. She is not fit to be a princess, let alone a queen. Surely they will find a way to annul the marriage, and it won't be long before Phillip finds himself a new wife, a new love…

A new love…

Aurora and tormented herself many times before with the thought that Prince Phillip might one day leave her after he realized that she was not who he thought she was. Though she never cared to admit it out loud, sometimes she wondered if this would not be for the best. Perhaps they had married too soon… Perhaps none of this would have happened if only they had had time to get to know each other, to share their hopes and dreams, and together to mold their future by discussing their vision for the kingdom. She knew that that is what Phillip wanted… She knew that he wanted her to rule by his side and support him like Belle supported King Alexander… But how could she do so when there was so little she knew? How could she rule a kingdom she knew nothing about? Of course King Stefan had taught her all she had needed to know about the history of the kingdom, their alliances and their enemies… but none of that really mattered to Aurora. She wished she could know more about the _people_. She longed to visit every church, every village and every orphanage. She wished she could to listen to the people, understand their concerns, and use her newly found power to help them. After all, she was once a peasant too… and now that she had everything, she knew well what it was like to have close to nothing.

Aurora felt guilty living at the castle, with a bedroom all to herself which was almost bigger than the woodcutter's cottage itself. She sat through majestic feasts at court every second night, where there was always food and wine in abundance. Every day she got to wear beautiful dresses that could probably feed a whole family for months! And those dresses were mighty uncomfortable too… She did not know how the women at court could wear them so well. Aurora secretly wished she could wear her old peasant dress all the time. She had sewn it herself – with Flora's help, of course – and perhaps that's why she treasured it so much more than she treasured any of the expensive dresses Phillip had given her. Aurora knew Phillip would never understand if she were to tell him, for he had been born and raised a prince, and a prince was never left wanting. But oh, if only she could show him that there was so much more to wealth, glory and politics…

Aurora slowly looked around the woodcutter's cottage and thought back to all the wonderful memories she had built with her aunts in this very place. She thought back to when she was a little girl, sitting by the fireplace and reading a book while Aunt Merryweather braided her hair. She even recalled that morning she tried to help Aunt Fauna bake a cake, but they ended up getting into a playful and harmless flour fight. Why, by the time it was over they had been so covered in white that Aunt Merryweather had said they looked like snowmen! At last, when Aurora's eyes rest on a chair in the corner of the room, she thought back to the day she had been playing in the woods and accidentally tripped over a stone and scraped her knee. She came home crying and nothing in the world could soothe her. Aunt Flora sat her down on that very chair and promised her that everything would be all right. She affectionately cleaned Aurora's wound and dried her tears, and they spent the rest of that afternoon playing games while Aunt Fauna baked a small cake that, she claimed, would make Aurora's wound heal faster. Whenever she closed her eyes, the princess could still smell that freshly baked cake. It did not taste as good and exquisite as the cakes that were baked to perfection in the royal kitchen, but it was always made with love and affection, and those were ingredients that no silver coins could buy.

Aurora wondered if Phillip had ever felt the same love and compassion as a child. He never spoke much of his childhood and was quite reluctant to do so. His father, King Hubert, was a gentle but very proud man. The only time she had ever seen him show affection towards his son was when Phillip had accomplished a great feat or showed the behavior of a true king. Aurora had seen King Hubert reprimand his son many times too, sometimes for such petty things like showing up late for a hearing because he was out riding Samson, forgetting to wear the jewels King Stefan had given him for his birthday. The few times Phillip talked about his life before meeting Aurora, the prince had admitted that his father had been rather unhappy upon hearing that Phillip had chosen his own bride when he was already betrothed. Of course none of them knew at the time that the 'peasant girl' he wished to marry was in fact the Princess Aurora, and perhaps that is why they both laughed about it now so jovially. But what if there was no curse and Aurora was not a princess? Would Phillip really have turned his back on his own father and married a simple peasant girl at the risk of losing everything he had? Aurora had asked this before and Phillip had truthfully told her he would… That's when it struck Aurora just how different they are. Phillip was willing to lose everything he had to marry the woman of his dreams, and he returned to the woods that night despite his own father's protests.

The crackling of the fire along with the dancing flames provided Aurora with a sudden clarity. She never fought for her one true love like Phillip did. She left the cottage with the three fairies that evening, knowing that the stranger in the woods would have returned for her, knowing that he could have offered her an escape, a new life. A brave and spontaneous man who had fallen in love with her after one brief encounter… A man who challenged his own fate to be with her.

All this time Aurora had been mourning the loss of the man she danced with once upon a dream. But now, more than ever, it occurred to her that that man had never left her. That man, that stranger in the woods… was Phillip.

Without even the slightest hesitance, Aurora rose to her feet and hurried to get her cloak. It wasn't fully dry yet, but none of that mattered to her. She threw it over her shoulders and darted towards the cottage door, determined to do now what she should have done on her sixteenth birthday. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt sick to the stomach. When she opened the door she could think of nothing but trying to undo the awful thing she had just done before it was too late. However, as the door swung open, Aurora gasped in shock.

Fate was already standing at her front door, staring her straight in the eye.


	22. The Destined Choice

_**A/N:** I've re-written this chapter following the advice of my great friend and review, TrudiRose. Essentially, I've expanded a bit more on Phillip's thoughts and emotions. :)_

_Also, someone asked me about the three fairies and their whereabouts, and whether they were going to make an appearance. I always just assumed that, after Aurora got her "happy ending", they went back to Fairy Land and sip on tea and munch on scones until a new child was born in the family so they could bestow their gifts on him/her. At least in the movie, they only really appeared at the Aurora's christening to give her gifts, but ended up feeling obliged to stay behind and protect the child because of Maleficent's curse, and return her to her parents 16 years later. At least that's my head canon. :)_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and, like always, I look forward to your reviews! Thank you for sticking with me for so long too. :)_

* * *

"Phillip…" When Aurora saw Phillip standing outside the woodcutter's cottage, she felt overcome with relief. However, her relief quickly faded away when she saw the state Phillip was in. Even under the dim moonlight, his skin looked pale and his lips were a dark purple. His wet clothes clung to his body and he appeared to be shivering beneath them. Without wasting a split second, Aurora reached out her hand to Phillip and gently pulled him into the cottage. "Oh, Phillip, how selfish I was to leave you like that," she lamented. "Please, come sit by the fire! I must rid you of these wet clothes!"

Phillip showed no resistance as Aurora brought him inside and took off his coat. It was so heavy that even Aurora stumbled a little as she took it off and tossed it to the ground. When they were standing close enough to the fire, Phillip tore his eyes away from Aurora for this first time and gazed into the flames. The warmth of the fire was inviting, and at once he felt relieved. The princess had gone to get a towel from the kitchen and was now standing in front of him and drying his face with it. Phillip slowly turned his head to look at her and there was a brief moment when their eyes met. Aurora quickly looked away this time, pretending to be very focused on towel-drying Phillip's hair. He continued to gaze at her nevertheless, his heart lifting at the sight of her beautiful golden hair reflecting the firelight and her beautiful blue eyes slightly glistening. He opened his mouth to say something – something which he had been rehearsing ever since she left him in the woods – but the words didn't come out as easily as he had expected them too.

Instead, it was Aurora who broke the silence with a trembling voice. "You're soaked to the bone," she whispered worriedly as she softly continued to dry his hair. "I must find you some dry clothes..." She gave him the towel and looked up at him nervously. "Wait here by the fire, I promise I won't be long." She took a step back and turned around to go to her room, but as soon as she lost sight of Phillip her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Aurora turned around slowly, fidgeting with her fingers hesitantly and looking down at Phillip's feet. She opened her mouth to speak, and even Phillip felt his heart beat a little faster. "You will…" The words had been spoken in a very croaky voice, so Aurora finally looked up at Phillip and tried again. "You will wait here for me, won't you?"

Phillip was surprised at her question. There was no place he'd rather be, and he wanted to tell her that so badly, but instead all he could do was slowly nod his head and offer her a very weak but comforting smile.

Aurora smiled back faintly then hurried up the small steps to her room to search for dry clothes.

After Aurora disappeared from the room, Phillip looked back at the fireplace and slowly reached out his hands over the flames. He noticed that the fire had grown a little weaker, so he grabbed the fire iron to adjust the wood and stir up the fire. Once the flames grew brighter and warmer, Phillip put the fire iron back down then looked back in search of Aurora. He could hear rattling coming from her room – or what he assumed to be her room – and mindlessly took a step towards it. However, as he grew further away from the fire and deeper into the darkness of the cottage, he was suddenly filled with memories of what had happened all those months ago when he had come to this very same cottage in search of the women of his dreams.

Phillip quickly turned his head when he thought he heard a knock on the door. At first he feared the worst, but after inwardly calming his nerves, he convinced himself that it was just the wind outside. No one lived in this cottage anymore, and no one would be out in the woods on a night like this. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door again, and this time it was harder to ignore. He glanced at the steps to Aurora's room but decided to take a step in the opposite direction. His breathing grew heavier with every step and his eyes were wide and fixed on the door. Just as he reached the door and prepared to open it, another startling sound threw him off his guard. It was a squeaky sound, like someone had just stepped on a loose wooden plank. Phillip turned his head abruptly and held his breath. As soon as he tried to focus on nothing but the sounds, all he could hear was the crackling of the fire. Even Aurora had grown silent, though from the corner of his eye he could still see the reflection of the candle light coming from her room. Phillip was about to join her in the room, when all of a sudden he felt a cold breath on the back of his neck. It sent a chill down his spine, and at that moment he was unable to move. He was convinced he could feel someone breathing behind him, and the instant he closed his eyes he could see _her_ evil glare piercing his soul.

_"Well… this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant and LO! - I catch a prince!"_

The words echoed in his mind, over and over again, until Phillip felt his blood boil. He closed his eyes tightly and placed his hand upon his scabbard. However, just as he was about to draw his sword, a different voice startled him and broke his concentration.

"Phillip?"

Phillip opened his eyes and turned around, only to find Aurora standing at the top of the small staircase, holding a candle holder in one hand and dry clothes over her other arm. He let go of his sword and turned his body to her fully, his face even more pale than before. "Forgive me," he said weakly. "I thought I heard someone."

Aurora paused hesitantly and looked outside the window. A few moments later, she looked back at Phillip and slowly began her way down the steps. "Do not worry," she said softly. "This cottage was abandoned when the fairies brought me here, and it has remained abandoned ever since we left. I lived here for sixteen years, and no one ever came here. No one except…" Aurora trailed off into silence as she placed the candle holder on the table and walked over to Phillip. When she saw the pale and frightened look on his face, realization fell upon her. "You've been here before," she said softly. "You came here in search of me, but it was Maleficent who found you instead." Aurora gently reached out her hand and touched Phillip's arm. "My poor love, you are soaked to the bone. Here," she looked down at the clothes hanging over her forearm. "I have found some clothes in an old trunk. I do hope they will fit you," she said with genuine concern. "They belonged to the woodcutter, I assume, for they have been sitting in a trunk upstairs for more than sixteen years." She let out a small sigh then glanced back at the fireplace. "Come, come closer to the fire," she urged. "I beg you put on these clothes while I prepare us some tea. I will boil the water and search for Aunt Fauna's tea leaves. She used to keep them in a jar in a small cupboard. I pray we still have some left."

Phillip looked down at the clothes Aurora gave him. They consisted of a white tunic and brown woolen trousers along with a leather belt. Under the trousers there was also a mantle of thick woolen material. It looked mighty warm, reminding Phillip of just how cold and shivering he was. After a slight pause, Phillip took the clothes from Aurora then watched as she hurried into the kitchen and started digging out the teapot and the teacups.

While he began taking off his wet clothes, Phillip wondered to himself why he had not yet had the courage to speak to Aurora. He hadn't been sure what to expect upon arriving at the cottage… Part of him had feared that it was too soon and that Aurora would turn him away. After hearing how incredibly unhappy she was and how _he_, her anchor, had failed to provide her with the life she truly desired for them, Phillip began to wonder whether he'd ever be able to live up to her expectations. Could he ever go back to being the stranger in the woods? Would he ever have the chance to dance with her in his socks again and sit beneath the oak tree watching the sunset? Would she still love him if he knew him to be weak and so easily led by temptation?

When Aurora had left him in the woods earlier that night, Phillip had remained there for a good few minutes trying to collect his thoughts. Even though he was cold, wet and exhausted, there was a feeling deep inside his heart that overruled all of that and clouded his mind in such a way that he could no longer think straight.

_Fear_.

Watching Aurora gallop into the darkness without the slightest hesitance made him realize that he was actually on the verge of losing her. The thought alone was enough to make him catch his breath and feel a tightening grasp in his chest. He had stood there, in the rain, listening to a voice inside his head telling him that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life and betrayed the _only_ woman he could _ever_ love.

While Phillip stood there in the rain, broken, confused and tormented by the thought that he might lose Aurora forever, he realized that he had only felt like this but once before… The day he thought he had lost Briar Rose.

Suddenly, everything became clear to him, and that sudden clarity was enough to break his heart into his pieces. All this time he had felt unhappy in his marriage because he thought he had lost his Briar Rose. With her, a part of himself had been lost too. But Phillip was wrong – oh, so _foolishly_ wrong. All this time, she had been standing right in front of him. Aurora _was_ Briar Rose, and he still loved her with his heart and soul. He loved every single thing about her, from the way she danced across the gardens barefoot so she could feel the grass beneath her feet, to the way she furrowed her brow and frowned quizzically every time she was reading a book and came across a new word. She was all he ever wanted… and now that _that_ was clear to him he felt like he could never forgive himself for the way he had betrayed her. He had betrayed her with another woman – a married woman – because he thought he was unhappy with his marriage. But he wasn't unhappy – he was blinded by his own arrogance. Belle had reminded him of how good it felt to be young and free, and because of that he had desired her so badly to the point where his inner thoughts gave way to irrational actions. He had betrayed Aurora and nothing could ever change that… but now, what was he to do? Should he tell her how regretful he was, and how his heart ached at the thought that he might lose Aurora's love because of his betrayal? Was there any possibility she could forgive him?

If so, it wouldn't be because he deserved it - it would be because Aurora was everything Phillip was not.

She was humble despite her royal blood and graceful even though she had been raised a peasant girl. What most dazzled Phillip was her amazing ability to always see the good in people, no matter how evil they might seem. She was the opposite of Phillip in that matter, for he had been raised to assume that everyone surrounding him was cunning and deceitful. He recalled how, upon hearing about Maleficent's death, Aurora had been visibly upset and asked Phillip if he knew _why_ Maleficent had chosen to be so evil. _Chosen_. The witch had cursed Aurora and tried to kill Phillip, and yet Aurora still tried to convince herself that Maleficent had _chosen_ to be that way, which implied that there had to be a good streak buried deep down inside of her. Moreover, Aurora had regretted the fact that she had never been given a chance for redemption.

So many times before, Phillip had accused Aurora of being naïve and unable to see the wickedness in humanity. Now, he was grateful for it, for if Aurora had not been able to see the good in people, then chances were she would have run away at the sight of him when they met in the woods. But instead she believed in the good man that Phillip was, without even knowing his name or his heritage. Even now, after six months of being in a trapped marriage in which she was visibly unhappy, she still believed in him when she had every reason to despise him for the man he was trying to be – cunning, ambitious and too proud for his own good. More importantly, Phillip knew it was a quality that every good queen should have. Aurora had the potential inside of her of converting enemies into allies, and allies into friends. But was it enough to convert a foolish, estranged husband into a forgiven lover?

Phillip was desperate to go down on his knees and beg for Aurora's forgiveness. He was ready to plead for one last chance so he could prove his love for her. He'd fight another dragon if need be, and this time he would do it without the fairies' help so that he could prove to Aurora that he was as brave and adventurous as she thought – deserved – him to be. With this determination in mind, Phillip had mounted Samson and told the horse to take him to Aurora's cottage and make haste. He was going to win back Aurora if it was the last thing he did!

However, all of Phillip's plans got washed away the moment he was face-to-face with Aurora again.

When Phillip had last seen Aurora in the woods, she had been heartbroken, disappointed and angry. He had imagined she was the last person she wanted to see. For that reason, he was mentally prepared to beg her to give him a chance to explain himself the instant she opened the door. However, there had been no need for that… Without even the slightest hesitance, Aurora had hushed him into the cottage and tended to him with such genuine concern and loving care. That's what made her who she was. That's what made her unique. That's what made her his.

"The fire is warm, so the tea should be ready in just a few minutes," Aurora announced as she stepped up to him with a weak smile. "I am glad the clothes fit you… almost," she added in a murmur. The woodcutter's clothes were rather big on Philip… so much that the tunic almost looked like a dress and he had to adjust the belt extra tight to make sure his trousers wouldn't fall off. But still, Aurora's heart breathed with relief to see him dry, comfortable… but most importantly, safe and sound. Even his skin was not as pale as when he first stepped into the cottage, and his lips had finally resumed their original color.

Aurora shyly tucked her hair behind her ear and looked away from Phillip. "When… when you…" The princess could feel Phillip's anticipating eyes on her, and it momentarily made her lose her courage to speak. However, when she looked up at him and saw how sad and vulnerable he looked, she tilted her head and opened her mouth to speak again. "When you came here that night, looking for me… Did she hurt you?" Aurora paused and began to fidget with her fingers. "Maleficent, I mean?"

Of all the questions Phillip had hoped she would ask, he wasn't expecting _that_ one. He stared at her for a moment before slowly looking down at his own feet. "I…" He had to clear his throat, because the first word sounded croaky. "It all happened very fast. I knocked on the door and heard a voice telling me to come in. I thought it was you, though now I realize what a fool I was for thinking so." Phillip trailed off into silence, though he could feel Aurora urging him to continue. "I…walked through the door, and everything was dark. I knew something was not right, for there was not even a candle in sight. Then, I heard a loud bang and turned around to find that the door had been shut closed. Suddenly, Maleficent's goons jumped from out of the darkness and ambushed me. There was little to nothing I could do – I barely had time to realize what was happening. Then, once the goons had me completely paralyzed, they brought me to Maleficent. Rest assured, she did not lay a finger on me. But…" Phillip hesitated. "But she seemed rather surprised to see me. She said…" Phillip paused. He had never really given her words much thought up until now. "She said she had set her a trap for a peasant boy, but instead she had captured a prince. Somehow, I'm not sure how, she knew we had met in the woods… She knew I was the peasant boy. And…" For the first time, Phillip managed a weak smile. "And she knew that I loved you from the moment I saw you."

"Oh, Phillip…" Aurora breathed as she softly rest her hand on his cheek. His words had made her feel both sympathetic and regretful for the things she had said to him earlier. She searched his eyes desperately, but Phillip's gaze and mind seemed to wander. "If only I had been here. None of this would have happened!"

Phillip remained in silence, acknowledging that he too had given the potential scenarios a lot of thought before. A moment later, he shook his head and closed his eyes. "Maleficent had been searching for you for sixteen years. If you hadn't gone with your godmothers to the castle that evening, then she would have captured you instead of me." For the first time, Phillip slowly lifted his hand and rest it over Aurora's hand which lay on his cheek. Then he gently removed her hand from his face and held onto it tightly. "Besides, it was never Maleficent who terrified me…"

Aurora looked up at Phillip without saying a word, sensing that he hadn't yet finished his sentence.

"It was the thought of failing _you_. I was terrified that I might never escape that dungeon, and when Maleficent told me that she would not free me for another hundred years, I made the decision right there and then that I was going to do whatever it took to survive those one hundred years. If your godmothers had not freed me from the dungeon, I would have waited…" Phillip breathed. "God knows I would have waited for one hundred years and used my last breath to kiss you and tell you I love you."

Phillip's words found their way straight to Aurora's heart. She wanted so badly to tell Phillip that he had never failed her, and all that she needed was a reminder of Phillip's love to find happiness and comfort in her life. At last, she opened her mouth to speak: "Phillip, about all those dreadful things I said back in the woo-"

"No." Phillip's interjection caught Aurora by surprise. He shook his head gravely and removed his hands from hers. "Don't apologize. There is nothing to apologize for. It is_ I_ who should apologize to _you_… I…" Phillip looked down at his feet nervously. "I have failed you both as a king and as a husband. My most dreaded nightmare came true today when I thought I might lose you. I refused to listen to you and, as a result, was unable to see your pain even though it was right before my eyes. I…" Phillip looked up at Aurora and built up the courage to establish eye contact with her and make sure his words went straight to her heart. "I know you're unhappy… and I know that I am partially to blame. But… since you were honest with me, then I feel it is my duty to be equally honest with you." He took a step back and motioned for Aurora to sit down on a small chair close to the fire. She complied, though hesitantly, and sat down without ever taking her eyes off Phillip.

"When I met you," the prince began, "I knew my life would never be the same. Up until then, all I knew was that I was betrothed to a woman I had never met and couldn't possibly love, and on top of that my father had decided that my future was to rule the kingdom, to care for our people and protect what is ours. You…" Phillip closed his eyes for a brief moment. "You act as if no one else knows what it's like to have your whole life already laid out before you. But worse than that, you think you were never given a choice… Well, you're wrong," he said bluntly. "You were given a choice. You _made_ your choice… You _chose_ to speak to me even when you had been told never to speak to strangers. You _chose_ to run away when you could have stayed with me. You… you _chose_ to marry me."

Aurora had been silent and thoughtful, but when she heard Phillip's last remark, she couldn't hold herself back. "But… but we were betrothed," she pointed out in confusion.

"No, we were _in love_," Phillip retorted with a desperate sigh. "I never wanted to rule the kingdom. I never wanted to marry Princess Aurora. I wanted to marry _you_. I was willing to sacrifice everything – even the throne – to spend the rest of my life with _you_. I didn't care if we lived like peasants, because we'd be together and free to live our love, and that's all that mattered to me. But then… but then you chose this life. You… You returned to the castle with your godmothers instead of waiting right here, in this cottage, for me, that stranger in the woods. Fate brought us together again nevertheless, and when I realized that you were _the_ Princess Aurora, the person I had been dreading to meet for the last sixteen years, I cannot deny that a part of me was disappointed." He frowned heartily, even though he felt strangely relieved to finally be able to say those words out loud. "I was disappointed because I wanted to marry the peasant girl I fell in love with, not the princess I had been betrothed to all my life. By marrying you I realized I was forcing myself into a life of royal obligation, one which I was happy and almost relieved to forfeit the moment I met that girl in the woods."

Phillip paused to make sure Aurora was still engaged and attentive. She had her head down and her hands were on her lap. He could tell she was still listening though, for her expression was heavy and after a few seconds she looked up at Phillip and silently waited for him to continue. Phillip sighed softly as he looked into her fragile eyes. "I was a stupid fool," he said with a genuine frown. "I was a fool because I stopped seeing as the person you are. You became Princess Aurora to me, I became Prince Phillip to you, and for six months we've been trying to convince ourselves that this is what we want. I fought Maleficent and risked my life because I was afraid of losing you. When I kissed you, you were still Briar Rose. When you woke up, I was certain that you loved me back, and I decided then and there that I would never leave you. I chose you and you chose to accept your crown and your duty… I always thought that this was something you wanted, and that meant that if we were truly meant to be together, then it was time for me to step up to my responsibilities and be the man you wanted me to be. I was terrified of disappointing you, so instead I did everything I could to live up to your expectations and the expectations of my father and King Stefan. My fear ended up driving me away from you, because in my mind I kept dreaming about that girl in the woods. I masked you behind the title of 'princess' without realizing that you were that girl all along. _You_ are the one I love. You are not just another princess, you are not my betrothed… You are my wife, the woman I chose to marry, and the woman I will love even beyond my dying days. But now," he sighed, "as a consequence of my arrogance and stupidity, my fear of disappointing you has evolved into something even more terrifying… a fear greater than death. It's the fear of losing you. That fear has awakened inside of me from the moment you told me that you are unhappy with our life together. I thought we were supposed to rule the kingdom together… just like we one day dreamed of seeing the world and going on adventures together. Now I'm starting to realize that perhaps you never wanted this life to begin with…"

At last Phillip trailed off into silence. Since Aurora was still immersed in her own thoughts, the room had grown strangely quiet save for the crackling of the fire. Phillip walked over to the fireplace and leaned over the mantelpiece. He gazed into the flames for a few seconds as he recollected his thoughts and pondered on his next words.

All her life, Aurora had been told what to do and when to do it. If Phillip truly wanted to prove his love for her, he'd have to start by giving her what she wanted, no matter how much it might hurt him. He was not going to beg her to forgive him. He was going to give her the choice she should have been given on her sixteenth birthday.

When he was ready to speak again, he turned around and faced Aurora. Since she was still seated, he got down on one knee and made sure they were looking each other in the eye. "I could give you a thousand reasons why you should return to the castle with me," he whispered softly. "I know you would come if I asked you to, and forgive me in a blink of an eye for all that has been said and done. But I don't want to do what others have done to you… I am not going to ask you to come home with me. I am not going to ask you to forgive me or pretend to be someone you're not. Aurora…" Phillip paused and looked deep into the princess' eyes. "_Rose_… I am giving you a choice."

Aurora caught her breath the moment Phillip called her by her peasant name. A tear instantly came to her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but there was a lump in her throat so big that it did not allow for any words to come out.

"I want you to be happy," Phillip whispered with genuine concern. "That is more important to me than anything in this world. If it is your will, we can find a way to annul the marriage." His heart dropped at such a thought, but he hid it well. "If you don't want to rule the kingdom, then there are others in line who are more than eager to take the throne. You _do_ have a choice. If you still love me, then, no matter what you choose, I will follow you," he whispered. "Do you want to see the world? We can run away right now and never return. Do you want to do what you were _born_ to do and rule the kingdom?" Phillip paused, and at last held onto Aurora's hands. "Then I will stay here, right by your side. I used to be terrified at the thought of being king, but… not anymore. Not when I stand beside a queen like you… You love and are loved by your people. You may have been born among royals, but you are still Briar Rose and nothing – no one – can ever change that." He slowly removed his hands from Aurora's, but continued to gaze at her straight in the eye with his knee still on the ground. "Choose your kingdom, or choose your freedom… The choice is yours."

The way Aurora gazed at Phillip made one think she was still deeply lost in thought and contemplating her decision. However, she knew she had made her choice already… She made her choice the instant she opened the cottage door and saw Phillip standing outside.

Although Phillip was expecting an answer, Aurora didn't say a single word. Instead, she delicately rested her hand on his cheek and softly caressed it with her thumb while she scanned his face with a loving gaze. When her eyes finally landed on his lips, she slowly leaned forward, closed her eyes and softly brushed her own lips against his. Even though their lips had barely touched, they both felt their hearts instantly beat as one.

Phillip's heart was beating so fast that he feared it would jump out of his chest any second. He remained there, knelt before Aurora, completely frozen and speechless. He had closed his eyes the second their lips touched, and he did not want to open them in fear that the moment might end. Alas, just as he managed to steady his beating heart, Aurora pressed her lips against his and kissed him like he had never been kissed before. Her hand was still on his cheek but was slowly moving down towards his neck. The more she leaned into the kiss, the more Phillip felt his knees quiver. It wasn't long before Aurora slowly rose from her chair, and like two swans in perfect synchronization, Phillip rose with her. She wrapped her arms around him while he tried to kiss her more hungrily, but before he could let his passion take control Aurora broke the kiss and held his face.

"I choose _you_," she finally whispered with a faint smile. "And I choose to be your queen."

* * *

_**A/N:** To all you Belle/Phillip shippers... Don't worry. The story doesn't end here. ;) (but it is coming to an end, and I really mean it this time...)_


	23. The New Beginning

**A/N:**_ I'm not going to lie - after all the drama, I was really looking forward to writing something romantic and cute, so this chapter has served that purpose. That being said, part of this chapter contains a sexual scene. In case there are more sensitive viewers who do not feel comfortable or take pleasure in reading about the sexual intimacy between two characters, I have highlighted when the scene begins and when it ends so that you can easily skip over it! _

_I have also looked to answer a question I asked myself at the end of the previous chapter... Why did Aurora choose what she chose, anyway?_

_Read, enjoy and I look forward to your reviews!_

* * *

As soon as the storm ceased, Aurora and Phillip were able to return to the castle. Phillip's royal garments were still damp, but he wore them anyway since walking into the castle dressed like a peasant woodcutter was bound to draw undesired attention. When they arrived at the castle, Phillip led them through a secret passage through the wine cellar – one he had discovered as a small child – so that they would not be seen by the royal guards or any members of the court who were sure to rattle to Hubert or Stefan the very next morning. Of course, they were unable to get past the two royal guards who loyally stood in front of their chambers, being in charge of protecting the two heirs to the throne while they slept. They were surprised upon finding Aurora and Phillip arriving at such a strange hour, especially when they had seen the prince walk into the chambers just a few hours ago, but never recalled any of them walking out. Phillip noticed the confused looks on their faces but casually dismissed their worry.

"Lesley, Duncan," he greeted the two guards by name, and the grave tone in his voice made their bodies grow stiff. "I see the storm has been no bother to you," he remarked casually. "The princess and I could not sleep, so we thought it better to go to the library and read poetry. Just our luck that we were standing out on the balcony when the rain poured down on us." He shot a playful glance at Aurora then returned his attention to the guards. "I trust you enjoyed your nap?"

The two guards exchanged worried glances. Granted, the night watch was an arduous task, and therefore it was common for the guards to take turns resting their eyes for an hour or two while the other stood watch at the door. It was not unheard of for the latter to accidentally fall asleep during his watch, but it was highly frowned upon since it meant that no one was guarding the royal chambers while Aurora and Phillip slept, and this left them vulnerable to traitors who would not hesitate to murder the heirs at the slightest chance. The two guards looked at each other accusingly, thinking that one had fallen asleep while the other rested. But before they could defend themselves, Prince Phillip stepped in jovially and waved their distress away.

"It is late, and the princess and I are rather tired," Phillip announced. He motioned towards the door, and one of the guards promptly stepped in and opened it with a muttered 'Your highness'. Phillip bowed his head gracefully. "Thank you, Lesley. Now, please, get some rest, the both of you. I will lock our chambers so that we are not disturbed until tomorrow morning. Good night."

The guards stepped aside to let Phillip and Aurora through. Once the door was closed, locked, and the hallway grew silent again, Duncan turned to Lesley and whispered: "Did you notice how _wet_ the two of them were?"

Lesley rolled his eyes. "Of course I did, you little fool. Did you not hear the prince? They were standing out on the balcony and suddenly it rained. Pay attention when his highness speaks!" He turned his back to the door and resumed his position.

Duncan mimicked Lesley's position, but was still very lost in thought. Suddenly, he looked at Lesley incredulously. "Hold on, you call _me_ the fool, but it appears it's _you_ who needs to get his ears waxed. Did you not just hear what the prince said? He dismissed us from duty for the night…"

"Aye, I heard that… But since _some_one," Lesley shot an accusatory glance at Duncan, "fell asleep on his watch, I'm going to stand right here and make sure no harm comes to the prince or princess. Hopefully the prince will see me here in the morning and choose _not_ to report me to the King…"

Duncan glanced at the door hesitantly. "Do you…" He lowered his voice. "Do you think he'd do that? Report us to the King?"

"All I know is that they left their chambers during the night without us noticing, so imagine if someone had walked _in_…" Lesley looked at Duncan pointedly. "You know how obsessed he is about keeping the princess safe. I don't know about you, but I don't want to go back to being a peasant … I like life here at court. Perhaps we don't get much sleep, but at least they give us clean clothes and warm food every day, not to mention the wine and the ladies…"

Duncan had had his heart set on getting a well-deserved rest, but after hearing Lesley's reasoning, he turned around and stood on the opposite side of the door from where Lesley was. "Well, you'd be a fool if you thought I'd leave you here alone," he muttered as he mentally prepared himself for another _long_ night.

* * *

As soon as Phillip finished locking the door to their chambers, he walked up to the fireplace and sighed tiredly. The fire had since long burned out and there was a slight chill in the air. He didn't want Aurora to shiver herself to sleep, so while she began to put on her night gown he went to the backroom to fetch some wood. Although it was very unusual for a royal prince to start up his own fire, Phillip didn't have the heart to wake up a servant to get it done. Not tonight, at least. It was a cold night and Phillip would have been cruel to whip any servant from his bed.

While Phillip set up the fire, Aurora sat at her dressing table and delicately brushed the comb through her hair. The room was silent, but it was no longer a heavy silence. Ever since Phillip and Aurora had reconciled, their hearts felt lighter and happier. Simply being in each other's presence was enough to make them both content.

Aurora was gazing at her reflection in the mirror with a faint smile while brushing her hair, when suddenly Phillip's voice filled the room.

"May I ask you a question?"

Aurora turned her head to look at Phillip with a stunned expression. He was standing by the fireplace and stirring the fire with the iron, a very thoughtful and intense gaze on his face. She shook her head with a small smile. "Of course," she replied softly. "You know you can ask me anything…"

Phillip put the fire iron back in its place then stood there eyeing the fire in thought. "I thought you were unhappy as a princess… And if that is true, why would you choose to be a queen when it will only bring more responsibility and royal obligation?"

Aurora was silent for a while as she watched Phillip. A few seconds later she looked back at her reflection in the mirror and resumed combing her hair with a small smile. "May I ask _you_ a question in return?"

Phillip glanced at Aurora and raised his eyebrow skeptically. "That would be cheating." He twisted his lips into a small smile then nodded his head. "But go on."

Aurora slowly placed the brush on her dressing table then turned around to face Phillip. She looked simple but breathtakingly beautiful in her white cotton night dress. It covered her from neck to ankles, but as the fire slowly started to light up the room, the curves of her naked silhouette became visible through the slightly see-through fabric. "You told me that you never wanted to be king, yet even when you realized that I was the princess you were already betrothed to, you married me anyway and fulfilled your royal obligation. Why?"

Having been expecting a much more challenging question, Phillip looked at Aurora and tilted his head. "You already know the answer to that," he reminded her.

"Because you love me," Aurora said as she slowly rose from her chair. "But…" She began making her way to the bed and started pulling off the covers. "If you didn't _want_ to be a prince, you could have asked me to run away with you," she pointed out.

Phillip eyed Aurora skeptically while he started unbuttoning his vest. "It's not that simple, my love."

Aurora giggled, a response Phillip was not expecting. "Well, why not?" she asked innocently, tilting her head in thought.

Phillip took off his vest and hung it on the chair. Then he sighed thoughtfully as he sat down and began to take off his boots. "As egocentric and arrogant as you might think me to be, I could never be selfish enough to ask such a thing of you." He finished taking off his right boot then placed his hands on his knees and looked down at the ground. "You fail to realize, sweetheart, that I am not the _only one_ who loves you. Your parents love you too, and I was never in a position to take you away from them after they had been forced to live apart from you for sixteen years. Even when we were wedded, my father urged that we move into the new palace he built especially for us, but instead we _both_ decided that it would be good for you to spend some time here at court with your parents."

While Phillip spoke, Aurora stood up from the bed and quietly approached him from behind. When he was done speaking, she softly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, "for being so considerate. Although _I _think that wasn't the _only_ reason why you chose to fulfill your royal obligation," Aurora softly kissed the back of Phillip's head then rested her chin on his shoulder. "I think that, deep down inside, you realized that our kingdom _needs_ you… You are loved and respected by our people, and they look to you as their brave and noble hero. Although you may deny it, no knight is as courageous as you, and every other king and prince wishes to be your ally rather than your foe. Your men would follow you to war tomorrow if you asked them to, because they know that you'd be willing to sacrifice your life for them as much as they'd be willing to sacrifice their life for yours."

Phillip looked up at her and smiled faintly while he softly rubbed her arms around his neck. "Your words are most kind and gracious… although now I fear that the day will come when I am unable to meet your very high expectations."

"I would consider them observations rather than expectations," Aurora corrected with a smile. "If I did not truly believe all these things to be true, I would not be standing right here beside you with the certainty in my heart that you will be a just and compassionate king."

"You taught me everything I know about compassion," Phillip admitted softly, "and I believe in justice because our love defeated Evil. Alas, despite your kind words, you have not yet answered _my_ question…"

Aurora smiled at Phillip and withdrew her arms from around his neck. Then she walked around the chair and softly sat down on his lap. Phillip slipped his arms around Aurora's arms to secure her and planted a small kiss on her shoulder before looking up at her and waiting for her reply. "Well," she began, "I'll admit there was time – not so long ago – when I would have dreamed of being Briar Rose again. I know you ought to think me mad," she added shyly. "After all, Briar Rose had naught… and now I have everything a woman could ever desire. A warm bed, a crackling fire, delicious food, the finest clothes, a loving husband by my side…" She topped her last sentence with a small gentle kiss on Phillip's lips. "But then I realized that fate has been so kind to me for a reason… You said so yourself, I _am_ the Princess Aurora. But I am also Briar Rose, and… I remember what it was like to have close to nothing. I feel guilty now that I have everything… I wish nothing more but to use this newfound power to help those in need and make sure our kingdom thrives in joy and happiness. I couldn't do much when I was Briar Rose, but now…" She looked down at Phillip and smiled. "Now that I have returned to court and have a wonderful husband and promising king like you by my side, I feel there is so much we can do to improve the life of our kingdom."

Phillip gazed at Aurora lovingly, but a moment later his smile turned into a worried frown. "But… how do you expect to do such a thing? We worry about so much already… Our economy, our defenses, our strategic alliances…"

"I may not know much about our kingdom's political affairs," Aurora responded, "but I _do_ know that Kingdom of the Dawn produces the finest crops and that our wine is said to be the best in all the lands. It is even said that in some regions of our kingdom, potatoes grow in abundance and the fishermen need only spend minutes out at sea until their fishing nets are overflowing with fish. But if that is so, then why is there so much starvation? Perhaps if we could find a way to distribute the crops more evenly and help the poorer regions cultivate potatoes and vegetables, we could be rid of starvation and our people would be happier."

"Aye…" Phillip took a moment to think about it, then nodded his head slowly and affectionately rubbed Aurora's back. "That is a good idea, my love. There has never been a doubt in my mind that you will make a wonderful queen, and our people have every reason to trust you will help guide our kingdom to prosperity. Alas," Phillip sighed contentedly, "let us continue this discussion tomorrow." He untangled his arms around her and held onto her hand tightly. "You must be feeling tired and we have a busy day ahead of us. Let us go to bed, and tomorrow we can begin our plans for the future of our kingdom... _together_," he added with a proud smile.

Aurora smiled happily as she stood up from Phillip's lap. He was reluctant to let go of her hand which made her chuckle in amusement. He chuckled with her and finally released her a few seconds later. Aurora walked over to the bed with a light step, fidgeting with the laces of her night dress. She hadn't yet wiped the smile off her face… She found that she actually _couldn't_.

As Aurora reached the bed, she softly ran her hand along the ornamented canopy and looked up at the richly-embroidered dark red hangings. It was so much different from her straw mattress bed at the cottage… Instead of woolen blankets, the soft featherbed was covered with the finest linen sheets. They were so soft and delicate that sometimes Aurora felt like they were an extension of her own body. However, no matter how elaborate the bed was, Aurora had come to realize that she only felt truly happy and comfortable when Phillip shared it with her. The feeling of his strong arms around her and his warm body softly pressed against hers was irreplaceable. It had been a while since Phillip had held her like he used to once upon a dream, and therefore Aurora was looking most forward to tonight. More than ever, Aurora truly longed to give herself to Phillip and prove to him that her passion had no boundaries, and that she was committed to their life together with both her body and soul.

As Aurora slowly climbed into bed, she bit her lip and turned her head to look at Phillip. He was standing by the window, his back to her. Having already taken off his clothes and set them aside, he was now gazing outside the window while he tied the laces of his night gown. The room was once again filled with silence, although by now the fire was soaring and every once in a while a crackling sound could be heard. Aurora softly lay down on her side, supporting her upper body with her elbow. She watched Phillip attentively with a small smile on her face then, as quietly and discreetly as a mouse, began to undo the laces of her nightgown.

***********/ Contains sexual content /************

A few minutes later, Aurora was anxious to break the silence. "Will you not join me in bed, my love?"

Phillip had been gazing up at the moon, content to see that the storm was over and the night skies were already beginning to clear. It was an indication that tomorrow would be a bright day. "Yes, of course, just a minute…" he murmured, completely lost in thought as he fixed his gaze on the moon. Adam and Belle were set to travel the next morning after the official ceremony of the alliance, and good weather was an important factor that contributed towards a safe journey.

A minute later, he made his way to a bucket of fresh water and quickly washed his face. Once he was done, he finally turned around and looked upon Aurora who was already lying beneath the covers. She watched him closely as he approached the bed, and it soon became obvious to Phillip why she had such a shy smile on her face. He glanced down and noticed that the night dress she had been wearing was now practically at his feet. Phillip's heartbeat quickened as he looked up at Aurora again, the anticipation obvious in his eyes. He slowly took another step towards the bed, and this time Aurora leisurely began to uncover her naked body. She lowered the linen sheets just enough to expose her perfectly round breasts, and at once Phillip found it slightly harder to breath. He stood at the edge of the bed, his gaze locked with hers even though he was desperate to admire the perfect curves of her luscious body, then slowly began to undo the laces of his own nightgown.

Aurora bit her lip, and although she had done it out of shyness it only made Phillip's desire for her grow. When she saw that Phillip was preparing to take off his night gown, she pulled the covers off her body entirely and turned so that she was now completely facing him. She rest her head on her elbow, and as she did her breasts bounced softly and captivated Phillip's attention. He seemed anxious to take off his gown, but at the same time he was reluctant to do so because he knew that for the brief moments during which he pulled it over his head, he'd be immersed in darkness and unable to look upon his beautiful naked wife. Sensing that Phillip was torn with what to do, Aurora smiled faintly at him and slowly pulled herself up until she was in a crawling position. Then she seductively crawled her way to the edge of the bed where Phillip stood, never breaking eye contact with him. When she was close enough, she slowly knelt before him in an upright position and delicately placed her hands on his chest. Phillip's heart was beating so fast that she could even feel it on her fingertips. This made Aurora smile, since it had also caused her to notice that their heartbeats were perfectly synchronized. She finally finished undoing the laces of his nightgown for him then pulled the strings to bring his body closer to hers. Their eyes met and not a single word needed to be spoken.

Phillip slowly leaned in closer and closed his eyes so he could focus on listening to Aurora's breathing and feel the pleasure of her lips on his. When their lips were only inches apart, Aurora closed her eyes and let her hands fall to Phillip's waist. In turn, he opened his eyes again, gently held onto her face and pulled her head back slightly. Aurora kept her eyes closed expecting the kiss to happen within any moment… but moments passed and she still hadn't felt Phillip's lips pressed against hers. She sighed longingly and placed her hands on his, loving the way he drew the contours of her lips with his fingertips. She knew what he was doing – he was making her wait, because he knew that the longer he held back, the more her desire for him would grow.

Even though Aurora did not want to break the beautiful silence that filled the room and enhanced the sound of Phillip's breathing, she could no longer resist giving herself to him. However, just as she opened her mouth to beg him to kiss her, she felt Phillip's lips brush against her neck. She exhaled heavily and ran her fingers through his hair while she pulled her body up against his. In turn he began to slowly kiss her neck and form a wet trail that started behind her ear and went all the way to her shoulder. Her breasts were delicately resting on his chest, but it became obvious now that his night gown was no more but a barrier between them. While Phillip was still building up the courage to pull himself away from Aurora, it was she who firmly pulled back and held Phillip's face away from her neck. He tried to lean forward hungrily, but Aurora gave him no chance to do so while she reached for the hem of his gown and quickly pulled it up and over his head. Phillip aided her during the last seconds then pulled his gown from her hands and tossed it to the ground.

Realizing now that there was finally no barrier between them, Phillip slid his arms around Aurora and kissed her with a fiery passion. Aurora tried to win control back, since she had discovered that it made her feel empowered and even more desirable. She kissed Phillip back with such intensity that he even fell back for a second. He responded even more passionately by slipping his tongue into her mouth and pulling her face towards his. Aurora took his hands in hers and placed them on her breasts instead. The two of them passionately battled each other for a few a seconds, each of them eager to take control of the love-making. Eventually, Aurora fell back onto the bed, her body bouncing slightly as it hit the mattress and her long blonde curls spread out behind her. Philip smiled victoriously and contemplated Aurora's naked body for a second. However, he was taken by surprise when Aurora wrapped her legs around his thighs and used her feet to push him towards her. Phillip rapidly stretched out his arms and managed to stop his fall before his body clashed against Aurora's. She was now trapped between his arms and their groins rubbed against one another. Phillip's erection became obvious to Aurora, but instead of seeming shy or uncomfortable about it, Aurora felt her desire grown and wished, more than ever, that Phillip would make her his.

Phillip breathed heavily as he slowly lowered himself onto Aurora and kissed her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled back a minute later, a drop of sweat already forming on his forehead, and looked her in the eyes. Aurora wrapped her arms around Phillip's neck and gazed back at him. She loved the way he looked when he was naked in his arms. She preferred it a million times to when he was dressed in his finest clothes and groomed to perfection. There was always something… _vulnerable_ about Phillip when he lay in bed with her. While they made love he would constantly seek her eyes and gaze down at her intently. At first Aurora used to think that it was Phillip's way of taking control and making her feel dominated and fragile, but now she realized that he was desperately searching her eyes to make sure she felt safe and comfortable in his arms, and that she would not feel frightened when he entered her.

Aurora rubbed Phillip's strong arms and smiled at him. As she rested her hands on his shoulders, he leaned in to kiss her again. At first it was a gentle and reassuring kiss, but when Aurora pulled her body up against Phillip's, he responded by kissing her hungrily until it became hard to breathe. It was Aurora who pulled Phillip's head back this time so she could catch her breath, using her fingers to get a tight grip on his hair. He clearly wasn't ready to stop, so he lowered his body just slightly and began to softly suck on Aurora's breasts. She moaned at first, mostly because she felt overwhelmed by an unexpected wave of pleasure. A few minutes later, Phillip pulled his body back up again and smiled at Aurora. She slipped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer to kiss him on the lips, but Phillip retorted by sitting up and pulling Aurora up with him, his hand supporting her back. Aurora was so caught by surprise that she found herself laughing by the sudden change in position. Her hair bounced off her shoulders and her bangs had fallen over her eyes. She tried to quickly move them away with her hand, but Phillip pulled her hand down and kissed her instead. He moved his legs so that Aurora could sit comfortably on his lap despite his erection, and she wrapped her legs around him.

When the both ran out of breath again, Aurora pulled back from the kiss and embraced Phillip gently. "I love you," she whispered into his ear. Phillip closed his eyes and continued to breathe heavily. He did not open his eyes until Aurora took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. Phillip tried to respond to the kiss, but Aurora's kiss was so overpowering that he took pleasure in sitting there and letting himself be dominated by her. Suddenly, he felt his entire body fall backwards and realized it was Aurora who was pinning him down to the bed. He spread his legs open to control the fall, and when his head hit the pillow he looked up at her and smiled hesitantly. Aurora straddled him and pressed her hands firmly against his chest. Phillip rested his hands on her lower back and eyed her body appreciatively. Aurora had never assumed control of their love-making like this and Phillip was both thrilled and excited. With each second that passed, his desire grew and his rod grew bigger and harder. When Aurora began to rub her pelvic area against his groin, Phillip let out a moan which could easily have been mistaken for a heavy breath. He closed his eyes to try and steady his hyperactive heartbeat, but the more Aurora teased him, the harder it became to control his desire for her.

He tried to insert his rod into her, but was once again caught off-guard when Aurora leaned down and surprised him with a French kiss. He moaned into it, trying to tell Aurora how badly he wanted her. Her breasts brushed against his chest as she held onto his hands tightly, never breaking the kiss. Then, she pinned Phillip's wrists against the pillow over his head and waited until he no longer resisted her. Aurora finally broke the kiss and opened her eyes to look down at Phillip. She grinned when she saw the smile on his face and felt anxious to kiss him again. However, at the same time she felt prepared to unite their bodies as one, so instead of sealing his lips she let go of one of his hands and stretched her arm behind her.

Phillip bit his lip when he felt Aurora's hand on his private part. He had to close his eyes to contain his moans, but as soon as he felt penetration he could no longer hold it back. Phillip moaned so loudly that this time it could even be heard in the hallway. They froze together, enjoying the moment, and then held their breaths as Phillip entered Aurora fully. Aurora exhaled as Phillip moved into her, closing her eyes and relaxing into the moment. After Aurora pinned Phillip's wrists to the bed again, he began to systematically move in and out of her, thrusting in deeper with each movement and decreasing the intervals between penetration. A few minutes later, the constant tapping sound of the canopy hitting against the wall echoed throughout the room and even beyond the chamber doors. The bed squeaked, but it was muffled by the lovers' moans.

A few more minutes into the love-making and Phillip had started to decrease the speed. Aurora's needed a moment to catch her breath, and while doing so she lay her sweat body over Phillip's and let go of his hands. Phillip, however, was not ready for a break. He secured his arm around Aurora then rolled her over until she laying down facing the ceiling, and he was on top of her in a missionary position. They were much accustomed to this position and Aurora found a strange comfort in it. She let Phillip assume control, and he seemed very excited for it. He did not waste time in spreading her legs open and moving into her again, this time thrusting deep into her until her head hit the hangings on the back of the bed. Aurora gasped then held her breath until Phillip moved out of her. He allowed her just a few seconds to recompose herself before he moved into her again, and this time Aurora was well-prepared and kissed him in response.

Phillip dug his nose into Aurora's neck as he made love to her, feeling a chill up his spine as she breathed heavily into his ear and carved her nails into his back. She held her breath and her muscles grew tense. Phillip realized that she had just reached her climax, and the thought was so thrilling that within moments he joined her in their orgasm together. As he released his seed into her, he let out a cry filled with pleasure and entwined his fingers with Aurora's. They remained this way for a few seconds, simply trying to catch their breath and make the most of their newfound intimacy.

***********/ End of sexual content /************

Outside the royal chambers, the two guards continued to stand watch at the door, their bodies idle and their expressions numb. At one point, Duncan fidgeted uncomfortably and looked up at the ceiling. When Lesley looked at his comrade, he recognized the smirk on his face and had to purse his lips to hold back a laugh. The two exchanged glances for a moment before resuming their former positions.

When Phillip's final cry was heard, the guards' stirred uncomfortably. Unable to hold back any longer, Duncan turned to Lesley and murmured, "I thought he said they were _tired_…"

Lesley simply glanced at Duncan and smirked.

Phillip rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. His chest moved up and down with every heavy breath, and for a moment it felt like his eyes were bulging. He spread his legs open, anxious for the sweat to cool his steaming body. Never had he felt so exhilarated and sexually satisfied. It was a feeling so good – so _new_ to him – that even while catching his breath Phillip began to chuckle weakly.

Aurora, who was laying stomach down with her head on her pillow, heard Phillip chuckle and lifted her head to look down at him. "What?" she breathed with a smile. Although she was physically exhausted and barely able to move a muscle, she managed to move closer to him until she was close enough to share his pillow. Her knee brushed against his leg and it felt like his body had cooled down much more rapidly than hers. Aurora entwined her leg with his and towered over him by resting her head in her hand and her elbow on his pillow. "What is it?" she whispered as she delicately pulled back the rebel curl that was clinging to his sweaty forehead.

Phillip closed his eyes when he felt Aurora's fingertips on his forehead. After such passionately aggressive love-making where Aurora had cleared showed her dominant side, it amazed Phillip how she could be simultaneously sweet and gentle. She began softly pulling his hair face with her fingers, almost sending him into a daze. "It's nothing," he whispered with a blissful smile. "It's just… I feel like I've just made love to you for the first time." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "And it's an _incredible_ feeling," he added with a breathless chuckle.

Aurora beamed. She placed her hand on Phillip's cheek and gently leaned forward to kiss him. After she pulled back, she affectionately rubbed his chest and said, "Well, I remember the first time we made love…"

Phillip looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "You were terrified."

Aurora laughed softly. "I was," she admitted. "And please don't be offended, it's not that I didn't love you or _want_ to make love to you. It's just that…"

"You felt lost." Phillip turned his gaze away from the ceiling and looked at Aurora with a small smile. "You thought you were Briar Rose, but everyone kept calling you Princess Aurora. You used to think I was just a stranger in the woods, but suddenly I became your prince charming, the brave man who killed a dragon and awoke you from your sleeping curse. Before you knew it we were married and I was asking you to give yourself to me. I'm sure your mother must have told you that the night would be _magical_, but suddenly I took off my clothes and when you saw me naked…" Phillip playfully pulled a disgusted face.

Aurora laughed giddily. "Don't be silly, you weren't _that_ terrible…"

"_That_ terrible?" Phillip echoed in surprise. "Hold on…" He held onto her hand tightly and tried to conceal his smirk. "Are you trying to say that you were… disappointed? In _me_?" He looked down at himself. "With _this_ body?"

Aurora threw her head back and laughed. Moments later, she playfully swatted Phillip's chest and felt the urge to laugh even more when she saw the playfully shocked look on his face. "I had never seen a naked man before," she argued innocently. "I didn't know _what_ to expect…"

"You mean…" Phillip eyed Aurora quizzically. "Your godmothers never told you about the _birds and the bees_?" He smirked. "Are you utterly serious?"

Aurora leaned in closer as if she were about to tell Phillip a secret. "My godmothers never let me meet _anyone_," she whispered secretively. "You were the first man I ever talked to, and… the first man to ever dance with me and hold me. The last thing on my mind was…" Aurora discreetly glanced down at Phillip's private area then looked up at him again. "_That_."

Phillip looked at Aurora suspiciously. "Really? Not even once? Not even while you were… dreaming about me in that tower?" He shook his head with a sigh. "I must say… I'm feeling slightly offended."

Aurora couldn't help but giggle again. Phillip was so silly at times, especially when he talked about his own manhood. "Well, don't be," she told him affectionately. "I didn't have time to think about how _manly_ you are… I suppose I was just too dazzled by your charming good looks, enchanting personality, and…" She sighed blissfully. "Oh, how romantic you are…" She kissed him on the cheek. "Besides, I'm sure that when you met _me_ in the woods, how I might look without my clothes on was the _last_ thing on your mind."

Phillip remained quiet. He sealed his lips tightly and tried not to give anything away.

Unfortunately, Aurora saw right through him. She swatted him on the shoulder. "_Phillip_!" She tried to sound stern and offended, but the boyish look on Phillip's face made her want to laugh. She pinched his nose playfully. "How _could_ you!?"

Phillip opened his mouth to speak, but it took him a while to think of a comeback. "I… I didn't know what to think!" he said defensively. "One minute I'm trying to dry off my clothes after falling into a stream, and the next minute I find you dancing with an owl that was wearing _my_ cloak, _my_ hat and _my boots_!" He widened his eyes at her to make his point.

"The owl wasn't wearing your boots, the _rabbits_ were," Aurora reminded him pointedly. She sighed in disappointment. "I suppose you're not the romantic man I thought you to be."

"I don't even know what gave you that idea in the first place," Phillip retorted playfully. "And how _ever_ did we end up talking about such a thing? I thought we were discussing our wedding night and how terrible you think it was."

Aurora shook her head at Phillip. "Don't be silly, I never said that…I just wanted _so much_ to please you, but I didn't know how to. But _now_…" Aurora leaned forward mischievously until her lips were dangerously close to Phillip's. "Now I know all your secrets," she whispered.

Phillip raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do you, now?"

"Oh, yes…" Aurora murmured seductively, although the tone of her voice had caused both her and Phillip to chuckle like two children laughing at something silly. "And from today onward…" She gave him a quick peck then rested her head in her hand again and smirked playfully. "I have every intention of perfecting my techniques to use them to my advantage and get whatever I want."

Phillip's eyes widened with surprise. Aurora had a cunning side to her? Well, that was something he was dying to see. "I must say… Something tells me I should be scared right now, but I can't help but feel tremendously… _excited_." He playfully wiggled his eyebrows, causing Aurora to giggle.

"Well, excited or not, you have an important morning ahead of you tomorrow with the ceremony of the alliance, and I for one do not want to be the cause of your droopy eyes and constant yawns." Aurora sighed quickly then rolled onto her back and laid her head on her own pillow.

When Aurora pulled back, Phillip felt his body temperature decrease drastically. He turned his head to look at Aurora then moved closer to her and placed his arm around her. "Don't worry," he whispered. "Tomorrow I shall walk around with nothing but a smile on my face, and I'll make sure that everyone knows that you are the cause of it." He leaned forward and gave her a long, loving kiss on the cheek.

Aurora turned her head and smiled faintly. "So you _are_ romantic…"

Phillip smiled tightly as he embraced Aurora and looked down at her affectionately. "Perhaps, on a very rare occasion…"

Aurora grinned like a little girl and wrapped her arms around Phillip's torso while she rested her head on his chest. "I love you," she sighed happily as she closed her eyes.

The simplicity and timing of her words made Phillip look down at her with a stunned expression. A moment later, it turned into a faint smile and made him close his eyes as well. "I love you too," he whispered, feeling that for the first time in days – perhaps even weeks or months – he would actually fall sleep with the love of his life in his arms, and dream of her the moment he shut his eyes.

* * *

_**A/N:** There are three chapters to go until the end of this story, two of which have already been written. It's a bittersweet feeling, knowing that this story is coming to an end... It's been one heck of a creativity adventure!_


	24. The Bright Red Rose

**A/N:** _I was pleasantly surprised by all the wonderful reviews I received for Chapter 23, so to show my gratitude I decided to dedicate a couple of hours towards concluding Chapter 24. :) It was fun writing this chapter, as I've been longing to give Belle and Phillip some sense of closure. I have also added two additional scenes that were initially planned as off-screen events. Most of it was just an excuse to write as King Hubert again... He is by far one of the funnest characters I've ever had to write! He also owns some of the best moments in the movie. "A shock? My Phillip a _shock_? What's wrong with _my_ Phillip!? Why doesn't your daughter like my son?! I'm not so sure MY son likes YOUR daughter!" Gets me every time!_

_Enjoy... only two chapters to go!_

* * *

The dreadful storm the night before had given way to a beautiful morning with clear blue skies. A thin wet layer still covered the trees and the grass, and from time to time a small breeze would shake the raindrops off the leaves, making it look like the tree was weeping. The royal dogs were let loose early that morning and allowed to run around freely. It was their cheerful barking that eventually woke Phillip up.

He winced at first when he felt the sunlight hit his face, then without opening his eyes he ran his fingers through his air and exhaled tiredly. He felt an additional weight on his chest as he tried to breathe in again, and it caused him to open his eyes and look down. A small smile came to his lips when he found Aurora sleeping so peacefully next to him, her head on his chest and her hand resting on his abdomen. Phillip was instantly reminded of their passionate and intimate love-making the night before, and it lifted his heart to know that many more nights like that awaited their long and prosperous life together. Moving slowly and carefully as to not wake his sleeping beauty, Phillip got out of bed and quickly put his gown on. Then he gently pulled the bed covers over Aurora so that she would not feel cold and affectionately kissed her on the forehead. She stirred a little as her lips curled into a faint smile, as if she sensed Phillip's presence and felt comforted by it.

After Aurora was settled again, Phillip slowly walked up to the window and gazed outside. He watched the hunting dogs run around the gardens chasing butterflies, while the stable boy desperately tried to catch up with them and urge them to hush before they woke up the entire household. The sight made him chuckle softly, for the boy's failed attempts to catch the dogs was quite amusing. Phillip could relate to the creatures… After all, he too felt ever so cheerful this morning, and if he had four paws and a tail he'd be running around chasing butterflies too. One of the dogs – the smallest one of them all – spotted a squirrel climbing up a tree. It merrily chased after it, taking a short-cut through the bed of roses much to the stable boy's distress. "Caesar, down!" the boy urged, but by the time he had finished speaking his words, Caesar was already jumping at the tree, barking excitedly to lure the squirrel out of its hole.

It was then that Phillip had an idea… The roses looked especially beautiful to him that morning, and he wished to surprise Aurora with one. Surely the sweet scent of the bright red rose would lift Aurora's mood, and then she'd know what Phillip felt like every morning when he woke up next to her.

Phillip retreated to his private chamber and, aided by the gentleman of the bedchamber, he prepared himself for the day. Since the ceremony of the signing of the alliance was to take place in just a few hours, he wore his finest clothes and was groomed to perfection. His face was shaved clean and his cape was neatly pressed. He picked out his favorite hat – a red one with the most elegant of feathers – and gracefully fitted it on his head. While he was contemplating himself in the mirror, visibly pleased at his appearance and still unable to wipe the smile off his face, the chamberlain walked in and announced that his father, King Hubert, had requested to see him. Determined not to spoil any of his plans, Phillip jovially replied that he had other urgent matters to attend to first, but promised to meet his father for their morning tea as soon as he was done.

Finally, Phillip left his chambers in the direction of the gardens, walking with a light step and greeting every castle worker he came across. Some looked at him with a stunned expression, surprised that the prince had even bothered to address them, and especially when he was in the merriest of moods. It was something that they always expected from the Princess Aurora, for she was gracious and caring and devoted a lot of her time to knowing each servant by name. But Prince Phillip… well, it was often said that what Aurora showed in kindness, Phillip lacked in modesty. The prince was respected in fear and praised with awe, whereas the princess was genuinely loved and naturally admired. Some said that it made them the perfect match. Others dared to hope that soon enough the princess would influence the prince, and teach him a valuable lesson in compassion and altruism.

As Phillip walked out into the gardens, he took a deep breath, inhaled fresh air and closed his eyes with a smile. Within moments the sound of barking was heard, and when Phillip opened his eyes he found the young stable boy desperately trying to hold back the three hunting dogs by their leashes, his cheeks a bright red and the sweat dripping down his forehead. At the sight of the prince, the boy grew even more nervous than before. He tried to bow to wish the prince a good morning, but the dogs made that task impossible. All three seemed keen to pounce onto Phillip and lick him to death. He laughed jovially and took a step towards the dogs. He scratched each of them behind the ears, and at the once the dogs sat down obediently and patiently waited for Phillip to give each of them a pat. The stable boy looked relieved, though inwardly he condemned the dogs for making him look like such a fool in front of the prince. Prince Phillip, the Dragon Slayer, was well known for his bravery and ability to beat any man in a sword fight. Every young man of the household looked up to him and dreamed that one day they would have the honour of fighting beside him to defend the kingdom. Sometimes, when it was known that Phillip was out in the lists practicing his fighting skills with the captain of the royal guard, the boys would discreetly hide behind the bushes, dreaming to get as much as a glimpse of the prince in action.

Phillip looked up at the young boy while he continued to pat the dogs. "What is your name, boy?"

The boy, no older than sixteen, looked up hesitantly. The prince had never asked him for his name. The prince had never asked for any of the boys' names. "Gerald, your highness," he said nervously, holding onto the dog leashes even tighter.

"Gerald…" Phillip seemed to toy with the word, seemingly lost in thought. A few moments later, he stood up straight and smiled. "You are the master cook's eldest son, are you not?"

Gerald nodded his head in silence.

"Ah…" Phillip adjusted his belt around his waist. "The princess has told me about you. She tells me that you are a fine musician… What instrument do you play?"

Gerald's face lit up instantly, both because the prince had touched on his favourite subject, and because the princess had been kind enough to remember him and even mention his name to the prince. It was the greatest honour of all! "The, the whistle flute, your highness," he said humbly.

"Huh…" Phillip smiled. "Well, I would be honoured if you would perform for us tonight during dinner. The princess speaks very highly of you, and I know my wife to have a very sophisticated ear when it comes to music."

Gerald's eyes widened. He wasn't even sure how to react. A few moments later, he bowed deeply and lowered his head respectfully. "It would be _my_ honour, your highness."

Phillip nodded with satisfaction. "Wonderful. I look forward to hearing you tonight." He gave the boy a firm pat on the shoulder, and it appeared to have a much greater effect on him than Phillip would have expected. Gerald's face lit up and he looked the happiest he had ever been. "I will leave you to your chores now." He gave the boy one last firm nod. "And thank you… for all your hard work." With that he simply walked away, leaving the boy with the brightest smile on his face.

A few minutes later, Phillip finally arrived at the bed of roses. However, to his surprise, he wasn't alone. Sitting on a stone bench not far away, a beautiful young woman was reading a book while eating a shiny red apple. She was so indulged in the book she was reading that she did not even notice Phillip's presence. He recognized both the woman and the book instantly. At first his muscles tensed slightly, but he was in such a jovial mood that his hesitance quickly turned into confidence, and he slowly approached the woman with his hands behind his back. Before reaching her, he quickly bent down and picked a beautiful red rose. The stem was quite thick, so he had to use his dagger to cut it loose. After contemplating the flower for a second, he stood up again and finally walked up to the bench where the woman sat.

"I heard you love roses," he said simply as he reached out the rose to Belle.

Belle looked up with a gasp, surprised at the intrusion. "Phillip," she whispered, and when she saw the rose in his hand her heart beat a little faster. She took the rose from him with a small smile while she closed the book she had been reading. Then she shifted a little to the side, creating space for Phillip to sit beside her. "I… was not expecting to see you here so early in the morning," she said quietly.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude on your privacy." Phillip gracefully took Belle's invitation to sit beside her then looked up at the skies. "It is such a fine morning… I figured it would be a crime to stay in bed when I could be enjoying the fresh air."

Belle nodded in agreement. She set her book aside and gently placed the rose on top of it. She continued to hold onto her half-eaten apple and looked down at it in silence. A moment later, she looked at Phillip and said, "Aurora, she's…"

"Asleep," Phillip filled in. "I did not have the heart to wake her. It was a long night for the both of us."

Belle tried to read Phillip's expression, hoping she could figure out why it had been a long night without explicitly asking him. The smile on his face was suggestive, but Belle was unable to pinpoint the cause of his happiness. She opened her mouth to speak, but the only words that could come out were related to a question she dreaded the answer to. "Did you…"

"Tell her?" Phillip saw no need to beat around the bush. He knew exactly what was on Belle's mind. It was, after all, the last thing they talked about in the library before Adam had interrupted them. The memory of _what_ he was supposed to tell Aurora did slightly dampen his spirits, but he concealed it well with a faint smile. "No," he finally said. "I did not tell her, and I never will."

As soon as she heard those words, Belle closed her eyes and discreetly sighed with relief.

"I _did_ want to tell her," Phillip continued, "and last night, after I left you and Adam, I had every intention of doing so."

"But… something made you change your mind," Belle realized.

Phillip slowly nodded his head. "Aye… you were right. If I were to tell her that I betrayed her because I was too foolish and selfish to realize my love for her, it would only hurt her. I thought that by being honest and begging for her forgiveness, she would see past my actions and we could go back to the way things used to be. But then I realized two things… For one, she would never truly forgive me and in the back of her mind I am certain she would always see me as the husband who betrayed her. Secondly…I didn't _want_ to go back to the way things used to be."

Surprised by his last revelation, Belle tilted her head and silently urged him to continue.

Phillip turned his body so that he was facing her, his hands resting on his knees. "I fell in love with Briar Rose. That peasant girl, the one I danced with in the woods… She was going to be the start of a new life for me. When I married Princess Aurora, I thought that Briar Rose was lost to me forever… My mourning heart clouded my judgment, and I became so blind that I could not even see that the love of my life was standing right there, right in front of me. I grew so selfish and arrogant that I put my needs above hers, and with that I failed to realize that I need _her_ as much as she needs me, if not more. It kills me to know that my actions led me to betray her, but I don't think I could live with myself if, on top that, I was to hurt her. I'd rather carry this burden with me to my grave and leverage it to be a better man." Phillip sighed softly as he turned his head and looked up at the castle. He knew exactly which window belonged to Aurora's chambers, and he fixed his gaze on it with a small smile. "I may have fallen in love Briar Rose… but I am _growing in love_ with Aurora. She is all I ever wanted. She makes me want to be a better man, a better husband… and a better king." Phillip's last words seemed to bring with them a certain realization, for his eyes widened slightly and he was suddenly anxious to speak to Aurora again.

Belle smiled faintly. She recognized the look on Phillip's face as the look of a man in love, and it made her feel both happy and accomplished. She looked away and gazed down at the apple in her hand. "You will be a great king," she said softly. "Aurora is as lucky to have you as you are lucky to have her."

Phillip smiled at the thought, and a moment later looked down at Belle and gently took the apple from her hands. "I owe you a sincere apology," he said softly. "I was rude and disrespectful, and should not have treated you the way I did."

Belle continued to stare at the apple, even though it was in Phillip's hands now. "You are not the only one to blame. I kissed you back when I should have pulled away. I hurt my husband, whom I love sincerely, all because a part of me still longed for that fairy tale romance that somehow got lost after Adam returned to the throne. Perhaps he's not as heroic and brave as you, and one would never give him the reputation of 'prince charming'…" Belle actually smiled guiltily at the thought. "But none of that matters to me, for I love him for who he is – a kind, honest and genuine man. He is flawed and he gets nervous every time he tries to say something romantic," Belle chuckled softly at the thought and then shook her head in silence. "I love that about him. He sees in me what others don't, and we've grown together not only as husband and wife, but as best friends too."

Phillip looked down at the apple in silence, then slowly gave it back to Belle. "Will you tell him?"

Belle took the apple from Phillip and shook her head. "No. I've betrayed him, but that is _my_ burden to endure. I've hurt him before when I left him once, and I don't want to do it again. I was a fool, just like you, but the thought that I might lose Adam because of it has taught me a valuable lesson…. I've finally come to realize that I _am_ living in a fairy tale… one where heroes are real, good conquers evil, and true love always finds its way." At last, Belle looked up at Phillip and smiled faintly. "In some sort of ironic way, our unspoken desire for a new beginning brought us together. But I think that, through all the pain and regret, we have _both_ found our happy endings with the ones we love. It's something we should both be grateful for."

"Aye," Phillip agreed. He felt as if, at that very moment, his heart felt ten times lighter. He gazed at Belle lovingly and realized he only had one last desire… One last thing that would give him the closure he so desperately longed for. "Belle?"

Belle was about to take another bite of her juicy apple when she heard Phillip say her name. She turned her head and smiled at him faintly. "Yes?"

Phillip humbly took off his hat and held it in his lap. "Will the day ever come when we are able to put the past behind us and let our friendship blossom like the flowers in Spring?"

Belle hesitated at first, rather surprised by Phillip's question. But then, without a word, she picked up the rose Phillip had given her earlier and held it in front of him. "I think it already has," she whispered with a smile.

Phillip smiled jovially. Then, with the lightest of spirits, he leaned forward and gave Belle a simple but friendly peck on the cheek. "Thank you. You have made my day even brighter than it was before."

Belle blushed slightly when Phillip kissed her on the cheek, though she was also relieved to find that it did not ignite any lustful feelings in her like it had before. A friendly kiss was all that it had been, like a brother kissing a sister good night. "I am glad," she replied to his comment. "And I look forward to the many discussions we will have together. Which reminds me…" She put down her apple and picked up the book she had been reading. It was precisely _De mulieribus claris _byGiovanni Boccaccio, the book which Phillip had lent her days before. "I should continue reading, or else I will not have time to finish it before I leave."

Phillip raised his hand and bowed his head gracefully. "Take it, it's yours," he said simply.

Belle straightened her posture and looked at Phillip with surprise. "But… you said that…"

Phillip chuckled. "Worry not, I have already written to Boccaccio and asked him to send me a new copy. I was going to surprise you with it, but I'm afraid it won't be here until next Summer. So please, take the book with you. I know you will cherish it as much as I will cherish our friendship."

Belle smiled politely. "Thank you…" She held the book against her chest. "I will guard it with my heart."

"Please do!" Phillip replied jovially. "And when you're done reading it, write me a letter with your review. I look forward to hearing your opinion on it."

Belle nodded. "I will indeed."

With a smile and a sigh, Phillip stood up from the bench and placed his hat on his head once again. "I am afraid I must go now, for my father much desires to speak to me." He pulled a face, which caused Belle to laugh in amusement.

"You should not keep him waiting then," she said merrily. "He strikes me as a rather impatient man."

Phillip's eyes widened as he adjusted the hat on his head. "Impatient, indeed… Though, I must admit, today of all days I am much anxious to speak to him. I cannot wait to see his reaction when I deliver him the news. I think he'll react the same way he did when I told him I was going to marry a peasant girl."

Belle shook her head and laughed. "And what news is this that you're going to deliver to him?" she inquired curiously.

Phillip smiled mischievously. "You'll see."

Without saying another word, despite the intrigued look on Belle's face, Phillip started walking back to the castle. On the way he stopped by the bed of roses and snapped another rose to give to Aurora. He chose the most beautiful of all the flowers and lifted it to his nose. Phillip breathed in its sweet scent and smiled faintly. It was the perfect rose for his perfect wife.

* * *

When Phillip arrived at the door of Aurora's private chambers minutes later, he was told by the main lady in waiting that Aurora was still getting ready for the day. Phillip was inwardly disappointed that his plan to surprise Aurora with a rose as she woke up had fallen through, but his desire to speak to her made him get over it quickly. Following the prince's orders, the lady led Phillip into Aurora's chambers.

Aurora was sitting at the dressing table looking at her reflection in the mirror while two ladies standing behind her were adding the final touches to her braided hair. At Aurora's request, they weaved small flowers into her hair that matched perfectly with the red and orange tones of her dress. After the main lady-in-waiting announced Phillip's presence, Aurora turned around with the brightest smile on her face. Simultaneously, the ladies that had been working on her hair stepped back and bowed their heads gracefully.

"I thought you would still be sleeping," Phillip said to Aurora as he glanced at the neatly made bed.

"Well, I felt cold after you left…" Aurora gave him a look.

Phillip signaled for the ladies-in-waiting to leave the room, which they did without hesitance. Once he and Aurora were alone, he walked up to her with his hands behind his back. "I was out in the gardens searching for a rose that could match your beauty. I failed, of course, for such a rose doesn't exist. But I could not return empty-handed, so I brought you this one." He presented her with a beautiful red rose.

Aurora took the rose from Phillip and held it under her nose. She inhaled the scent then looked up at Phillip with a shy smile. "Thank you," she whispered. Moments later, she gently placed the rose on the dressing table then stood up and rested her hands on Phillip's chest. "I missed you this morning. Why did you leave so soon?" she asked softly.

"It was hard to leave you, but I could not resist going for a walk in the gardens," Phillip responded as he gently adjusted one of the flowers in her air. "I was thinking that perhaps today, after King Adam and Queen Belle have begun their journey home, the two of us could go horse-riding in the woods."

Aurora smiled. "I would love to…" She leaned in to kiss Phillip, but pulled back at the last second and looked at him in confusion. "But I have a feeling you have not just come here to propose such an outing."

Before responding, Phillip held Aurora's face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back with a short sigh and smiled. "You're right, further intentions have brought me here. There's a matter of utter importance I would like to discuss with you. I was thinking about what you said last night…"

"Well, many things were said last night," Aurora pointed out with a small smile. "What is it that triggered your thoughts?"

Phillip held onto her hands tightly. "I've been thinking about the kingdom."

Aurora nodded her head and waited for Phillip to continue.

Phillip filled his chest with air and smiled excitedly. "You might want to sit down for this."

* * *

"You have completely lost your senses! I will not have it! The decision has been made and there's no going back!" Hubert's loud and strong voice echoed across the entire throne room.

Even King Stefan, standing beside him, quivered slightly at the outburst, though he too tried to keep his posture firm and incisive. "And may I ask what is the _reasoning_ behind this change of mind of yours?" he asked inquisitively, glaring down on Phillip.

Despite being towered by the two kings, Phillip did not blink an eye or move from his spot. The first thing he did was turn his head and look down at Aurora, who was standing beside him and holding his hand behind his back. She gave it a firm squeeze, and Phillip found all the strength he needed to face Hubert and Stefan.

"It is not a change of mind, nor is the decision mine alone," the prince said firmly. "Aurora and I have discussed it thoroughly and we both agree that now is not the time for our coronation."

"Well I _beg_ to differ," Hubert jumped in, his hands on his hips while he puffed out his chest in what he thought was an intimidating manner. "The purpose of this marriage was to unite the two kingdoms! Together, Kingdom of the Dawn and Dunsmore will be invincible! _Invincible_, I tell you, invincible! Together, we will be the strongest economy in the entire Alpine region!"

"Not to mention that with our military forces combined, no king would ever dare to challenge us to war," Stefan chimed in, though he did not share Hubert's enthusiasm. Instead, he seemed rather concerned about Phillip's decision to postpone the coronation for an indefinite time period.

"I assure you, Aurora and I share the same vision for our kingdom," Phillip said reassuringly, still managing to keep his calm. "We want Kingdom of the Dawn to live long and prosperous, and we have every intention of ruling justly and compassionately. But all in due time… We have only been married for six months… How do you expect us to be great rulers when there is still so much we need to learn from each other, and so much we _both_ need to learn about the kingdom?"

Stefan folded his arms over his chest. "What are you trying to say, boy? You think I haven't taught my daughter everything she needs to know to be a good queen?"

Aurora shook her head and finally decided it was time to intervene. "Maps and history books will not teach me how to be a good queen," she said to her father. "I need time to get to _know_ our people."

"Nonsense," Hubert spat. "Phillip will be crowned King and you will be his Queen. He has sat beside me and watched me rule since the day he was born! He knows more about the kingdoms' affairs than anyone else at court! Are you saying he's not fit to rule?" he defied Aurora.

Phillip stepped in between Aurora and Hubert. "I am _not_ ready to rule," he said decisively, fixing his stare on his father. "I _refuse_ to do so until Aurora and I have gone on a progress so we can better understand the needs of our people and the strengths and weaknesses of our kingdom. Once we have done so, we will decide on a strategy to ensure prosperity and the well-being of our people. We will communicate this plan to them, engage them, and make them feel a part of the realm."

Hubert laughed. "I cannot believe my ears," he mocked. "Do you intend to bring… _peasants_ into court?"

"Not quite," Aurora interjected diplomatically. "We intend to bring the court _to_ the people."

"These _peasants_ you speak of are not just our subjects," Phillip continued. "They are our merchants, our farmers, our craftsmen and our defenses! They serve the realm, and it is our duty as monarchs to serve _them_."

Hubert looked at Stefan incredulously. "This is… this is… _preposterous_!"

Stefan, for the first time, actually appeared to understand what the prince was trying to say. "Now, now, Hubert," he said in a patronizing tone, "perhaps there is _reasoning_ behind what your son and my daughter are telling us." He turned around to face Hubert. "I see no reason why we cannot delay the coronation. After all, you and I are both still fit to rule, and we'd never let something like this come between our alliance. Our children are married now; the unification of our kingdoms is inevitable. Whether it happens next month or next year should make no difference to us _or_ the kingdom."

Aurora and Phillip exchanged triumphant glances. Hubert, on the other hand, was not entirely convinced.

"Everyone is expecting a coronation," the stout king hissed in aggravation. "What kind of message do you think it will send to our enemies once they hear that Phillip is no longer to be King?"

"I _will_ be King," Phillip said determinedly. "I will honor my marriage, fulfill my royal obligation and step up to the throne when the moment is right. Make no mistake about that. All I'm asking – all _we're _asking – is that you give us a chance to learn more about the kingdom so that we can become great leaders. As for our enemies, we have nothing to fear. Our kingdoms may be divided geographically, but they are united in spirit. And besides, in just a few minutes, our alliance with Molyneaux will be made official. Postponing the coronation will not give our enemies enough cause to think we're weak."

Stefan raised a different concern. "And what of the people, the peasants? They celebrated your marriage to my daughter and now they expect you to be King. How do you suppose they will deal with the disappointment?"

This time, it was Aurora who intervened. "They will not be disappointed," she said with a smile. "Instead of giving them a new king, we will be giving them a chance to learn more about those who wish to govern them. _Please_, father," she begged, shifting her attention to Stefan. "Give us a chance to be loved for who we are, and not feared for who they think we might be. I want our people to know Phillip for the compassionate man he is, and not for the dragon he slayed."

"And you deprived your people of their princess for sixteen years," Phillip pointed out. "They deserve a chance to get to know her again."

Hubert pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and started wiping the drops of sweat that had formed on his forehead. "How…" He cleared his throat so the words could come out. "How long do you expect this progress to last? '_Ey_?"

Phillip smiled excitedly when he realized his father was giving in. "Four months," he announced, looking down at Aurora and glad to see she shared his enthusiasm. "We intend to visit the four provinces of Kingdom of the Dawn and meet with the viceroys to discuss our strategy going forward. Also I would like Aurora to spend a few days with me in Dunsmore… After all, she will be their Queen as well, and I am anxious to present her to them."

Stefan nodded. "Very well," he sighed. "I will begin the arrangements for your progress."

"Y-y-yes, yes," Hubert stuttered, not liking the fact that Stefan was being given the last word. "Begin the arrangements for the progress," he echoed. "_To the progress_!" Without further delay, Hubert clapped his hands to summon the cup-bearer. "I say this deserves a toast!"

The cup-bearer, a tall skinny man with long slick hair and legs that looked like twigs, came dashing towards the king, trying hard to balance a tray in his hand carrying a bottle of wine and four cups. After receiving King Hubert's signal, he began pouring the wine into the cups.

Phillip smiled triumphantly. While the cup-bearer filled up the cups, however, the prince squeezed Aurora's hand to remind her that they had yet to announce one last detail…

Aurora glanced at Phillip hesitantly before turning her attention to King Stefan. "Father, there _is_ one more thing…"

Stefan grew visibly concerned. He wasn't sure if he could handle another unexpected revelation! Postponing the coronation was the least of his concerns… The thought of being away from his daughter for four whole months was what had started to trouble him. She had been taken away from him for sixteen years, and now he felt it was his duty to protect her… However, that privilege had been so abruptly taken away from him by Prince Phillip. As much as he approved the marriage and was relieved to find that Aurora was happy with it too, a part of him wished they hadn't been married so soon. His only comfort was the fact that Phillip had consented to living in the royal palace after the marriage, so that Aurora would have time to bond with her parents who loved her oh-so-very much, but had never had the chance to prove it.

Seeing how anxious Aurora was to share her news, Stefan politely motioned for her to continue. "Yes?"

Aurora opened her mouth to speak, but her words failed her. She turned to Phillip and silently requested his aid. He was always better with words.

It took Phillip a while to realize that Aurora was asking him to continue. When it struck him, he turned to Stefan, cleared his throat, and with a steady voice said: "The princess and I wish to move into our own royal estate once we return from our progress. Your majesty has been most gracious with your hospitality," he added humbly, "but we feel it is time that we begin our life together, as husband and wife, and in order to do so it is time we set up our own home."

This time, it was Stefan who was at a loss for words and Hubert who seemed thrilled by the idea. "Excellent!" the latter chimed. "Well, it's about time! What did I tell you, Stefan? The children need a nest of their own; a place to raise _their_ little brew, 'ey? Come on, man! Let us toast to that as well!" He anxiously waited until everyone was holding onto their cup of wine, then cleared his throat and began to sing. "_Skumps! Skumps! A toast to the home_!"

Phillip entwined his arm around Aurora's and raised his cup cheerfully. "_One grander by far than a palace in Rome!_"

Hubert turned to Stefan, expecting the man to continue, but the king looked rather pale and was in no mood to sing. "What's wrong, man?" Hubert said out loud, raising his free hand in the air. "Why aren't you singing? This is a time to rejoice! A time to-Ah! I see what it is!" Hubert shook his head with a merry chuckle. "Let me fill up your glass for you," he said as he grabbed the bottle of wine from the cup-bearer's tray and began filling up Stefan's cup. "That glass was all foam!"

However, when Hubert least expected it, Stefan turned his cup away and took a step towards Aurora with a look of genuine concern. As a result, Hubert accidentally spilled some wine on the floor. He groaned in disappointment – though it was not the mess that bothered him, but rather the spoilage of wine.

"Are you _sure_ that this is what you want?" Stefan asked Aurora hesitantly.

Aurora glanced down at the cup of wine in her hand before looking up at her father. "Yes," she said with a small smile. "It has been… _wonderful_ spending time here at the palace with you and mother, but Phillip is right… We are married and soon we will want to start building a family of our own."

"Soon?" Hubert laughed already. "Why, I should hope you have started _already_!"

Philip gave his father a look then turned to Stefan. "I will take good care of your daughter, your majesty, you have my word. And besides, the palace that my father has built for us is strategically located on the border between both our kingdoms. It is perhaps a day's journey away from this very palace, and Aurora is welcome to visit you when it pleases her. Likewise, our doors will always be open for you and her majesty, the Queen. We are, after all, a family now." He smiled faintly.

Stefan sighed sadly. "I suppose…"

"Cheer up, man!" Hubert boosted. "Can't you see how happy the lovebirds are? I tell you now – it won't be long before you get to meet your grandchildren! Here, here! Let us toast to that as well before the wine evaporates from our glasses!" Hubert raised his cup in the air. "_Skumps! Skumps! A toast to the wine_!"

Stefan reluctantly raised his glass to Hubert's. "_The outlook is rosy_…"

"_But the future is bright_," Aurora chimed in, giving her father a reassuring smile.

Phillip raised his glass as well and merrily sang, "_Now that we're married, the kingdoms will unite_!"

"_Skumps_!"

"_Skumps_!"

All four raised their glasses in unison and sung: "_Skumps_!"

* * *

**A/N:** _And now that song will be stuck in my head for the rest of the night..._


	25. The Basket of Blue Berries

Aurora and Phillip's progress across the four provinces was a great success. In every town they visited, they were received with many cheers, flowers and hats tossed into the air. Tournaments were held, music festivals were organized and special plays were put together to celebrate the visit of Prince Phillip and the Princess Aurora. Special hearings were held at each province, providing the peasants the unique opportunity to meet the prince and princess and expose their problems. Phillip and Aurora weren't able to solve all of them, but they made promises to work in the future towards improving the quality of life in the village and ensuring that trade was done fairly and honestly. To the poor they distributed silver coins, and to the children they distributed rag dolls and wooden swords.

In Dunsmore, Phillip was received like a true hero. Every street in every village had been decorated with banners displaying Dunsmore's emblem, and everywhere they went people sang songs about his heroism. The people of Dunsmore were equally anxious to meet Phillip's wife and soon-to-be queen of their land. They were not disappointed. Aurora showed the true grace and poise of a princess, and her beauty was even greater than what had been described in poems written by the most gifted of poets. Unlike any princess they had ever seen, Aurora also showed the true humility of one who had been raised a peasant. One Sunday, during mass, she rolled up her sleeves and washed the feet of those less fortunate. It was a simple yet grand gesture which earned her the love and respect of the people of Dunsmore, who now, more than ever, looked to the alliance with Kingdom of the Dawn with revived hope.

During the four months during which they travelled, Aurora and Phillip got to explore new places they had only heard about in books. Aurora wrote to her parents ever so often, telling them of her adventures and her new life with Phillip. She also wrote to them about all the concerns of their people, and prayed that they'd keep her letters so she could look back on them once the progress was over and make sure that every effort was being made to address these issues.

After the progress, Phillip and Aurora got settled in their new home. It was a truly majestic palace, 'more grand than a palace in Rome', as Phillip would often say. With forty bedrooms, a majestic dining hall and an impressive library (which was still lacking Phillip's personal book collection), the royal couple found themselves extremely busy during the weeks that followed to organize the household and make sure the decorations were to their liking. The gardens also required a substantial amount of their efforts. It was still lacking once they arrived, and immediately Phillip had summoned a landscape artist and asked him to draw a plan for a 'beautiful garden fit for a beautiful princess'. Aurora had specifically asked that one section of the garden be built to resemble the glen where she and Phillip had met, so that they would be able to recreate that scene over and over again in their very backyard.

It took the landscape artist many days to come up with a plan, but when he showed them to Aurora and Phillip, they were pleasantly surprised and anxious to begin the works. Within a few short weeks, trees and flowers had been planted, stone paths had been built and the fountains were up and running. Now all they could do was patiently wait for spring to come and the flowers to blossom.

Aurora and Phillip's palace was located on the border of Kingdom of the Dawn with Dunsmore, being precisely half a day's journey from both Stefan's castle and Hubert's castle. Therefore, more often than not, Hubert would travel to the palace to spend time with his son and follow-up on the kingdom's affairs (and also remind him of the need to produce an heir soon, since Hubert wanted to live long enough to meet his grandchildren!). Likewise, Aurora occasionally visited her parents and spent a few days with them. With time, their bond had grown stronger and Aurora had grown to love them like a daughter loves a mother and a father. Her relationship with Queen Leah had nurtured beautifully, and at times the two seemed completely inseparable.

With only a few weeks to go until their first wedding anniversary, Phillip had already put in motion a plan to hold the greatest royal banquet that Kingdom of the Dawn and Dunsmore had ever seen. Dancers and artists would be traveling from afar to entertain the members of the court, pigs and lambs were being overfed so that they could be nice and fat for the feast, gifts had already started flowing in from princes and lords all across the lands, and arrangements were being made to host close to one hundred guests at the castle. The nearby villages were preparing festivals of their own to mark the event as well. A new play had been written, one called 'Sleeping Beauty', and it retold the story of Maleficent's evil curse, Phillip's heroic feat and the powerful magic of love.

* * *

In the meantime, in the royal castle of Molyneaux, the entire household was bubbling with excitement. There was only thing everyone talked about, and that was the soon-to-be-born heir of Molyneaux. Shortly after returning from their visit to Kingdom of the Dawn, Belle had started feeling indisposed and many feared that she might have caught some sort of illness during the long journey. A physician had been summoned instantly, and it was with great joy that he announced that the Queen was not ill, but rather with child. The announcement itself deserved a great celebration, and ever since people wondered whether King Adam and Queen Belle would be granted with a daughter or a son.

By the time she was eight months pregnant, Belle was barely allowed to leave the castle, let alone the castle grounds. Adam had given the household strict orders to prevent Belle from wandering too far, for her belly was now fully grown and some feared that the babe might be born before its due time.

One lovely afternoon, Belle sat in the library finishing a letter to a very special friend. Her desk was filled with many scrolls and open books, and beside it was a tray with freshly brewed tea. Just as Belle was about to sign off her letter, she heard someone walk into the library. She looked up to see her lady-in-waiting patiently waiting to be acknowledged.

"Your Majesty, Sir William Marson wishes to speak with you," the woman said. "He says he is here on behalf of the King."

Belle sighed inwardly. This had been the way of things lately. Adam was always so busy with council meetings and arrangements for the birth of the heir, that more often than not he sent his men to deliver messages for him. However, he rarely sent Sir William Marson, the Captain of the Royal Guard. It triggered Belle's curiosity and made her forget about the letter for a moment. She signaled for the lady-in-waiting to let him in, then stood up –an additional amount of effort required to do so – and waited for Marson to join her.

"Your Majesty…" Marson walked in and bowed his head respectfully. "I have come here on behalf of the King. He apologizes that he cannot meet you in person, but I'm afraid a surprise visit from the ambassador of Berlindale has held his attention. He trusts you feel well?" The man glanced at Belle's pregnant belly.

"Yes, I am well," Belle replied with a small smile. She avoided any form of eye contact with Marson. The man caused her a certain discomfort. "You say the ambassador of Berlindale has requested a hearing…" Already feeling tired, Belle winced while she slowly sat down in her chair again. A moment later, she looked up at Marson and continued, "Do we know what this hearing is about?"

Marson held his head high. "I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. At the current moment, this is only knowledge of the King."

Belle eyed Marson for a moment, wondering if the man spoke the truth. When she realized there was no way she'd know for sure, she waved the thought away and sighed softly. "Very well… Have you any other messages for me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Marson replied with a stone expression. "I have also come here to inform you that his highness, Prince Phillip," the name still caused a stir in him, "is to be crowned King of Dunsmore and Kingdom of the Dawn this Spring. Simultaneously, the princess Aurora will be crowned Queen."

Belle nodded her head in silence and smiled only faintly – a reaction Marson was not expecting. He had expected the Queen to sound a bit more surprised, since Phillip's decision to postpone the coronation had come as quite a shock at the time.

"I… have a feeling her majesty was already aware of this," Marson added carefully. While he spoke, he managed to discreetly glance at the letter on Belle's desk. He read the name the letter was addressed to and immediately a small triumphant smile came to his lips.

As discreet as Marson was, Belle knew he had seen the letter. "The prince and I exchange letters fairly regularly," she explained quickly. "We both share a passion for books and like to discuss new works we are reading. Naturally, as friends and allies, we like to be informed about the well-being of our realms."

Judging by the sly smile on his face, Marson was obviously reading in between the lines. "If that is so, then surely the prince has told you of his successful progress as well."

Belle simply nodded, wondering if there was an implication behind Marson's remark. "Yes, I was glad to hear it was such a great success. I'm certain that his findings will help him become a great ruler."

Marson lowered his head and looked down at the floor to conceal his smirk. "And _I_ am certain the King will take great pleasure in knowing that her majesty maintains such a _close_ relationship with the Prince Phillip."

Silence lingered in the air for a while. Although Marson's remark and caused Belle uneasiness, she disguised it firmly picking up the feather pen and dipping it into the ink. "Worry not, the King already knows about my friendship with the prince," she said, hoping the slight tremble in her voice was not too obvious. "The prince writes him letters as well, assuring him that he will continue to support the alliance once he is crowned king."

"Well, with all due respect, Your Majesty, it _was_ the prince who desired such an alliance in the first place," Marson pointed out. "It seems only legitimate that he will honor the commitment once he steps up to the throne… However," he added cautiously, "it is also known that the prince has a reputation for being… well… volatile."

Belle narrowed her eyes at the captain. "What ever do you mean by that, Sir Marson?"

"Well, is he not the same prince who, on the day of his wedding to the princess, decided he was going to marry a peasant girl instead? A rather irrational decision, if you ask me. One can't help but wonder if one day the prince will choose to so abruptly change his mind about the alliance with Molyneaux." Marson looked at Belle intently. "His Majesty the King can never be too cautious."

Belle did not bother to look back at Marson. She finished signing the letter to Phillip then put the feather down and leaned against the chair. "Since you have raised the topic of caution, I can't help but have some concerns of my own… You see, it is common knowledge that Prince Phillip dislikes you, and in privacy he has advised me not to trust you. Although I have decided to reserve my own judgment, I now begin to wonder what gave him cause to do so…"

Marson did not seem to be the least bit affected by Belle's accusation. On the contrary, he seemed quite pleased by it. "I defeated a prince who thought himself invincible. That would give _any_ man cause to dislike me… Your Majesty," he replied smugly.

Having already been expecting Marson's answer, Belle prepared her next move. She moved her letter to Phillip aside and held up a different scroll neatly rolled up. "I was looking through the kingdom's accounts and couldn't help but ask myself a few questions…"

For the first time, Marson seemed hesitant. "I was told only the treasurer and the King himself are allowed access to those documents."

Belle smiled. "You were told wrong. But nevertheless, I was hoping you could explain to me why the realm has suddenly invested so much in military equipment… For a moment I wondered if we're at war, and somehow someone forgot to tell me." She eyed him in suspicion. "Surely, as Captain of the Royal Guard, you are well-informed about these expenses."

Marson didn't even blink. He looked at the scroll in Belle's hand, then stared straight back at her. "I am."

Belle was silent for a while, expecting Marson to continue. When he didn't, she quickly caught onto his game. "Well, I assume you're prepared to offer some insight to your _Queen_?"

Marson didn't stir. "I'm afraid it is not my duty to report the realm's expenses, Your Majesty. Perhaps the treasurer could provide you better insight than myself."

Belle was starting to grow frustrated by Marson's reluctance to provide her with answers. "I am asking you as Captain of the Royal Guard," she said pointedly.

"And as Captain of the Royal Guard I can tell you that, by order of the King, I am doing everything I can to secure this kingdom's defenses," Marson responded quickly and perhaps in a harsher tone than he would have expected. He bowed his head respectfully and added a muttered 'Your Majesty' to soften his intervention. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to the throne room, for the King has requested to see me after his hearing with the ambassador of Berlindale.

Belle sighed. Though she had not gotten the answers she wanted from Marson, she was now more keen than ever to confront Adam and find out what the two were up to. "Very well," she said simply. "You may leave."

Without saying a word, Marson bowed his head and walked away.

* * *

Two days before Aurora and Phillip's first wedding anniversary, the royal couple decided they needed to get away from all the noise and confusion that had installed itself in the palace lately. Phillip told Aurora he had a surprise for her, and early in the morning he had arranged for a horse and a carriage to be waiting for them outside the palace. After a relatively long journey, they had finally arrived at the woodcutter's cottage in the woods where they had first met. Aurora had gasped when she saw the surprise Phillip had prepared to her. The cottage, once abandoned and old, had been completely restored and renewed. The broken windows had been replaced, rain no longer poured through the thatched roof, and even the chimney had been cleaned out. New flowers had been planted, and beside the cottage a small wooden shed had been built to accommodate the horses. The cottage where Aurora had spent sixteen years of her life looked as good as new, both inside and out. Phillip announced that, from now on, the cottage was to be named 'Briar Rose's Cottage', and Aurora could use it as much as her heart desired. It was _her_ cottage now.

They spent a romantic evening in the cottage discussing their plans for the kingdom, and decided they would go horse-riding the next morning. However, when they woke up early that day, the rainy weather had ruined their plans, and Aurora and Phillip ended up staying in bed all day going through some of the letters Phillip had brought along with him.

"I wish the rain would stop," Aurora admitted with a sad sigh as she leaned against the window sill and gazed outside.

Phillip looked up from the scroll he had been reading and smiled faintly at Aurora. What a beautiful sight she was, her long blonde curls bouncing off her naked shoulders as she wrapped the white bed sheet around her body. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will cease eventually. Until it does, I'm afraid we're stranded here." Despite the negativism in his words, Phillip looked visibly pleased. The cottage had a certain tranquility that the palace simply lacked.

"Well, I don't mind _that_," Aurora replied softly as she leaned over the window sill and reached out her hand so she could touch the rain. She used to do it so many times as a child, in this very cottage, and while she did she'd wonder why the rain fell from the sky. Given her vivid imagination, Aurora – or rather, Briar Rose – had invented many theories as to why such a phenomenon occurred. With a small sigh, she turned her head to look at Phillip. He was sitting in her bed, his back up against the canopy and the sheets only covering part of his lower body. At the moment he was scratching his cheek while reading a letter in his hands with the most intense gaze. Sitting on the edge of the bed was a simple basket made of straw, filled with juicy berries that had been picked the afternoon before. "Why do you suppose it rains?" Aurora asked Phillip with curiosity as she walked up to the bed, dragging the bed sheet across the wooden floor.

It took Phillip a moment to look up from the letter he was reading, and after that he stared at Aurora mesmerized as he tried to register her question. "Hm, I've never given it much thought, really," he admitted. "When I was a boy, my maid told me that rain was a special kind of fairy dust that fell from the sky to help the flowers and the trees grow." He smiled faintly at the memory. "I seemed more convinced that it was God's evil way of forbidding me from playing outside."

Aurora chuckled lightly. "I refuse to believe that a little rain would stop the rebellious little prince from playing outside," she teased.

"Well, you're right, it didn't," Phillip admitted. "That is why at the age of six I landed a nasty cold and dreadful fever that had me bedridden for three days. The physicians thought I would never make it, but alas…" He beamed and spread his arms open. "Here I am."

Aurora sat on the edge of the bed with a smile as she picked a berry from the basket. "You poor child… but I pity your father the most! He must have been worried sick about you."

Phillip nodded slowly. "He was… He had lost his wife not long ago, and for moments he thought he might lose his only son. But alas, let's not speak of what could have been, for all that matters is the future and now." He grabbed another scroll off the bed and slowly started to unroll it.

Aurora silently picked another berry and gazed at it lost in thought. "Phillip?" she murmured after a while, a very curious and inquisitive look on her face. "Why did your father never re-marry?"

Phillip looked up from the scroll, surprised by the question. "Oh… Well, I'm not sure. We never really discussed such issues. He was always more concerned about _my_ betrothal rather than his second marriage. And believe me, there was quite a line-up of candidates willing to become the new Queen of Dunsmore. But my father never paid attention to any it."

Aurora felt a slight chill on her chest, and when she looked down she saw that sheet was slipping off her body and partially exposing her naked breasts. She gently pulled it up again then looked at Phillip with a curious frown. "Why do you suppose not? Did he not think it important for you to have a motherly figure in your life? Or even someone for him to love and cherish?"

Phillip shook his head gravely. "My father loved my mother with all his heart, and that's partly why I think he never re-married. He couldn't stand the thought of being romantically involved with another woman. And as for me, I already had a second mother." He looked up and smiled faintly. "Queen Leah."

Aurora tilted her head in surprise. "_My_ mother?"

"Oh, yes… Every time I visited Stefan's castle with my father, Queen Leah would treat me as her own son. She read me stories and ignited my passion for books, you know," he recalled with a small smile. "She'd sit in the gardens and watch me play with the dogs, and when it got late she'd lure me back into the castle by promising me cakes and warm milk." He playfully pointed at his stomach. "You see this belly right here? It was all her doing!"

Aurora laughed. "I am not surprised… My mother speaks very highly of you. Sometimes…" She sighed painfully and shook her head with a playful frown. "Sometimes I think she loves you more than she loves me."

"Well, of course she does," Phillip replied nonchalantly as he continued to skim through the letter. "I'm the perfect specimen. What's not to love?" At that moment, he felt something small hit him right on the forehead. When he looked down, he saw a berry had fallen on his lap. He picked it up and showed it to Aurora mockingly. "Really? A berry?"

Aurora slipped another berry into her mouth with a playful smirk.

"What _is_ it with your obsession with berries, anyway?" he murmured out loud as he tossed the berry back at Aurora. "It's all you've been craving for the past week few weeks. You've even driven our cooks mad!" he chuckled. "Blueberry bread, blueberry pie, turkey with blueberry gravy… If we ever face a shortage of berries in the realm, I'll know who to blame!"

Aurora laughed. "Shortage of berries… You should listen to yourself!" she mocked. "I _loved_ eating berries as a child… Granted, most of the times I'd only fill my stomach with them so that I had an excuse to go out into the woods and pick some more. I was picking berries when we first met, you know," she told him as she pulled the basket closer to herself.

"So all that gibberish about meeting 'once upon a dream'... Nonsense, really." Phillip shrugged then looked up at Aurora with a grin. "We should tell everyone that it was berries that brought us together. Why, we could engrave one on our emblem – let it become a national symbol! We'll be known as the King and Queen of Berries!"

Although Aurora knew Phillip was only teasing, the seriousness in his voice caused her to laugh even more. "The King and Queen of Berries… I quite like that," she admitted.

"I shall pass a bill tomorrow to make it official," Phillip announced. He leaned forward and stretched out his arm to grab a berry from the basket. Then, eyeing Aurora with a smirk, he popped it into his mouth and pursed his lips.

Aurora grinned like a little girl and, before Phillip could pull back, she rested a hand on his cheek and planted a small, sweet kiss on his lips. "Mmm, berry-flavored kisses," she whispered playfully.

"Only _I_ can give you that," Phillip whispered back with a smile. He gave Aurora one last kiss then sat back and resumed reading the letter.

Aurora stood up from the bed with a happy sigh and walked up to the window again. This time she watched the rain with a smile, thinking about just how perfect her life was. It had gotten slightly dark due to the grey clouds in the sky, so at some point Phillip had felt the need to light up a candle to provide some light.

After a few minutes of silence, Phillip let out a heavy sigh and held up the letter he had been reading to Aurora. "King Gutenberg has written to me again," he said. "He insists that a betrothal between our unborn child and his youngest daughter or eldest son is an opportunity to strike an important and prosperous alliance."

Aurora sighed as she sat down on the window sill and looked at Phillip. She pulled the sheets up to conceal her breasts, but as she did she exposed her legs. "I'll leave you to judge whether or not his thoughts are well-intentioned, but either way it does not feel right to discuss the future of our first-born before he or she is even _born_…"

"I know," Phillip agreed. "But if I tell him that, then King Gutenberg will have cause to believe that _I_ am the one who is ill-intentioned, for _not_ agreeing to a betrothal is essentially the same as disagreeing to it. And by disagreeing to it, we are disagreeing to an alliance with Berlindale. It could sound like an invitation for war."

Aurora shook her head. Why did everything have to be so black and white with men? There was no such thing as neighboring kingdoms. They were either allies or enemies, at peace or at war. She looked up at Phillip while she rubbed her arms to fight back the slight chill in the air. "Well, do we _want_ to start an alliance with Berlindale? Is it something you feel would benefit the kingdoms?"

Phillip paused at Aurora's question. Although it was simple and straight-forward, it amazed him that he hadn't actually given it any thought. That's why he needed Aurora. She was always so good at looking at the 'big picture' rather than getting lost with the minor details. "Well," he began, "as long as our alliance with Molyneaux stands strong, our defenses are secured. The only possible reason why Berlindale would want to secure an alliance with our future kingdom is to enhance trade and benefit from our crops and wines. On the _other_ hand, he could be using it as a diversion… Pretend to be our friend, then attack when we are most vulnerable."

Aurora stood up and started walking up to the mirror on the wall. "Well, what would _you_ do if you were King Gutenberg?" she asked him.

Phillip eyed Aurora and gave her question some real thought. It was a brilliant question, indeed. The best way to get to know your enemy was by _being_ your enemy. "I… would want to keep my enemies close," he realized. "King Gutenberg knows that alone he is not strong enough to defeat us. Only the forces of Milandor, Nisse and Berlindale combined would pose a threat to us. Gutenberg knows he'll never be able to strike an alliance as such, and now he fears that together with Molyneaux we will turn against _him_."

"But why would he fear such a thing?" Aurora wondered.

"Because soon Kingdom of the Dawn and Dunsmore will be united, becoming the largest kingdom in the region," Phillip replied quickly and excitedly. The more questions Aurora asked, the clearer things became to him. "King Gutenberg is fearful that greater power will bring greater greed, and it won't be long before we try to outreach ourselves and expand the realm by invading neighboring kingdoms. It has happened before," he realized. "Long ago, Kingdom of the Dawn was only _half_ the size it is today. And if it has happened before, it can happen again… That's what I'd fear if I was in his place, anyway. An arranged marriage will secure peace for our future generations."

"So then let us show him that we our good-hearted and that we value peace more than we value power," Aurora suggested as she looked away from the mirror and smiled faintly at Phillip.

"And how do you suggest we do such a thing?" Phillip questioned. "By _agreeing_ to the betrothal?" He hesitated at the thought.

This time, without saying a word, Aurora slowly walked up to the bed and stood facing Phillip. Bit by bit, she loosened her grip on the sheets that covered her body, until delicately they slid against her skin and dropped to the floor. She now stood in front of Phillip perfectly naked, her curvy silhouette forming a shadow on the wall behind her caused by the candlelight.

Phillip immediately dropped the scroll onto the floor and sat up on the bed expectantly. His heart was beating loud and fast. He wasn't sure whether he was supposed to look at Aurora in the eyes or whether she was granting him permission to admire her naked body. Even after being married for a year, he still looked upon her like it was the first time, and he still felt the adrenalin in his heart and the chill on his skin.

Aurora slowly climbed onto the bed and straddled Phillip. She rested her hands on his cheeks and gently sat down on his lap. Then, she calmly leaned forward and in his ear she whispered, "_We_ don't have to agree to the betrothal…"

Phillip opened his mouth to ask Aurora what she meant by that, but the instant he felt her breasts rub against his chest, he found that all he could do was breathe and wrap his arms around her.

Aurora pulled back slightly and fixed her gaze on Phillip's lips. "I want our daughters and our sons to marry for love, and not because someone long ago decided they were destined to marry someone. Who knows? Perhaps they will find love with the princes and princesses of Berlindale… But let _them_ be the judge of that."

Phillip rubbed his hand up and down Aurora's back. Her skin was so smooth and he loved the curve her spinal cord formed whenever she pulled herself up against him. "How do you propose we tell Gutenberg that?" he whispered.

Aurora leaned in even closer until her lips were only an inch away from his. She felt Phillip's muscles tense as he tried to lean forward to kiss her, but she rapidly placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him back slightly. "Tell him we _can't_ agree to the betrothal because we want to give our children the freedom to choose who they wish to marry. But… tell him that we'd be happy to arrange for our children to spend their summers together and get acquainted with each other. We can help nurture their friendship and, who knows, perhaps they _will_ find love…"

Phillip smiled. "That is a wonderful idea, my love," he whispered. "Though I think it will only make King Gutenberg even more anxious, for those summers seem so far away…"

Upon hearing Phillip's remark, Aurora felt a million little butterflies in her stomach. The feeling was so overwhelming that it even caused her to laugh a little. Phillip looked at her with curiosity, not understanding what had been so funny about his observation. However, when he saw the twinkle in her eyes and the sincere grin on her face, his own heart skipped a beat.

Aurora held onto his face, trying hard to contain her laughter. "Then you can tell him not to worry, for those summers are closer than he thinks…"

Phillip's breaths grew heavier, and he was unable to tear his gaze away from Aurora. "Berries," he breathed, and before he knew it he was laughing too. "You've been craving _berries_…"

Aurora bit her lip and nodded, happy to see Phillip had already caught on without her saying a word about it. It was obvious that he had desired this for a long time, and she was _so_ happy to finally grant him his wish. "I've been craving berries," Aurora repeated with a breathless chuckle. The sentence sounded so silly and out of context, but it held great meaning to the both of them. "I was going to tell you tomorrow at the royal ball, but…"

"No," Phillip shook his head and pulled Aurora's hair back with a grin. "I'd never forgive you if you waited a minute longer to tell me!" He glanced down at her belly and felt a sudden rush of adrenalin. "Have you… have you…" He burst into laughter again. His words were just so hard to articulate!

"Yes, I _have_ been seen by the physician," Aurora laughed back, knowing exactly what Phillip was trying to say. "He visited me the day before yesterday and confirms it… He has assured me that I am with child! Oh, Phillip," she sighed, and at last she kissed him passionately until she needed to pull back and breathe. "I never thought I would be this happy!"

Phillip didn't know how to express his happiness through words, so instead he wrapped his arms around Aurora tightly and lovingly pressed his lips against hers. She slid her arms around his neck and fell back onto the bed, dragging Phillip down with her. He breathed into the kiss as he towered over her, wishing they could stay like this forever. However, a moment later Phillip pulled back and looked down at Aurora, his eyes wide with realization. "The coronation."

Aurora shook her head with a small smile as she ran her fingers through Phillip's hair. "That won't happen until next Spring," she reminded him.

"I know," Phillip whispered. "But I do not want to wait that long."

Now Aurora was the surprised one. "What?"

"Let us be crowned next week instead," Phillip said excitedly. "I am ready to be your King, and the people are desperate to have you as their Queen. The child you now carry in your womb… He or she will mark a new beginning for us, for Dunsmore and for Kingdom of the Dawn." He placed his hand on Aurora's abdomen and rubbed it affectionately. "What do you say?"

"I say…" Aurora took Phillip's hand in hers and entwined their fingers. "I say that our new beginning has already begun…" She smiled at him. "Your Majesty."


	26. The End of a Dawn

After signing yet another bill, Phillip rested his quill on the desk and tiredly rubbed his face. He turned his head to gaze into the fire, but the light hurt his eyes and he felt compelled to look away. His attention was drawn towards the beautiful soft sound of the harp playing in the background, blending in perfectly with the sound of the crackling fire. A young female musician sat in the corner of the room, delicately moving her fingers across the strings with an intent gaze. Feeling Phillip's eyes upon her, the woman glanced at him and blushed at the attention. She quickly turned her head away and pursed her lips to conceal her shy smile.

Phillip smiled faintly and continued to observe the musician, though his thoughts wandered far, far away from that place. The graceful and calm music led him to imagine that he was sitting by the lake at that very moment, running his fingers across the grass while he dipped his feet into the water. Samson stood not far behind him, contentedly eating a patch of green grass, while Aurora, of course, sat right beside him, resting her head on his shoulder while she hummed along to the melody. Phillip lost himself in this thought for well over a minute, until at last he turned his attention back to the scrolls on his desk and sighed inwardly.

This time, his eyes fell on a very special letter. It had been read by him many times before, but he had not yet had the occasion to reply to it. With the fire warming his feet, the freshly brewed tea soothing his soul and the graceful music of the harp in the background, now seemed like the perfect time to do so.

Phillip dipped his quill into the ink then slowly began to write a letter to his dearest friend, Belle.

* * *

_Palace of Dawn, January 7th_

_To my dearest and most treasured friend,_

_It was with great joy that I received your letter. I realize it has been weeks since you sent it, and therefore I apologize that my reply reaches you so late. I have been tied with affairs of the kingdom, as well as other joyful arrangements which I will tell you more about later. In addition to this, the weather has not been in our favor, and the storms have made it hard for our messengers to travel. _

_Alas, your ambassador has kept me well-informed of Molyneaux's great accomplishments and good news. Both Aurora and I are overwhelmed with happiness upon hearing that you have given birth to a beautiful daughter, who is both strong and healthy. I have no doubt that she will inherit King Adam's bravery and your unique grace, which will surely make her a very beloved princess to the people of Molyneaux... and a much desired suitor for many princes throughout the lands. The ambassador tells me you have named the child Jeanne, in honor of _La Pucelle d'Orléans_. I must admit a smile came to my lips when I heard it. It comes as no surprise to me that you have chosen the name of a great heroine. I am even more certain now that many great things await the Princess of Molyneaux._

_I am glad to hear you enjoyed Boccaccio's new work that I sent you so much. I have read your review with great detail. Attached to this letter is a review of my own. You'll find that we agree on many aspects covered by Boccaccio, but I hope you do not mind that I challenge some of your thoughts. I did not find your arguments at all lacking, but your intellectual mind has triggered many new thoughts of my own._

_Thank you for your kind words regarding our coronation. It was indeed a beautiful ceremony, and no matter how hard I tried I could never find the words to describe how beautiful and graceful Her Majesty, Queen Aurora, was on that day. Do not worry; I was not offended by your absence at the ceremony. I understand the journey is long and even more unsuitable for a woman who was in such a late stage of her pregnancy. I took great relief in knowing that King Adam did not want to leave your side, as is his right and duty. I can only imagine how content he is that you have given birth to his first child. _

_Kingdom of the Dawn has lived in peace and King Gutenberg has troubled us no more with his quarrels over the Golden Fields or the betrothal. Just as well, for our hands are tied with many other matters that are of much greater concern to us. With the great storms that have fallen upon our land, the fishermen have been unable to go to sea, and those who have tried have unfortunately lost their lives. While mourning the loss of our loyal subjects, the Queen and I have also begun to worry about the welfare of our people. As I'm sure you are aware, our people rely highly on our fresh fish as part of their diets. With our fisherman stranded to the land and the vegetable crops having been destroyed this season, many lords have written to me with alarming reports of our people going hungry. Queen Aurora has worked together with our household to ensure that we keep only the minimum food to feed the people at court. All remainders have been distributed to the villages most in need and, thankfully, we have managed to prevent starvation at least until the storms are over. Word has spread that they will cease next week... I pray they are right. _

_Despite all this, I must confess that lately it has been hard to wipe a smile off my face. Surely the ambassador has informed you by now, for news travel faster than these letters, but I can finally tell you, in my own written words, that the Queen and I are anxiously waiting for the birth of our first child. The physician says she is already pregnant of four months, but by God I can hardly believe it. If it were not for the radiant smile on my wife's face and her oddest craving for berries and quail eggs, I wouldn't believe it to be true._

_Aurora believes she is carrying our son, and oh, I cannot begin to tell you how overwhelmed with joy I am to think it might be true. It would for sure bring great peace to the Kingdom to know that the Queen has granted them a male heir, but I'll admit that the gender no longer matters to me. I only wish for our babe to be born strong and healthy. The day when I will get to hold the fruit of my love for the Queen cannot come soon enough._

_I'll speak no further about it - Aurora tells me she is writing you a letter too, and I have no doubt that she will want to speak to you of her pregnancy. I hope you'll give her good counsel. _

_I'll end this letter as I usually do - with great gratitude that our friendship has soared and that we have succeeded at putting the past behind us. I am the happiest I have ever been, and I have you to thank for. You helped me rediscover my love for Aurora, and as a result of that I have become a better man and a better husband. In return, Aurora has been the perfect wife, loyal companion and most gracious of queens. Her natural ability to rule still surprises me every day. She is much loved by the people for they know she keeps them in her highest interest. I am certain she will equally be a wonderful mother. Every night I hear her talking to the babe and telling him (she is utterly convinced that it is a boy) how loved he is and how anxious she is to hold him. _

_I happily look forward to your next letter. Let me know what books you are currently reading, so that I may read them too and discuss them with you. You are, after all, one of the most intelligent women I have ever had the honor of meeting, and I plan to take full advantage of it to challenge my own intellectual thinking._

_With the greatest respect and love of a friend,_

_Phillip_

* * *

"Your Majesty?"

Phillip looked up and simultaneously rested the quill on the table beside the letter he had just written to Belle. He saw Aurora's lady-in-waiting standing at the door, curtsying gracefully. "Her Majesty, the Queen, asks if you will join her for tea in the library."

Phillip turned his head and looked outside the window of the room. It was cloudy, like most days, but there were patches of blue in the sky. Most importantly, it _wasn't_ raining - a rare occasion lately. "Tell my wife that I would be most honored to join her for tea." He rose from his chair and adjusted his leather belt with a happy sigh. "But tell her to meet me in the gardens instead, and arrange for a picnic to be set up there."

The lady-in-waiting curtsied once more and quickly left the room to carry out Phillip's orders. When the king was once again alone, he looked down at his letter to Belle and made sure the ink was dry. Then, finally, he sealed it and added it to his pile of letters to give to his secretary.

A few minutes later, Phillip joined Aurora outside in the gardens. She was already waiting for him, a happy smile on her face and her toes digging into the green grass. "Come dance with me," she said, and Phillip waltzed with her right there and then, just like they had done once upon a dream.

* * *

**A few months later...**

Lumière followed Belle's lady-in-waiting into the Queen's chambers. Having been appointed chancellor just a few months ago, he worked day and night to manage the Chancery, the arm of the royal government dealing with domestic and foreign affairs. It required a great knowledge of the law, but Belle had been very kind to provide him with all he needed to champion that. Additionally, Lumière served as King Adam's secretary, which essentially made him responsible for any documents coming into the castle, and any documents leaving the castle grounds.

After he was announced, Lumière walked into Belle's chambers and smiled instantly when he saw the woman sitting by the fireplace, holding her little daughter in her arms and rocking the child to sleep. The little Princess Jeanne was already seven months old and quickly outgrowing her clothes week after week. It was often said around court that the child was as graceful as her mother, but had inherited the quick temper of her father. One could never tell by the way she peacefully lay in her mother's arms at the moment, slowly drifting to sleep as she clenched her fists and held them to her chin.

When Belle sensed Lumière walk in, she looked up and greeted him with a smile. "Lumière," she said softly. "Thank you for coming. I know you have been quite busy these days."

"Ah, but never too busy for an audience for the most gracious of all queens…" Lumière bowed deeply.

Belle smiled. "You are too kind…" She summoned her lady-in-waiting with just one look, and immediately the woman stepped forward and carefully took Jeanne from her mother so she could lay her in her crib. A few seconds later, Belle motioned to the empty seat next to her and bowed her head at Lumière. "Please, have a seat, I won't keep you long."

Lumière did as he was told, though he was very happy too. The fireplace was warm and inviting.

"Lumière," Belle began softly, "you have always been one of my most treasured friends at court. I trust I can still rely on your loyal friendship?"

"But of course, my queen," Lumière responded in surprise, never expecting such a question. "You can always count on me as your most loyal and faithful subject."

Belle nodded with a faint smile, but a moment later she looked away and gazed into the fire. "Surely, then, you have noticed that I have not attended the meetings of the council lately."

"Of course, Your Majesty, your absence is duly noted and your presence is missed," Lumière remarked. "But His Majesty the King has assured us that you are in good health, and are fully devoted to being a caring mother to the Princess. We can all see the fruit of that, as the princess has grown rather beautifully. She is truly the crown's most precious jewel."

"Yes, Jeanne has brought a new light into our lives, and watching her grow has made me the proudest mother," Belle agreed with a smile. "Nevertheless, let us not change the subject, or else I fear I might keep you here for hours," she added jovially. "Indeed I have asked to speak to you regarding another matter that has troubled me lately."

Lumière shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, if it troubles Your Majesty, then it is my duty to resolve this matter. How can I help you?"

Belle took a moment to make herself comfortable in her chair. She straightened the kinks in her dress before straightening her posture and looking at Lumière. "I'm afraid Adam no longer confides in me when it comes to affairs of the kingdom, and I fear that during my absence at court he might have been… wrongly influenced by some of the members of the council." She paused for a moment, then determinedly added: "_A_ member of the council."

Lumière glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. Then he leaned forward and whispered, "I dare to guess you speak of Sir William Marson."

Belle nodded.

Lumière sat back again with a sigh and began nervously fidgeting with the golden chain around his neck. "It is true that he is not a favorite at court…" he began carefully. "But, alas, to judge whether or not he is ill-intentioned is not my duty… especially when the king seems to have such great affection towards the captain. Just yesterday I heard that the king rewarded Sir Marson with a new estate in our southern province. Please do not read this as a sign of jealousy," he quickly added, "but some have begun to question what Sir Marson has done to _deserve_ such respect and appreciation from the king…"

Belle sighed worriedly. "Adam is strong-headed and stubborn, and I know he would condemn me if I were to suggest that Marson has clouded his thoughts and influenced him to make the wrong decisions. I wish I could control Marson myself, but the captain is far too sly and cunning. I fear one day he will try to outreach himself, and Molyneaux will be the one to suffer the consequences." Belle decided not to tell Lumière anymore than that, but inwardly she knew there was another reason why she would never be able to hold enough influence over Marson. Though the captain had never explicitly said it, Belle had cause to believe that he knew something had happened between herself and Phillip more than a year ago at Kingdom of the Dawn. Although she and Phillip had succeeded at putting the past behind them, Belle feared that Marson might one day use his knowledge against Belle, and bestow upon Adam the pain she wanted so desperately to avoid.

Therefore, Belle had no choice but to rely on the good judgment of her husband and the loyalty of her friends at court to ensure that Adam always kept the welfare of the kingdom as his highest priority. A consequence of that meant sustaining the alliance with Kingdom of the Dawn.

Lumière seemed to read her thoughts, and he did the best he could to offer some reassurance. "Worry not, for His Majesty has the true heart of the king. He would never place his kingdom in danger… and _especially_ not his family."

"I hope you are right, Lumière," Belle sighed nervously. "For all our sake, I hope you are right."

Belle stood up from the chair and walked over to the dressing table. Then, she picked up a letter and handed it to Lumière. "Here, take this letter. See that it is delivered to King Phillip as soon as possible."

Instead of taking the letter from Belle, as he usually would, Lumière looked down at it with an uneasy expression, and all of a sudden his face grew pale.

Belle frowned at him in confusion. "Lumière?"

"Your Majesty," he hushed. "I…I cannot."

Belle was taken by surprise. She held the letter protectively against her chest and eyed Lumière inquisitively. "Why not?" she asked, though in the back of her mind she feared she already knew the answer.

Lumière stood from his chair and faced Belle nervously. "Two days ago, the King ordered that we cease any form of communication with Kingdom of the Dawn. He has made it my duty to withhold any letters intended for King's Phillip's kingdom, and have them delivered to His Majesty. For your sake," he whispered, "I suggest you burn that letter and forfeit any further communication with King Phillip."

"What?" Belle breathed. It was worse than she expected. "Why would Adam decide to do such a dreadful thing? And… and what of the ambassador of Dawn? What does _he_ have to say about all this?"

This time, it was Lumière who seemed surprised by Belle's question. "The ambassador…" He hesitated again, not sure how he was supposed to deliver the news, or if it was even _his_ duty to do so. "The ambassador was found lifeless in his chambers three nights ago, Your Majesty. They say he died of natural cause."

"_Died_?" The letter slipped out of Belle's hand as she gasped in shock. "But why did no one tell me?"

Not knowing the answer to that question, Lumière chose to remain quiet. There were, in fact, other questions that troubled the court at present. Many wondered whether or not 'natural cause' was the real reason the ambassador had so suddenly perished. They had buried him rather quickly, and no autopsy was made. The fact that not even the queen herself knew of the man's death only gave Lumière more cause to worry. He began to wonder if there was any truth to the rumors that said that the ambassador had been murdered before he could warn his own King of the darkness that was about to fall upon Kingdom of the Dawn…

Belle had to sit down on the chair and recollect her thoughts. It was then that another question occurred to her. "Phillip… Does he know? Surely he will want to grieve the death of his subject and, in due time, find a suitable replacement…"

"It is said that His Majesty himself has written a letter to King Phillip," Lumière informed promptly, though he had his own doubts as to whether or not this statement was true. "It was the last letter ever sent to Kingdom of the Dawn before the bill was passed."

"I do not like this, Lumière," Belle said worriedly. "I do not like this one bit. How does Adam intend to keep the alliance with Kingdom of the Dawn after passing such a bill? When Phillip finds out, he'll…" Belle trailed off into silence when she saw the nervous look on Lumière's face. The dots were slowly starting to connect themselves. "The alliance…" she said slowly. "He doesn't _want_ to keep the alliance…" The queen raised a hand to her chest when an even more shocking realization dawned upon her. "The ambassador of Berlindale joined our court two weeks ago… and now the ambassador of Kingdom of the Dawn is dead…"

Lumière slowly picked up the letter from the floor and regretfully handed it back to Belle. "I'm afraid, Your Majesty, that if I ask our messenger to deliver this letter, it will place his life in great danger."

Belle quickly took the letter from Lumière. "No, of course, I understand," she muttered, still very lost in thought. After a few more moments of silence, she sighed worriedly and looked up at Lumière with a forced faint smile. "Thank you, Lumière, for this important information."

Lumière simply bowed his head respectfully. He exchanged glances with Belle, then, having her consent, left the room to attend to his duties.

Belle sat back in her chair and gazed into the fire, reflecting on all she had just learned. She feared now, more than ever, that the alliance between Molyneaux and Kingdom of the Dawn was at risk. Belle wished there was a way she could warn Phillip, for perhaps if he knew of Marson's evil doings he could find a way to put an end to the tragedy before it occurred. On the other hand, how would Phillip feel if he knew that his ally had gone behind his back to forge a new secret alliance with their common enemy – Berlindale? Marson was right about one thing – Phillip was volatile and headstrong. A rumor of a betrayal would be enough to motivate the king to turn his back on Molyneaux forever. Having the strongest kingdom in the region as your enemy was not a position any king wanted to be in, and hopefully Adam would soon realize that.

But what if he didn't? Belle always knew that, despite the curse being broken, Adam's inner child lived in him forever. His selfishness and greed was like a sleeping volcano, and sometimes it took only a small earthquake to awaken the giant. Marson had been that earthquake, and it now seemed clear not only to Belle but to the entire court that the knight's ruthless ambition was driving Adam to act like that spoiled little child he once was. However, this time, there was no magical Enchantress to punish him and exile him until he learned his lesson. This time, Adam wouldn't be the only one to suffer the consequences of his greed. An alliance with Berlindale would, beyond doubt, lead to war against Kingdom of the Dawn. Such a war would last for years, and indubitably the peasants would suffer most. Every war brought starvation, poverty, destruction and broken families. This war, if it were to happen, would be no different.

Belle's thoughts suddenly turned to Jeanne, their darling daughter, and at the moment she felt her stomach turn in such a way she thought she might expel what little food she still had in her stomach. She did not want to raise her child in such a hostile environment. And what if Adam were to die in battle? The very thought made her head spin. She couldn't stand the thought of any harm coming to her family, and therefore she would not rest until she knew she had done everything in her power to prevent such a tragedy.

Belle clenched her fists and turned her head away from the fire to the letter on her desk. She could not trust anyone at court, for it was certain that Marson had many friends. The only person she could trust was the King of Kingdom of the Dawn himself… Phillip. They had become loyal friends despite everything, and though it displeased her, Belle knew she would have to use that as a political advantage. Even though Marson believed Phillip to be ambitious and unpredictable, there was one thing Belle knew better than no one… Phillip would never let any harm come to Aurora or his heir she carried in her womb. For their sake he would strive to keep all the lands at peace, and it was on that willingness that Belle now depended on.

She stood up from her chair and walked back to her desk. Belle picked up the letter she had written to Phillip and eyed it thoughtfully. A few moments later, she tossed it into the fire and watched it burn. Slowly the paper began to crumble and change its color, until it turned to ashes and was lost in the fire forever. Then, she sat down at the desk and dipped her quill in the little clay jar of ink.

With an unsteady heart beat and sweaty palms, she began writing another letter.

* * *

_**A/N:** Nope, it doesn't end here. :) The "last chapter" was getting very very long, so I decided to split it into two. The second and final part of this chapter will be posted soon, with a special guest appearance!_


	27. Keep Her Close, Keep Her Safe

Phillip stood with his hands behind his back, looking up and contemplating his surroundings. He found himself in Aurora's private chambers, accompanied by his chamberlain, his secretary, and a foreign architect recently hired. The chambers looked much different than they had a few weeks ago. The walls had been covered in the finest and brightest tapestries, and a new window had been built into the wall to allow for more natural light to flow in. Close to the fireplace there was a willow tree trunk, which had been beautifully carved to resemble a tree with many branches flowing with the wind. In the corner of the room there was a large and comfortable sofa, and beside it a small wooden table with a jar made of glass in its center. The jar held fresh flowers which had obviously been picked that very morning. Scattered around the jar were several books that held magical stories perfectly suited for children. The bed linen had been replaced with the finest satin sheets, perfectly fit for a queen.

After observing every detail in the room, Phillip nodded his head while scratching his beard, which had overgrown over the last few days and made him seem much older than he truly was. He turned his attention to the architect. "Monsieur Perault, I must say, I am most pleased with your work," he beamed. His gaze started to wander around the room again. "I am confident my wife will love it. With the babe due soon, she will be spending most of her days and nights here." He slowly walked up to the tree trunk and rested his hand on the bark. "I know she will miss the woods the most, so I wanted to be able to bring the words _to_ her." Suddenly, Phillip turned his head and looked at the tea table close to the bed. It seemed… empty to him, and it did not take him long to realize why. "Berries," he said abruptly. "There must always be a basket with berries on this table. I'll have one of her ladies pick fresh ones every day."

Phillip turned around one last time and sighed contentedly. "Aye, this is it. This is where our son will be born."

The secretary smiled faintly in response. It was always uplifting to see the king's genuine happiness and joy. It was much different from the man they were used to seeing during council meetings. Of course, some were skeptical about whether or not the queen was actually expecting a _male_ heir, but, of course, none dared to speak it. "Do you know yet what you will name the child, Your Majesty?" asked the secretary.

Phillip shook his head without wiping the smile off his face. "Nay… We have decided to wait until the babe is born," he revealed. "Aurora is certain that once we look upon him for the first time, we will know what name will be most fitting for such a brave prince."

At that moment, the faint sound of horses galloping into the courtyard was heard. The architect turned his head to look outside the window, and immediately he recognized the royal carriage. The queen had arrived. As he turned his head to announce this to the king, he realized… that the king was already gone.

* * *

A few minutes later, in the courtyard, a servant opened the door to the carriage and reached out his hand to assist the Queen. Aurora stepped out a few seconds later, an elegant feathered hat almost concealing her face and her dress clearly revealing the late stage of her pregnancy. According to the physician she was seven months pregnant now, and only a few weeks away until the baby was born. Once Aurora was standing on her own two feet, she let go of the servant's hand and placed it on her belly instead. Then she looked up, having to lift her chin significantly to be able to see from beneath her hat. When she saw the man standing in front of her, her lips curled into a smile, and moments later they tore into a grin.

Phillip took a deep breath in and exhaled with a smile. There was great anticipation in the air, and great cause for such. Aurora had just spent the last four weeks at King Stefan's castle with her parents. Though they had managed to exchange some letters during this period, Aurora and Phillip clearly missed being in each other's presence. He felt like running up to Aurora, holding her in his arms and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. However, since they were surrounded by many court officials, Phillip did his best to hold his poise and contain his excitement. When Aurora was just a few steps away from him, he finally broke into a laugh and opened his arms to welcome her.

"My love," he said jovially as he held onto her hand and gently pulled her closer. "I have missed you so." Unable to hold back any longer, he leaned forward to kiss her.

However, Aurora pulled back and rested a hand on Phillip's hairy cheek. "And what's this?" she asked playfully. "Have we run out of scissors and blades?"

Phillip chuckled. "I warned you before that I had ordered the usher to no longer shave my face until the day you returned. Only when you are safe in my arms would I allow him to shave my face again."

Aurora giggled. "Well, thank goodness I did not delay my return any further, or else in just a few days you would be mistaken for a wolf!"

"But a loving and devoted wolf, I hope," Phillip retorted playfully.

Aurora smiled as she ran her hand across Phillip's cheek then finally pulled him in for a passionate kiss. A few seconds later, she pulled back and sighed happily. "I missed you greatly and feel like I am breathing for the first time in four weeks, now that I am in your arms."

Phillip affectionately rubbed Aurora's cheek with his thumb. "Now that you are too pregnant to travel, I am admittedly relieved that we will not have to part ways again so soon. In fact, while you were away I took the liberty of preparing your new chambers so that you will be most happy and comfortable while we wait for the birth of our son."

"Our son who, mind you, will be quite the sportsman," Aurora hinted. "He did not let me sleep throughout the entire journey due to his incessant kicking and turning. The only way I could calm him was if I told him again the story of his brave father who slay a dragon and won the heart of a princess."

"Again?" Phillip chuckled. "Our son must have heard that story more than a hundred times," he beamed. "Nevertheless, you must be exhausted." He gave Aurora one last kiss then stood beside her and, with their arms linked, began walking across the courtyard towards the entrance to the palace. "But tell me, how are Stefan and Leah?"

"They are well," Aurora replied with a faint smile. "My mother misses you and regrets that you do not write to her more often. But worry not, I explained to her that you are often busy with our kingdom's affairs, but still care greatly for her. She will travel here in two weeks and stay until the babe is born. Isn't that wonderful?"

Phillip nodded. "Indeed it is. And…" His expression turned to one of worry. "You feel well? I trust you saw your mother's physician? He is said to be one of the best."

Aurora nodded. "Don't worry, my love, my parents took great care of me. The babe is healthy, I can feel it, and he cannot wait to come into the world and fill our lives with happiness and joy. Alas, you must promise me that when our son is born you will not look as hairy as you are now. I'm afraid he might feel frightened!" she teased.

Phillip laughed jovially. "Worry not, I will have my face shaved and cleaned today even." He rested his hand over Aurora's and sighed happily as they walked up the stairs.

Just as they were about to walk through the door, something unexpected happened. The guards standing at the door positioned themselves defensively and held onto their spears tightly. One of the guards drew his sword and quickly positioned himself protectively in front of Aurora and Phillip. His eyes were fixed on a black horse that had just galloped into the courtyard, with an unknown man dressed in a black cloak riding on its back. The man wore a hood over his head, and therefore his identity was concealed. The guards ordered him to stop, and within moments there were men on the roof aiming arrows at the intruder, and more guards on the ground with their swords and spears in hand. The horse came to an abrupt stop when it felt it was surrounded and neighed in distress. Its rider, however, did not react. In fact, the man's body simply swayed back and forth like a dead limb, his hands barely holding onto the reins.

"Dismount your horse and make yourself known, stranger!" cried one of the guards. Still, no reaction. The man gripped onto his sword tighter. "By order of the King, identify yourself are you shall be deemed our enemy and executed as such!"

In the meantime, the other guards were desperately trying to hush Aurora and Phillip to safety, although both were curious to know what was going on. When Phillip gathered that the situation was potentially dangerous, he turned to Aurora, held onto her arm tightly and hushed, "Go inside, my love. I will be with you in a minute."

Aurora was not keen on leaving Phillip, and she opened her mouth to protest. However, before she could say anything, Phillip held her arm even tighter and stared at her with wide eyes. "Go, for the safety of our son!"

This time, Aurora simply nodded her head and quickly followed the guard inside. Once Phillip made sure she was safe, he turned his attention to the courtyard again to see if the guards had revealed the identity of the intruder yet. At that moment, the strangest thing happened. The rider's body simply fell forward like a falling tree trunk. Sensing the strange weight on its neck, the horse neighed and lifted its front hooves off the ground. Like a corpse, the man simply fell to the ground. As he did, the hood fell off his head and revealed his strawberry blonde hair. The man fell face forward and remained motionless on the ground. As the guards cautiously drew nearer, they finally noticed there was an arrow piercing through the back of his left shoulder.

"The man is wounded!" cried one of the guards. "Quick! Someone get the physician!"

Well another one of the guards ran inside to get help, another took the horse's reins and tried to calm it down. He then summoned a squire and ordered him to take the horse to the stable and see that it was given food and water. As the horse was steered away by the squire, Phillip noticed something strange about it. The saddle… it was quite unique. In fact, he had only seen a saddle like that once before. _Molyneaux_.

The king approached the guards that were surrounding the fallen rider. When the captain of the guards saw Phillip, he put his sword away and bowed respectfully. "Your Majesty," he began. "The man does not seem to be armed. We think he might be a pilgrim who was accidentally wounded by a hunter's arrow, and came here in search of help."

Phillip frowned in confusion. Indeed he could see why his men thought the man to be a pilgrim. He wore nothing but old cloaks and showed no sign of being a knight or a soldier. However… "Pilgrims do not travel by horse," he said quietly. "This man is not from our kingdom." He raised his hand while eyeing the stranger intently and made a spinning gesture with his hand. "Turn him over," he commanded. "I want to see his face."

Two guards stepped forward and crouched beside the man. They glanced at each other then, on the count of three, turned the man over so he was laying on his back. As soon as his face was revealed, there was a strange and heavy silence in the air.

The rider was no man. He was just a boy. A young, defenseless boy, no older than thirteen.

* * *

When it was discovered that the boy was still alive, he was immediately taken to private chambers and attended to by the king's personal physicians. His wounds were treated and an usher sat by his side constantly wetting his lips and checking his temperature. When it was suspected that the boy was developing a fever, he was adequately bled by the physician then left to rest for a couple of hours.

It was evening already when the boy woke up, and when he did he found no one but King Phillip himself sitting on the edge of the bed, eyeing the boy intently. When Phillip realized the boy had woken up, he stood up from the bed and poured some water into a cup and handed it to the boy.

The boy hesitated at first, but when he saw nothing but kindness in Phillip's eyes, he slowly sat up in the bed – wincing while doing so – and took the cup from Phillip. Finally, he slowly raised it to his lips and closed his eyes blissfully as the water quenched his thirst.

"What is your name, boy?" Phillip asked after the boy had drunk the water.

The boy looked visibly nervous, and he kept looking around to try and study his surroundings and gather where he was.

"Do not worry," Phillip continued calmly. "You are safe here. You have reached the Kingdom of the Dawn." The news seemed to bring the boy some sense of relief, which caused Phillip to smile faintly. "I am King Phillip. You need not be afraid. Now… tell me, what is your name?"

Now less nervous, the boy opened his mouth for the first time to speak. "Christopher." He said simply. "Although everyone calls me Chip," he added as an afterthought. A moment later, as if only then realizing he was in the presence of a king, he bowed his head and weakly said, "Your Majesty."

"Chip," Phillip repeated with a small smile. He was certain now that the boy was from Molyneaux. In fact, this was no simple boy. Belle had mentioned him before in her letters. "You're a horse keeper. You tend to the Queen's horse." He took the cup from the boy's hands and placed it on the table beside the bed. "She tells me you're also an avid reader with very high aspirations."

Chip nodded his head. "I wish to become a knight, Your Majesty". The words spun from his mouth with certainty and determination.

Phillip smiled faintly. A moment later, however, his smile turned into a frown. "What brings you so far from home, Chip?"

As if struck by a sudden realization, Chip looked down frenetically and panicked silently when he realized he had been stripped from his clothes. "My… my cloak," he whispered, shuffling around the sheets.

In the meantime, Phillip had stood up from the bed again and walked over to the chair where the servant had neatly placed the boy's cloak. "Here," he said as he picked up the cloak and walked back to the boy. "We can have it washed for you, although I'm afraid the arrow has torn it… If you are willing to stay with us for a day or two, I can have it sewn for you t-"

Without warning, Chip snatched the cloak from Phillip's hands. While holding his breath, he searched every inside pocket. _Please be here, please be here, please be here_. When his fingertips finally touched an envelope, he closed his eyes and sighed with relief. A moment later, he pulled out the envelope and gave it to Phillip anxiously.

Phillip looked down at the letter hesitantly then eyed Chip thoughtfully. "You have come here to deliver a letter?" Young messengers were not unheard of… The fact that Chip carried only this letter and gave it so much importance, however, gave him cause to be suspicious.

"It is from Queen Belle," Chip replied anxiously. "I left in the silence of the night and did not expect to be followed. Word must have gotten through that I was on my way to Molyneaux, and when I was just a couple of hours away I was chased here by two guards."

Phillip frowned in confusion. "Whose guards?" he questioned. "Why would they want to harm you?"

Chip lowered his head silently.

Though intrigued by Chip's sudden silence, Phillip wasted no more time in opening the letter and reading its content. At first his expression was grave, but with each sentence his expression turned to one of worry and confusion.

A few minutes later, his face had become pale. It was clear that he was staring at the words but no longer reading them. All of a sudden, he clenched his fist and simultaneously the letter in his hand crumpled.

"Did Belle send you?" he asked. His voice lacked the warmth it had had before, and this time he did not look at Chip.

The boy hesitated nervously. "Sort of," he admitted. "I overheard her tell Lumière that she had a letter of utter importance that needed to be delivered to you, but it was too dangerous to send any of her messengers. I volunteered to deliver the letter instead," he explained, feeling a sense of pride as he did, "because I'm a fast rider and the guards would never suspect of me. She insisted that it was too dangerous, but I knew I had to do it for her. She has been feeling ill lately, and we are all very worried for her. She says only you can help, and that is why I was determined to get this letter to you."

Phillip remained silent for quite some time, staring into the emptiness of the room. It made Chip feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Did I… did I do something wrong?" the boy asked worriedly.

"No," Phillip breathed. A moment later he looked at Chip and managed a faint smile. "No, you did well. You were very brave to come here. I insist you stay here for a few days until your wounds are completely healed and it is safe for you to travel again. In the meantime I shall make sure you are properly fed and dressed, and if it pleases you I will invite you to spend some time with my knights. They are very brave men, and for sure they will be happy to share with you some of their tricks. If your shoulder heals quickly, perhaps you will even be able to train with them."

Despite the circumstances, Chip's face lit up brightly. "_Really_?"

Phillip nodded his head as he neatly folded up the letter in his hand. "But first you must get some rest, master Chip," he said in a fatherly tone. "I will leave you now, and come see you tomorrow morning to make sure you are healing well."

Chip nodded gratefully. He felt so privileged to receive such attention from a king as brave and heroic as Phillip. Of course even Chip himself had heard many stories about the dragon slayer… He hoped there would be an opportunity tomorrow to hear the story from the hero himself.

Just as Phillip was about to leave, Chip turned to Phillip and innocently said, "Will you be able to help Queen Belle, Your Majesty?"

Phillip froze in his steps and glanced down at the letter in his hand. A moment later he turned to Chip and forced a small smile. "I will try my very best, Chip," he whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

Phillip sat in a corner of the library, using nothing but a simple candle as his source for light. He kept reading Belle's letter over and over again, hoping the answer would come to him. But it didn't. Each time he read it, he felt more hurt than before… After all they had been through, how could Adam think to betray him now?

He gazed up at the ceiling for a few minutes, focusing on nothing but his breathing. When he thought he had cleared his head, he grabbed Belle's letter and read it once again.

* * *

_Castle of Molyneaux, July 1st_

_Phillip,_

_Forgive me if this letter is brief and my words come across as brusque to you. These are difficult times and therefore I write to you with a word of caution and a heartfelt request. _

_A dark cloud is lurking over Molyneaux. Don't be foolish, my dearest friend, for it is not the weather I speak of. I wrote to you before about my concern regarding Sir Marson's persuasion over Adam, but that concern has now turned to great worry, and I have begun to fear for the safety of our kingdoms. The ambassador of Kingdom of the Dawn has passed away, and the ambassador of Berlindale has now settled at court. I have reason to believe that Marson is clouding Adam's mind with thoughts of war and ambition, but he does it so cleverly to make Adam think that these thoughts are his own. _

_I am no longer allowed to attend council meetings. At least this is the way it seems, for when they are summoned I do not receive word, and Adam has done well at keeping me busy and seemingly distracted. He no longer desires to speak to me about matters of council and spends much of his time in secret meetings with Marson. Just this morning I learned he has ordered fifty ships and at least thousands of pieces of new armor. I have friends at court who tell me that Adam is being lured into striking a secret alliance with Berlindale. He has forbidden any contact with Kingdom of the Dawn, which is why you have not received my letters lately. I had to find another way to get this letter to you before it was too late._

_I reach out to you, because I know you understand the importance of keeping our loved ones safe. __I beg you to do everything you can to prevent the golden fields from becoming tainted with blood. _

_If it is fate's will that our kingdoms should face each other in war, I pray for your safety and the safety of my own. I pray also for the safety of my treasured friend Aurora, and that despite these times of intrigue and imminent conflict she is able to bring your child into this world safely and healthily. _

_Keep her close, keep her safe._

_Your loyal friend,_

_Belle_

* * *

Phillip folded Belle's letter neatly and tucked it safely into his pocket. A few minutes later he was entering Aurora's chambers. He walked in as quietly as a mouse, for Aurora was already fast asleep and he did not dare to wake her. Phillip stood by the edge of the bed, leaning against the wooden canopy and gazing down at Aurora for a good while. Her hand was resting on her belly, like it almost always will. She argued it made her feel closer to the babe, and also let him know that she was right there for him. There was a small, peaceful smile on her face. Phillip wished he could find out what she was dreaming about. Moreover, he wished he could get lost in that dream _with_ her, and escape this horrifying nightmare where he was betrayed by his closest allies, and where his enemies conspired behind his back to attack his kingdom.

After quietly stripping off his clothes, Phillip carefully slid into Aurora's bed and moved closer to her. Even without waking up, she was able to sense his presence. She slowly rolled onto her side, one of the very few comfortable positions for her these days, and waited for Phillip to embrace her. He did just that, slipping his arm around her and resting his hand on her belly right beside her own hand. Their fingertips brushed against each other and within seconds their fingers had become intertwined. Phillip softly kissed Aurora on the cheek then rested his head beside hers. She responded by pulling him closer until their bodies were perfectly spooned.

In the dead silence of the night, Phillip attempted to close his eyes and get some sleep. He knew he needed to feel fresh tomorrow morning to discuss the issue of Molyneaux with his council and try to decide on a strategy that would prevent war. He knew the root cause of their problem – Marson – and therefore he desired nothing more but to expel the man from King Adam's court and reinforce the alliance by showing new commitment and making sure they were aligned. But he knew this wasn't going to be an easy task… especially when the chess game had already begun a long time ago, and Berlindale had already made its move.

Phillip sighed quietly, wishing he could be rid of these thoughts for just this night and get some well-deserved rest. Suddenly, Aurora stirred in his arms and he looked down at her worriedly. At first he thought he might have wakened her, but soon he realized she was only seeking his warmth. Phillip embraced her a bit more tightly and kissed her softly on the shoulder.

It was then, at that very moment, that Aurora opened her mouth and breathed three simple words that gave Phillip all the reassurance he needed.

"I love you."

Phillip smiled faintly, feeling the happiest he had ever felt. He loved Aurora – he loved her in a way he could no longer express with mere words. This moment, the moment he held her in his arms protectively and watched over her as she slept… this was the moment he needed to hold onto. This was the moment he wanted to live over and over again. He was ready to do whatever it took to make sure that they would grow old together and watch their children become brave and just rulers.

_Keep her close, keep her safe._

At last Phillip closed his eyes, feeling tranquilized by a sense of happiness and belonging. One year ago, when he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw a black void. But now, thanks to his love for Aurora and her love for him, Phillip was no longer a black mirror. Now, whenever he looked into the mirror, not only did he see his own reflection… he saw Aurora standing right beside him. That feeling of love and companionship was all the strength he needed to overcome any obstacle.


	28. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I began writing this story on October 7th, 2010. It took me _exactly_ 35 months to complete it, therefore holding to date the record of the most complex and extensive Fanfiction story I have ever written.

It's funny to think that the story began with a very simple idea from a brainstorm with my friend Klaske. Back then we decided we would write a short story together. We never expected anyone to read it. After all, it was an unexpected crossover that went against the idea of "happily ever after". However, eventually it spun off into my own story and I realized that there was more to the idea. Suddenly, questioning the "happily ever after" part of the story became really fun for me, and I got a kick out of getting into the minds of my characters, growing with them, maturing with them, and helping them learn more about themselves.

_Black Mirror_ also holds a very special place in my heart since it accompanied me throughout some of the most significant events in my life so far. While writing this story, I completed my Bachelor's degree, passed my final exams, finished my thesis, earned my Master Degree in Mechanical Engineering, went through four jobs and lived in three countries. I traveled to many countries in between, went to Disneyland Paris twice, moved out of home, fulfilled two years as local president of an international students' organization and started learning a new language.

I'm telling you all this for two reasons: 1) it explains why I took so long to update at times (which again I apologize for!), and 2) it shows why the story evolved _with_ me.

This story still has many flaws and if I had to go back I'd probably re-write half of the chapters, but I'm overall proud of _Black Mirror_… and especially proud of finishing it. Whether you're a Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast or simply Disney fan, I hope you got a kick out of this story. If, in addition to that, my views changed your views on some of the characters in this story, then that makes me feel extremely accomplished.

Someone just asked me how I feel now that this story is over. It's hard to put feelings into words, so the easiest way to answer that question is: "I'm ready for the next challenge!". I hope I can count on you for my next work. If you enjoyed this story, please feel free to follow me and receive a notification when I begin my next Fanfiction novel. I can only promise you it will be _epic_.

Thank you again for reading this story, and especially to those who cared to drop reviews. Every review received my full attention and consideration!

* * *

Last but not least, a cliché **disclaimer**:

_Black Mirror_ is not intended for commercial use. Almost all the characters used in this story are property of ©Walt Disney Company. The author does not consent to the printing and/or distribution of this work without prior authorization, unless it is duly credited. If sharing via other Internet channels, please always refer to original URL s/6129429/1/Black-Mirror


End file.
